Fallen Angel
by OoShillyoO
Summary: Full summary inside. Yugi nearly get's killed, 5 new characters, Atem returns and apparently Yugi has an ancient past. The story is hell better than this summary so please read. It's a fight for the fate of the angels and the survival of humanity.M incase
1. Prologue

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 1. Prologue**

**SUMMARY: **One year after Atem left and life seems to be rolling along smoothly; until Yugi is caught in an explosion whilst duelling against a stranger that wont tell him his name. When Joey, Tea, Duke, Tristan, Mai and _Atem_ find him, he claims that he was duelling someone but they say that no one else was found but him. One month later, and Yugi narrowly escapes death again. Does Yugi just have bad luck or is he nearly dieing because of secret that could kill him? Will Yugi be able to prove to them that this isn't all in his head and who is this mad man anyway? And what happens when Yugi and his friends learn something about Yugi, that was hidden deep within his subconscious…or his past? There are now many more questions and the answers to those question might not be easy to accept.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, HOWEVER IF I DID, I WOULD SO MAKE THIS INTO A MOVIE. LOL

**WARNINGS: language (swearing), violence, flirting, fantasy, sex chapters(maybe)**

Pairings: JoeyMai, small YugiTea(flirting mostly), YugiSharay, TristanSerenity, AtemTea

The only characters in this fic that I own is Sharay, Eligh, Kielnah, Nahthaies and Darcy. You'll find out about them later on in the story.

" _this is when someone is whispering"_

'_this is when someone is thinking'_

"this is when someone is talking"

"THIS IS WHEN SOMEONE IS EITHER SHOUTING OR CALLING SOMEONE FROM AFAR!"

"_italics _when someone is talking means that person is expressing that word more than the rest."

'non Italics_ when some is thinking means that person is expressing that word in his/her thought more than the rest"_

"**this is when someone is communicating not face to face. Eg, phone."**

Flash backs and Dream's will be written in **bold**and will have a **F/B **or **name Dream **for start and a **END F/B** or **END of name Dream **at the end.

Now with that cleared up, on with the story. P.S. No, the story is not filled with Poems like this, I think this is the only one. And no, the chapters are not this short, this is just the prologue. R&R&E!

* * *

"_Deep within a world of light, _

_Sleeps a pharaoh full of might._

_This king saved us from the darkness,_

_And wields a power we cant harness._

_He made friends along the way, _

_Now deep in this world, here he lay._

_One year has passed since he left,_

_And now his friends are on a quest._

_Awaken my pharaoh and walk through this door, _

_As you shall sleep no more.__"_whispered a voice from within nothing but bright light. The pharaoh, Atem, is seen sleeping and all of a sudden he opens his eyes and blinks.

'_ugh. Bright light, bright light. __That__'__s strange! I shouldn__'__t be awake. I should still be resting. What is it that could have awoken my spirit? Have the millennium items been uncovered from their resting place?__'_thought the tri colored haired pharaoh. He narrowed his eyes at these thoughts and decided to sit up. He felt a little light headed but shook off the feeling and rested his hands on his thighs as he looked straight in front of him. There before him, was a big, golden door that had in the centre, the all so familiar, eye that was carved on each of the millennium items.

Atem furrowed his eyebrows a little as he stood up, leaning on his golden, stone bed for support before making his way towards the great door that separated the spirit world from the real world. He raised his hand as if to push open the doors but hesitated.

'_am I supposed to return? Will I remember everything I__'__ve been through? Or will I have to go through all of that again?__'_he thought. The hand that was raised moved to his chest and he held the silver cartouche necklace that Tea had bought him so he could put his name on it. It still bore his name in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. He then looked around to see if any other spirits were awake with him and saw that there wasn't.

'_maybe I am supposed to go through this door. But what lays on the other side? There are now a few questions that need answering and thankfully, not as many as before, and I know that I wont get the answers to those questions in a world full of spirits whom are resting, so __…__ what have I got to lose. This door seems to be my only option.__'_he thought once more and this time, without hesitation, he touched the golden door with the hand that was previously raised and the door opened. Nothing could be seen but still the young pharaoh walked in.

* * *

**To be continued****…**

**What did you think? I loved the poem. I gave it to my mum to read and she loves it. Although she's my mum so that's to be expected. Anyway, what do you think is going**** to happen in the next chapter? Hope you enjoyed.**

**Later.**

**Next Chapter: His Majesties return**


	2. His majesties return

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 2. His Majesties return**

**And now…continuation!**

* * *

Atem stepped out of the door and saw nothing but rubble. The only thing that was unharmed was the door. The stone floors were cracked and broken. The tall columns that once stood laid in pieces. Parts of the roof had fallen, and the stone tablet that held the millennium items were buried.

Atem stood in shock at the destruction that this place had gone through, and figured that he would have been safe for a long time. Speaking of time, he wandered how much time had gone by since he last saw his friends and learnt his past.

Coughing a little as the dust that blanketed the room became unsettle as the door that Atem came through started to close, he climbed over the rubble and tried to make his way to the other side, of which the foot of the stairs that made their way up, started.

'_to think! This is what remains of the place of which I last saw my friends. I wander what happened.' _he thought as he finally reached the other side.

The bottom few steps were broken but once he got passed them, there wasn't anything else broken but the few cracks that were in the walls, but this didn't surprise Atem much.

He reached the last few steps and looked on as all he could see was sand and mountains shaded with blue, which told him that it was early morning or late afternoon. His eyes had quickly grown accustom to the darkness that he had entered when leaving the spirit world so he was glad that he didn't have to wait for his eyes to adjust to a change in lighting again.

"_Egypt!" _he whispered to himself as he looked around to see any sign of … anything.

He looked down when he had finished looking both ways and saw that he was dressed in the clothes that he wore as pharaoh. He also noticed that his skin tone was that of his own body and not of his former vessel. The only thing that was different, was that he wasn't wearing the millennium puzzle.

'_I should try and find Cairo so I know roughly what time I'm in. After all, if this is after my time then I don't exactly want to stand out too much.' _he thought as he picked a direction on which he remembered was the way that he and his friends were led from by a girl named Ishizu Ishtar, another one of Atem's friends, and her brother, Marik and a family friend almost her brother too, Odion.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in Domino city, Japan. Joey, Tristan and Tea were sitting down in their classroom together before class started like usual, talking quietly about what they should do for Yugi's birthday. Yugi wasn't going to school today because Grandpa said that he looked a little flushed and didn't look so well and refused to let him go, that and Yugi did feel a bit weak.

"so what are we going to do today? You know, for Yugi's birthday?" asked Tristan. He hasn't changed much at all in a year. He wore the usual boys school uniform of a blue jacket, white shirt and long blue pants. And of coarse, he still gave Joey heaps.

"well, maybe we should do something different." suggested Joey, he also hasn't changed much at all, besides the fact that he had been duelling himself; he figured that if another bad guy was going to come and try to take over the world, he should be ready. He also wore the traditional blue jacket, white shirt and blue pants.

"oh yeah? Like what genius?" asked Tristan.

"I know. We could make our own tournament. Just for fun. No bad guys, no cheap tricks and no championship title and definitely no disrespect on the loser. Just the four of us." suggested Joey.

"yeah, that's a great idea Joey. I guess there's a first for everything." said Tristan.

"yeah, hey!" said Joey.

"wait a minute guys." cut in Tea, who wore the girls school uniform which consisted of a white undershirt, short blue mini skirt, a pink blouse worn over the white shirt and a blue bow worn just above her chest.

"what's wrong?" asked Tristan.

"well, its just. Yugi hasn't duelled in a tournament for a long time and every time we do enter a tournament, something bad happens." replied Tea.

"you have a point. But what could go wrong? Its just a few duels between friends. And beside's, now, no-one's going after anyone to take over the world. It'll be perfectly fine." assured Tristan.

"I guess your right, thanks Tristan" said Tea.

"ah what can I say, all my great ideas come from my sophisticated mind." said Tristan puffing his chest out and holding his chin up high as though he was proud.

"do you even know what sophisticated means?" asked Joey.

"do you?" asked Tristan.

"we're not talking about me." replied Joey.

"so I'm guessing that's a no." said Tristan.

"can we just not argue for once." interrupted Tea.

At that moment the teacher walked in and everyone stopped talking and those who were standing took their seats while those who were facing the wrong way turned to face the front as first period started.

* * *

Atem finally reached Cairo and saw that he was in about the same time that he left. This fact confused him so he decided to search for the nearest newspaper stand.

He soon found one and picked one up and read that it had only been a year since he left to rest. He was relieved that not too much time had past, but then again, he'd still have to find enough money to get some new clothes to fit in, and to get a ticket to Japan.

'_what am I going to do to get the money I need to get to Tokyo? How I'm dressed is the least of my concerns' _thought Atem.

Atem put the newspaper down before he turned around and walked away. He decided to walk around and think.

'_ok, so somehow I was allowed to come back to Yugi's time, but why? Is there something else I need to do? Something I forgot to do? Could Yugi be in trouble? Speaking of Yugi, isn't it his birthday today? I wander how he is. I wander how everyone is. How am I going to get from Cairo to Tokyo with no money. For some reason I highly doubt that Kaiba would be in town just waiting to give me a lift.' _he thought. At that moment, Atem heard a few people calling his name. He turned around to see … Marik, Odion and Ishizu. Each of them looked the same as they did a year ago, except for shocked expressions that they wore on their faces.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Woo hoo! Another chapter down, another chapter closer to the real exciting bits. It's weird when someone thinks and they say speaking of, because they're not really speaking but it wouldn't sound right if people, including myself, wrote thinking of. I talk to much. I bet I could have a chapter where I'm just talking about random things. I tend to talk more when I write then in person. Is that bad? I don't know, and I don't really care. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R&E!**

**Later**

**Next chapter: The Tournament Plan.**


	3. The tournament plan

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 3. The tournament plan**

**I'm back with my third installment. Dancers of the night, I didn't quite get what you meant in your second review so I'll just say that Atem will be back in Japan soon. Its funny because you actually reminded me to put in some AtemTea so I'll get to that. At the moment though it's YugiTea, but don't worry because its just flirting and nothing more. **

**Any way, thank you for reviewing, it really inspires me to keep going. **

**And now…the continuation!**

* * *

"my pharaoh! How is this possible? You should be resting." asked Ishizu as she, Marik and Odion walked up to him.

"what I want to know is how you got out of the resting place, didn't it collapse?" asked Odion.

"why don't we leave it to the pharaoh to answer the questions, I'm sure he is as confused as we are." said Marik.

"its nice to see you three again, but could you call me Atem, I don't think it would be appropriate for me to be known as _pharaoh_. And why don't I tell you what's happened so far in a more private area." said Atem rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"yes your right." said Ishizu, walking past Atem in gesture for them to follow.

She took them to a nearby house, that looked old but homelike, like the rest of the houses in Cairo. She unlocked the door and gestured for Atem, Marik and Odion to walk in first before she trailed in behind them.

Inside looked more homey than outside did. The chairs looked comfortable the rugs were soft, the curtains were light weight and the lounge room that they walked into, was full of light when the lights were on.

Marik, Odion and Atem took a seat. Atem was seated on the couch, while Marik and Odion took a seat on two of the three armchairs. Ishizu walked into the kitchen and started making tea for the four of them.

Marik and Odion was curious about Atem, like how he returned, but wanted to wait until Ishizu was there, so they decided to tell Atem all they knew on what was happening with everyone in Tokyo.

"so your probably dieing to know about what's happening in Tokyo." said Marik.

"what happened to Tokyo?" asked Atem worried that something may have happened to Yugi.

"oh nothing happened to Tokyo, Marik means your friends." replied Odion.

"Oh. Yeah, do you know what they've been doing?" asked Atem relieved.

"yeah, we keep in touch every now and then, it's a bit hard though, you know it's a lot of money to call even one of them, let alone them all…" said Marik.

"they're fine if that's is what you want to know." cut in Odion.

"thank god." said Atem, with a sigh of relief. At that moment Ishizu came out with four cups on a silver tray. She placed them on the coffee table and handed one to Atem while Marik gave one to Odion and took his own. Ishizu picked hers up and sat down in the remaining arm chair.

"thank you." said Atem.

"your welcome. Now I know it might be a bit early, but if you could tell us about what you know." said Ishizu.

"of course. Well I woke up in I'm guessing the spirit world, 'cause every thing was white and there were people sleeping everywhere. I knew that I was supposed to be sleeping too, but for some reason I woke up when I wasn't supposed to, so I sat up and that big gold door was standing in front of me. You know that big gold door that was in the entrance to the spirit world that Yugi and I had to duel in front of. Well it was there and it wasn't supposed to be. I looked around to see if anyone else was awake and there wasn't so I walked through it and ended up in the real world to see the entrance to the spirit world, had collapsed. I made my way out and remembered the way to go to get to Cairo." said Atem.

"I see, so now the only mystery now is why you woke up and why you were allowed back here." said Ishizu.

"honestly I just want to see Yugi and the gang to make sure they're ok. Most of my time that I have been here previously, they were targets because of me. If I'm back here because of some new enemy that I haven't taken care of and he knows I'm back they could be a target again." said Atem.

"funny, you should mention seeing Yugi, we were actually heading to the airport to book a flight to Tokyo, maybe you could come with us?" asked Marik.

"yes we could pay for you." said Odion.

"oh I couldn't ask you to pay more money for me to go to Tokyo with you, really …" started Atem but was interrupted.

"its ok really, honestly pharaoh … uh … Atem, we have extra money spare and if you didn't come it would take maybe a year for you to get enough money for a one way ticket to Tokyo. It is a one way ticket right?" asked Ishizu.

"yes, but …" replied Atem.

"then its settled then." said Marik.

"speaking of the airport shouldn't we be leaving now?" asked Odion.

"yes we should." said Ishizu getting up and collecting their cups and putting them into the kitchen sink. She came back out and grabbed her jacket and suitcase. Marik and Odion also got up and grabbed their suitcases.

Soon they were all ready and they left for the Airport. When they reached the airport, they made it just in time to pay for their tickets and get on the plane. Odion sat next to the window next to Ishizu and in front of Atem, who also sat next to the window and next to Marik.

* * *

_RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!! _went the bell, signalling that school was over in Domino City.

Joey, Tristan and Tea walked out of school with their bags discussing the mini tournament they were going to hold today.

"so this tournament thing, its between you and Yugi right?" asked Tea.

"what? No! its between Yugi, you and Tristan, if you two want to play but it would be better if you two played, and me." replied Joey.

"that's cool dude, but we're not that good a duelling." said Tristan.

"dats why dere's no prize and its just for fun." said Joey.

"what's just for fun.?" asked an all too familiar voice that could only come from none other than the very own Duke Devlin. He, like the rest hasn't changed at all. He still wore the same red vest, black shirt and black pants. Oh and of coarse his red bandana and die-earring.

"hey Duke, buddy, how ya going?" asked Tristan after he turned to see who it was.

"oh you know the usual." replied Duke

"We were talking about throwing a mini duelling competition, just there's no prize and it just for fun." said Tea.

"Well what's a duelling competition without a prize? Seriously." asked Duke.

"well the truth is, is that we don't have anything that could be a prize." said Tristan.

"I could be the prize, winner gets to verse me in a duel." said Duke.

"why you?" asked Joey.

"well, why not?" asked Duke.

" 'cause I'd be a better prize." replied Joey puffing out his chest and holding up his index finger knowingly.

"you're so full of yourself, aren't ya Joey?" asked Duke.

"don' have to be. Everyone knows dat I am so good!" answered Joey.

"yeah, so good at being a …" started Tristan.

" don' even say it, Tristan!" said Joey quickly trapping Tristan in a headlock.

"so when were you guys gonna hold this tournament?" asked Duke.

"today for Yugi's birthday." replied Tea

"oh yeah! How's that little spiky head of his doing?" asked Duke.

"oh he's fine." replied Tea.

"oh yeah! Besides the pinkness in his cheeks, the paleness, the light-headedness, the fact that he's a bit weak, he's doin' just great." said Tristan sarcastically, finally getting out of Joey's grasp.

"so he's not ok?" guessed Duke.

"nah, he's ok, he's just come down with a bit of a cold dat's all." said Joey

"then are you sure it would be a wise idea to hold a small tournament?" asked Duke.

"well, we cant change his birthday?" said Tristan.

"but Duke raises a point, what if Yugi gets even sicker?" asked Tea

"we wont be duelling outside it'll be fine." replied Joey.

"but what if we catch his cold?" asked Duke.

"who cares? Are we really going to let a chance of getting a simple cold stop us from celebrating Yugi's birthday?" asked Tristan.

"well, when you put it that way." said Tea.

"he picked one hell of a time to catch a cold I'll give him that." said Duke.

And at that the four of them continued to walk and talk.

* * *

**To be continued! **

**You know, I have a bad habit of making people talk to much. There's not enough paragraphs of people doing things and too much talking. All well. Gets the chapter done. I really cant wait for the next chapter. It will be the best chapter so far. R&R&E!**

**Later.**

**Next chapter: small but lethal incident**


	4. A small but lethal incident

****

Fallen Angel

**Chapter 4. A small but lethal incident.**

**Wow! I'm actually getting quite a few reviews considering I've only just started. I'm not complaining I love it. Anyway, I want to say thank you to my reviewers especially, dancers of the night, you've been a real help.**

**And now…the continuation!**

* * *

"attention passengers, we are getting ready to land in Tokyo, please stand by and we hope that you enjoyed the flight." called a lady through a speaker on the plane.

"oh I forgot to ask. I don't mean to intrude but why are you going to Tokyo?" asked Atem.

"oh Ishizu has an Egyptian exhibit to host at the history museum there." replied Marik.

"oh?" asked Atem.

"its mainly about a recently discovered archaeological find. Egypt is donating it to the museum and I'm the only one that knows the most about it." said Ishizu.

"So how long are you staying in Tokyo." asked Atem.

"oh only a few weeks, we decided to make it into a holiday as well." replied Marik.

"well that makes sense." said Atem.

"so what are you going to do when we land?" asked Odion.

"well, I need to find Yugi and the others so I'll probably head to Domino, but if there is anything you need, anything that needs to be done, I do owe you one." answered Atem.

"don't worry about it, think about it as a favour between friends." said Marik.

"are you sure?" asked Atem.

"yes." replied said Ishizu

At that moment the plane started to rattle as it started on its decent towards the ground. Soon the wheels came out and was ready for the landing. The plane soon landed and it started to slow down as the engines started to power down.

* * *

"I still think that Yugi might get sicker." said Tea as the four of them turned a street corner into another street full of small shops.

"so what do you propose we do?" asked Tristan.

"well we did just walk into a street full of shops." hinted Tea.

"are you suggestin' we go shopping?" asked Joey.

"its right up your ally, pretty boy." said Duke.

"hey who you callin' pretty?" asked Joey

"I believe he was referring to you Joseph." said a familiar female voice as she drove up next to the four.(Mai's old voice. Not the latest one).

"Mai!" said the four shocked.

"hey Mai, its been a while." Joey said a little nervously.

"gee, ya think? Now did I hear someone say shopping?" asked Mai. She was dressed in her light purple clothes and her white strapless shirt. (the clothes from the battle city season).

"well, yeah I was just suggesting that we get a present for Yugi's birthday today." said Tea.

"well, your looking at a shopping queen." said Mai as she parked her car and stepped out.

"_more like drama queen." _whispered Duke to Tristan, who laughed.

"I heard that." snapped Mai.

"well, before she was all for a small duelling tournament." said Joey.

"a duelling tournament? Without me? Well, what kind of tournament would it be if I wasn't there?" asked Mai.

"a friendly one?" teased Duke.

"Ooh-shut up. I can play friendly." snapped Mai.

"oh yeah? Prove it." said Duke.

"fine. The duelling tournament. You and me. My harpies against your dice monsters." challenged Mai.

"fine." said Duke.

"so, the duelling tournament's still in mind huh?" asked Tea.

"ooh yeah." said Mai in a confident tone.

At that moment they heard a small explosion in the next street. They looked in the direction that they heard it come from and saw smoke and fire rising in the wind.

Mai jumped the door of her blue convertible and told them to get in, which they obeyed. Once everyone was in the car and the doors were closed, Mai left in the direction of the explosion, not even giving them enough time to buckle their seatbelts.

* * *

Atem and the others had by now left the airport and gone their separate ways. It had been an hour since he had parted from Ishtar's and had found himself a ride. By a friendly stranger that was going to Domino city to see a couple of relatives.

The stranger turned a corner and Atem recognized the street that they were going down and asked the man to stop. He did as he asked and wished him luck in finding his friends before driving off in the direction that he was going in before.

Atem soon decided to shake off the pressing eyes that he caught attention of and continued to walk in the direction that the stranger was driving in.

'_I cant believe I'm so close in seeing Yugi again. What am I goin…' _thought Atem but was interrupted by a small explosion near-by. He looked up and saw smoke and fire in the next street. In the direction of Yugi's house. This sounded off alarms inside Atem's head and heart and immediately he started to run in the direction of the explosion.

* * *

"you FOOL! If he's hurt I swear to Ra, I'll hurt you even more than he is. When the smoke clears enough so that you can see what condition he's in I want you to check him and make sure he's not hurt. Afterwards you will return, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" yelled a female voice through a headphone that was worn by a guy dressed in black. He had pale skin and blazing red hair and eyes. He wore a long black coat along with a black shirt, long black pants and big black boots. He had chains hanging from the pockets on his coat and pants. He also wore a thick, black studded belt and had two pairs of small, silver sleeper earrings. He wore thick black eye make up that made him look like a vampire but it wasn't as though he was dead, it was thicker than that. The eye make up ran down either side of both his cheeks in two lines and joined at the bottom. It would have looked as though he had been crying if it didn't look like they were deliberately done like that.

He raised his left hand and pushed a button on his earpiece and replied in a deep, malevolent voice:

"understood." he then walked forward toward a small tri coloured haired boy who was still standing, but bending over, holding his left arm tightly, and squinting at the sharp pains that coursed through his body, fighting off the urge to yell out in agony. He was wearing his duel disk until it fell of his arm and fell on the ground along with his cards. He wore a black shirt, blue pants, two thick studded belts, one normally and one diagonally, two black studded wrist bands and a black studded neck collar.

Since he had his eyes shut and was in too much pain to move at all, he didn't notice that the area on his left arm that he was holding was heavily bleeding over and under the hand that was holding it. That badly in fact, that a couple of drops of blood dripped off the tips of his left fingers and landed on the road of which he was standing on.

'_I'm going to be murdered for this.' _the man thought to himself at almost the exact same time that five young people showed up in a blue convertible. He saw them step out of the car and scan through the smoke, so he decided he'd leave before they spotted him, so with one swish of his black coat, he disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Mai, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Duke, soon arrived at the site of the explosion. They couldn't see anything that was inside, let alone what caused it, but they didn't really want to leave because they happened to be standing in front of Yugi's grandpa game shop. Duke was the first to notice this so he and Mai went inside the game shop to see if Yugi and his grandpa was home or whether they had something to do with the explosion.

Tea, Joey and Tristan walked forward a little to see if they could see anything happening. They coughed a little as the smoke they entered started to spread, enveloping them whole.

They kept walking forward until they saw a small human like figure, bending over and looked to be in pain.

"HEY! YOU OK KID?" called Joey as they ran forward to lend their assistance. When they got closer they noticed that it was a young boy, and the boy had spiky hair. As they neared him they soon realised who it was and they quickly sped up the pace.

"YUGI? YUGI! ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPENED?" called Tea.

"SPEAK TO US MAN!" called Tristan.

"HEY YUG!" called Joey as the three of them finally reached him.

Tristan and Tea stood on either side of Yugi, bending down to be a little more level with him, while Joey kneeled down in front of him and tried to look into his face. They noticed the blood running down beneath and over his hand and realised that he was really hurt. This only made them worry more. Tea saw Yugi's duel disk and his cards on the ground, so she picked them up. Yugi gasped in pain as he opened his eyes and forced himself to raise his head a little to see who it was that was accompanying him.

As he saw Joey looking at him worriedly, he almost instantly felt a sharp pain run from his toes, to his legs, up his spine and straight to his forehead. Yugi was already at the point where he couldn't take much more and with that last wave, being the strongest its been yet, he collapsed into Joey's arms and passed out from the pain.

* * *

Atem soon arrived at the explosion site and didn't hesitate to run forward and into the smoke, despite the fact that he could have been running into a trap or that there could be something else hidden in the smoke that was highly explosive that could go off any moment now. He didn't care, just as long as Yugi wasn't involved.

He stopped when he saw a young boy standing by himself and bending over in pain.

'_Yugi?'_ was Atem's first thought as he walked forward to get a better look.

He soon noticed the spiky hair and automatically, he knew who it was. He ran forward and didn't even stop when he saw three other people running towards Yugi. He just wanted to help.

"Yugi!" said Atem quietly as he saw two of the other people stand on either side of him and the other kneel in front him. As he got closer he realised that the other people was … Joey, Tea and Tristan.

"Yugi!" said Atem now breathless as he reached the four only a couple of seconds before Yugi had collapsed in Joey's arms.

"no way!" said Tea, looking at Atem with a shocked expression.

"its- its impossible." started Tristan also looking at Atem in shock.

"I'll explain later, lets get Yugi out of here." said Atem, looking at the three simultaneously.

"right." said both Tea and Tristan at the same time. Joey picked up Yugi and carried him in his arms, his right arm holding his legs and the other supporting his head as it rested on Joey's left shoulder. The four of them ran out as fast as they could in the direction of Yugi's house, ignoring the smoke that seemed to want them to stay.

When they got out they saw Duke, Mai and Grandpa standing outside, waiting for Joey, Tea and Tristan to come out. They didn't expect to see Atem coming out with them.

"what the-?" started Duke.

"isn that?" asked Mai.

"lets worry about it later, right now we have to get my Yugi inside." said grandpa, opening the door and letting Joey in first. The rest soon filed in and Grandpa was last.

Joey gently placed Yugi length ways on the couch in the lounge room while Tea swapped Yugi's duel disk and cards for a pillow and put it under his head. Tristan got two damp cloths and wrapped one around the arm that was bleeding and placed the other on Yugi's forehead, while grandpa called the hospital.

"we need a hospital …-" started grandpa. He told the lady on the other end of the line all he knew on what happened and Yugi's condition while the others quietly talked.

"so what happened?" asked Atem as he kneeled down in front of the couch while picking up the damp cloth on Yugi's forehead and lightly wiping Yugi's face in attempt to get some of the ash off after glancing at his arm that now had the damp cloth wrapped around it tightly. Unfortunately, cleaning him up as much as he could wasn't really working so he put the cloth back on his forehead.

"we don't know. We heard an explosion so we came to investigate what it was. We parked in front of Yugi's house, so Mai and Duke came in to see if Grandpa and Yugi was home while Tristan, Joey and I went in to investigate. We found Yugi, in pain so we ran over to him. Well you know the rest." answered Tea, standing behind the couch with her arms crossed.

"so what about you? How'd you come back?" asked Joey sitting on the arm of the couch closest to Yugi's feet.

"I don't know. I was in the spirit world and I woke up. The spirits that come to rest in the spirit world cant wake up unless something disturbs them, like when an archaeologist finds a tomb. The spirit wakes up because they are being disturbed. Anyway. I woke up and I wasn't supposed to so I sat up and saw that big, golden door that Yugi and I duelled in front of. I didn't know if I had to go through it or not but no one else was awake so I took the chance and came out in the real world at the entrance to the spirit world. Everything was broken so I figured I would've been safe for a while. I came out and walked to Cairo. I found out that it had only been a year since I left and then I ran into Ishizu, Marik and Odion. They bought me a ticket here, with my hesitation, and the four of us came here." answered Atem looking at Joey then looking back to Yugi.

"I see. So where's Ishizu, Marik and Odeon now?" asked Tristan standing next to Tea.

"Ishizu had some museum business to tend to, 'cause she's got something to give to the museum for the Egyptian exhibit, so that's where they are and I hitched a ride from someone that was coming to Domino." replied Atem.

"ohh. And you just happened to be in the neighbourhood when the explosion occurred right?" asked Duke who was leaning on the back of the couch in between Joey and Tristan.

"right." answered Atem.

"well no offence, but this is the 21st century hun, you cant go walking around wearing clothes like that." said Mai standing next to Tea.

"yeah I know your right. But I wasn't really that worried about how I was dressed. I just wanted to see Yugi and make sure you were all safe." said Atem.

"why wouldn't we be?" asked Tea

"well, Yugi just then either happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, or he was attacked." said Atem, looking up at Tea.

"what kind of psycho would try kill someone with an explosive?" asked Joey.

"so the ambulance is on its way." said Grandpa, who had been standing there for a while. He had heard how Atem came back and everything they had said after that so he didn't bother asking Atem how he came back, instead he came over and kneeled next to Atem and held Yugi's hand. Everyone felt that they shouldn't talk about this in front of Yugi's grandpa, even if they knew that he knew what they were talking about, so they all just watched Yugi to see any sign of response whilst waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

Yugi tensed at the touch of his grandpa but didn't wake up. Soon the Ambulance sirens could be heard near-by, but other sirens were heard too. They sounded like fire trucks. The gang figured that someone else had called them and didn't think much in the matter.

Soon there the ambulance sirens were heard from outside and it stopped. Not long after, a knock came at the door and Tea walked out of the lounge room and answered the front door, which was the front door of the game shop. She soon came back to the lounge room with two male doctors holding a stretcher.

Atem and Grandpa moved out of the way and they all watched as one of the male doctors felt the back of his neck to see if there could be any injury that could further injure him if he was moved. They knew that he was already brought in, but they didn't know if the move could have injured him more. The other doctor told grandpa that:

"we can take one person, but they have to be of a family member."

"ok, sure. Is he going to be ok?" asked Grandpa.

"well, his neck is fine. Unfortunately we cant check his back so with your permission to take a chance and carefully move him to the stretcher?" asked the other doctor.

"wait a minute. He should be fine shouldn't 'e, I mean, I did carry him here." said Joey.

"personally I think he should be ok, but there is every possibility that the move here could have further injured him. If that's the case, then if we move him, we could accidentally paralyse him." answered the doctor.

"oh no. Then that mean's that it could just as well be my fault." said Joey, raising his hands to his head and brushing his hair back worryingly.

"no Joey, it wouldn't be your fault. You had no idea what condition he's in and if we left him in there, he could have been more worse then he is now." assured Atem.

"that's right. The smoke inhalation and the heat from the flames could have put him in a far worse state then he is now, so it's a good thing you got him out of there as soon as you could. You've just saved his life." said the doctor that was previously talking to Grandpa. He was now assisting the other doctor by grabbing hold of Yugi's shoulders while the other grabbed hold of Yugi's legs.

Together they lifted Yugi up and carefully put him in the stretcher. They then grabbed hold of the handles of the stretcher and carried him out the lounge room, down the stairs, out the front door and into the ambulance doors. Grandpa sat down in a seat next to Yugi while one of the doctors followed him and the other shut the door and turned to face the group of friends that had followed the doctors and Mr Moto out to the ambulance.

"he's going to be ok. If you like you can follow us. Uh, that vehicle does belong to one of you right?" asked the doctor.

"yeah, me." said Mai.

"well, you can follow us if you want to, just letting you know." said the doctor, walking to the drivers side of the ambulance and getting ready to go. The sirens were still on, but they weren't making any noise, that is until the ambulance started and was headed off to Domino city hospital.

"you probably want a lift huh?" asked Mai but had a feeling that she already knew the answer to her question.

"Well if you don't mind." said Tea.

"if I don't mind? Tea, hun; do you know how much it costs on petrol these days?" asked Mai.

"but Mai. He's our friend and yours too. By the sounds of it, he's going to need every bit of support he can get. He need's us M-" started Tea but stopped when Mai was shaking her finger in a "no" sort of motion.

"relax hun, I was just playing. Of course I'll take you all there. That is, if I have enough room." said Mai, playfully at first but then taking a more serious and worried note in her voice when she came to her last sentence.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Ooh. Who do you think that guy is? And that girl? This chapter was so fun to write. I love it when Yugi gets hurt and everyone's worried about him. What do you think is going to happen to Yugi? And how bad do you think his injuries are? Question. If someone was in a small explosion, would they die or not. Depends I suppose on where and how big the explosion was. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and for those questions … you'll have to keep reading and find out. **

**Later.**

**Next chapter: Domino Hospital**


	5. Domino Hospital

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 5. Domino hospital**

**Gee thank you. I get what you mean by the caps and lower case now. Sorry, my email things isn't working so I have to use fan fiction but I get now wat you mean and I'll do all the caps. **

**And now … the continuation!**

* * *

Mai followed the ambulance without letting a single driver get in front of her. After the ambulance left Yugi's house, they had a pretty hard time in getting everyone to fit in the car. Mai was obviously in the front because she was the driver, Tea was next to her in the passengers side seat, while Duke, Tristan and Atem sat in the back seat. As for Joey, well they found a way to hide him and they shoved him in the boot. He didn't like the idea but he was the only one willing.

"Hey! Having fun in there Joey?" teased Tristan, yelling loud enough for Joey to hear him.

"The time of my life!" called back Joey sarcastically.

Soon they reached the hospital and parked in the car park. Mai let Joey out of the boot and locked her car, and then they all ran to the front of the hospital to where both the male doctors were unloading Yugi's stretcher. Grandpa was already out of the ambulance and was waiting worriedly but patiently. The gang met up with Grandpa and watched as the doctors set up the wheels on the stretcher, Yugi still unconscious.

"Hang in there Yug." said Joey quietly.

'_I cant lose him. Not now. I've just returned. He doesn't even know I'm here. No! I wont lose him. Because his friends, family and I are right behind him to back him up. I wont give up on him. You can come out of this one Yugi. You always do with stuff like this.'_ thought Atem as he watched as Yugi was being rushed into the hospital.

"Come on you guys." said Tea and they followed the doctors inside the hospital. Once inside, the patients that were waiting to be seen by other doctors, stood up to try and get a better look at Yugi. They didn't approach but some of them did whisper to others that were waiting with them. Soon other doctors joined the two male doctors and assisted with what ever they could.

They walked into a restricted area which people could only through if they were with a doctor or had permission.

"Hang in there Yug, we'll be with you soon." called Joey and Tristan.

"Your Mr Moto's friends and family?" asked a female doctor. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes and wore the usual doctors clothes.

"Well yes we are." flirted Duke who walked up next to the doctor.

"My names Dr Shiane Watts, and I'm going to have to tell you two things." said the doctor glancing sideways at Duke before looking at the others.

"Oh? And what might they be?" asked Duke flirtatiously.

"Yugi's going to be seen to now and we should have his condition results soon, it depends on how bad he is, so if you would like to take a seat your welcome to." said the doctor before turning to face Duke. She raised her left hand and Duke saw that she was wearing one gold ring with a diamond on it and another plain gold ring, both on the same finger. Her wedding finger.

"My second this is, I'm already taken, sorry sweetie." she said before she left to follow the other doctors that were seeing to Yugi.

"Ohh!" said Duke hanging his head defeat.

"Come on, we should take a seat. This might take a while." said Atem, smiling at Duke enthusiasm.

"Yeah, your right." said Tea looking around to see if there were enough seats left.

"Well why not over there?" asked Grandpa, pointing in one direction.

"Well we aren't going to sit over there if we keep standing over here." said Mai as she started to walk in the direction that Grandpa was pointing.

They were in luck this time, because there was enough seats for all of them. This pleased Joey, but more then he let in on.

'_Oh yeah! Now I don't have to be shoved in a small space. Who's da man?' _Joey mentally asked himself.

"You kids save me a seat ok? I have someone I need to call." said Grandpa.

"Uhh, ok yeah sure." said Tea looking back at Mr Moto. She watched as he walked away.

'_Who would he need to call? Especially when Yugi needs his support. Oh well. He probably wont be long.'_ she thought, shrugging the matter off.

She joined the rest who had taken their seats. She saw two spare seats next to Atem so she sat next to him. Joey had seated himself on Atem's other side, then it went Mai, Duke and Tristan.

"Hey Tea. Where'd gramps go?" asked Joey, leaning forward to see her.

"He said he had to make a phone call." answered Tea, also leaning forward.

"A phone call? Who do you think he could be calling?" asked Joey.

"Who knows Joey, all I know is that Mr Moto better be here when the results come in, 'cause I'd say that once there done, we'll be aloud in to see him." said Tristan.

"Tristan's right. And if we are allowed then Yugi's going to need every bit of support, from both his friends and his family." said Atem who had crossed one leg over the other and crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair.

'_That's it! I bet that's who he's calling.'_ he thought.

"And I'd like to bet that he's calling Yugi's mother." said Atem.

"His mother?" exclaimed Mai.

"You know? I don't think I've ever heard Yugi say anything about her." said Duke.

"Yeah. Tristan, Tea and I have only seen her once and he doesn't talk about her much." said Joey.

"Why not? I mean if you know." asked Duke.

"Don't know. He's never told us why we don't see her much. He hasn't even told us why he doesn't live with her." replied Tristan.

"Well what about you Atem? Has he told you?" asked Tea.

"No. I don't know the reasons either, but then again, I've tried to keep myself out of it. Its not my business after all." replied Atem, looking at Tea.

"Ok shhh! He's coming back." said Mai quietly.

"So who'd you have to call?" asked Joey.

"Joey!" exclaimed Mai, Tristan and Duke. Atem just looked to the side at Joey and bit his lip while Tea clapped her hand on her forehead.

"I just had to call Yugi's mother to tell her what's happened. She's on her way." answered Grandpa.

They waited patiently for the doctors to finish with Yugi. None of them said anything, mainly because they didn't know what to say. After about fifteen minutes, Yugi's mother arrived and she went to the counter and started to talk to the nurses asking if her son was ok and where he was.

Grandpa got up and walked over to her and lead her over to where the others were sitting, telling her that the doctor will come out and let them know the results. He gave her his seat and Tea put a hand on her shoulder in comfort as tears started to form in Aisha's (1), Yugi's mothers, eyes

Soon the female doctor that Duke had tried to hit on earlier came out of the doors that she had walked in before and found them. She was holding a blue clipboard and was flicking through the pages.

They all stood up and waited for her to say something. She looked up and saw that they were all looking at her, some holding their breath and the others growing impatient.

She smiled and beckoned them to follow her. They did but Solomon and Aisha walked up next to her to try and get some answers on his condition.

When they reached his room they looked through the window which was next to his door. They saw one male doctor in the room with Yugi, who was laying down with blankets over him. He was still unconscious. The doctor was just finishing bandaging his arm before he left. They had already put a drip in his arm and hooked him up to life support and a heart monitor, so the only thing left to do was to deal with his arm, which the doctor was just finishing.

"His condition?" asked Atem.

"We're going to keep him in tonight, for obvious reasons." she started, gesturing a hand towards Yugi. "its going to be hard, but there's no doubt that he will recover. The only reason really for him being connected to life support is because his lungs and heart is weak at the moment. The only thing we can do at the moment is to monitor his condition and calm his heart down enough for him to recover. As for his arm…" she continued.

"Yes?" asked Aisha.

"Well, he should keep on the bandage until its healed. It will be sore for couple of days up to a week after its healed, but that isn't really what we're worried about." she went on.

"Dr. please." pleased Aisha

"Well, he's lost a lot of blood and we cant find anyone with his blood type, so we're hoping that he can produce enough, fast enough for him to fully recover." she finished looking at Aisha then simultaneously looking at Grandpa, Atem and Joey, who were closest to her besides Aisha.

The male doctor came out of the room and told the female doctor that he was done before walking away.

The female doctor thanked him and let everyone in. Slowly Yugi's friends and family surrounded his bed, looking down at him worriedly. The female doctor hanged the clipboard at the end of Yugi's bed and went to the door, pausing as she got there.

"If you need anything or if Yugi starts to show any signs of pain anywhere or starts to wake up, press the button on his bed on his right hand side." she said before leaving.

"Will he wake up?" asked Tea who was standing next to Mai. Tea held her right elbow while her right hand was clenched under her chin.

"Depends on him. He might wake up while your here, or he might wake up tomorrow. Until he does though, we just have to hope that he'll be ok and have faith in him." answered the doctor, before shutting the glass door on her way out but not before giving Tea a reassuring smile.

They watched as she left before turning to Yugi. Mai put a hand over Tea's shoulder for reassurance which made her smile a bit. Joey was standing on Mai's other side with Atem next to him, nearest Yugi's head.. Duke and Tristan was standing at the end of the bed, while Yugi's mother and Grandfather stood on the other side of Yugi.

Yugi looked a bit pale underneath all the ash that was still on his skin and clothes, but that was understandable considering he was pale before the explosion. He didn't really look like he suffered any noticeable burns but his eyelids and just below his eyes were darker than usual, but that was understandable too considering the circumstances.

"So tell us gramps. How come Yugi was outside?" asked Joey. Everyone except Atem and Aisha looked at Grandpa for the response.

"I don't know. I didn't know he was outside to begin with. I should have kept a better eye on him." replied Grandpa, lowing his eyes in shame.

"So what happened. How'd he get out and why?" asked Duke.

"I don't know that either. I was in the shop part of the house when the phone rang. I answered it but I didn't get an answer. I was away for only a minute when the caller hanged up, so I put the phone back and went back to the counter. Maybe half an hour later I heard the explosion and for some reason I felt I had to check on Yugi so I did, and he wasn't in his room. I was coming down the stairs when I saw you and Mai." answered Grandpa.

"He must have snuck out when you went to answer the phone. I bet it was a trap." said Atem, narrowing his eyes a little as he kept looking at Yugi.

"But it still doesn't explain why Yugi would go out in the first place." said Duke.

"Or what happened in there." said Tristan.

"We already know what happened." said Joey.

"Care to enlighten us?" asked Duke.

"His duel disk. Tea brought it and his cards in when we were bringing Yugi in." answered Joey, looking up at Duke and looking at Tea when he said her name and then looking back at Duke.

"So he was duelling?" asked Duke, surprised.

"You sound surprised." said Atem.

"How perceptive." said Duke sarcastically.

"You see Atem. Yugi hasn't duelled in a little under a year now." said Joey, looking back down at Yugi. Atem widened his eyes and looked up at Joey, slightly opened mouthed before looking back down at Yugi.

'_What? Why? Not because of me surely. It might be because of me but I've never known him to just give up. He's nearly given up before, back in Duelist Kingdom but he didn't.' _thought Atem, closing his mouth and narrowing his eyes to take on a look of thought.

"So does that mean that his opponent was in the explosion too?" asked Tea.

"Yes, but whether he's still there, we wont know for sure. Unless we find out some how." answered Mai.

Yugi squinted and groaned a little as he slightly twitched his left hand. He relaxed soon after but his breathing did increase. Not by much but he was now breathing slightly opened mouthed.

"Yugi?" said Grandpa, hoping that Yugi was awake and would answer him. He got no answer so he silently sighed.

"Well, it's getting late, and I should get back home. Atem do you have a place to stay?" asked Grandpa.

"No." replied Atem, still preoccupied with Yugi.

"I've rented an apartment dad and I have the car." said Aisha.

"Well, then. Atem, you can stay at my place. You already know that we have a spare bedroom." said Grandpa, slightly cheerful.

"I…" started Atem but was cut off.

"Insist." interrupted Grandpa, making it sound like one sentence.

Atem smiled at Grandpa before looking back down at Yugi.

"I'll wait for you dad ok?" said Aisha, walking out and waiting just outside the room.

"Atem. I'll get the spare room ready for you ok." said grandpa walking towards the door.

"Wait, I'll come with you." said Atem walking towards grandpa.

"Mai. Thanks for the ride." Atem said, turning to face her.

"Anytime." replied Mai.

"Well I better be off too." said Duke.

"Mr Moto? Would it be ok if I came with you?" asked Tea.

"Yes of course." answered grandpa, smiling.

"Thank you. Atem, if your up to it later, we can go get you some new clothes to wear." suggested Tea.

"Are you sure?" asked Atem.

"Oh yeah. I have enough money at my disposal that I don't know what to spend on, so I may as well put it to good use right?" answered Tea smiling as she walked up next to him. "See ya guys. Good luck Yugi." she said, turning to her friends and then to Yugi before leaving with Atem, grandpa and Mrs Moto.

"Well, later." said Duke as he too left.

Now it was just Tristan, Joey and Mai, watching over Yugi. It fell silent in the room of the four and the only sound that could be heard was the clock. Probably for Yugi's best interest that it was quiet. Each of them except Yugi, thought along the sae similar lines.

'_Yug. Hang in their pal. I'll find out who did this to you and why.' _thought Joey clenching his fists angrily.

'_What kind of psycho would do this to him. I mean duelling him is fine, but the explosion's a bit too much.' _thought Tristan.

'_This is crazy. First we hear an explosion, then we find out that the pharaoh has returned and now Yugi's in hospital because of the explosion. Someone has to be up to this if you ask me and if not, then its one hell of a coincidence. Who would honestly do this to Yugi. Sure he and Kaiba are rivals and Kaiba's always competing against Yugi for the title of the worlds best duelist, but he's not that much a psycho to kill him. And I thought that all of that world domination stuff was all over.'_ thought Mai.

"Hey Tristan. You wanna go and suss out the area of he explosion, see if we can find anything that might be important that the cops would have missed or saw as not much importance?" asked Joey.

"Yeah sure, but we'll have to be careful, the cops are probably still there and securing the area." replied Tristan.

"Wanna come Mai?" asked Joey as he and Tristan started to make their way to the door.

"Yeah why not? I've got nothing else to do and besides, you'll get there quicker if I come." answered Mai.

"Hang in there Yug. We're going to get to the bottom of this." said Joey as he closed the door behind him, Tristan and Mai.

"Joey!" whispered Yugi after Joey had left. He wasn't awake for long, just long enough to hear Joey say the last sentence before he left. "thank you." he whispered again before passing out again.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**(1):I chose Yugi's mother's name to be Aisha because Solomon is an Egyptologist and Aisha means peace in Egypt so I thought it would be appropriate. That and I think the name is pretty. **

**Also that doctor that was tending to Yugi before he left was Shiane's husband. Probably not relevant but I thought I would share that. Ha ha Duke, she's married. I loved that part. I feel sorry for Joey, being stuffed in the boot. And Yugi spoke. He spoke and no one was there to hear him. I'm happy cause it's the first time in this story that Yugi has spoken. Its like his first words or something. And he hasn't duelled in a while, I wander how his duelling skills are. Hang on. If he hasn't duelling in a little under a year I wander if that means he's still king of games or not. As per usual…hope you enjoyed.**

**Later.**

**Next chapter: The perfect escape is proven**


	6. The perfect escape is proven

-1**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 6. The perfect escape is proven**

**And now… the continuation!**

* * *

Joey, Tristan and Mai had made it to Yugi's house and saw that the police was still there, so they decided to wade it out and wait for them to leave before they do some investigating of their own. The smoke had by now cleared and there was no fire, so the fire trucks had left.

Grandpa, Tea and Atem was inside Yugi's house, while Yugi's mother had already left and went to the apartment that she rented.

The turtle game shop was closed, and the neighbours were outside wandering what happened. In a few hours to a day they would find out that Yugi was involved and they would all be coming over to see how grandpa was coping and if there was anything they could do. Even though grandpa did like the attention every now and then, he didn't think it would be the greatest time to be wanting attention, so he figured that when they did start involving themselves in there lives he would thank them but tell them that they would be fine.

Grandpa had let Atem borrow some of Yugi's clothes until he got some of his own, so Tea was in the lounge room waiting. Grandpa was sorting out the spare bedroom while Atem got dressed in Yugi's room into a black shirt and some regular jeans. He decided to take off some of his Egyptian jewellery but kept on his golden arm bands and his golden neck band. When he was done he walked into his new room and placed his golden leg bands, his crown and his single gold shoulder accessory on a desk that was against the wall and grandpa took his clothes and out them with the rest of the washing before joining him again and walked towards the lounge room.

Atem and grandpa met up with Tea in the lounge room and left the house part of the shop and walked downstairs. They didn't know that Tristan, Joey and Mai were outside, sitting in the convertible waiting for the police to call it a day.

Atem, grandpa and Tea walked out to see what they were up to.

"What are you kids up to?" asked Grandpa.

"Oh nothing Mr Moto. Everything's cool." replied Tristan nervously.

"If you say so." said grandpa.

"Have they found anything yet?" asked Tea.

"Nothin but smoke." answered Joey.

"He's right. They haven't found anything that could have caused the explosion, no other people, nothing. Some police are investigating some of the residents near-by to find out if they saw anything, but so far nothing." said Mai.

"Yeah we know that they're investigating. We were one of the first people to be questioned." said Atem.

"Well, would you kids like a drink, something to eat?" asked grandpa.

"Gramps you know I wouldn't say no to dat question, but we're a little busy right no-" started Joey but was silenced when Tristan covered his mouth.

"We'd love to come in, at least now we don't have to be interviewed right Joey?" asked Tristan letting go of Joey.

"Uh yeah sure." said Joey as he, Tristan and Mai, got out of the car.

The six of them walked inside the game shop and walked up stairs, taking their shoes off when they reached the top. Grandpa walked away and down the stairs to lock up while the rest talked.

"So what were you guys planning?" asked Tea.

"We were going to wait for the suits to go so we could do some investigating of our own." answered Tristan.

"You know. For clues or somedin dat they would've missed." said Joey.

"If Yugi was duelling, then surely there would be something left." said Mai.

"What I find weird is that the police haven't found anyone else in there." said Atem.

"Maybe he escaped." suggested Tea.

"He couldn't have. No one saw anyone leave." said Mai.

"Den maybe he's still in Dere." said Joey raising a clenched fist in anger and excitement.

"The suits would have found him. Unless he's really good at playing hide and seek." said Tristan.

"You don't think he could have been…" started Tea raising her hands to her mouth.

"I hope not Tea. We may need him to get answers on why he would duel Yugi." said Atem looking at her.

"But Yugi seemed set on not duelling anymore. Couldn't it be possible that he just had his duel disk with him at the time?" asked Grandpa who had been standing at the entrance of the lounge room.

"Yeah its possible, but why would he have it on him?" asked Tristan.

"Dat's something we're going to have to ask Yugi." said Joey.

"Hey Atem, do you feel like going to get you some clothes soon before the shops close?" asked Tea.

"Uhh…" he started.

"I'll come with you if you kids don't mind. I need to pick up some things anyway." said grandpa.

"Then, in that case yeah sure." said Atem.

"We'll wait outside ok gramps." said Joey as he, Tristan and Mai walked outside and sat in her convertible.

Atem, Tea and grandpa soon came out behind them and grandpa locked the door before the three of them walked towards the shops, waving goodbye to the others. Mai, Tristan and Joey waved back and continued to watch as the police searched the ground.

It was weird because it looked like nothing had happened except for a couple of black marks on the ground from where the explosion was. The police had put up their blue and white tapes from pole to pole, signalling that a police investigation was underway, and road signs were put up, saying "road closed.".

A couple of the police officers were walking back to their car to talk to other police officers that were there. They looked like they were talking and Mai, Joey and Tristan could only guess that they were thinking about calling it a day.

"I bet they're going to pack it up soon and leave." said Tristan quietly.

"Yeah. Den it's our turn to find some stuff dat they couldn't find." said Joey.

"They're packing up. We'll wait for them to leave." said Mai.

"I think we should wait a couple of minutes after they've left. You know, in case they come back or something." said Tristan.

"Yeah, ok. Until then lets just play it cool so they don't suspect anything." said Mai.

"Hey yeah your right. We haven't been interviewed yet." said Joey, turning to face Tristan and Mai. Tristan decided to sit in the backseat while Mai and Joey was in the front, Mai on the drivers side and Joey in the passengers side.

All of the police officers got in their cars except two, who took down the "road closed" signs and put them in the boot of the cars before getting in the cars themselves. Tristan, Joey and Mai figured they were going to keep the area closed for the night. The police soon drove off and around the corner.

Joey, Tristan and Mai waited for about a minute before jumping out and walking over to the tape. Some of the neighbours were inside while the rest had gone out to stay at their families houses, but still the trio looked around to see if anyone was watching before they ducked under the tape and walked forward.

"Joey what exactly are we lookin for?" asked Tristan.

"I have no idea. Just something, anything dat could mean anything to what happened here." answered Joey.

"Hey guys? If Yugi was duelling, then wouldn't the explosion just be a hologram?" asked Mai.

"You know, now that I think about it, it would. But then, that means that something else went on here, cause trust us Mai, when we came in and saw Yugi, it definitely didn't feel or look like a hologram." said Tristan, crouching down at the black marks on the ground.

"Ok, so if something else went on here then Yugi's opponent probably wanted to kill him, so the explosion would have been closer to him then wouldn't it?" asked Mai.

"True. But Mai. No one was here when we came in, da police didn't find anyone, and no one saw anyone leave." said Joey, walking over to Tristan.

"So you're saying that Yugi did this?" asked Mai, also walking over to Tristan.

"Nah, Yugi wouldn't do this, especially if he had a chance of dieing." answered Tristan, standing up.

"We're gonna have to ask Yug what happened, but 'til then, maybe we should look for some way that some one else could have been here and how he could've escaped." said Joey, turning and searching the ground. Mai and Tristan also walked around, searching the ground for any escape routes.

After a good fifteen minutes of searching the ground for anything, they decided to stop and rendezvous at the car.

Mai sat down in the back seat of the car and relaxed, while Joey and Tristan stood up outside the car.

"Well, that was a big waste of my time." said Mai.

"At least we proved that there was nothing there, right?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah, but now we just gotta find out what happened." said Joey.

"Yeah, but the only way to do that is to ask Yugi." said Mai.

"And he's not awake yet." said Tristan.

"So we wait." said Mai.

'_Yugi, sorry pal. I couldn't find anything. But don't worry, 'cause we'll get to the bottom of this. I promise.'_ thought Joey.

"Well, I'd love to stay, chat and duel but I was actually doing something before I met up with you guys, so, call me when you hear any news on Yugi and I'll call if I find anything you should know about." said Mai, as she climbed her way to the drivers side seat and starting the car.

"Also, call me if a duel is calling my name. You know, that small tournament you were going to hold, let me know if that's still going ok? See ya." said Mai, as she drove off, showing her phone when she said "call me". She then drove off and around the corner after Tristan and Joey said their goodbye's.

"So what now?" asked Joey.

"Dunno. Should we wait for them to return?" asked Tristan, referring to Tea, Atem and grandpa.

"Maybe, but who knows how long they're going to be, especially with Tea." answered Joey.

"Maybe we should look for them. They're going clothes shopping right? The pharaoh…Atem, may need help, especially since Tea's the one taking him shopping." suggested Tristan.

"Yeah. Sure gramps is with them, but only cause he said he needed something." said Joey as he and Tristan walked in the direction of the shops.

"Tea, thanks for buying me these." said Atem as he, Tea and grandpa walked out of the shop with a couple of bags of clothes.

"Sure, anytime." said Tea happily.

They had bought Atem about a weeks worth of clothes if they didn't get washed, so he was pretty much set. Grandpa had already bought his things, he did that while Tea and Atem were deciding what to buy. Atem was happy with the clothes he got. He was thankful that he spent so much time with Yugi, otherwise he would've had no idea what to buy. He and Yugi did share similar to the same taste in clothes, so it made things easier. He didn't want to dress like Yugi because that would be weird, but he couldn't help but buy similar clothes to what Yugi would wear. He didn't have Yugi in mind, he just liked the clothes.

"So is there anything else we need to do before we head home?" asked Grandpa.

"Got all the clothes you need?" Tea asked Atem.

"Yeah, thanks." he replied.

"Then we're right." said Tea, answering grandpa's question.

And with that, the trio left. On the way back they saw and met up with Joey and Tristan, who had turned the corner to the street, Atem, Tea and grandpa were in, talking. The trio waved to them and almost immediately, Joey and Tristan ran over to help with the bags. Mainly just to see what they bought.

"So what'd ya buy?" asked Joey, grabbing a couple of bags off Atem. Tristan trying to look in one of the bags in Tea's hand as she walked.

"We bought clothes." answered Atem as though it was obvious.

"Oh, you're a real comedian." said Joey in a smart ass tone. This made Atem smile.

"T-shirt, t-shirt, jacket, belt, jeans, jeans, jeans. Man you're set." said Joey.

Tristan had by now given up trying to see what was in Tea's bag so he just walked.

"Hey wasn't Mai with you?" asked Tea.

"Yeah, but she left when we finished looking around." answered Tristan.

"Did you find anything?" asked Atem.

"Zilch." said Joey.

"Zip." said Tristan.

"Nothing?" asked Joey.

"No. we did find black marks on the ground." answered Tristan.

"But there was nothin that someone else coulda used to escape." said Joey.

"Right. So nothing. Ok. What now?" asked Atem.

"We wait 'til Yugi wakes up." said Tristan.

"Dat's the plan." said Joey.

"You really thought this plan through didn't you?" asked Tea playfully.

"Why?" asked Tristan.

"Well, don't you think that Yugi's going to want to rest first?" asked Atem.

"Even if he doesn't want to, I'll make him rest myself." said Grandpa.

"Guess you two is just going to have to wait." said Tea.

"I didn't think about dat." said Joey

"Joey, you don't think about a lot of things." said Tristan, making Tea, grandpa and Atem laugh.

"Well you didn't think about it either." said Joey.

"We're talking about you Joey, not me." said Tristan as he and the others turned the corner and reached the turtle game shop.

Grandpa unlocked the door and closed it behind everyone as they walked up stairs and took their shoes off. Grandpa walked upstairs too and took his shoes off but walked into the kitchen instead of the spare bedroom like the rest did.

Atem, Tea and Joey put the bags of clothes on the bed before walking out and into the lounge room with Tristan.

They saw Yugi's duel disk still on the table, where Tea had left it, but chose to ignore it and sat on the couch. Well, Atem, Tea and Joey did, Tristan stayed standing.

Joey leant forward and grabbed Yugi's deck from with in the duel disk and started to go through it. Hoping that they were all there or that maybe there was something that wasn't supposed to be there.

He went through them over and over again, making sure he didn't miss anything. The last time he went through them, he counted them and was glad that they were all there.

"Well they're all here." he said happily.

"That's good." said Tea.

Joey smile before putting it on the table next to Yugi's duel disk. Seconds later the phone rang, making everyone jump, but they then heard grandpa answer it. Quietly they tried to make out what grandpa was saying but couldn't quite catch on to what he was saying. About a minute later, grandpa hanged up and he walked into the lounge room.

"Yugi's awake." he said happily.

"Really?" asked Tea.

"Is he ok?" asked Tristan.

"Has he said anything?" asked Joey.

"So what now?" asked Atem.

"Slow down. He's fine. He hasn't said much and we cant see him right now but he's coming home tomorrow. He's tired and a little weak but other than that he's fine." answered grandpa.

"He's coming home tomorrow?" asked Atem.

"Yes. Oh that reminds me. I need to tell Arthur." replied grandpa, leaving to go downstairs to call a dear friend of his, Arthur Hawkins.

"He's coming home tomorrow!" said Tea excitedly.

"We gotta tell Mai." said Joey.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." said Tea, getting out her phone and dialling Mai's number.

"Why do you think we cant see him now?" asked Tristan.

"They're probably doing tests and he's probably in no condition to be seeing anyone right now." answered Atem.

"Thank you." said Tea, hanging up.

"Your welcome." said Joey.

"No. Mai said she'd give us a lift tomorrow. She said she'll come here first, so do you think we should ask Mr Moto if he would mind letting us stay here the night?" asked Tea, putting her phone away.

"I would be pleased to have you three stay here the night but is it ok with your parents?" asked grandpa as he walked into the lounge room.

"Its cool with mine." said Joey. His mum and Serenity didn't live with him and he didn't live with his father, so he made his own decisions.

"I'll see. I'll call yours first Tristan., but you can ask." said Tea, getting out her phone again and calling Tristan's house before giving the phone to him.

"So how's Mr Hawkins?" asked Joey.

"They're fine. In fact, he and Rebecca were just about to walk into the airport to come here. Well not exactly here, but here in Tokyo. They wanted to visit." answered grandpa.

"You mean, Rebecca wanted to see Yugi, and now that she knows he's in hospital, there going to get here even faster so she can see her "cuddle wuddles" as he really should be called." said Joey.

"Cuddle wuddles?" asked Atem, raising one eyebrow.

"She's always all over him. You of all people should know that." said Tea, a little jealously.

"She's still into him huh?" asked Atem.

"As much as before." said Tea.

"Maybe a little more." said Joey, not even daring to look at Tea after he said that, but smiling.

"Yugi's not into her. He likes her as a friend but nothing more." snapped Tea, but trying not to sound defensive.

"I'm aloud Mr Moto." said Tristan, passing Tea's phone back to her. Straight away, she took it and dialled her house.

'_So Tea likes Yugi too. I kind of feel bad for him. Rebecca's cool but while I was connected to Yugi, I'd have to say she was a bit clingy, and Tea's cool too, but it would be awkward considering she's one of his best friends.'_ thought Atem.

"I'm aloud too Mr Moto." said Tea, putting her phone away again.

"Great. Well its getting late, so who's up for take away. Yugi's not here, and your all sleeping the night, I cant think of a better pay back." said grandpa mischievously.

"Pay back for what?" asked Atem.

"Oh, a week ago, I went to visit Arthur, and Yugi had an important test coming up so I let him stay here…" started grandpa.

"And he invited all of us here and ordered take away, the night before gramps was coming back." finished Joey.

"And now its payback." said Grandpa, going downstairs and bringing up the cordless phone.

'_Well that's Yugi for you."_ thought Atem, smiling at the thought.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Ok so its now obvious that Tea like's Yugi. And how cheeky is Yugi, scheming something like that? Sorry dancers of the night, I didnt put much between Atem and Tea but at the moment, Tea like's Yugi more than a friend and like's Atem as a friend. The name cuddle wuddles I got from a friend, she used to have this toy she used to call cuddle wuddles. Kind of childish I always thought but I did think the name was cute. This chapter was kind of boring really. He's coming home in the next chapter yay! Well. **

**Later.**

**Next chapter: First meeting for the second time.**


	7. First meeting for the second time

-1**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 7. First meeting for the second time.**

**Okay. I almost forgot to update this chapter. Thank you BookNerd-1 for reminding me! Anyway, I love the name for this chapter. I sware I've heard it somewhere before. Ni! Anyway, on with the chapter then...**

**And now … the continuation!**

* * *

Last night they had a pretty late night. Well everyone but grandpa, who decided to go to bed an hour or two earlier than the others.

When grandpa went to bed, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Atem sat up talking about events that happened during the past year. After that, somehow the conversation came to Joey challenging Tea to a duel, so they duelled, but they duelled the old way with the mat and no holograms. Probably because they were in an enclosed area and grandpa was sleeping.

Joey and Tea duelled about five times, Tea wining them all. Joey simply said that he's better with holograms, but Tea just saw it as an excuse. Tristan gave him heaps for losing to Tea, especially when she's not even a beginner and he's an experienced duellist. After wards they went to bed. Tea slept on the lounge while Joey and Tristan slept inside sleeping bags on the carpet. Atem slept in the spare room putting his new clothes away in the drawers before going to bed.

* * *

It was morning, which meant that Yugi could come home today. This excited everyone at Yugi's house. Normally Tristan, Tea and Joey would have school today but there was an all day teachers strike on today, so they decided not to go. It didn't really matter, hardly anyone else was going anyway, and this way they got to spend the day with Yugi.

At the moment, Grandpa was downstairs cleaning, while Atem, Tea, Tristan and Joey was outside, waiting for Mai to show up.

They figured that Atem and grandpa should stay, while Tea, Joey, Tristan and Mai picks up Yugi. This way there would be enough room in the car and Atem could be kept a surprise. Until Yugi came home.

Momentarily Mai pulled up and beeped her horn. She wasn't told the plan and it surprised her that Tristan, Joey and Tea were outside.

"We'll be back soon." called Joey.

"Drive safely." called back grandpa.

Joey, Tristan and Tea got in the car and Mai drove off. They told her what was going on, on the way. Grandpa walked and stood outside, watching as they turned the corner. After they were out of sight, Atem and grandpa looked at each other and went back inside.

* * *

"How do you think Yugi will react when he finds out Atem's back?" asked Tea.

"Dunno. D'you think he'll notice he's back? I mean, when we get him home, he might be too tired to notice and he might have to go straight to bed." said Tristan.

"Then he'll find out later on then won't he?" Mai said as she pulled into the car park of the hospital.

They walked inside the hospital, went directly to the counter and asked one of the people where Yugi's room was, reassuring them that they were there to take him home.

"His doctor is with him now, you can see him but if the door is shut, I'll advise you to stay outside until your instructed that its ok to enter. I'll show you to his room." said the lady at the counter.

The four followed the lady around a corner and through a door and down a few corridors until they reached his room. The door was shut so they were told to wait outside. The lady that showed them the room then left. Luckily for the four of them, the walls had windows so they could see inside, and they saw Yugi sitting up on his bed, his back toward them, his doctor checking his blood pressure while he had a thermometer in his mouth.

He didn't know they were there so he continued to watch the birds outside. The four of them watched, only guessing what was happening and how long they were going to be.

"Last minute tests!" said Tristan.

"Then we can take him home." said Mai.

His doctor looked up toward him and took the thermometer from him, checking it as she did so. She smiled at him before putting it in the autoclave. A machine that sterilizes equipment. She stopped checking his blood pressure and started talking to him.

"Probably telling him the results." said Tea.

"C'mon doc, we wanna take him home." Joey said impatiently.

It was almost as though she could here them, because when Joey finished, she looked up and saw them waiting so she smiled at them before helping Yugi up and walking with him to the door. Yugi noticed they were there and smiled at them.

"It doesn't look like they've cleaned him up." said Tea referring to the fact that Yugi still had a bit of ash on his face and clothes.

"Knowing Yug' he probably refused to let them." said Joey.

"He probably refused to get dressed into the hospital dresses too." said Tristan.

"That's a good thing." said Mai.

Seconds later, the door opened and out came Yugi and his doctor.

"Hey Yugi, how you feeling?" asked Tea.

"I'm fine." said Yugi, happily. He was lying of coarse, but Yugi didn't want them to worry about him anymore than he knew they were so he thought that it would be better to say that he was fine rather than admit that he was weak, tired, his arm still killed but thankfully not as much as before, he had a slight headache and felt a little light headed.

"Hey, ya know what. Apparently I'm over my cold so I can go back to school now." said Yugi giving a small smile.

Shiane, Yugi's doctor suddenly looked uncomfortable but she shook off the feeling as she started to walk with Yugi and his friends back to the front of the hospital.

"Oh by the way. Happy Birthday for yesterday." said Tristan.

"Thanks. Some birthday huh?" asked Yugi, not exactly expecting an answer.

"Yeah, some birthday." said Joey, half feeling bad for him but half feeling excited that it wouldn't be long before Yugi would get the surprise of his life.

"Here." said Tea as she gave the lady at the counter, grandpa's medi-care card he had given her this morning.

The lady took it and did a few things on the computer, looking at the card a few times before placing a pen and a form on the counter.

"Mr Moto? If I could get you to sign this, it will be all done and you can go home." she said happily.

Yugi took the pen and signed his name on the form and gave it back. Luckily for him he was right handed and it was his left arm that was injured.. The lady took it and gave back the medi-care card and allowed them to leave.

Mai, unlocked the car and she and Tea got in the front while Joey and Tristan sat on either side of Yugi on the backseat. By now, Yugi felt more tired than he was before but he tried his best not to show it, unfortunately it didn't work and he rested against Joey's shoulder. Joey moved his arm and Yugi fell closer to Joey so Joey put his arm around him, careful not to hurt his arm, and soon Yugi was sleeping. He wasn't for long though, because about 10 minutes later, Mai pulled up in front of Yugi's house and Yugi was forced to wake up.

"C'mon Yug, we're home." said Joey as he started to get up, waking him up in the process.

"Mmm… what?" asked Yugi as he rubbed eyes sleepily.

"We're home." said Tristan, lifting Yugi up from underneath his arms an putting him on the ground, but not taking his arms fully away in case Yugi's legs gave way because he just woke up. He didn't fall and the five of them slowly walked inside the house.

Grandpa was currently upstairs with Atem. They heard the door open so they stopped talking and grandpa got up and started to walk down the stairs where he saw Joey, Tea, Mai and Tristan walk in with his grandson, who looked pretty tired now.

'_Yugi. Thank heavens.' _thought Grandpa at the sight of his grandson.

"Thank you so much." he said to Mai, who gave small smile. "He's upstairs." continued grandpa.

"_Gramps." _whispered Joey.

"Who's upstairs?" Yugi asked , looking up at grandpa before slipping past him and quickly walking up the stairs. Well as quick as his legs would allow him anyway.

"_You didn't tell him?" _whispered Grandpa.

"_No, we wanted it to be a surprise."_ answered Tristan.

"_Well, it will still be one, just Yugi now expects someone to be up there."_ whispered Mai as she and the others reached Yugi.

Joey reached Yugi first and walked up the stairs next to him. When they reached the lounge room, straight away Yugi spotted Atem, sitting on the couch. Atem looked up and saw Yugi so he stood up and held an excited breath.

"Hi Yugi." he said as he got up and gave a small smile, not really wanting to show that he was absolutely excited that for almost the first time he was seeing Yugi awake. Yugi seemed speechless. He seemed to be having trouble finding the right response to Atem's greeting. For that matter he couldn't even think. He looked as though he was paused with a shocked expression on his face. Soon he moved but still seemed incapable of talking. He looked as though he was going to say something like "what." or "when." but nothing came out, he just sort of mouthed the "wh" bit.

"He came back Yugi! Can you believe it? He came back yesterday." said Tea, walking next to Yugi.

"By the look on his face I don't think he does believe it." laughed Atem.

"H-how?" was the only word that managed to escape Yugi's mouth. Due to the shock and excitement, his voice wavered a bit, but it wasn't as though he was about to cry.

"I woke up in the spirit world and I saw the millennium door, so I walked through it and found myself in Egypt. Where we duelled. I found Cairo and then Ishizu, Marik and Odion found me and let me come with them here. I hitched a ride until I came to a familiar street and walked the rest of the way, until I … heard an explosion. I ran and found you with Tristan, Tea and Joey." answered Atem, hesitating when he came to the explosion, not sure that the mention of it would be wise around Yugi right now, but there was no other way to continue with his story otherwise.

"We then took you to the hospital and well, wanted to keep Atem as sort of a surprise." finished Tristan.

"Surprise!" said Atem, Joey, Tea and Tristan at the same time.

Yugi gave a small smile at that last comment and went to talk but had no idea what to say so instead he closed his mouth and smiled.

'_He seems a _little _shocked.' _thought Atem sarcastically.

"Y-you're actually here?" asked Yugi in disbelief.

'_I don't believe it. He's back. He came back. He's really back. Ok Yugi you get it he's back.' _Yugi thought to himself.

"Yeah I'm actually here." replied Atem happily.

"I don't believe it." said Yugi as he ran over to him and jumped on him, attaching himself around his neck, nearly making Atem fall back as he did so.

"Whoa. Yugi!" said Atem as he regained his balance.

"_Ow."_ whispered Yugi as he slowly let go of Atem. Atem also let go of Yugi.

"That hurt." Yugi said quietly, holding his left arm.

"Sorry." said Atem.

"No it wasn't your fault, it was more of mine." said Yugi, letting go of his arm. "S-so, you've been here since yesterday?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah." answered Atem.

"Then why didn't I see you?" asked Yugi.

"Because I arrived a few seconds before you passed out. You didn't have time to notice." answered Atem.

"Oh." said Yugi, kind of looking away.

"Oh by the way Yug'. Umm, what happened?" asked Joey.

"Joey!" said Tea, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ow!" said Joey.

"What happened? U-um, uhh…" started Yugi, his widening at the question. He knew Joey was talking about the incident, and he would've given him a straight answer but for some reason he felt like something was holding him back. He remembered what happened and suddenly he felt really weak. This everyone noticed since his legs started to give way.

"Yugi!" said Atem as he caught Yugi and steering him over to the couch.

"Yugi!" said the others as they rushed over to see of he was ok.

"Maybe he came home to early." grandpa said worryingly.

"No, grandpa, I'm fine." said Yugi as Atem sat next to him, eyeing him carefully.

"Well, that's obvious." Mai said sarcastically.

"You alright man?" asked Tristan.

"I'm fine really. I'm just a little tired you know?" Yugi said reassuringly.

"Well. In that case, Yugi, I want you to go to bed." said grandpa.

"Huh? But grandpa, I just got back." started Yugi turning around in his seat to face Mr Moto. "Atem just got back. There's heaps we need to catch up on and figure out and, and, uhh," continued Yugi.

"Well, he's going to be here when you wake up so c'mon, up, up." interrupted grandpa lightly tapping Yugi on his injured shoulder, knowing he would get up but thankfully not hurting him badly. Yugi got up and was forced to go to bed due to grandpa following him to his room.

"G'night Yug'." called Joey.

"Its not night time Joey." called Yugi.

"Atem, you should go with him. Maybe he'll talk to you. He'll want to talk to you anyway." said Tea as she sat down where Yugi had been sitting. Atem smiled before nodding and going to follow Grandpa and Yugi.

Quietly the four left in the lounge room talked, mainly about Yugi, while Atem reached Grandpa and Yugi. He folded his arms and leant on the wall, watching as Yugi argued with Mr Moto about going to bed.

"Grandpa, I'm not that tired anymore." said Yugi.

"I don't care. I spoke to your doctor and she said that you may need your rest." said Grandpa.

"Yeah, that I _may_ need. But I'm fine. C'mon, grandpa, if you were me you wouldn't want to go to bed this early anyway." argued Yugi

"True, but I _would_ go to bed." argued grandpa.

"Ok, but then… umm… well, what about Atem. He's just come back there's heaps we got to catch up on." said Yugi.

"He'll be here when you wake up." said grandpa.

"Well, what about them?" asked Yugi, referring to Joey, Tea, Tristan and Mai.

"Well, you _might _see them when you wake up and if not, then you might see them tomorrow." answered grandpa.

"What do you mean _might_? They'll be at school." said Yugi.

"Yes but you wont be." answered grandpa.

"What do you mean "I wont be"?" asked Yugi, a little shocked at this.

"Your doctor also said that she recommends you staying home for a week." replied grandpa.

"You're gonna keep me here for a week? Grandpa, this is an important year, what if there's a test or something." complained Yugi.

"Well, your going to have to do it when you get back. Now come on, bed." said grandpa, turning Yugi around and giving him a slight push into his room.

"But grandpa." said Yugi, turning around to face Mr Moto when he stopped himself from walking in his room any further.

"No buts. Go to bed." said grandpa as he shut Yugi's bedroom door and walked away. Atem continued to wait until grandpa was fully downstairs, then he walked closer to Yugi's bedroom door and knocked once before talking.

"Yugi" he said.

"Atem?" came Yugi's voice before he opened the door to see Atem. Yugi left the door open before walking over to his bed and throwing himself on it. Atem walked in and sat at the end of his bed.

"How're you feeling?" asked Atem.

"Like I said, I'm fine." said Yugi, trying to hide the lie.

"Yugi, I've known you for a long time now, and I can tell …" started Atem.

"It hurts." interrupted Yugi, knowing that Atem could sense his lie and figuring that he was going to have to tell him sooner or later.

"Sorry?" asked Atem.

"My arm. Its hurts. I'll admit, I do feel a bit weak and I am a little tired, but I'm honestly fine." answered Yugi.

"Oh. Yugi don't think that I'm attacking you ok, 'cause I'm not but, you seem more than a _bit _weak." said Atem, looking over at Yugi for some kind of reaction. Yugi looked away and didn't say anything. So Atem took the opportunity to speak again.

"Yugi. This might be a bit too soon, but what did happen yesterday? I mean, apparently you've quit duelling and we find you in an explosion with your duel disk and deck." said Atem, looking a little more worried than before.

"I didn't quit, by the way. I've just … temporarily stopped." said Yugi.

"Don't mind me asking why?" asked Atem.

"Well. It seems that every time I duel, something bad happens, or something big that leads to something bad happens, you know? I figured that if I didn't duel then nothing bad could happen to my friends and family." answered Yugi.

"But this time you duelled and something bad happened to you. You were duelling right?" asked Atem.

"Yeah." answered Yugi.

"Who were you duelling and if you _temporarily _stopped, then come you were duelling? And you were sick weren't you, so what were you doing outside in the first place?" asked Atem.

"Well, the phone rang so I took the opportunity to sneak out and meet this guy, who told me to come outside from my window. It seemed important and he wanted me to bring my duel disk, so I did. I was curious and I didn't really want to stay inside anyway. He challenged me to a duel and I hesitantly accepted, and as for who he is. Well, he didn't say. He just said that he was instructed to duel me and if I lost, then his _mistress_ would want a word with me. I figured that I wouldn't lose so I accepted." explained Yugi, after sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees and watching the ground, resting his weight on his arms as he did so.

"So who won?" asked Atem, now more worried about him.

"No one. The duel wasn't decided." replied Yugi.

Atem sighed before speaking, knowing that Yugi wouldn't want to hear this, especially from him. "Yugi listen. When we found you, you were alone. Tristan, Joey and Tea said that they didn't see anyone when they walked in and when I came in from the other side, I didn't see anyone either. The thing is, is that no one saw anyone come out and the police didn't find anyone in there. Well, they didn't find anything; just a few black marks on the ground."

"What? No he must of escaped then." said Yugi looking up at Atem

"Its true Yug. There was no one there." said Joey from the door. He was standing there with Tea, Tristan, Mai and grandpa.

"So what are you saying? That this is all in my head?" asked Yugi sounding a little too defensive than he intended to, as he looked over to Joey.

"No Yugi, no one's saying that, we're just saying that no one else was found, but that doesn't mean that you weren't duelling anyone." said Tea, coming in and kneeling in front of Yugi to be more level with him.

"I know that all the information right now is explaining that I was the only one in that incident, but I wasn't alone. I was duelling this guy, I didn't cause that explosion." explained Yugi hastily.

"We weren't saying that you caused it Yugi, we're just saying that no one was found." assured Atem.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean that no one was ever there." said Tristan.

"We'll figure this out Yug', don't you worry." assured Joey.

"Mm." was all Yugi could muster up.

'_I don't believe it. I know they don't think I caused the explosion but I also know that they think that I was the only one in there. It doesn't make sense. I thought they'd believe me, but now they have me questioning myself on whether this _is _all in my head or not. There's no way that I could've done this, I mean I did have a cold, but it wasn't bad enough where I'd badly hallucinate and sneak out and cause an explosion. That's just crazy.'_ thought Yugi, before lying down and facing the wall. His friends were still in the room but he didn't care. He wasn't angry with them but he no longer wanted to talk about the issue. That, and he also knew that grandpa wants him to sleep. He wasn't going to let himself think that he caused it however, if the topic ever rises again, he'd hold his own and defend his side of the story.

"Please don't be angry with us Yugi." said Tea.

'_Oh man. Now Tea thinks I'm angry with them.'_ thought Yugi. "I'm not angry with you, I'm just … tired." said Yugi. He didn't really want them to know that he was tired, but he figured they already knew.

"Ok well. We should go, you know, so you can sleep. Night Yugi." said Tea as she got up and walked towards the door followed by Mai, Tristan and Joey, who also said their good byes. Grandpa decided to walk them out so he left Atem alone to talk with Yugi.

"You didn't lie to them just then did you?" asked Atem worriedly.

"No I told you truth. There was someone there …" started Yugi, tiredly.

"I'm not referring to that." interrupted Atem.

"Oh, you mean when Tea asked me if I was angry with you. No I didn't lie then either. I'm not angry with you. I know you were just telling me what I probably needed to know, and I'm sorry if I sounded like I was annoyed, I'm just tired, its been a rough couple of days you know?" said Yugi, trying to keep his eyes open so he wouldn't fall asleep in case Atem wanted to keep talking to him.

"Yeah! Well you look terrible so I should probably let you rest up. We'll catch up later or tomorrow. When ever you feel up to it. I'm not leaving anytime soon. I seriously don't think so anyway." said Atem happily as he got up and walked towards his door.

"Atem!" said Yugi suddenly, causing Atem to pause at his door.

"Mm."

"Its good to see you again." said Yugi, giving him a small smile. This made Atem smile too.

"You too Yugi. You too." said Atem before he closed Yugi's bedroom door and left to go downstairs.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**If I didn't have the pairing thing in the first chapter it would kind of sound like Yugi and Joey were going to get it on later on, the same with Yugi and Atem, thank god I mentioned the pairings. And go how Yugi brings Atem up in the arguments. If I were Atem I would have been like "hey don't bring me into this." anyway, this chapter was average, I reckon. The main highlight was that Yugi came back. Other than that nothing that interesting happened. **

**Later.**

**Next chapter: Friend or foe?**


	8. Friend or Foe?

-1**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 8. Friend or Foe**

**Dancers of the night, I'll keep that in mind thank you… Thank you again BookNerd-1 for reminding me...**

**And now …the continuation!**

* * *

Yugi awoke the next morning earlier than usual so he decided he'd get up and dress for school. Grandpa and Atem was still sleeping. It wasn't dark outside, yet it wasn't light either, it was more blue than anything else. The streetlights were still on and the sun hadn't risen over the neighbouring houses.

Last night Yugi woke up after grandpa and Atem had gone to bed so he decided to have a shower then go back to his warm and comfortable bed that easily granted him access to his world of dreams.

This morning he didn't feel light-headed or weak so that was a bonus. His arm still hurt, he found it hard to move it, but he sucked it up the best he could and continued to get ready for school. He knew that grandpa didn't want him to go to school today, but this year was an important year. He really did want to catch up with Atem but he could do that this afternoon, right now he figured that he might run into that guy again and if he did, then he'd be with his friends, then they'd believe him.

Them believing him was really one of the least of his worry's, his main priority was finding out what that guy was after. He knew Atem and grandpa would worry if he just left without any explanation, especially when he just got home yesterday and was nearly killed the day before so he left a note on his bed before he walked out of his bedroom with his school bag and quietly closed his door behind him. He then snuck off downstairs and out of the house. He locked the front door with his house key before he left for school, way earlier than usual.

Yugi dressed himself into the usual boys school uniform and his usual outfit, which consisted of blue pants and a blue jacket along with a white shirt. Underneath the white shirt was his clearly visible black short sleeve shirt. He also wore his trademark accessories of a black neck band and matching wrist bands along with his two belts that hung from his waist. One sitting normally, the other on a diagonally.

Yugi decided to dawdle to school so it would take him longer. He didn't really need to walk at his normal pace anyway, and plus, taking his time would give him more time to think.

'_I still don't believe his back. After all we've been through to find out his past, to have him leave knowing that he could finally rest, to have him back a year later for a reason we don't know of yet, its all insane. I'm glad he's back but out of five thousand years, he's had one year to catch up on five thousand years worth of rest. That's not nearly enough time, yet he seems normal. As normal as they come anyway. I have to admit, since finding out his past he is a little more open. Probably because now he doesn't have to pretend he's me, and even when he wasn't pretending he doesn't have to spend his free time trying to figure out his past since he already knows it. I wander what's going to happen now. He's back and I wander for how long. I sure am going to feel bad for Tea if he has to go back, because knowing Tea, she spent maybe 100 or more on just clothes for him. All well, she's a girl, and girls like shopping. I know she does anyway. I'm going to be in a bit of trouble when I get home this afternoon. I don't even know why I wanted to come today. Atem's at home, he's just come back, its been one year, there's so much we have to catch up on. Grandpa would do the same thing, I know he would, I just hope that Atem understands that I didn't want to come to school to get away from him, I wanted to go to school to see if I run into that guy again. I need to find out who he is and what he wants with me. I also need to find out who he's working for.'_ thought Yugi as he neared Domino High.

**F/B**

"**So what's this about?" asked Yugi eyeing the stranger dressed in black carefully. **

"**Yugi Moto?" asked the stranger.**

"**Yes." answered Yugi.**

"**I have been instructed to duel you and if you lose you will come with me." said the stranger.**

"**Who's instructed you?" asked Yugi.**

"**You will find out soon enough." he answered, turning on his red flamed, black duel disk.**

"**So who am I duelling?" asked Yugi also turning on his duel disk, but his was silver and blue, like most of the duel disks out there. **

"**That is of little importance, all you need to worry about is what will happen to you when you lose." he answered again as he drew his five cards.**

**Yugi also drew his five cards and the stranger began by drawing his first card and summoning his Sonic Shooter in attack mode and attacking Yugi's life points directly. (Sonic Shooter ATK 1300 DEF 600 4STARS)**

**The stranger's duel disk registered the monster and a very real hologram of a light purple man with wing like ears, feathers on his shoulders, wings growing off his arms and bird like feet, materialized and attacked Yugi's life points directly.**

"**I guess you've probably figured out that Sonic Shooter has an effect." said the stranger as his monster flew back to it's owner and stood tall while eyeing Yugi carefully. **

"**Instant attack?" asked Yugi as his life points dropped 1300 leaving him with 2700 life points.**

"**Close, but not quite. You see if you have no spell and trap cards on the field, Sonic Shooter can attack your life points directly. Even if you have monsters on the field. Now I'll set one card face down and end my turn." answered the stranger as he placed one card from his hand onto his duel disk and soon enough a face down duel monsters card, materialized and sat there, waiting patiently to be activated.**

**END F/B**

'_What does all this mean? what's going to happen? Just as life gets back to normal, some psycho tries to kill me.' _thought Yugi, giving in to sigh as he entered his school.

* * *

By the time Yugi had got school Atem and grandpa had already woken up and was currently downstairs eating breakfast. It took Yugi a good half hour to get to school and usually Yugi would leave right about now, so it didn't come as a surprise when Tea and Joey, walked in the game shop and called out to grandpa.

Grandpa went down to tell them that Yugi wasn't going today while Atem went upstairs to check up on Yugi. For some reason he had a strange feeling and didn't feel to comfortable about it. He knocked on the door before calling Yugi's name and opening his door.

He widened his eyes when he saw Yugi not in bed and instead a note was left in his place.

'_Yugi!'_ he thought as he raced over to pick up the note. He read through it carefully and smiled when he finished.

'_Grandpa wont like this. And Yugi's going to be in trouble when he gets home. I better go show this to grandpa.' _he thought as he left Yugi's room, shutting he door before continuing down the stairs. He found grandpa still with Joey and Tea who were just about to leave but paused when Atem came down with a note.

"Mornin Atem. How's Yug doin'?" asked Joey.

"Oh I think he'll be just fine." answered Atem as gave grandpa the note and walked over to Joey _"__that is, until this afternoon.__"_he whispered.

"What's this?" asked Grandpa as got his reading glass out of a nearby draw and read through it.

"Atem and grandpa. Sorry if I've worried you but nothing has happened to me, so please don't call for the police saying I'm missing, cause I'm not. I've gone to school despite your wishes, but don't worry I'll be fine. Grandpa's probably angry at me at the moment and I know I'll hear it when I get home, but think about it grandpa, you'd do the same too if you were in my shoes. I don't feel tired or weak. I feel fine, my arm doesn't even hurt as much. I left early so I wouldn't have to be told to go to my room and decided to write this so you wouldn't worry. Atem, please don't think that I don't want to catch up because I do, but right now I want to know if I will meet up with that guy that I duelled. I'm not going to go looking for him, I just want to see if he's following me and if he is and I manage to talk to him, maybe I can find out what his goal is or something. I'll be with Joey, Tristan and Tea all day like usual so I'll be fine. Please don't worry. Atem, we'll catch up later ok, I promise. Yugi." grandpa read out aloud so they could all hear it.

"Yugi is going to be in so much trouble when he gets home." grandpa said angrily as he walked up stairs.

"So Yugi went to school huh?" asked Tea, not really expecting a proper answer.

"Well, that's our Yugi. We shoulda known he wouldn't of stayed home because he was told to." said Joey.

"I just hope he got to school ok." said Atem.

"Hey relax, Yugi will be just fine. He's probably at school right now." assured Joey.

"Speaking of being at school, we really should get going don't ya think." Tea said pulling Joey by the arm towards the door. "See ya later Atem." she said before leaving.

"Tell Yugi I said good morning ok." called Atem.

"Will do." called back Joey from outside.

Atem smiled before looking towards the stairs. He was wandering what grandpa was doing and he was also wandering what he was going to do for the day.

'_So what am I going to do today? Yugi's right. He's going to hear it when he gets home, but he's probably prepared for it. And if he doesn't get it from grandpa I'll talk to him about it.' _he thought before walking upstairs to meet up with Mr Moto.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since Joey and Tea had left for school and Grandpa and Atem were downstairs in the game shop talking but paused when Arthur Hawkins and his blonde granddaughter, Rebecca Hawkins, walked in the Game shop. Mr Moto greeted them both happily and Atem was glad that grandpa had already explained that he was back and what had happened.

Even though Rebecca knew that Atem was back she still hadn't seen Yugi in a long time and figured he'd be home, so when she saw Atem she thought he was Yugi even though the slight but noticeable differences between the two, and hugged him.

"Yugi, your ok. I knew you would be." said Rebecca, snuggling up to him even more as he lifted his arms up and out of the way, looking down at her with a shocked expression on his face.

'_I don't look like Yugi that much do I?'_ Atem mentally asked himself.

"Rebecca, I'm Atem. Not Yugi." said Atem, causing her to slightly pull back and look up into his face. When she saw that he wasn't lying about that she fully pulled back and looked away, slightly blushing at the mistake she made.

"Sorry, its just you two look so much alike and I thought that he had a growth spurt and got a tan. Welcome back Atem."

"Its fine." laughed Atem.

"So where is Yugi anyway?" asked Arthur.

"He snuck off to go to school." Solomon muttered slightly angrily.

"You let him go to school? He nearly died two days ago and you let him go to school when there's someone out there out to kill him?" Rebecca asked angrily and shocked as she looked up at Solomon Moto.

"He left before we got up, we didn't know until after he left. He left a note for us." Atem explained.

"And you didn't hear him leave?" asked Rebecca.

"Rebecca, when you've known the Moto's as long as I have, you'll learn that they are the very interesting and sneaky type." Arthur said smiling.

* * *

"_They've made their first attack. Those slippery, slimy snakes. Those cowards! Those naïve-twisted idiots. How could they be so spineless to attack him when he's totally vulnerable?" _Whispered a female from within a tree. She was sitting down on a branch next to a male. They both had blond hair, however the female had a black fringe and the male had thin black streaks running throughout his hair. The female had soft, calm, loving, sparkly blue eyes despite her apparent attitude while the other had kind natured but protective green eyes.

"_That's their way. They like to attack people when they're either in their most vulnerable state or when they're down. Its just how they work. They have no honour. It was definitely a close call though…" _said the male.

"_Gee ya think. They nearly disintegrated him. They nearly destroyed him. They nearly annihilated him…"_

"_Ok we get it. They nearly killed him, but they didn't." _

"_We should go now."_

"_Yeah. We'll check up again later." _

And with that, they both left from where they were hiding. In a tree near Domino High.

* * *

'_I wander how much attention I'm gonna get today. Hopefully not much. Hopefully its just a normal day. I wander if grandpa and Atem know I've gone. I wander if…' _thought Yugi walking past a few trees. He stopped and quickly turned around when he heard something from a nearby tree he had passed. It sounded like rustling but he shook it off and told himself it was probably a bird or a possum. Nothing worth thinking over.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Woo Hoo! I put in a little bit of duelling. It was fun but I don't think I'll do anymore. I might but might not. Reason being is the researching of the decks and the whole story doesn't revolve around duelling. It's easier for my people cause then I can just use the cards I've got at home. The card I played face down was Draining Shield and it was a trap card. So who do you think the guy and the girl are? All I can say is you'll find out in about 3 chapters. Hope you enjoyed, I did. This chapter was hell fun to write. Oh btw, in case it's a little confusing, Yugi and that stranger started off with 4000 LP instead of 8...if you already knew that then you could completely ignore this sentence, I just thought I'd say it because sometimes in the show I think they start of with 8000 and in the card game you start off with 8000 so just letting you know…**

**Later.**

**Next chapter: Back to normal**


	9. Back to normal

-1**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 9 Back to normal.**

**Lol, yeah that would be good but I would have no idea what to make them fight about. I'm open to suggestions and I might put them in later but be warned I'm up to chapter 14 at the moment. I might be able to slip it in somewhere. Anyway, here's back to normal. Ooh I have my FIRST POV in this chapter…Yay!!**

**And now… the continuation!**

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Yugi left for school. Ok so a couple of hours is a bit of an understatement since Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Bakura were walking home. They planned to go to Yugi's house for that duelling tournament they were still planning on having.

At the moment Tea was on her phone telling Mai about the tournament this afternoon while Tristan borrowed Bakura's phone telling Duke. Yugi was surprised that even though he got a little attention from others it wasn't as much as he had been prepared for. This not only surprised him but kind of made him feel better.

The five of them turned a corner and approached Yugi's house. Yugi knew he was about to get a lecture from his grandpa, but he was prepared for it. He knew there was a chance that he wouldn't see that guy that duelled him and he was a little disappointed that he didn't see him, but he didn't share this with his friends. Simply because if he did then they'd have a small argument over it, so he thought it would be best if he kept that information to himself.

Tristan gave Bakura his phone back and announced that Duke was on his way seconds before Tea got off hers and announced the same. They reached the door to the game shop and walked in. Yugi took in a deep breath end exhaled before walking in and announcing that he was home.

"Grandpa, I'm home." he called as he followed suit and took his shoes off near the stairs, like his friends had done before walking up. He got up the stairs and walked into the living room where everyone was and was instantly greeted by Rebecca as she jumped and wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck. Yugi took a couple of steps back when she pounced on him and held out his arms a little for balance. She continued to hug him even though he wasn't exactly hugging back.

"Your home. I was worried about you. You know you shouldn't have left for school, you should've stayed home and rested. I've been here all day I would've taken care of you." she said as she let go of him.

"Uhh, yeah." laughed Yugi. _'__good thing I went to school.__'_he thought. He slightly smiled before looking over at grandpa who looked slightly angry at him but Yugi knew he was safe for now, since he had company. But there was something in Solomon's eyes that told him that he'd hear it later when every one left.

"So anyway." Yugi said, wanting to ease the growing tension.

"Umm, hope you don't mind Mr Moto, but Mai and Duke are coming over for a small duelling tournament." said Tea. Grandpa turned to her with no sign of anger at all, in fact it was quite the opposite. He looked up at her with his usual caring face and nodded.

"Well now I should go get some snacks for everyone. Yugi would you join me in the kitchen please?" asked grandpa as he walked away into the kitchen.

"Uhh yeah sure." Yugi answered as he followed his grandpa to the kitchen. _'__well that was unexpected. I thought he would__'__ve preferred to scold me when everyone had left. All well. At least its not in front of everyone.__'_ he thought.

"Yugi you know you shouldn't of snuck off like you did. That's twice in two days, and the first time you nearly died." said Solomon as he pulled out a few bowls and glasses.

"I know grandpa but this time I wasn't going to duel anyone I was just going to school." said Yugi as he was searching through the pantry looking for something suitable to eat. He wasn't exactly concentrating on looking for food, he was more preoccupied with the argument he was currently having.

"Yes well, I don't want this to become a habit ok. I'll go easy on you this time, but only because you came back safe and awake." said grandpa as he came over to Yugi and leant on his shoulders so he could get a few things out of the pantry. Yugi didn't move knowing that, if he did grandpa would fall, so he stood up and closed the pantry door when Solomon got what he needed and walked over to the bench.

Soon Solomon and Yugi were done and just in time since Mai pulled up outside with Duke. Tristan and Joey went to greet them when Yugi and Solomon came out. Everyone decided to go to the dining room, since they could all eat and drink there at the same time that the duels could begin. They decided not to use the holograms but instead use the mats and first up was Mai and Duke.

It didn't really turn out like a tournament though. As Duke and Mai duelled only Bakura, Tristan, Joey, Tea and Rebecca watched. Solomon and Arthur went into the lounge room to talk about whatever crossed their minds while Yugi and Atem were downstairs behind the counter, in case someone came in the shop wanting to buy something.

Yugi sat on the counter with his hands between his knees to keep them warm while Atem remained standing leaning on the same counter Yugi sat on.

"So what's happened while I was gone?" Atem asked looking up at Yugi.

"Mm. Well. Nothing much really. Joey confessed to us that he loves Mai, Mai doesn't know. Duke and Tristan still argue over Serenity, much to Joey's dislike. Occasionally we hear from Ishizu. I don't know just not much. What exactly do you want to know?" asked Yugi looking down to Atem as he was finally higher than him, although admittedly that was only because he was sitting on the counter.

"Oh well. Have anyone special in your life?" asked Atem cheekily.

"You already know that. I have my friends and family, they're special." answered Yugi.

"You know what I mean." said Atem.

"Oh do I?" asked Yugi.

"Fine, don't wanna answer that question I'll ask a different one. How was school?"

"Oh yeah the usual." answered Yugi.

"How's your arm?" asked Atem, putting on a more worried tone.

"It's … fine. Really it is. It hurts a little when I move it, but not much its just like when you've pulled a muscle in your leg for running to much." answered Yugi. Atem was glad to hear no lie behind his voice but that didn't mean that he stopped worrying.

"That's good. So back to my first question. Who do you have your eye on at the moment?" asked Atem mischievously.

"Well at the moment I'm looking at you." answered Yugi, knowing what Atem actually meant but playing dumb.

"Stop playing dumb Yugi. I already know who has an eye on you." said Atem playfully.

"Yeah Rebecca. Everyone knows that." said Yugi, not sounding at all surprised. He looked away and towards the clock and watched as the second hand passed another second.

"Actually besides her." said Atem.

"Besides?" asked Yugi quickly looking at Atem for an answer.

"Yeah. What don't believe me? Go ask…some one else." said Atem, pausing when he realised he nearly let it slip.

"Who else likes me Atem?" asked Yugi interrogatively. _'__Please let it be her.__'_he thought.

"I don't think I should say who. Yugi please stop looking at me like that." said Atem, taking a step back away from Yugi.

"Who else likes me Atem? I wont tell if you don't." said Yugi.

"Like I would tell anyone that I told you who likes you." said Atem.

"No I mean, that I wont tell you who I like if you don't tell me who else likes me." said Yugi.

Atem sighed, not sure if he should tell Yugi or not. He hated being interrogated by Yugi but he's seen Tea get angry and doesn't really want to be a target for her anger to pounce on.

"I promise, she will never find out that you told." said Yugi, jumping off the counter and leaning back on it.

Atem bit his bottom lip before bending down to whisper the answer to Yugi's question. When he said it was Tea he straightened and looked down at Yugi for an expression. He was kind of surprised to see Yugi blushing and was biting his bottom lip.

'_I don't think I need him to tell me.' _thought Atem.

**Yugi's POV**

"I promise, she will never find out you told." I said as I jumped off the counter and leant on it. I noticed Atem was contemplating on whether he should tell me or not and something was telling me that I might be interrogating him to much. I knew he hated be interrogated and he hated it even more when it was me doing the interrogating but he knew I was just playing. It surprised me when he came closer to me and whispered in my ear the answer to my question. I honestly wasn't expecting it. He just plain out told me, and the answer I got sent me mentally sky rocketing.

I was so excited when he told me but I had no intention of letting it show. Unfortunately that didn't work as well as what I would've liked it to. I could feel it. My face was burning up and I immediately knew I was blushing. I wanted to jump and scream in excitement but instead I bit my lip, hoping that would ease my emotions.

I looked up at Atem and noticed that he was smiling. I think he knew that I was pleased with the answer. I also think he knew what my answer to his question would be, but before I could confirm this, Tea came downstairs to see what we were up to. This definitely didn't help. She came through and walked around to be on the other side of the counter so she could face us properly. Hopefully she hadn't heard the conversation because if she did and if she figured out that Atem knew it was her, he'd be in danger of getting his head bitten off. Speaking of which I wander how he knows. I wander if its true. I know Atem would never lie to me but I wander if the information he has about it is true. I hope it is. I mean just look at her. I have no idea why Joey likes Mai and not Tea or why Tristan and Duke likes Serenity. I mean they're good people and they are pretty I suppose but Tea is just so … radiant.

**Tea's POV**

I leant on the counter facing Yugi and Atem. When I came down Yugi was facing the other way and was blushing. I don't know why he was but I didn't really want to ask why either. I figured it was probably none of my business. He turned around to face me after sharing a glance with Atem. Now I was curious. What went on before I came down? Did they share some kind of secret? Something that they wouldn't share with us even if they knew they could tell us? I don't know.

It was quiet and it looked like they were waiting for me to say something. I looked from Yugi to Atem and back again. Yugi was still blushing and Atem had a look of slight fear on his face. Ok, I know something went on and since they wanted me to start talking, I may as well.

"So, what were you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing important. How's the duel going?" Yugi asked. I knew he was hiding something but I decided to answer his question. He looked so cute when he was trying to hide something and I wanted to know how long he could take it. I know I sound kind of slack, but I cant help it, he's just cute.

"Oh yeah you know. Mai's winning of coarse but Duke's doing ok. He's made up an excuse saying that he's only losing because he's the one playing friendly." was my answer.

At that they laughed and I couldn't take anymore. Yugi's just too cute. I didn't want this to end, but I know that if this keeps going I wont be able to hold back anymore.

"Do you two want to come up stairs and watch. There's still surprisingly plenty of food left." I suggested.

"Yeah I will." Atem answered first. He obviously wanted to get out of the room. He didn't wait for Yugi's answer, instead he left straight away and trailed up stairs towards the duel. Man why did he have to go so quickly. Now I'm left _alone_ with Yugi. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, cause this is great, its just. Well, we're alone.

I looked at Yugi who watch Atem leave. He wasn't red anymore, but he still looked a little nervous. He looked back at me and smiled before quickly looking away.

Why couldn't he look me in the eye? I decided to walk around the counter and stand where Atem was before he left. I wander why he wanted to get away so quickly. It was just a duel and he's seen Mai duel plenty of times. He wasn't really going to miss anything exciting.

Yugi made no attempt to leave, instead he kept on looking away from me. Did I do something to upset him? I hope not.

**Yugi's POV**

Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. Why did he have to leave so quickly. I know he doesn't want to be told off but now I'm alone with Tea. And what's worse is that now I cant even make eye contact with her. I used to be able to.

I watched Atem leave, thinking about if I should follow or if I should stay. Tea was the one that suggested going upstairs in the first place, but I'm alone with her. Its really rare that I'm ever alone with her. Usually she's with someone and the same thing for me. And it would be to weird to ask her out anywhere, just being her and me, what would she be thinking if that ever happened. And I couldn't take her away from the group for a few minutes, it would raise suspicion.

'_Ok suck it up Yugi.' _I thought to myself. Man why did I have to interrogate Atem for the answer? Why couldn't I have just let it be? We'd all be upstairs right now and I wouldn't have to think about this. I sound like I'm regretting being with Tea right now. I'm not because I'm never alone with Tea. What's going to happen now? Are we just going to stay in each others presence or is someone going to talk? Oh I don't know. I've been through much worse than this and I cant even get my thoughts together when I'm just standing here, behind the counter, next to Tea, alone.

I am so glad that she walked in though, if she had of just waited one more minute, Atem would know that she was the one I like. Then I wander if he would've left me alone with her, or if he would've stayed so nothing happened. Oh god, she's looking at me, I can sense it. What do I do?

"Are you ok Yugi? You look like you have something on your mind." she asked as she bent down to lean on the counter.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." I answered. Ok I lied. If I'm anything, I'm not fine, but I couldn't tell her that. She'd think that Atem did something to me and then I'd tell her that he didn't do anything and then she'd interrogate me and then everything would come out and …ok Yugi slow down, its not that big of a deal. Were friends and that's all. That's all it is and that's all it will ever be.

I sound like Kaiba when I say that. That's not good. I decided to ease the tension by looking up at her and smiling. Not the smartest move. I saw that she was blushing and I had no idea why. Maybe Atem was right. Maybe she did have a crush on me. I mean she didn't leave, instead she came around and stood where Atem was previously standing.

She's so cute when she blushes. I'm just happy she wasn't so tall like she used to be before Atem left. No scratch that. I'm glad I had a growth spurt over the past year. I was still shorter than everyone else, still way shorter than Joey and Tristan and sure Atem was still slightly taller than me, but now Tea and I were about the same height. Right now is perfect. However it would've been better if no one else was in the house. I mean what if something happened between us and someone walked in, that wouldn't just be horrible that was just be embarrassing. I'm not saying that I'd be embarrassed because its Tea, I'd be embarrassed because that type of thing ruins the mood and no one's supposed to walk in during something like that.

What am I thinking nothings going to happen. Its all good.

"So how come you were blushing when I walked in?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh Atem and I were reminiscing some events that happened before he left and he just had to bring up something I found particularly embarrassing." I replied. The second time. I don't want to make this a habit, but if this keeps going I wont have to lie to her anymore because other people will be down here and then we could change the subject.

**No-one's POV**

It was silent for a few seconds after Yugi replied to Tea's question and the tension returned yet again. Luckily, this time they were saved by Duke and Mai walking downstairs arguing. They both said goodbye to everyone and thanked Yugi and grandpa for having them before they left and continued to argue. Everyone had followed downstairs and watched as they both got in Mai's convertible and left, probably still arguing.

"Wh-what was that about?" asked Yugi.

"Oh they were arguing over the duel. They had a draw so their arguing over who's life points dropped down first." answered Bakura.

"Oh. So what do we do now? Do we continue with the tournament or do we do something el…" started Tea but was interrupted when her phone started to ring. Almost coincidentally, Bakura's and Yugi's house phone started to ring as well. Tea answered her first, then Bakura, then grandpa went up stairs to answer the house phone.

Atem walked over to Yugi, lightly grabbed his arm and dragged him away toward the game shop door.

"_So I think I know who you like." _whispered Atem.

"_Oh really?" _whispered Yugi.

"_Yeah! don't worry I wont tell her." _whispered Atem, referring to Tea.

Yugi knew this and smiled. _"__Thank you.__"_ he whispered just before Bakura, Tristan and Tea came up to them.

"So we have to go. Parents. Umm, might see you tomorrow ok. Well bye. Bye Joey, thank you Mr Moto for having us over." said Tea. She looked at Yugi before leaving.

"See ya." said both Atem and Yugi.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." said Tristan.

"Yes, good bye Yugi and it's good to see you again Atem. Yugi we do hope you get better." said Bakura in his British accent before leaving with Tristan.

Joey, Mr Hawkins and Rebecca also soon decided to leave for home too. Rebecca didn't want to leave, that much she made obvious but she still did, after giving Yugi a hug of coarse.

"I'll be upstairs cleaning, Yugi can you close up the shop?" said grandpa walking upstairs.

"Yeah." said Yugi before opening the game shop door and turning over the sign so it read "closed". He and Atem then walked upstairs and into the lounge room.

They didn't stay for long. Atem waited for Yugi to get his duel disk and his cards that were still on the table and then they both went into Yugi's room. Atem went over to Yugi's bed and sat on the end of it while Yugi closed his door and set down his duel disk and cards before going over to his desk and leaning on it. Atem knew Yugi only came up here because grandpa was still mad at him, Atem also knew that grandpa had decided to go easy on him but that didn't mean that Yugi was out of his bad books.

"So. What's on your mind?" asked Yugi.

"Oh nothing really." answered Atem, looking away from Yugi's duel disk which was still a little stained in Yugi's blood. No one had attempted to clean it since everyone was worried about Yugi.

"You know I'd ask you how you've been, but you haven't really been around that long." said Yugi.

"Yes, asking that question would seem kind of pointless. I mean I could say that sleeping was relaxing however these last couple of days, even kind of right now has been some what … worrying." said Atem, seeming to find the last word to his sentence.

Yugi knew what he meant and knew that what topic was rising so he decided to wait for Atem to ask the first question. He didn't have to wait long, since Atem questioned him after seeing Yugi's slight reaction of taking in a quiet deep breath and his back slightly tensing.

"Yugi. Apart from what you've already told me, what else happened?"

"Well what do you want to know? I already told you how I got out of the house and that I duelled and it wasn't concluded." answered Yugi.

"Well you were duelling so how did the explosion come about?" Atem asked.

"He played a card, that made the attacks and the result kind of real. He attacked me with his monster which activated my trap which destroyed his monster, which resulted in the explosion." answered Yugi.

"So that's why you were hurt so badly because the monster would have been closer to you." said Atem.

"Yeah. So you finally believe me huh?" asked Yugi.

Atem previously was resting his arms on his knees and was watching the ground but when he heard that question he looked straight up at Yugi slightly open mouthed.

"Yugi I never said that I didn't believe you and I'm sorry if I gave that impression, I never intended to imply that. Over the years we've known each other, a lot of strange things have happened so that doesn't mean that your opponent was never there. Its just … well …" started Atem but he was apparently having difficulty in finding the correct words.

"I know he wasn't there when you found me, and I'm sorry if I sounded like I was accusing you, I wasn't its just; it seems like no one believes me and if I try to defend what happened, everyone will just find an easy way to tell me that no one was there and this is all my head without trying to make me feel bad." said Yugi obviously trying to prevent an argument.

"Sorry Yugi. We-we never meant to make you feel that way; honest to Ra." said Atem with a sad expressing on his face.

Yugi smiled and slightly nodded before they both heard Solomon in the dining call out for both of them for dinner. Atem stood up and opened the door and walked out, Yugi trailing behind him and closing his door before the duo went downstairs for dinner.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**And now I've written a POV for the first time. I wanted to write one to see what it was like and I think it was hell fun to write one let alone 3. I'm gonna start writing POV's more often. Maybe not in every chapter but wherever it suits one. I think I dragged this chapter on. It was fun to write but I think a kiss would have been good in this chapter but that would have been too predictable and I don't want Yugi and Tea to kiss anyway. Flirting is as far as they go. So what do you think is going to happen next chapter? You'll have to read and find out.**

**Later.**

**Next chapter: Darkness surrounds us**


	10. Darkness surrounds us

**Fallen Angle**

**Chapter 10. Darkness Surrounds us.**

**And now… the continuation!**

* * *

Its been one month since Atem returned and Yugi was nearly killed, but now life seems to be rolling along smoothly with no sharp corners to turn and not rolling too fast; it was just right.

Atem had enrolled at Domino High, Joey was able to confess his love to Mai which she returned with a kiss and the two had been going out ever since. Mai and Duke had gotten over that argument they had and Marik, Ishizu and Odion had returned to Egypt.

The man that duelled against Yugi hasn't bothered them and the gang seemed to have given up talking to Yugi about it since an argument for follow every time they tried. It was only a small argument and they would usually forget about it when the topic changed. Yugi no longer had to wear a bandage on his arm as it had fully healed. The incident did, however, leave a thin scar running from an inch away from the top of his shoulder a couple of centre meters towards his chest and crossing over his arm to the other side and a couple of inches from above his elbow. (sorry if that wasn't explained so well, but you know where your elbow is and you slide your hand up to your shoulder, well it's the part that your palm slides over. An inch from the top towards the chest and maybe two inches from the bottom on the opposite side.)

It was Saturday around lunch time. Yugi, Atem, Rebecca, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Mai, Bakura and Duke were inside the big shopping centre, just strolling around, stopping at an occasional shop to check it out every now and then. So far they've stopped at a few clothes shops for Tea, Rebecca and Mai, unfortunately the boys had been dragged in there with them, Yugi and Atem got them back by dragging them into a history store. They walked off on Duke a few times because he was to preoccupied with flirting with the ladies that came to his side. Joey had disappeared to a practical joke store and bought a few things from there. The rest of the time they either browsed at random items they passed or walked around talking. They had already been there a few hours before they started to get hungry so they headed to the food area. Yugi, Atem and Bakura weren't that hungry so they just ordered a drink and sat down waiting for the rest to return.

Soon they came back with their food and sat down. Bakura next to Atem, who was seated opposite Yugi who was joined by Tea and Rebecca on either side of him, Tristan sat next to Tea's other side, Joey and Mai sat next to each other on Atem's other side and Duke sat on Bakura's free side.

They all split into their own groups of conversations. Mai and Joey were flirting with each other while playing footsies under that table, Duke and Bakura were talking about games, mainly dungeon dice monsters; Tristan, Atem, Yugi, Rebecca and Tea were talking about what they find attractive in the opposite sex. Well it was mainly Tristan, Atem and Yugi. Rebecca was watching the conversation and Tea was trying to get Yugi's attention by rubbing her leg against his. Thankfully Rebecca didn't notice. Tea knows that Yugi knows that she likes him and knows that he like her so she flirts with him privately, or as privately as she could. Yugi chose to try and ignore Tea's flirting under the table otherwise they'd know that she was flirting, this Tea took advantage of and started to mover her leg closer up against his.

"So what about you Atem, did you find anyone attractive in your time?" asked Tristan.

"I'd like to bet who I think he liked but I wont say anything just yet." said Yugi. At the question Atem slightly blushed and started to look nervous.

"Dude, we've already been to where your from so if you want you can just tell us what she looks like."

"Brown hair. Blue eyes…" started Yugi teasingly.

"Navy…"interrupted Atem.

"Blue eyes, resembles the opposite of your favourite card…"continued Yugi again teasingly.

"Yugi." said Atem, glaring at Yugi evilly yet playfully.

"Her name starts with "M", she was close to you, she was playful, caring …"continued Yugi yet again.

"Nice, kind hearted, cute, a little clumsy with her magic but it made me laugh, she always made me laugh." said Atem, not realising he was saying this.

"Who are you two talking about?" asked Tristan who had been paying attention to the conversation but couldn't get who it was.

"Mana." answered Yugi.

"Yugi!" said Atem warningly.

"What are you going to do?" asked Yugi playfully.

"Oh just you wait my little spiky-headed friend. You'll get what's comin to you." said Atem slyly.

"Oh, you really think …" started Yugi but stopped and nervously laughed at the end as he slightly jumped from his seat and put his hands underneath the table to grab Tea's hand which was previously slowly sliding up his thigh. Atem, Rebecca and Tristan looked at Yugi confused, Tristan cocked and eyebrow and Atem tilted his head to the side.

Yugi then stood up after giving Tea back her hand and stretched. Everyone by now had finished what they got and Bakura and Duke noticed Yugi standing up so they got up too. The action was contagious as everyone soon got up and decided to head off again.

They decided to walk around until the girls decided to go to the bathroom. They group went there and walked into the restroom area and the boys waited outside while the girls made their way inside the female restrooms. The boys waited against the wall, waiting patiently. Joey, Duke and Tristan were on one side of the door while Bakura, Yugi and Atem were on the opposite side of the door facing them. Neither of them said a word. Atem was staring off at an area which had some kind of see-through plastic door which some work people would sometimes walk through. He was curious as to where it lead since during the time that he was a spirit Yugi had never walked through there.

"Hey Yugi? Where does that lead?" he asked pointing in the direction of where he staring.

"Uhh. I don't know. Never been through there. Hey I know! Maybe we should go through there and find where it leads." suggested Yugi after answering Atem question.

"Yugi. We're not allowed through there. We'll get in trouble." said Tristan.

"Since when 'ave you cared?" asked Joey.

"Well, gee I don't know. Maybe when I figured that I wanted a clean record." answered Tristan sardonically.

"Besides, we can say we got lost." said Yugi getting up from leaning on the wall.

"Are you sure Yugi. I mean what if we get into _heaps_ of trouble?" asked Atem.

"I don't mean to take sides, but Atem, didn't you want to know where it leads?" asked Bakura.

"Yeah, but I don't if it means getting in trouble." answered Atem.

"Oh c'mon. Bakura has a point. If we don' go we'll never find out." said Joey

"Also, you should know how curious I can get." said Yugi.

"Yes of coarse. Being an archaeologist's grandson, I expect you to be curious." said Atem smiling slightly.

"So when da girls are finished are we goin in dere?" asked Joey.

"Well if we all go it will look to suspicious. Maybe some of us should go now and the rest wait the ladies to finish and they can come join us." suggested Bakura.

"Well if we go by that plan I know I'm definitely going to go now." said Yugi.

"I'll stay and wait for Mai. She'll be angry with me if I leave with you with out her." said Joey.

"I'll stay too." said Tristan.

"I'll come with you Yugi. I'm kind of curious myself." said Bakura.

"I may as well come as well. Who knows what kind of trouble you might get yourself into Yugi." said Atem as he got up from leaning on the wall.

"And I'll stay with these two, so they don't get into trouble." said Duke.

"Ok well we have my phone and you have Tea's so when you want to find us, just give us a call." said Bakura an the trio left cautiously through the see through plastic door like thing.

A few minutes later Tea, Mai and Rebecca came out and asked where Yugi, Atem and Bakura were. Tristan answered them by saying that they went through the door. Mai called them idiots because they might get in trouble but the six of them still went in to catch up to them.

* * *

A few minutes has past since Atem, Yugi and Bakura left Joey, Tristan and Duke. They've turned several corners and walked down many corridors but they still haven't found a single door. It wasn't really what they expected. Atem had no idea what to expect and saw this as normal. Yugi and Bakura on the other hand, expected something more factory like. When they first walked in it was like that. It was hard concrete, concrete walls, when doors closed it echoed throughout the entire area. There were boxes and crates stacked up on top of one another and forklifts that were parked in random places.

They managed to turn a corner which led to a flight of stairs, so they climbed it. They thought it to be weird that there was no guards anywhere or no other people that worked there that would have led them out. This they thought weird but they weren't getting in trouble, so they took it. They shooed away the fact that they could be being watched by hidden security cameras but they couldn't see any visible ones which helped in ignoring the matter. When they reached the top of the stairs the floors had changed from cold, hard concrete to soft, crimson carpet. But still they hadn't come across a single door.

"Its weird don't you think. We still haven't come across a door or guards or seen a single security camera." said Bakura just a little higher than whisper.

"Yeah I know what you mean. you'd think that this place would be loaded with people picking boxes or unloading trucks or sticking around to catch anyone that was sneaking around." said Yugi also quietly and just above a whisper.

"Kind of like we are huh?" asked Atem almost whispering.

"We're exceptions." said Yugi.

"And why is that Yugi?" asked Bakura

"Because … I'm the number one duellist and Atem's a pharaoh." said Yugi, finding any excuse a good one.

"I don't think they'd believe us if we told them that I was pharaoh." said Atem.

"I think they'd call up a white padded room for you both." said Bakura.

"Oh your so funny." said Yugi sarcastically as they turned another corner. They stopped when they finally found a single door in front of them. They were hesitant to open it. This they couldn't explain but it was like an invisible evil aura was emitting from it. They sucked it up however and cautiously opened the door. Yugi was the first to step in and then came Atem and Bakura.

They noticed that inside the room wasn't lit or carpeted like the halls were. Instead, it was dark, cold and damp. They walked a few paces in and they heard the door abruptly close behind them. Their only light source was the light coming from the hall but now that it was closed off, they couldn't see anything, let alone what caused the door to shut. They were scared now. They dared not move. Instead they stayed close to each other, straining their ears for anything that could be inside where ever it is they were.

Even though they could not see anything they still looked around in hopes of finding something. The tension soon became thicker so Atem, Yugi and Bakura moved a couple of steps closer to one another. Close enough so their arms were touching anyway. Each of their arms were cold but the only one that was shaking was Bakura. Either out of fear or because it was cold.

**Atem's POV**

Ok. So it's dark and cold. The three of us are in a room that is nothing like the halls outside and I'm not liking the growing tension one bit. I hate it even more because its like the tension keeps coming but it doesn't grow gradually, it comes in waves. Another wave! This one more intense than the last. I sense Yugi and Bakura feel it too because they're stepping backwards a bit. I don't blame them. I'll step back too. I didn't like that last wave. Now I can feel something cold on both my arms. One's shaking and the other isn't moving. It must be Yugi and Bakura. The one shaking has to be Bakura because Yugi was in front of at the time and Bakura was on my right, so no wander why I can feel him on my left arm, since my back and his back is probably facing each other. I kind of surprised that Yugi's not moving. I'm even fighting off the urge to begin shaking. I know I'm right. The one on my right arm has to be Yugi. I may not be connected to him anymore but I know its him.

Another wave! I wish they would stop. I wander why they keep coming in waves. I'm curious as to whether Yugi, Bakura and I are over-reacting. Surly Tea, Mai and Rebecca are out the bathroom by now so maybe it was just them playing a trick on us. Some kind of practical joke. I honestly don't see the point in it. Honestly. What's so funny about scaring three of your best friends half to death. Another wave! Damn it. I can feel Bakura shaking even more now. I can also feel him trying to control it. Ever since duelist kingdom he's never really been one for horror films because of that tunnel thing with all the fake coffins and skeletons and balloon boulder. I feel bad for him because for him now, he probably feels like he's in a horror film.

Maybe I should try calm him down. I move my left hand in search for his hand. I find it and I hold it firmly.

"_Calm down. Its going to be ok, alright?" _I whispered. I would have said his name but I would be kind of embarrassed if it really did turn out to be Yugi. I seriously doubt it is, but one can never be too sure.

Another wave! This one the most intense. And I'm not the only one who senses it. I feel Bakura instantly grab my hand and squeeze. I squeeze back a little harder and he loosens his grip, as do I. I can also feel Yugi take in a deep breath, but somehow is still managing to control his shaking. Speaking of shaking, I've just noticed that I'm slightly shaking too. Damn, when did I lose control of it. What if there's something in here that senses fear and feeds off it and that's the thing that's sending these waves of tension, for each wave, we get scared even more. If that's so, Yugi and I need to calm Bakura down now. But do I dare speak again. What if that last wave was stronger because I spoke. First I need to relax. How can I calm Bakura down if I'm not calm myself.

"_Bakura. Stop shaking. You too Atem, we need to remain as calm as possible."_ whispered Yugi. I can hear it. He's scared too but he's refusing to let it show. He probably knows that he accidentally let a little bit of fear escape his lips as he spoke.

"_Easier s-said than d-done Yugi. How are you managing to stay s-so calm?" _I heard Bakura ask. He sounded scared. Yugi's not answering. He's probably contemplating his answer.

"_I- I don't know." _I heard him say at last. I'm starting to worry about him now. He's not shaking and he's refusing to show a little sign of fear, unfortunately he's not doing so well when it comes to not showing it in his voice. He's backing up a step so now I can feel his arm against mine stronger now. I don't know why he backed up, a wave hasn't gone off. In fact, I haven't felt one since Yugi told Bakura to stop shaking.

"_What's wrong Yugi?" _I asked.

"_C-cant you feel it?" _was the response I got from him.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Do you think we should call them? Find out where they are?" asked Duke.

"Yeah." answered Tea, getting out her phone and speed dialling Bakura's phone. Everyone waited quietly and patiently for Bakura to answer.

* * *

It was dead silent, in the dark, cold room that Yugi, Atem and Bakura were huddled together in. maybe one minute had passed since Yugi became really tense and backed up against Atem and Bakura even more. Just one minute since he tensed and maybe 15 since they pinned to the ground motionless in fear. Well, as motionless as they could make it. Bakura was still shaking but was still trying to calm down, Atem was also still shaking but still only lightly. He was a little frustrated that he could calm himself down and Yugi's breathing had increased but was trying his hardest not to let it show.

It made the three jump when Bakura's phone started ringing. Atem let go of Bakura's hand and quickly looked around. Yugi also quickly looked around. Bakura looked as though he was about to have a heart attack. He soon realised it was just his phone and he hesitantly answered it.

"H-hello?" he asked, his voice just higher than a whisper.

"**Hi. Bakura. You ok? You sound quiet." asked Tea from the other end of the phone.**

"Uh. I don't know Tea. Yugi, Atem and I are in this room we found and its dark, and cold and its scary." answered Bakura.

"**Well hold on. Where did you go. At the moment we're a few meters from the plastic door. Where did you go from there?" asked Tea.**

"Umm. We found some stairs and we climbed them until we reached a few halls. The halls are carpeted and has no doors. We… hey Yugi." started Bakura but paused when Yugi took his mobile off him.

"Sorry Bakura. Listen Tea, you cant find us ok? We're gonna be fine. We're going to walk backwards and find the door and then we're going to come find you guys ok." said Yugi.

* * *

"Yugi are you sure?" asked Tea.

"**Yeah." said Yugi from his end of the phone. "Yugi!" Tea heard Atem say in the back ground. **

Yugi then hung up his end of the phone and Tea told everyone what was said. They chose to ignore Yugi's wishes and go by what Bakura managed to tell them.

They soon found some stairs and the halls and raced through them, not even caring that they could soon run into a guard or someone that works there.

They finally reached the door they were looking for and didn't hesitate to open it and run in. First to run in was Joey, followed by Tristan, Duke, Tea, Mai and Rebecca. (in that order)

While the door was open the light from the halls were shining inside the dark, cold room but even with the light, the new comers could not see Yugi, Atem or Bakura.

"Yugi? Atem! Bakura?" they called, a few seconds before the door slammed shut, leaving them in complete and utter darkness.

"Ok that was weird." said Duke.

"I knew I shoulda brought my touch today." said Joey.

"Hey Yugi. Where are you? Come on, lets get out of here." called Rebecca.

"Yeah she's right. Lets go Yug'." called Joey.

"Hello?" asked Tristan. Mai followed Joey's voice from before and cuddled up to his arm for protection. He put his arms around her and caressed her hair with one hand while trying to look for any sign of Yugi, Atem or Bakura, even though he could not see anything.

Tristan's question was the last thing they heard as they felt a sharp wave hit each of them, making them pass out and fall to the ground.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Whoa! That's all I can say, is whoa. Ok so we're nearing the chapter that I mentioned in my profile, Tea and Yugi are basically friends with benefits, kind of like me and a friend of mine. Anyway…the gang are in a freaky situation. I actually wanted to go through those plastic doors at the shopping centre near me so that's why I put it in there, plus its just perfect. I'm going to end up saying to much I know it so I should leave yas all now. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Later.**

**Next chapter: Angels and Demons**


	11. Angels and Demons

-1**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 11. Angel's and Demons**

**Whoo hoo. I love this chapter... anyway, I'm kind of in trouble at the moment. I'm up to chapter 14 and I cant think of anything to write and this is up to chapter 11. Suger, suger, suger... so anyway, if I dont update for a while after chapter 13, then I'm sorry.**

**And now… the continuation!**

* * *

Atem was the first to wake up, out of himself, Bakura, Joey, Mai, Tea, Tristan, Duke and Rebecca. When the rest woke up they noticed that they were all there. Well, all of them except Yugi. They also noticed that the room they were in was lit by candle light, which was a useful asset because now that they could see that the floors and walls they were resting and leaning on and against was made of stone, they could also see the environment they were in and everything and everyone surrounding them.

They were inside a large, stone room with no windows and one door. The opposite side of the room was completely black, but their side was lit up to around the middle by scattered candles. In the centre of the room was a grey, stone bed with markings on the side. It was too far away to make out what the markings were but Atem could tell that they weren't Egyptian hieroglyphs.

Since Atem woke up first he noticed first that he and the others had their hands tied behind their backs and around thin metal poles. He didn't bother getting up since he knew that he would probably just fall back down again due to the fact that he was kind of tied to the pole. He leant forward a little to see around Joey, who was tied to another pole next to him, and noticed that everyone was there except Yugi. He noticed this straight away and was immediately worried. He decided not to wake Joey but he did look around to see if Yugi was maybe tied somewhere else or was hiding behind someone. Slowly the others woke up and noticed what Atem noticed. Their surroundings, their situation and someone missing.

"Where are we?" asked Tea, who was tied up on Atem's other side.

"Do you think this is the room we ran into?" asked Duke who was between Tristan and Rebecca.

"Nah man. The room we ran into was all dark and cold." answered Joey.

"Have you noticed that the floor of the rooms we ran into was stone like and cold and that this room we're in has the same kind of floors and its cold and if it wasn't for the candles it would be dark?" asked Tristan sarcastically, who was tied next to Mai who was on Joey's other side.

"Oh shut up Tristan, your always bustin my bubble." said Joey.

"Wh-where's Yugi?" asked Bakura who was tied up on Tea's other side.

"Huh? Yugi? Hey yeah, he's gone. Where'd he go?" asked Duke, who was on Tristan's other side.

"Oh why does this always have to happen?" asked Tea.

"What do you mean Tea?" asked Bakura.

"Before Atem left everyone was in danger from all of these people that tried to take over the world, then Atem left and everything was finally coming back to normal. Last month Yugi almost died and now we're tied up somewhere and Yugi's no where to be found." explained Tea sadly.

"Its like he's cursed. Every time something like this happens, it always targets Yugi." said Rebecca, who was on Duke's other side.

None of them had anything to say anymore. It was true. Every time something like this happened, his friends were sometimes in danger, but in reality, who ever was behind all the scheming was just using Yugi's friends to get to him or Atem.

It wasn't even a minute before they felt a strong wave of tension. They looked up and noticed the flames on the candles suddenly dance like they had been disturbed.

"So your worried about little Yugi huh?" asked a cold female voice. The gang couldn't see her and couldn't see where it came from so they just sat in silence. Soon a male and a female form came walking out from the darkness, carrying a small human like figure. When they got closer, the gang was able to tell that the small human figure was Yugi. He looked fine, despite the fact that he was unconscious.

The female had blonde straight hair with a black fringe and black half curly lock of hair that was tucked around her ear, and had cold grey eyes. Her skin was pale and she was wearing long black pants, a white tank top and a long black coat. Around her eyes looked as though she had not slept in months but it looked like she tried to hide it because she was wearing black mascara and dark eye liner.

The male had short, messy black hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was also pale but it was slightly darker than the females. He wore raggedy jeans with a black belt. He also wore a white shirt and a black jacket with rolled up sleeves. Neither of them wore shoes. But their clothes didn't really matter much. Everyone's eyes was glued to their …large, bat-like wings. Both of them, had body-sized wings that were folded up like a bird do to their wings. Their wings were black, smooth and strong. They kind of had shine glares on them from the fire being emitted from the candles.

The male, taking note that their "guests" were taking in the fact that they had wings, spread them. They were the same shape of bats wings. (ok so if bats wings were enlarged, that's what they would look like but definitely not as long in length, just big in height. Kind of like Takinam's wings from the anime Chaotic if anyone has seen it.) They had red on the inside and they looked soft and silky, but the back of the wing was black and looked smooth.

The female let go of Yugi and the male took both his arms and flew over to the stone bed that was in the middle of the room. The female walked over to the gang and slowly walked past, stopping every now and then to take in some of them. She stopped and crouched down when she reached Mai and gently caressed her cheek, and then her hair.

"You take very good care of your skin and your hair young one. Your almost as beautiful to be an angle. But I'm afraid to say that you just don't quite cut it." said the female, not even caring that when she talked she showed fangs, slightly larger than the rest of her teeth. She started crouch walking to Joey, who was dangerously glairing at the female.

"Now now. Don't look so angry. I was going to hurt your girlfriend. I may be a demon and have the ability to kill her with just one finger, but I would never kill something as beautiful as her. The most I would do is see how delicious her blood is." said the female, again showing her fangs.

At that Mai slightly gasped and Joey furrowed his eyebrows. The female crouch walked to Atem and stopped. She spared no inch of his features as she acknowledged how much he looked like Yugi. She raised a hand to touch his face but he pulled away as much as he could to get away from her. She didn't care though. She simply caressed his smooth, tanned face with her unusually smooth but pale hand. Her nails were semi long but the ends were sharp yet rounded. She drew her hand back quickly, making sure to leave a thin cut on his cheek where his cheek bone would be. He hissed slightly in pain and flinched. It bled but not badly, just enough for a little to start to run down. The female raised her index finger which had scratched him to her mouth and sucked the blood off her nail before speaking.

"I'm sorry darling did I hurt you? You know you look a lot like little Yugi, except your eyes are different and Yugi isn't as blonde. That and you look older, darker and wiser. I didn't know Yugi had a brother…" she started but was interrupted by the male, who had finished with handcuffing Yugi to chains that was attached to the stone bed. He came over and observed Atem before interrupting his sister.

"Sister, don't be a fool. Little Yugi cant have an older brother." said the male. He too had fangs but his was slightly larger than his sisters.

"What do you mean? Who are you anyway? And what's happened to Yugi?" asked Atem.

"Just full of questions aren't you? Ok well you'll soon know full well what we mean. As for who we are, well you'll find out soon as well, and for little Yugi? Well he just hasn't woken up yet." said the female in an evil mocking tone.

"Sister, cool it. Go monitor little Yugi." ordered the male in a more serious voice.

"Oh you always have to ruin the fun don't you?" asked the female storming off towards Yugi.

"You know what he's capable of …"started the male angrily, referring to Yugi.

"He's not capable of it yet." barked the female still marching off towards Yugi.

"Females." muttered the male. "as per your question, my name is Nahthaies, my sister over there, her names is Kielnah. We're demons if you haven't already noticed and little Yugi over there isn't human either." said the male now known as Nahthaies in a plain, straight forward tone. Kielnah, who was already standing on the other side of the bed facing them all, cheekily waved at them at her name being mentioned.

"Wait a minute. When you say not human either, does that mean that Yugi's a demon like you?" asked Duke.

"Not quite but close. He's an angle." answered Nahthaies.

"An angle?" asked Joey.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean close if he's an angle and you're a demon. There quite a bit of difference don't you think?" asked Bakura in his usual British accent. (A/N: I think his accent is so cute!)

"Typical mortal. Always believing what everyone else believes." shot Kielnah from where Yugi was.

"What she means to say is, is that demons and angles aren't really that opposite to each other." said Nahthaies.

"How do you mean?" asked Tea cautiously.

"It is true that demons are creatures of darkness and angles are creatures of light, yet its because of that fact that you mortals see us demons as evil, backstabbing and cold-hearted and angles as sweet, innocent and loving. However, we demons have hearts too, its just we don't like to show that we care or love as expressively as you humans. And as for angles, well, they're not as innocent as you'd like to think. They don't walk into a room full of people that are hurting and by their presence make everything better. No angles are just like demons, just different." said Kielnah, slightly angrily.

"I'm still not gettin dis. You're sayin dat demons are good but are loners and angels are miserable?" asked Joey.

"No we're not saying that, we're just saying that you humans think too highly of angels and too poorly of demons." said Nahthaies.

"So, tell us what your going to do with Yugi." said Atem.

"Yeah. What's Yug got anything to do with dis?" asked Joey.

"Didn't you hear him? He's an angel. And we're demons." said Kielnah.

"Little Yugi isn't just an ordinary angel though. Hell, if he was we wouldn't be wasting our time here with you lot. No. There is one demon that surpasses all and one angel of equal ranking. Yugi is that angel." said Nahthaies.

"So what's that got to do with anything?" asked Tristan.

"Haven't you figured it out yet Tristan?" asked Bakura.

"No I haven't Bakura, maybe you'd like to share it with everyone else." said Tristan slightly sarcastically.

"They're here for Yugi. They want him gone so the demons can take out the angels." explained Bakura.

"Now, when you say gone do you mean?" asked Duke.

"Its like a game of duel monsters. Say one player has 1500 life points and one monster with 500 attack points and its in attack mode and da opponent had 2000 life points and has two monsters, one wid 600 attack points and da other wid 1400 attack points, and it's da opponents turn." started Joey.

"Ok." said Duke.

"Da opponent wid 2000 life points attacks his opponents monster with his 600 attack monster and his opponent loses 100 life points and then attacks his life points directly wid his oder monster, winning da duel." continued Joey.

"So another word. They're getting rid of Yugi at his most vulnerable point?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah. Good analogy Joey." answered Atem.

"Now that that's cleared up. Brother what do we do now?" asked Kielnah, lightly caressing Yugi's soft hands that were tied up above his head.

"Is he waking?" asked Nahthaies, turning and walking towards Yugi.

"No but he's twitching his fingers. Its rather annoying really. Can I kill him now?" answered Kielnah in a bored tone.

"Wait. But how can he be an angle when he doesn't have wings?" asked Tea, obviously wanting to stall them.

"You humans are awfully amusing creatures you know that? The story of why he doesn't have wings doesn't really have to be looked into, since little Yugi is going to die right here, right now and you all are going to be released, knowing that there was nothing you could of done." said Kielnah menacingly.

"_Yugi!"_ whispered Atem.

"NO WAIT. YOU CAN'T. WHAT IF YOUR WRONG? WHAT IF YUGI'S NOT THE ANGEL YOUR TALKING ABOUT?" yelled Tea with tears forming in her eyes.

"TEA'S RIGHT. HOW DO YOU KNOW FOR SURE DAT YUG…?" asked Joey.

"Oh trust us we know. And just to make it clear, if it isn't then that's just one less soul in the world to worry about." said Kielnah as her brother brought out a sharp black dagger that was hidden beneath his jacket and in his belt. He brought it up and held it over the centre of Yugi's chest.

The gang held their breath. They didn't want to watch their best friend be killed in front of them but each of them found it hard to look away, since it would be the last time in seeing their friend alive. Each of them had tears in their eyes, Tea was already sobbing. She'd have her hands up to her face if she could.

Nahthaies heightened the dagger over his head and stabbed at Yugi's chest.

"YUGI!" screamed the whole gang.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Sorry I had to cut it short. It was just the perfect place for a cliffy. Anyway. What do you think is goin to happen? Don't think I'm going to accidentally tell you because its not gonna happen. You'll just have to keep reviewing and reading to find out. And hey, I mentioned Kielnah and Nahthaies…finally. **

**Later!**

**Next chapter: An angels history**


	12. An angels history

-1**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 12. An angels history**

**Wow! I honestly didn't think that I would get such a good response to the whole Yugi being an angel thing. I thought people would say "yeah now this is just ridiculous." or "yeah now she's gone too far." but to read those reviews I'm ecstatic. And don't worry I'm not going to give up on this story.. I don't give up that easily. I don't know about the Atem bashing part but he and friends might get into a bit of trouble later on… I haven't made that chapter yet so don't get too excited that its coming up but I'm already set on getting them into trouble. ANYWAY! On with the chapter now…**

**And now…the continuation!**

* * *

They couldn't believe it. Yugi, their best friend, the light in their group, was going to die right there, in front of them, and there was nothing that they or he could do. They held their breaths, watching as Nahthaies heightened the dagger over his head and stabbed at Yugi's chest.

"YUGI!" screamed the whole gang, lunging forward as much as they could with more tears in their eyes.

Just as Nahthaies had started on his decent, two people came bursting through the door. They moved quickly towards the two demons and tackled them to the ground, thus canceling Nahthaies's attack. The dagger went flying and landed on the ground with a clang as metal touched stone. The two people was male and female. The female had blond hair and a black fringe. She wore denim jeans that flare out at the bottom of the legs, a white studded belt along with a light blue tank top. The male also wore jeans but his looked more on purposely worn out. He wore a white button up shirt and a black jacket. He had blonde hair two, but had black streaks running through it.

What relieved the gang was that Yugi was safe, what amazed them was that the two people had wings. But theirs weren't bat like. They were as large as the demons wings but theirs were white and had feathers that looked soft and silky. Their wings were the reason why they could save Yugi so quickly.

The female had jumped on the edge of the bed and flapped her wings once dangerously, making Kielnah flap her wings as well and jump back. The female angel then jumped off of the bed and the two circled each other, eyeing each other dangerously for any sudden movement. Their wings twitching slightly in anger.

The male angel had tackled Nahthaies to the ground, causing him to drop the dagger. Nahthaies slid on the ground with the angel still on top of him but decided to counter his attack and kicked the angel over his head. Nahthaies quickly got up and eyed the angel dangerously. The angle flapped his wings to save himself from hitting the wall and gently landed on the ground, not daring to even take his away from the demon.

The gang watched in awe as now their was two demons and two angels staring down each other as if to punish the other for any sudden movement that could be mistaken for an attack. They decided not to speak and to breath as slowly and as quietly as they could so as to get the attention of the four. Yugi was oblivious to what was happening around him as he laid their still unconscious.

"Nahthaies. I should have known it would have been you and your sister to try and kill Yugi. So how's life suiting you these days, have you still got those three whores hanging around you back home or is there more?" asked the male angel. This question amazed the gang to hear such language coming from an angel.

"Eligh! I'll have you know that my life is just fine, however it would have been better if you and your pathetic excuse for a sister had just waited for one minute, but no, you and your sister has always been the impatient type." shot back Nahthaies. The male angel, now known as Eligh, narrowed his eyes.

"In this case we have the right to be impatient." said the female angel.

"Oh that's right. Its because little Yugi is the legendary angel. Sorry love but even if you could save him do you think that he would be able to save you? Look at him. My brother may have called you a pathetic excuse for a sister but I beg to differ since little Yugi is a pathetic excuse for an angel." shot Kielnah. This made the female angel jump at Kielnah, grabbing her by the neck and flying high. Kielnah couldn't get out of her grasp, no matter how much she flapped her wings and tried to pull away.

"Say that to me again. I dare you." hissed the female angel threateningly. The gang gasped at the sudden violence coming from the angel.

"SHARAY! PUT HER DOWN!" ordered Eligh, only yelling so his voice would be heard.

The female angel, now known as Sharay, hesitated before roughly letting her go and swiftly flying back down and gracefully landing back down. Kielnah landed on the ground a fare distance from her and panted as she could now breath. Sharay glared at her angrily, wishing that Kielnah would do or say something to provoke her to hurt her.

"That was a nasty trick your sister pulled." said Nahthaies angrily

"Serves your sister right." shot back Eligh.

"_What do you think will happen now?" _whispered Tea to Atem. Atem glanced at her then looked back to Yugi, then back to Eligh and Nahthaies. He was about to answer Tea but stopped when Eligh glanced at them and spoke.

"You brought human's here?" he asked angrily.

"They were already here. We weren't going to hurt them." said Nahthaies.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" asked Sharay.

"Because you don't want to believe it." suggested Kielnah

"So what? You were going to get rid of Yugi and then let his friends go?" asked Eligh.

"Yeah pretty much." answered Nahthaies.

"But now we're in a bit of a predicament since it wont be easy to kill little Yugi in the company of you two." said Kielnah.

"So what now?" asked Sharay.

"We leave." answered Nahthaies.

"What? Cant we have a little bit of fun?" asked Kielnah.

"We'll get our fun later. Until then. Angels, I suggest you keep a close eye on little Yugi because he's in more danger now that the legendary Demon has returned." answered Nahthaies flying up high and opening a portal to his home. It looked like a fairly large circle in the air and inside was black. He motioned Kielnah to follow before flying through the portal. Kielnah gave Sharay a cheeky, yet malevolent smile which told Sharay that this wasn't over before flying up to the portal and disappearing, making the portal evaporate as she left. Sharay and Eligh flew over to Yugi to see if he was hurt. They seemed to have forgotten about the gang being there.

"Umm. If you don't mind me asking, but uh, could you possibly untie us if its not too much trouble?" asked Bakura hesitantly.

Both the angels looked up at him at the sound of his voice and Sharay decided she'd untie them, so she walked around the stone bed and picked up the fallen dagger and walked over towards Bakura. Bakura wasn't sure if she was going to kill hi or let him go but there was nothing he could do anyway so he decided not to say anything.

She came closer and closer until she reached him. She crouched down and looked into Bakura's brown eyes. A tender expression fell on Sharay's face before she looked down to where his hands were. She placed the dagger underneath the rope that was tied around Bakura's hands and she quickly cute the rope, freeing Bakura's hands. Bakura held one wrist in his hand and rubbed it, thankful that he could move his arms again. Sharay moved down to Tea and did the same thing. She freed all of Yugi's friends and one by one they went over to Yugi to see if he was ok.

"He seems fine." said Eligh. Sharay soon came over and stood next Eligh and cut the rope around Yugi's hands. Eligh was currently standing next to Yugi's head and Sharay was standing behind Yugi's head. Atem, who had wiped the blood clean of his cheek was standing next to Eligh and Tea and Bakura was standing next to Atem. Joey was closest to Yugi's head on the other side and he was standing next to Mai, Tristan, Duke and Rebecca in that order.

"So is it true?" asked Tea.

"The fact that he's an angel? Yes." answered Eligh.

"What did they do to him?" asked Duke.

"Probably what ever they did to you." answered Sharay.

"So what's going to happen now?" asked Tristan.

"Now we wait. We wait until he wakes up and we wait until he gets his wings and we wait until he gets the memories of his past back." answered Eligh.

"So our Yugi has an ancient past too huh?" asked Atem more to himself then anyone else.

"Yes, but unlike you pharaoh he's not human." said Sharay caressing Yugi's hair.

"How did you know…" started Atem.

"We angels and demons existed far before your time pharaoh." answered Eligh sitting down on the ground and leaning on the stone bed.

"Wait. So Yug's older than Atem?" asked Joey.

"Oh no. Not even close. When Yugi was an angel he was 16 and he's 16 now.

"Ok so wait, I don't get it. Are you saying that Yugi died as an angel at 16 and then was born as a human." asked Tristan, coming over to sit down in front of Eligh. The others did the same except Sharay and Atem, who were standing next to Eligh anyway. Eligh gave into a sigh before speaking.

"Well kind of. Ok Yugi …is a legendary angel. At age 10 he was as strong as an adult angel, at 16, he was stronger than all of the angels put together. But he could control this power. Now there was a legendary demon a few years older than Yugi but he and Yugi were at the exact same level of power. They rivaled each other perfectly. The demons and angels had been fighting for thousands of years, since before Atem's time and then the legendary demon was born. This put the angels at a big risk, however the legendary demon was too young to do any harm. Three years later, Yugi was born. Now when the legendary demon was old enough to comprehend what was happening between the angels and demons, he decided he would try and claim dominance over the angels." said Eligh pausing to check if he hadn't lost anyone and to catch his breath.

"Wait. So the demons aren't trying to take over the world?" asked Tristan.

"No. Yes. Kind of. You see, the demons main goal is to claim dominance over the angels, but they cant do that if they just live where they live now, so they want to re-populate earth. But they cant do that while the legendary angel lives." answered Eligh.

"So. If Yugi's an angel, how did he become human?" asked Tea. At that question Eligh lowered his head and watched the ground sadly. Sharay sighed but then took a deep breath before speaking, figuring that her brother would have had harder time explaining the answer to Tea's question.

"Something terrible happened. Someone very close to him died and there was nothing that he could have done. Angered by this Yugi became extremely powerful. Too powerful in fact that he couldn't control it. Just by possessing this power he nearly destroyed earth and every angel and demon alive. He didn't mean to, he just couldn't control it. The only thing he could do to save earth and the angels and demons was to become human. He and the legendary demon had to give up their wings and their nature. They did this however, something went wrong. The legendary demon went into stasis while Yugi lost his memory of being an angel. We don't know what was _supposed _to happen to the legendary demon, but we know that Yugi wasn't supposed to lose his memory. He was only to lose his wing and his powers until the legendary demon returned and if he didn't and Yugi died while being human than the legendary demon would never return." said Sharay.

"So that's why they waited until now to try kill Yugi. Because he's returned. And now, the legendary demon want to try claim dominance again while Yugi's at his most vulnerable point." said Tea.

"Yes. And if the legendary demon returned, then Yugi has to find a way to get his wings back and learn his past in order to put an end to the legendary demons plans." said Eligh.

The room fell silent as Sharay and Eligh was reminiscing the day that Yugi fell to earth and the gang was still trying to comprehend the fact that their best friends wasn't human. Atem was staring into Yugi's face, holding his hand as he thought.

**Atem's POV**

So Yugi's an angel. My little Yugi's an angel. I always knew he was so good, and pure and was a being of light, but I never figured he'd be an angel. I promise you Yugi, I'll help you find your past. You helped me find mine, and only because I helped you save your grandpa. Finding someone's unknown past is harder than saving someone but you helped me and we succeeded. Now it turns out you have an ancient past too, and now, its my turn to help you find the secrets of your past.

I sense Eligh standing up but it doesn't bother me.

"Please don't tell Yugi anything that we have said. He has to find out his past for himself. If he here's anything that we have said before he finds out for himself, he'll die." I heard him say. This surprised me. If we cant tell Yugi that he has an ancient past then how is he going to figure it out. And what's worse is that we cant tell him anything we find out about his past.

"Hang on. If we cant tell him then how is going to figure it out when he'll have no clue?" I heard Tea ask. Funny. She must have read my mind. That thought kind of worries me.

"He may remember us. So…" I heard Sharay say. She paused so I looked up at her and saw that she and Eligh were somehow making their wings disappear. That's … not the most pleasant thought in the world.

"He'll hang around if that's ok. We've made our presence known, and this way we'll be able to keep a close eye on Yugi, and if he does remember us, then hopefully that will drive him to search for his past." Sharay continued. How did she make her wings disappear? Where'd they go? And where is she going to stay? It would probably be wise for them stay at ours but we don't have any space.

I was about to ask those questions but stopped and looked back at Yugi when I felt his hand slightly squeeze mine. He groaned a little and that caught everyone's attention. The rest of the gang stood up and surrounded Yugi. He winced once before slowly opening his eyes. It was then that I noticed that his eyes made him look like an angel. They held a sense of purity and angelicness(1).

"H-hey guys. What are you all looking at me like that for?" he asked. He says this as though nothing was wrong but now I think he's remembered what happened before we were knocked out because his eyes slightly widened and he sat up looking around. I still held onto his hand as if I was scared that if I let go, he would disappear like those demons did. I don't think he noticed but I don't care if did notice or not, he wasn't going anywhere at the moment.

**Yugi's POV**

When I woke I saw everyone staring at me worryingly. I don't know why. I feel like I was sleeping, although I did have a bit of a headache.

"H-hey guys. What are you all looking at me like that for?" I asked but I didn't get answer. They just kept eyeing me worryingly. In fact, it was kind of making me worried. Why was whatever I was lying so cold. Oh wait a minute. I remember now. Atem, Bakura and I were in a dark room and then we passed out, but what happened afterwards. And didn't I tell Tea and the rest not to find us. Hang on! If I did, and they went against my wishes then we must be in the same dark room. One problem though. Its not exactly that dark. I decided to lift myself up so I was resting on my elbows and that was when I felt Atem holding my hand. I didn't care although it made me curious as to why he was holding my hand. I also felt a little light-headed but that's understandable, I guess. I wander how long I've been out. I look around and notice that everyone in the room is watching me, this made me feel uncomfortable. I also notice that Atem has a small cut on his cheek. I hope his ok. I wander what happened. I continue to look around and spot two people standing behind me. I've never seen them before but they look so … familiar. Especially the girl.

There was something about the. It was like they were old friends. Oh I feel so bad now. What if they are and I don't remember who they are. No, I swear I've never seen them before but the girl. I've seen those eyes somewhere. She's pretty cute too, but now's not the time to be thinking that. I want to know where we are. I want to know what happened. I want to know… why she's so familiar to me. Him as well. They look a lot like each other so I guess they're related. The black streaks in the males hair makes him look like a punk but his eyes suggest otherwise, and the girl. She looks so beautiful. She's cute, she got gorgeous eyes, her hair makes her look like she has a bit of a tomboyish streak, yet she looks like an angel.

Damn it. I can feel myself blush. I want to look away but I cant. Its as though I'm glued to her. She's looking straight at me. She doesn't seem to worried that Atem and I look so much alike. She doesn't even seem worried that I'm blushing . Speaking of blushing, is that pinkness I see forming on her cheeks. Her eyes are sparkling in the candle-light which makes her look so innocent, and I'm guessing she can feel herself blushing too because she quickly looked away.

"Sorry. Umm- my bad." she said nervously. Now I know it. I've met her before but where. Her voice, her presence, her appearance, its all so familiar to me. If only I could remember her name.

"Umm, this is my brother Eligh." she said gesturing her hand towards the male standing next to her. Eligh? I've heard that name before. He gave me a friendly smile before giving me a slight bow of his head. That was strange. Why'd he bow. Maybe its just they way he's grown up. It probably a sign of respect or courtesy.

"And my name is…" she started but I decided to cut her off because I think I just remembered her name. I pretty sure its her name.

"Sharay. That's your name right?" I asked, hoping to Ra it was.

"Umm yeah it is." she answered, kind of looking relieved. I don't know why, maybe it sounded good coming from me or maybe it was because she didn't have to say it. I don't know. I'm just thankful I didn't make a fool of myself. That would have been embarrassing if I had got it wrong.

"Hey, Yug. How'd you know her name was Sharay?" I heard Joey ask. I am so thankful for Joey asking me a question because now I can look away. I loved to look at Sharay because she's so cute and she has this aura of familiarity around her, but I didn't want to look like I had a staring problem. That and its rude to stare.

"Umm. I don't know. Lucky guess." was my answer. Good one Yugi, couldn't find a better reply could you? It was then that I decided to take in my surroundings.

We were in a full stone room. Candles were spread out across the floor but that was the only source of light. Seriously. There was no windows and one door. Which was closed. One side of the room was completely dark, which makes me wander what is over there, but thats just my curiosity kicking in. And on the other side of the room were poles with cut ropes around them on the floor. There was only enough for everyone but three people including me. I suppose it was probably the gang that was tied up but then does that mean that it was Eligh and Sharay that tied us up and if not then who did and where'd they go. I'm not going to get any answers by asking myself so…

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Some people were playing a prank and tied up your friends. We came in and sorted them out. Then we freed your friends and waited for you to wake up." answered Eligh. For some reason, his voice sounded very familiar. I've definitely heard him somewhere but where? I nodded in response and motioned myself to sit up properly, since I was resting on my elbows. It was now that I realized that I was laying on a stone bed, or table, which ever it was it was kind of cold.

I hanged my legs over the table like bed thing and stared down at the ground. The light-headedness returning to me and I felt kind of dizzy. I brushed off the feeling as best I could and looked down to where I was lying. The surface was just plain grey. No patterns, no colours just blank.

**No one's POV**

"Wait a minute. Weren't we in the back of the shops?" asked Yugi looking away from his stone bed and towards Atem.

"Yeah we were." answered Tea.

"Then how did a place like this get an approval of being installed?" asked Yugi again.

"Good question but does it matter? lets just get outta here and go home. I kinda don't like dis place." answered Joey. At that they all made leave. Atem managed to let go of Yugi's hand but still didn't leave his side. Yugi noticed that Rebecca hadn't given him a hug, this fact kind of relieved him, but he couldn't help but feel that everyone was kind of more distant with him.

"So what happened? Is he dead?" asked a male with black ruffled hair upon Kielnah's and Nahthaies's return.

"No my lord. We were somewhat interrupted by a pair of little Yugi's old friends." answered Nahthaies as he and his sister kneeled down onto their right knee so their arms were resting upon their left knee and bowing their heads.

"His friends got in the way?" asked the male demon, turning around to face them while spreading his large black and red bat-like wings. They looked like Kielnah's and Nahthaies's except they were slightly larger, had more black on the inside of the wing and looked stronger. The demon wore black denim jeans, a black studded belt with two chains hanging off it, a black button up shirt and a semi-long black coat. He had a fairly good tan and cold dark brown eyes. The skin around his eyes was darker and looked slightly discolored.

"Hey were angels my lord. We could have taken them on, but little Yugi was hardly a challenge. He doesn't even know he's an angel." explained Nahthaies carefully.

"So you left so he could get a chance of finding out his past?" asked the demon angrily.

"Kielnah ticked off the female and almost got herself killed. If it wasn't for Sharay's brother…" started Nahthaies but was interrupted by his master.

"Did you just say Sharay?"

"Yes I did my lord. She and her brother were there. They stopped us from killing little Yugi." answered Nahthaies.

"You fools. Yugi's probably going to remember his past even quicker if he sees them. All well, nothing we can do about it now, except maybe get Eligh and his sister away from Yugi before he gains his wings." said the demon, walking away. Nahthaies and Kielnah looked up and watched as their master walked away from them. They figured their business was done so they decided to get up and fly away, but before they left their ground their master called them.

"Don't think that you two are dismissed just yet." Nahthaies and Kielnah looked at each other and silently sighed before catching up to there master.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(1) angelicness isn't really a word but for those who haven't worked it out, I figure there is not many that haven't, its like angelic or angelically, its under that kind of category and in my dictionary it's a word now. I'll make it a word he he he.**

**So what did you think? I know it might have been obvious that Yugi wasn't going to die but I bet that you didn't know he was going to come out of that predicament unscathed. Predicament! That's a weird word. Anyway, if you want to find out who Eligh, Sharay and the weird knew demon is, you'll have to keep reviewing and find out. **

**Later!**

**Next chapter: The Dream**


	13. The dream

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 13. The dream**

Heeyah! I'm so happy and I dont know why. Thank you all fo your lovely reviews...Oh and I finished chapter 14 so now it's on to 15. I honestly feel like I'm racing myself which is hard when you know what you want to write but you cant because your not there yet... I'm such an idiot because I started another ff but this one is going to be story long but one chapter. It's a final fantasy one but I'm going to pay more attention to this one because of my reviewers. Thanks againv

Oh and one last thing, if it's anyone b'day today happy bithday. I only said that because it's my friend's birthday. v

**And now…the continuation!**

* * *

"Is anyone sure that this is the way?" asked Duke as he walked beside Tristan who walked next to Bakura.

"Hard to say Duke. All the halls look exactly the same." Answered Tea who walked in front of Duke, Tristan and Bakura and next to Mai and Joey.

"With all these halls, you'd think they'd put in a restroom nearby." Mumbled Tristan.

"Go behind the corner if you need to go." Said Duke.

"No. I think I'll wait until we get out of hear." Answered Tristan with a slightly disturbed or disgusted look on his face.

"Besides that's pretty unhygienic if he went around the corner." Said Bakura.

"Yeah. And do you know how embarrassed I'd be if there were secret security cameras somewhere and there were people watching." Said Tristan.

"Hey look! A door!" called Sharay from the front of the group, who walked beside Eligh. Yugi, Rebecca and Atem were behind them. They all stopped and looked to where Sharay was pointing. They knew it wasn't the way out and it wasn't the door to the stone room, but it was a door.

They walked towards it and opened it. Inside was a small, cluttered room. It was filled with metal desks, TV screens, wires and computers. The TV screens showed various live scenes inside the shop. They watched them and saw that the shop was completely empty. Rebecca thought that it would be her job to turn off all the security precautions, so she pulled up a nearby desk chair and sat in front of the main computer.

"What are you doing?" asked Bakura, walking up next to her and watching the monitor as she typed.

"I'm hacking into the computer's mainframe so I can turn off all of the security precautions. All the automated doors would be off so no one can come in and steal something and there's no one here but us, so if we want to get out of here, we should go back inside the shops so we don't get in trouble for coming this way. If I turn off all the security precautions we can move around freely without setting off any alarms. We just have to hide in the bathrooms until morning, then we can walk out without any suspicion." Answered Rebecca.

"Question. Wont they notice that the camera's and that are off?" asked Atem, coming up next to her on the other side.

"I'll leave the camera's on. Hopefully they just think it was that last person that was in here's fault." Answered Rebecca.

"Ok. So what if we cant find the bathrooms before morning?" asked Yugi, who was just outside the room to see if anyone came. Joey was behind him and looking in the opposite direction, also keeping lookout.

"That's why I'm downloading a detailed copy of the blueprints of this area to my phone. We just have to follow my phone out to the exit." Answered Rebecca.

"Ok. With all of dat said, what's goin on?" asked Joey.

"Joey!" exclaimed Tea, Tristan, Duke and Bakura.

"Rebecca's making the shops free to walk around in so we don't get in trouble in the morning." Answered Yugi, who smiled at Joey's question.

"Oh ok den. So when can we leave?" asked Joey.

"Now!" answered Rebecca, who got up and left, holding her phone and examining the screen. The others left behind her and they followed her until they reached the exit. Rebecca put her phone away when she looked up to see everyone already running past her to get to the exit.

Everything looked normal. It was a little freaky, being in the shopping centre after dark, but it was also a cool feeling. They looked to the right and saw the plastic door they came through and saw that the actual doors were still left ajar, so they walked in. Almost immediately, Tristan rushed into the men's restroom. Sharay, Tea, Mai and Rebecca decided to go into the woman's restroom for a "touchup", and Bakura and Eligh went into the men's restroom to join Tristan. So Yugi, Atem and Duke were left outside to rest.

Unbeknownst to Yugi, Atem and Duke, Sharay and Eligh only went in the restrooms to stretch their wings. Sharay was ok because the girls knew she was an angel and Yugi was male; that fact left Eligh in a little bit of danger because he didn't know if Yugi would decide to come in, so he had to stretch quickly. Sharay and Eligh never really had to retract their wings and it was rare that they did, so they would have to get used to it and stretch their wings when ever they got the chance.

The trio outside, waited for about five minutes when they were joined again by their seven friends that had vacated to the bathroom. Sharay and Eligh looked human again, no one had to use the facilities and everyone was ready to leave. The original plan was to wait inside the restrooms, but they had ditched that idea, considering they had all night to do what ever they wanted until it was morning.

"Ok, so what are we going to do since all the shops are closed?" asked Tristan.

"If it helps, I know how to pick a lock." Said Eligh.

"You do? How?" asked Joey.

"Well, does anyone have a bobby pin?" asked Eligh.

"Yeah, here." Said Rebecca, getting one out from her pocket and handing it over to Eligh.

"Thank you. Now, which shop do you want open?" he asked as he eyed the bobby pin.

"I think it would be best if we opened up a clothes shop. We could get gloves for everyone incase they notice we broke in and do a fingerprint search." Suggested Rebecca.

"Ok, clothes shop it is then." Said Eligh as he started to walk towards the closest clothes shop, which happened to be the largest in the centre and the most popular, selling, everyday clothes, night clothes, lingerie, swim wear, and costumes. The others followed and stopped behind him. He bent down a bit to be more level with the lock and started to carefully pick the lock.

"Are we sure that its safe?" asked Tea.

"You're doubting my abilities?" asked Rebecca.

"No its just, it doesn't feel right." Answered Tea.

"Its either this or wade out the night in the bathrooms." Said Sharay.

"True." Said Tea.

"How many times have you done this?" asked Yugi.

"A fair amount. Personally, Yugi; I think you would be pretty good at this." Replied Eligh.

"Oh? Why is that?" asked Yugi.

"Just a feeling. You're a quick learner aren't you?" asked Eligh.

"Oh I don't know, I guess." Answered Yugi.

"He is." Said Atem coming up next to Yugi.

"Then in that case…" started Eligh but stopped when he succeeded in picking the lock. He knew this when he heard a click like sound come from the lock. "The next shop to be broken into, I'll show you how to do it, and then you can try. It's easy once you've done it a few times." He continued as he lifted up the roller door the clothes shop.

"Uh, ok sure." Said Yugi.

"I wanna learn too." Said Joey.

"Yeah, same. Something like this can go on my resume." Said Tristan.

"I really don't think that it should." Said Atem.

"Why not?" asked Tristan as they all started to walk in the shop.

"Think about it. They'll be curious if they knew you could pick a lock and think you were some kind of ex-criminal. They might think that you'd break in and steal from them or something. It's not really the kind of thing that employers are looking for." Said Duke.

"Unless you want to be a police officer or something like that." Said Eligh.

"I suppose. But I still want to learn if that's ok." Said Tristan.

"Yeah sure that's fine." Replied Eligh.

It was pretty quiet after that. The only thing that could be heard was their footsteps. They soon found the gloves and each of them got a pair of gloves they liked with some still left to spare. After they got the ones they wanted they left fore the closest exit.

On the way they found a number of electric wheel chair things (1). They each jumped on one and they rode to the exit. Tristan and Joey in front and racing the entire way, occasionally bumping into each other.

Eventually they made it to the exit and as expected the door didn't automatically open. But what wasn't expected was the sight of pitch black darkness outside. All of the street lights were off and there were no car lights either. It was currently raining pretty hard and with what they could see, there were some pretty strong winds too. The only thing giving off any light was the moon, and that was mainly blanketed by dark grey clouds.

Tea checked her phone to see what time it was and announced that it was 9:55 pm. She also noticed that she had no reception.

"I also don't have reception." Tea said.

"It must be the blackout. Its gotta be a pretty severe one if you have no reception." Said Bakura

"Not necessarily. What ever caused the blackout could have hit the mobile phone cell tower." Said Rebecca.

"Oh so that's what happened." Said Tristan, pretending to know what she was talking about.

"The building that gives you reception was probably damaged." Said Rebecca more simply.

"Now I get ya." Said Tristan truthfully.

"Wait so answer me dis. If dere's a blackout out dere, den how come we have power?" asked Joey.

"Because all major shopping center's have a back up generator." Answered Rebecca.

"Then how come the lights out there isn't working?" asked Tristan.

"Because the back up generator isn't connected to the lights outside. Everyone depends on their car lights if its night time." Answered Duke.

"Ok, so what are we going to do? There's a blackout outside, we cant get out, its also storming outside. Our parents are probably worried about us and with no reception, we cant tell them we're ok." Said Bakura.

"Well, we could go back to the bathrooms and wait for morning. But that will be a bit boring although it is getting pretty late anyway. Or; we could break into more shops and have fun." Said Mai.

"The second one sounds good." Said Tristan.

"I hear ya Tristan." Said Joey.

"However, if the black out doesn't last that long and people find us in some random shop sleeping and all the stuff possibly everywhere, we'll be in serious trouble." Said Tea.

"Trouble smouble, c'mon Tea lets have some fun." Said Joey.

"Ok, but what are we going to do when we get sent to juvie for being in here after closing time? How are we going to explain that 11 people got stuck in here? What, oh sorry we fell asleep; or sorry we didn't know. Joey we'll be in a lot of trouble and I actually plan on having a clean record." Argued Tea.

"Never thought about dat. When you put it dat way, you got a point." Said Joey.

"So the bathroom's then?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, the bathrooms. Seems pretty sad when you put it that way." Answered Tristan as he, Bakura, Joey and Mai started to leave.

They still had the electric wheel chairs so on the way back to the bathrooms, they took them back to where they got them from and continued to make their way back on foot. They reached the bathrooms at around 10:30. They were all fairly tired and they decided to just find a comfortable place on the ground and curl up. Whether they were caught in the morning was the least of their worries. They just wanted to sleep. So they did.

Sharay and Eligh curled up close to each other against the wall, so did Mai and Joey. Yugi and Atem slept back to back and against the wall, the same with Duke and Bakura, and Tristan and Tea with Rebecca curling up next to Yugi. Yugi didn't care, neither did Tea, they just wanted to get their rest.

**Yugi's Dream**

"**So we're not as gentle as you angels, that doesn't mean we're evil; we're just more demanding and a little more rough then you lot." Argued a girl with blonde straight hair with a black fringe and a black curly lock of hair that was tucked around her ear, and had cold grey eyes. She was wearing long black pants, a white tank top and a long black coat. She looked as though she had not slept in months but she wore black mascara and dark eyeliner in attempt to try and cover it up. What was a little strange was that she had human sized, bat like wings, folded behind her.**

"**A little? Are you serious? If you were an angel…" started a girl that looked like … Sharay? Yes. It was Sharay, only, she had large, human sized, feathery wings.**

"**Only glad I'm not." Cut in the other girl. **

"**What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sharay angrily.**

"**It means, that I'm glad I'm not an angel because the demon category suits me better." Said the female.**

"**Yes, you wouldn't make a good angel would you? What with you being an evil, backstabbing, spineless, cowardly snake; gee if you were an angel you'd give us a bad name." said Sharay. That did it. Sharay's words really angered the other female; that much was evident since the female lunged herself forward at Sharay, only to be stopped by her brother. He had short, messy black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore raggedy jeans with a black belt. He also wore a white shirt and a black jacket with rolled up sleeves. He also had large bat like wings.**

"**You have a lot of nerve to be saying things like that considering the humans think too highly of your race. I wander what they would say and think if they found out that angels are all of what you said. They'd probably say that angels are nothing but fake, but that's what you are right? Your nothing but fake." Said the female. Her words angered Sharay, and she too lunged herself forwards towards the female. Only to be stopped just in time by Eligh, who grabbed her and pulled her back and held her still until she calmed down a bit. He also had human-sized wings like Sharay. **

"**Sharay, calm down would ya?" asked Eligh. **

"**Yes tell that lovely sister of yours to calm down. We wouldn't want that angelic nature of hers to be lost now would we?" asked the boy that was the female's brother. The boy eyed Sharay hungrily while he spoke but his gaze was turned towards Eligh when he spoke.**

"**You better not be thinking about her in the way I think you are." **

"**What are you going to do huh? What's an angel going to do to me?" asked the male.**

"**Keep on going and I'll show you exactly what an angel is going to do to you." Said Eligh.**

"**Bring it angel boy. Show me what an angel can do" Said the boy.**

"**Why waste his time when you have me who's more than willing to make you wish you were an angel." Said Sharay.**

"**I wouldn't say that if I were you." Said the girl.**

"**Why not?" asked Sharay**

"**Because there's no point in saying things that have nothing to back it up. Besides it wouldn't be wasting your brothers time, it would be a challenge for him. Everyone knows that demon's are superior to angels when it comes to strength." Answered the girl.**

"**It's not strength that wins the battle, its how you use it." Said Eligh.**

"**Then show us how to use it or are you and sister scared?" said the girl. **

"**It's funny, cause there's nothing to be scared of." Said Eligh.**

"**I'll show you something to be scared of." Said the boy, who finally let go of his sister.**

"**Go ahead. I dare ya." Said Eligh also letting go of his sister. Both sisters, now being released, had been holding onto their anger from before and now with their brothers not holding them back they were free to do what ever they wished, so they, at the same time as Eligh and the boy, lunged at each other but stopped yet again. **

**This time they had been stopped by a small boy that looked like Yugi. Actually, it was Yugi; only he also had angelic wings, but his was slightly larger than Sharay's and Eligh's and seemed to glow only enough to slightly notice. It wasn't a blinding light and if he was lined up with other angels, you wouldn't even notice, but they were brighter, stronger and softer than Sharay's and Eligh's.**

**Yugi stepped in between them just before they could make their first attack and created a light barrier separating the demons from the angels. The four stopped immediately, knowing that any attempt to get through the barrier or around it was pointless, since Yugi was too strong and too quick for any ordinary angel or demon.**

**The two demons noticed Yugi's wings twitching in slight anger so they calmed it down a bit before deciding to leave.**

"**We're going to get ourselves killed if we stay here and we don't want that considering we would kill to see little Yugi die at the hands of Darcy…" started the male.**

"**You'd kill for anything so seeing me die mustn't be that much of a treat. That's pretty sad considering it was an ordinary demon implying that. We may as well dispose of you now if you two don't have much to live for besides sex and feeding." Said Yugi.**

"**Oh don't get angry on my brothers behalf, we were just leaving anyway, weren't we N…….." said the girl, grabbing her brothers arm and spreading her wings, getting ready to take flight. Her brother wouldn't move. He just eyed Yugi angrily until he felt a tug on his arm, which knocked him back to his senses. He soon spread his wings to take flight and the two flew up high and left through a portal in the sky that they opened. Inside was black and when they were both through it the portal closed. **

**Yugi stopped with his light barrier and his wings had stopped twitching. He was looking at the spot where the portal was before he turned to look at Sharay and Eligh. Both of which, looked scared that they were going to get in trouble. Even though, Yugi was an angel he was still way stronger than they were and they knew that. **

**He smiled at them and they realized that they were going to be ok so they smiled back. Eligh started to walk slowly off, and Yugi and Sharay soon followed.**

**END of Yugi's dream.**

**Yugi's POV**

It's morning; that much I can tell. I don't feel like opening my eyes. I just want to go back to sleep. That was such a weird dream. Where'd I get that idea from anyway? It felt so real. I actually feel like its happened before. This is too weird. Yesterday I met Sharay and Eligh and felt like I knew them from somewhere. Now I'm having a dream about them and I being … angels? Yeah it's got to be an angel and those two other people, I feel like I know them from somewhere too. Oh what were their names. The males was nearly said but I didn't hear it. And it looked too confusing to try and lip read it. If I was angel in my dream then how come I sounded so harsh? All well. It's just a dream.

I can hear talking. Now I wont get back to sleep. It sounds like Joey. Hey now that I think about it, I cant feel Atem behind me. I cant even feel Rebecca. They're probably already awake.

"_Do you think Yugi will ever wake up?" _that sounded like Rebecca.

"Yes Yugi will wake up." I said. I referred myself as a third person then.

"Oh Yugi. Good morning. I didn't know you were awake." I heard Rebecca say. She sounded excited but thats usual when she talks to me.

"We didn't wake you up did we?" and that was Atem. He sounded like he was crouched down near-by.

"No you didn't. What time is it?" I answered and asked.

"10:27…28 sorry." Answered Tea. Ok now I'll open my eyes and get comfortable again. I look to my right and see Rebecca kneeling down and Atem crouching down next to her. Tea is behind Rebecca and Mai and Joey are sitting up against the wall behind her. I move so my back is against the wall and I look to my left and see Bakura, Duke and Tristan still sleeping. I don't know how Bakura can survive under Duke. Tristan's been left on the floor. No surprise. Actually, I'm surprised he's still sleeping. Although he could sleep through anything. I also notice Sharay and Eligh. Now that's weird. When I first looked at them I saw them with those wings that they had in my dream. But now after I blink and rub my eyes they look normal. It was probably nothing. Probably just because of the dream I had.

"Wait. It's nearly 10:30 so what are we doing here? Where is everyone?" I asked.

"What do you mean by everyone?" Tea asked.

"I mean everyone. All the customers." I answered. Maybe now I'll get the answer I want.

"No one's here. And no one's going to be here for about a week. I know this because Tea, Eligh and I went back up to the control room to suss out what was going on. Apparently, the roads are closed and the blackout is still on. A heavy storm is on the way and no one's coming in to work as it's basically impossible to get here." Answered Rebecca. Wow! That bad a storm huh? So it looks like we're going to be here longer than I thought. One whole week. At least, I suppose. We can sleep in the beds they sell. They wont mind, and if they do, they wont know. Now I sound like Joey.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We wait till those three wake up, den we go get something ta eat." Answered Joey.

**END Yugi's POV**

"Fine with us. We're awake lets go." Said Tristan, who had just woken up to hear what Joey said.

"Yeah we're awake, now." Said Duke getting up and stretching. Bakura also got up and stretched.

"How long have you three been awake?" asked Tea.

"Not long." Answered Duke.

"Long enough to hear what Joey said anyway. How long have you all been awake?" asked Bakura.

"A while. No one's gonna be here for a week because da roads are closed due ta heavy storms and flooding." Answered Joey.

"Oh ok. So are we going to get something to eat now?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah, who's up for take away?" asked Yugi getting up and stretching.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Ooh, I like writing the dream. I hate arguments in a way because I tend to drag them on, but I like them because once I'm into them I cant stop typing. all well. I hope you liked and if you did, please review it keeps me going.**

**Later.**

**Next chapter: Friends or Enemies?**


	14. Friends or Enemies?

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 14. Friends or enemies?**

**I dont mean to be a pain and I know that its ok if I ask but does anyone have any ideas for two dreams that Yugi can have as an angel? I have one but I want him to have that one when he gets home. Note that they wont be written like his first dream it will just be a brief summary of the dream because that's how I've written one of them already. I just need two and then I can move on with the story. **

**And now …the continuation!**

* * *

The gang had decided to use the kitchens in the take away shops and use the food from inside the grocery shops. Since they were only making breakfast they just decided to get cereal and milk. They also got some bowls and spoons.

As they ate, they were careful to keep their gloves on, and when they were finished they washed up everything with the detergents that the kitchens kept.

They were finished within 15 to 20 minutes, and afterwards, when they were done cleaning up, Eligh decided to show Yugi how to pick a lock. Joey and Tristan tagged along too so they could learn. The others waited for them and spoke about the second most recent event; Yugi and his past. They made sure that they weren't close enough for him to hear.

Eligh got out the bobby pin that he had placed in his pocket, and bent down to be more level with the lock of the shop. It was a small chemist. Yugi bent down too to see what exactly he was doing.

A couple of clicks later and the door was unlocked.

"You'll know when you've unlocked it because you'll feel something unlike the previous clicks inside the lock. Now come over here, and Yugi you can have ago." said Eligh as he opened the chemist door to prove that he did unlock it. They walked over a jewelers store and Eligh gives the bobby pin to Yugi.

Yugi kneeled down on the ground because his back was a little sore from bending down for so long and he attempted to unlock the lock. Joey, Tristan and Eligh watched him fiddle around inside the lock.

* * *

Over with the rest of the gang, they were still talking about Yugi being an angel.

"But what if he has to leave like you did?" Tea asked Atem.

"If he has to leave like I did, then there's nothing we can do. We might not want him to go but we cant stop him from going either." answered Atem.

"Well, what's going to happen if he doesn't leave? What is he just going to stay an angel down here or will he be human again?" Mai asked Sharay.

"I don't know. Something like this has never happened before. That's why Eligh and I aren't even sure if him seeing us would bring back any memories or not. We don't know when he'll get his wings, we don't know when he'll get his memories back, we don't even know if he will. All we can do is hope that he does." she answered.

"Hope that he does? But what if we don't want him to be an angel? What if we just want him to be human? What if we just want him to live a normal life like the rest of us?" asked Tea as she fought back a few tears that were welling up inside her eyes.

"I know where you're coming from Tea, trust me. But if he doesn't get his wings, every angel will either be enslaved or killed because we have no one to defend us. Every angel alive put together isn't enough to bring down the legendary demon, there's only Yugi. If he doesn't get his wings, not only will every angel die or be enslaved, but earth will be repopulated by demon's. Everything you humans live for will be lost, and every human will be saved for food or amusement. We need Yugi. Not only for our survival, but for everyone's survival." answered Sharay.

"I just don't want him to get hurt." said Tea. Atem felt sympathetic for he so he got up and placed an arm around he shoulder, and she turned to hug him as she cried. Atem felt himself blush but he couldn't do anything about it so he rested his head on hers.

"Tea c'mon. lets go to the bathroom and calm you down before Yugi comes back ok." said Mai. Tea nodded and she and Mai left to go to the bathrooms.

"So what now?" asked Duke.

"There's nothing we can do for Yugi. He's like a tadpole now." said Bakura.

"A tadpole?" repeated Atem.

"Yes a tadpole. We can't help him find his past and there's nothing we can do to speed up the process of him gaining his wings. The only thing we can do is act normal and pretend that we don't know he's an angel. We do that, and eventually he wont be a tadpole anymore he'll be a frog. Or in his case an angel." replied Bakura.

"If only it was as simple as you put it Bakura." said Sharay.

"Is that meant to mean anything?" asked Duke.

"Think about it. If we just had to wait for Yugi then it would be as simple as Bakura put it. But instead, his life is in danger and he doesn't know why." answered Sharay.

They looked over at Yugi and saw Eligh trying to teach Tristan. Yugi managed to unlock the lock he started with along with two more shops. It was now Tristan's go and Joey watched, surprisingly quietly.

Tristan soon gave up and gave Joey a turn. Joey kneeled down to one knee and started to pick the lock Tristan was having trouble with.

Yugi soon decided to go see the rest of the gang. He noticed Tea wasn't there, and neither was Mai but this didn't really worry him. He did still ask however.

"They went to the bathroom." answered Atem.

"Oh ok." said Yugi.

"So how's the pick locking coming along?" asked Sharay.

"Not so good for Joey and Tristan. As for me, well I learnt a new skill." answered Yugi.

Tea and Mai then came back and joined them. Tea didn't look like she had been crying though her eyes were a little red.

"Yu-Yugi. Hi how's the pick locking coming?" asked Tea.

"Good for me, not so well for Joey and Tristan." answered Yugi.

"Figures." said Mai.

The gang watched Joey try to unlock the lock and fail, but luckily for them he was determined, so it gave them a little bit of entertainment. Until they got bored.

"I know, lets play Random Q." suggested Yugi.

"What's random q?" asked Sharay.

"It's a game Yugi started a while ago." answered Duke.

"Each person takes a turn in asking someone a random question." explained Bakura.

"Oh really? Well I'm in but shouldn't we wait for them?" Sharay asked, referring to Eligh, Tristan and Joey.

"Tristan looks like he's just watching, Joey gets _really _determined when he starts something and they'll probably need all the help they can get. If we waited for them we'd never start the game." answered Duke.

"Ok, so how do we determine who goes first?" asked Sharay.

"Lucky for us I all ways bring my dice." Duke answered as he brought out a die from his pocket.

"One problem. A die only has six numbers and there's eight of us." said Tea.

"I know. Rebecca and I are going to wait and each of you are going to be given a number and what number is rolled first, its that persons go. Ok?" explained Duke.

"Hang on. Why is it you and me that have to wait?" asked Rebecca.

"Me because I don't want to go first and you because I know you don't want to go first." answered Duke.

"Oh ok."

"Ok. Sharay, you'll be 1. Yugi will be 2. Atem will be 3, Tea will be 4, Bakura will be 5 and Mai is 6. Remember your numbers." Duke said as he rolled the die. Everyone watch closely, and then it stopped and landed on…3, Atem's number.

"So Atem's first." Duke said as put away his die.

"So how do we determine who goes second?" asked Sharay.

"Who ever Atem asks goes second and it just keeps going until we get over it really." answered Yugi.

"Ok, umm. Tea, how's your dream coming along?" asked Atem.

"Ok I guess…" answered Tea but was interrupted by Tristan who had decided to come over and join in. He sat himself next to Tea, who by the way was seated next to Atem, who in turn was next to Yugi who was next Sharay. Then it went Duke, Bakura, Rebecca and lucky last, Tristan. They were all sitting in a circle facing each other.

"You guess? She won quite a few dancing competitions. She's acing her Dance classes at school and she auditioned for "So you think you can Dance." and she would have gotten in but she was one year too young and has been told to audition again next year." said Tristan.

"That's great news Tea." said Atem.

"So you want to be a dancer?" asked Sharay.

"Yeah. It's been my dream since I was a child." answered Tea, slightly blushing.

"Well I agree with Atem. I think it's great how you're going after your dream." said Sharay.

"Yeah. Anyway, my turn. Atem, now that your alive again, what are you going to do now?" asked Tea.

"I honestly don't know. What ever life has planned for me I guess. Duke. What's your next move for your game?" asked Atem.

"I don't know. I'm thinking of maybe starting a Dice monsters tournament. It'll be the same as a duel monsters tournament just it will be based on Dungeon Dice monsters." answered Duke.

"That sounds awesome Duke." said Yugi.

"You're more than welcome to enter it Yugi." said Duke.

"Aha. I appreciate the offer Duke but I'm kind of famous enough as it is. That and I'm not really looking towards entering any tournaments right now." answered Yugi.

"Ok. Well the offer still stands if you change your mind. Now Sharay, what brings you and Eligh here to Japan?" asked Duke. Sharay looked a little surprise that she was being asked a question. She thought it pretty dangerous to be asked a question in front of Yugi but she had to answer it even if Eligh wasn't exactly with her at the moment. She quickly had to think of an answer and she hoped to god that Eligh didn't say anything to Yugi about why they might have come here, and if he hadn't, then she could tell him what she told them and then they could make up a whole scenario to tell them if they ever asked in front of Yugi. She couldn't believe she and Eligh didn't think of this earlier.

"Umm. Eligh and I decided to come to Japan to …work. Our parent's have been saving up since we were kids and then something happened and we got the money after a few weeks and we came here to start a new life. We've been looking for apartments lately and we finally found the perfect one for us." said Sharay, hoping that it sounded real enough. Right then Eligh came and thankfully he heard what Sharay said.

"True story." he said as he came to sit in between Sharay and Duke. "What are you doin?"

"We're playing Random Q. You can play too. It's Sharay's turn right now and the person she asks a question to answers it and then asks someone else a question." answered Bakura.

"Oh right. Well then, take it away Sharay." said Eligh.

"Ok. Umm Atem. Do you miss being Pharaoh?" asked Sharay.

"Do I miss being Pharaoh? Umm, hard to say. In a way I do miss it because for a short period of time, Egypt was my home and I looked out for it. I protected it and felt that I had a connection to it. But then again, I was in danger almost all the time so that was annoying. Not to mention the small arguments between my staff that happened almost everyday. I suppose I miss being pharaoh, but it's honestly something I don't tend to think about. I'm happy here. My turn…umm Eligh. How did you learn to pick lock?"

"I learnt it when I was young by our father, who was a cop at the time. Yugi, how well do you think you are at pick locking?"

"I think I'm doing ok. Eligh, why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have a race to see whose faster at opening shops."

"You're on." said Yugi.

"Joey will want to know this. HEY JOEY! YUGI AND ELIGH ARE GOING TO HAVE A RACE TO SEE WHOSE FASTER AT OPENING SHOPS." called Tristan.

"OK COOL. ONE PROBLEM. DERE'S ONLY ONE BOBBY PIN." called back Joey as he looked back at the group and started to walk back.

"I have another one." said Rebecca as she pulled one out from her hair and gave it to Yugi. Yugi took it and thanked her, which caused her to blush. Joey gave the one he had to Eligh and they all stood up.

"Ok. I'll go with Eligh with the stop watch on my phone and Tea or Rebecca or anyone else with a stop watch on their phone will go with Yugi and the first to five wins. We'll return here when we're done." said Bakura.

"I'll go with Yugi." Tea said as she got out her phone.

"Ok and you both don't need us to be with you so we'll wait here." said Sharay.

"Ok. You know what your doing?" asked Atem. He got a nod from both Yugi and Eligh, which told him that they knew what they were doing. "Ok, then …go!"

At that, they were off, Bakura following Eligh, who went right, and Tea following Yugi, who went left. About 10 minutes later and the four returned and showed the results.

"Yugi's total was…42.8 seconds." said Tea, adding up the laps.

"Eligh's total was…37.7 seconds." said Bakura, also adding up the laps.

"You're good Yugi, but I'm a little better." said Eligh.

"I figured you would be, I've only learned tonight, you learnt years ago."said Yugi

"So what do we do now?" asked Mai.

"Yugi unlocked a costume shop. We could go have fun there." suggested Tea.

"Ooh. That sounds like fun." said Sharay.

"Yeah, lets go." said Tristan. And with that said, they left for the costume shop.

They soon arrived and walked through it. Inside was really big. Everywhere there were clothes on racks. There were party clothes, formal clothes, dress up clothes for all ages. Everything.

Joey, Mai, Bakura, Tea, Yugi, Tristan and Sharay were the one's that decided to go dress up. Rebecca, Atem and Eligh stayed near the counter and waited.

About half an hour later, they came back. First to show was Joey, who had dressed up as a knight. His outfit came with a pretend sword and a pretend shield too. He wore silvery shoes, silvery fake armor that wasn't pointed so as to not hurt anyone and a helmet. It was easy to move around in and there was plenty of room inside.

"Aha. Joey Wheeler, the brave knight…" started Joey from inside his helmet but stopped when the eye piece closed over his eyes. He lifted it back up and saw Mai in front of him dressed up as a vampire queen. She wore a crimson mini skirt with a crimson shirt that hugged her neck and arms up to her hands. The skirt had like a crimson tale like thing that dragged on the floor (the tale like thing that Rosso wears in Final Fantasy Dirge of Cerberus). She also wore red stockings.

"YEEE AHHHHHHH! A VAMPIRE!" yelled Joey, running away.

"SOME BRAVE KNIGHT JOEY!" called Mai, chasing after him. This made Atem, Eligh and Rebecca laugh. Soon Bakura came out dressed as a wizard; Tea and Sharay were belly dancers, Tea dressed in pink while Sharay was dressed in light blue; and Yugi and Tristan were dressed as some kind of knightish princes. They had long capes and a hat that had a single long feather on the top. They both had long, thin, plastic swords too.

Tristan playfully hit Yugi's sword and Yugi quickly caught on and retaliated by hitting Tristan's sword as they both engaged in a sword fight.

Tea and Sharay decided to play around with Bakura and walked up to him and started to dance around him. The look on Bakura's face was priceless and it made Atem, Eligh and Rebecca laugh.

Now with Atem's eyes closed as he was laughing, Tea decided to take the opportunity to drag him of the counter and start dancing around him. He soon stopped laughing and his face grew a light pink tinge to it.

Sharay soon stopped dancing and laughed at Bakura, who was blushing. She soon got over it and looked over at Yugi, who was enjoying himself as he playfully fought with Tristan. She then looked at Atem, then Eligh and Rebecca before whispering something in Bakura's ear.

"_Hey. Atem, Eligh and Rebecca are the only one's who haven't dressed up. Do you think we should get them to dress up too?" _

"_Maybe. But what if they don't want to?" _whispered Bakura.

"_That's the fun." _whispered Sharay as she and Bakura walked over to Yugi and Tristan and stopped them from fighting before telling them that they were going to try get Atem, Rebecca and Eligh to dress up.

They agreed and went to find Joey and Mai. Sharay dragged Tea away and told her while Bakura waited with Atem.

Soon all that were dressed up were huddled together and Atem was back with Eligh and Rebecca, wandering what they were planning.

"What do you think they're saying?" asked Rebecca.

"Evil little Yugi's over there scheming something on us I know it." answered Atem.

"Yeah I wouldn't trust Sharay over there either." said Eligh.

Soon those that were dressed up walked towards the trio that weren't and eyed them carefully. Bakura left to go get the costumes that they had told him to get. Eligh watched Sharay and Atem watched Yugi while Rebecca looked nervous.

"Hey do you think Eligh would look good if we dressed him up as sexy red devil. Horns, tail and that little pitchfork thing comes with it?" asked Sharay.

"Oh your not…" started Eligh.

"Don't know. Maybe we should put it on him and find out. What do you think Atem would look like as a police officer?" asked Yugi.

"You wouldn't…" started Atem.

"I think he would look good as a police officer, I think he would look even better if he dressed up as Mr. Playboy himself though." said Tea.

"Really? I think he should get into a cowboy costume." said Tristan.

"Think what you will, but I think dat Rebecca should be in one of dose mini playboy bunny dresses." said Joey.

"Are you crazy? I…" started Rebecca.

"There's only one way to find out." said Mai.

"Hey guys. Look at what I found." said Bakura as he came back with the costumes that were previously said. Atem, Eligh and Rebecca looked around those that were in front of them and at Bakura. Sharay picked up the little Devil's suit and checked the size inside.

"And it's his size too." she said as she showed it to him.

"Oh how cute. Look Rebecca it looks to be your size." said Mai as she picked up the mini playboy bunny dress and showed it to her.

"Here we go. Take your pick. Which one do you think you'll look better in? We have the police officer suit." said Yugi holding the suit in his hands.

"The cowboy suit." said Tristan as he held up the cowboy costume.

"Or the Hugh Hephners Tux. C'mon Atem you can be my Mr. Playboy." said Tea with a flirtaceous wink.

"Uhhh… um." was all Atem could say.

"_Maybe we should run for it." _suggested Eligh to Rebecca and Atem. They agreed and they ran for it. The other's chased them through the shop.

Eventually they somehow managed to get in a clothes fight, where they would hide behind clothes racks and try and sneak up on someone they found and playfully throw a piece of clothing from a rack at them.

They soon got tired and decided to rest. They laughed too. They couldn't believe they were actually in a shop throwing clothes at each other and not getting in trouble for it. They soon decided that it was getting late so those that were dressed went to go chance into their normal clothes and those that weren't started to clean up the mess.

When those that were dressed finished they helped the trio that weren't. When they were done they left to find a bed shop. When they found one Eligh picked the lock and they chose where they wanted to sleep. Mai and Joey chose one of the double beds at the back as did Eligh and Sharay. Bakura, Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Rebecca and Bakura had single beds, while Atem and Tea were forced to sleep in a double bed together. Not that they minded though. Rebecca obviously chose a single bed that was next to Yugi's. Bakura was in the single bed on Yugi's other side and Tristan was on Bakura's other side and Duke was on the end.

It was a good thing that the light was off because this way they could sleep better. Talking about sleep, it didn't take long for it to take over all of them.

**Yugi's Dream**

"**HEY YUGI!" asked a demon boy not that much older than Yugi, as he flew over next to Yugi. **

"**Huh? Oh Darcy! Hey how have you been?" asked Yugi as an angel. **

"**Oh ok I guess. I just got in trouble so I was wandering if we could maybe hang out until _he_ cools it." said the boy known as Darcy. He and Yugi seemed to be friends and that would be ok if they were both demons or angels. But they weren't and that's why Darcy was in trouble. Like Yugi, Darcy was a legendary being but he was demon and often they** **hung out; much to their kings dislike.**

"**Okay yeah sure. But what did you do this time?" asked Yugi as he and Darcy spread their human sized angel and demon wings and flew off.**

**Later that night.**

"**But why? Why do demons and angels have to fight? Darcy and I are friends and haven't fought yet. All we do is talk and if we come across a disagreement then we move on to something else, why cant all of you do that?" asked a distraught Yugi who was arguing with the King of the angels. Even though Yugi was the legendary angel he wasn't exactly made king because he wasn't of royal blood. So the king had higher authority over Yugi even though Yugi was stronger and the same went for Darcy.**

"**They are vile, they're evil, they're rough, they hurt others for the hell of it. They cant be trusted. How do you know that Darcy thinks of you as a friend? He might be just playing you. They're a bunch of snakes and playing people is one of the things they do best." said the king as he sat in his throne. **

"**I know that Darcy feels that I'm his friend. And as for being rough and all that its just the demon's nature. But Darcy is the legendary demon just like I'm apparently the legendary angel, we're different. If we were normal demons and angels we'd probably feel the same way that you and all the other angels and demons feel." argued Yugi. Tonight was the night that Yugi had learnt about being the legendary angel.**

"**I don't want to push you …" started the king.**

"**No of course you don't because you know that I'm stronger than you. I can kill you if I wanted to but I wont because I don't want to kill anyone. And it's funny because I know that Darcy doesn't want to kill anyone either. Darcy is just like me just a demon, so why you can't let us be friends is beyond me." argued Yugi.**

"**It's because he's a demon and sooner or later he's going to be just like the rest of them. And it's because of that fact that I don't want you to be friends with him because I don't want you to get hurt." said the king.**

"**Of course you don't want me to get hurt because I'm the only chance you have on survival. But I'm not going to fight, because fighting only causes more hate and more hurt and if there is anymore of that then this feud is never going to end." said Yugi.**

"**But Yugi! If we don't fight…" started the king.**

"**I didn't say that every angel is not fighting I just said that I'm not." cut in Yugi.**

"**So you don't care…" started the king again.**

"**Not at the moment. You're trying to break mine and Darcy's friendship and for what? You wont give him a chance because he's a demon. Well what if he was just like me, you'll never know. You would still want him dead because of his race. He cant choose want he wants to be it just doesn't work that way. Not all demons are as bad as you make them out to be and Darcy's the perfect example of that. I'm starting to think that maybe you're the demon. Maybe not physically but you're definitely acting like what you make them out to be." said Yugi before spreading his large angelic wings and flying fast and hard out the window. **

"**YUGI? YUGI! YUGI COME BACK HERE. DON'T YOU DARE GO SEE DARCY YOU HEAR ME? YUUGI!" called the king as he flew over to the window and watched as Yugi flew in the night sky, his wings slightly glowing in the twin moonlight as they had two moons. **

**End of Yugi's dream.**

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Yay I finally finished this chapter it took me forever. I was stuck on deciding how to get the whole clothes fight in the shops to come about but I finally did it. You can kind of tell I was stuck on ideas before getting them to bed because I noticed that I didn't detail as much things...Oh by the way, Sharay and Eligh only slept in a double bed together because there were no more single beds so no they are not seeing eachother and I'm sorry if it sounded like that. And again the help from above would be very much appreciated...**

**Later.**

**Next chapter: Going home.**


	15. Going home

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 15. Going Home**

**YES! I finally got this one up. And don't worry about writing the answers up I'll find a way to get my email working again and then it will be all good. Oh and yes Darcy is the legendary demon...Anyway on with the story now.**

**And now…the continuation!**

* * *

'_Whoa! What a weird dream. Again I'm an angel but I'm friends with a demon and some other angel doesn't approve. Man if I keep having these dreams I'm going to be tempted to write a book.' _thought Yugi as he awoke the next morning.

When he awoke he saw that he was the only one up, everyone else was still sleeping and looked fairly early. Normally he would have slept in for another hour or two and if he ever got up this early he would go back to bed, but he was to awake to try that so he thought he'd go for a wander.

As Yugi walked out of the bed shop he wandered if there was a way to get out. He now knew how to pick lock so he figured that they could just pick an exit door and escape that way, but he knew that no one would want to go home just yet. Not when they could do whatever they wanted for a week.

Yugi thought about what they would do and realised that he could try out all of the games and figure out which ones were good or not or he could watch a movie for free so he would know what to get when he had the money and felt like getting a DVD.

Yugi looked back at everyone and knew that it would be about an hour till they got up so he decided to go and find something to do.

He decided it would be best to just window shop until he came to a shop he was sure he wanted to open. When he came to a shop named K mart he knew there would be something in there worth doing so he opened it and walked in.

He walked down each and every isle, not knowing what exactly to do. Hell he even walked down the bike and skateboard isle. He looked at each skateboard for no reason at all but one of them caught his eye. There was actually two that caught his eye but there was only one of them that he'd consider riding.

The first one was bright pink with this white flowery pattern on the bottom of it. It even had bright pink wheels. He only noticed it because out of all the others it would have had to be the brightest. The other one was black and wouldn't have noticed it if it didn't have flames on the bottom of it and the back of the top of it. It had flamed wheels too.

He decided to keep looking and soon he came to the bikes. He noticed one that kind of matched the flamed skateboard so he decided he get it out and go for a ride

He rode down the isles one by one and when he was finished looking around he decided he'd ride back to the bed shop and just ride around there.

When he got there he noted that all were still sleeping so he circled a bench just outside the bed shop one handed.

A couple of minutes later and they started to wake up. After they sat up and stretched and rubbed their eyes they noticed Yugi outside riding one handed, waiting for them to wake. It looked kind of coincidental that everyone woke up at roughly the same time however it also looked contagious, like yawning. Once one person was up, the others one by one started to wake too.

They all soon came over to him and stopped somewhere closer to the bed shop walls so they wouldn't get in Yugi's way.

"How long have you been up?" asked Tristan.

"Oh I don't know. About an hour maybe." answered Yugi as he came over to stop.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Atem.

"No I could sleep, I just couldn't go back to sleep when I woke up that's all." answered Yugi.

"So I see you've been using your skills." said Eligh referring to the bike.

"Yeah I was bored so I went to go look around in Kmart." said Yugi.

"Anyone hungry?" asked Joey.

"I'm not really but I suppose we should go have breakfast anyway." said Tea.

"Yeah." said Mai, Duke, Bakura and Rebecca.

Then they all went to the food courts. Yugi went to go take the bike back and soon joined them a short while after.

* * *

This was now their daily routine. Slowly one by one they would get up, go have breakfast and go to an exit to check the weather. Then they would go have some fun. The one week was nearly over but the weather didn't look like it would clear any time soon and there was still no sign of any cars outside. No one had come to the shopping centre to check anything or whatever some people come here to do during closing hours.

The gang was running out of things to do, as they had by now seen a couple of movies in the cinema, played a few games on the PS2's and X box's and more. They still wore their gloves and didn't take them off unless they were in the bathroom or eating.

Yugi still has his dreams. He's had three more since it's been three nights since he last had his dream. The first was about him, Sharay and Eligh. They were at the beach enjoying a picnic and they learnt that Eligh and Sharay's mother was pregnant. That's why they decided to have a picnic, to celebrate the new addition to Sharay's and Eligh's family.

The second was about Yugi when he was about 6. He was at school and that was where he first met Sharay and Eligh. Eligh being one year older and Sharay the same age as Yugi. Yugi didn't know that he was the legendary angel at this time, neither did any of the other kids. They and he just saw him as a regular angel. Yugi became friends with Sharay and Eligh almost instantly.

The third was when Yugi and Darcy first met. Yugi was about 14 at this time and Darcy 15. They quickly became friends and often hanged out with each other, much to the disapproval of their superiors, their kings. This event happened before Yugi learnt he was the legendary angel. Darcy already knew about himself being a legendary being and his friend too but he didn't want to tell Yugi. He didn't want to share any of this knowledge until he knew that Yugi knew. He figured the few to tell him should be either his parents or his king so he decided to lay low on that topic. Darcy, like Yugi didnt understand why the demons and angels fought so he just played by his own rules.

Today Sharay and Tea found one of those dance games where you dance on a mat to see whose better, they had fun on that for a while. Rebecca, Eligh and Bakura talked while doing an Egyptian puzzle. It had a picture of Tutankhamun, the boy king, and Ankesenamun, his wife and in the background was Egypt. In the corner was Howard Carter, the archaeologist that found the boy king, and Lord Carnarvon, the man that funded Carters digs. In the middle on the top was Horus in front of the sun that the egyptians called Re or Ra. They did this puzzle all day.

Joey and Mai slept most of the day but got up when Duke and Tristan started annoying them by throwing pillows at them, eventually causing Joey to get up and chase after them. Yugi and Atem walked around the shop talking about how they were going to get home and what they were going to tell grandpa when they arrived.

It was around 8 at night when they finished their dinner. After they cleaned up like usual they decided to sit down and talk. Yugi was quiet the whole night, thinking about any other kinds of exits they could use to get home. He stopped thinking about this topic when he overheard Joey say that it was getting kind of boring around here. Then he heard Tea say that she wanted to go home. Then Mai said she wants to go home too so she can have a proper shower. Rebecca then said that her grandpa was probably worried sick about her. Come to think about, Yugi's grandpa would probably be the same, just he'd be saying things like "He's probably on another adventure" or "He'll come home soon".

"Hey don't worry guys, we'll get home. The weeks nearly over just a couple more days and then we're off." Tristan said reassuringly.

"Have you noticed that the weather hasn't exactly improved since we got here and so far there've have been no sign of anyone diving past?" asked Duke.

"Damn it Duke. I'm trying to make them feel better." said Tristan.

Yugi then got up and walked off towards the restrooms.

"Yugi?" said Atem as he watched his smaller look a-like walk off. Atem then got up and went after him and soon everyone else did too. It was weird how that happened. Once one person leaves the rest do too.

As they walked into the restroom corridor they found Yugi walking down it. He walked straight past the restrooms and through the plastic doors. This made them worry a bit as they didn't know what he was doing and it was only a few days ago that they walked through these doors and was attacked. Nonetheless, they followed him.

They walked through the plastic door and saw Yugi. They were relieved that he didn't walk up the stairs that would lead him to nicely done corridors that acted as a labyrinth. Instead he kept walking. Eventually, they caught up to him and walked along side him.

"What's up?" asked Atem as he walked at the same pace as Yugi, which was a little quicker than he usually walked.

"I just remembered that there're forklifts down here. And if they're here then there should be a large door or a gate that leads to the car park." answered Yugi.

"That's great and all Yugi but what's your point?" asked Eligh also keeping up with Yugi. Sharay and the others were a little behind him but close enough to hear him.

"Well if it's not too wet then we can go home and since it's dark no one will see us walk out. Plus everything's tidy and as we found it so when they come in they shouldn't expect a thing. Also if we find a gate its probably locked by a pad lock so once we're out we can lock it back up so they just think that they left their shops open or they didn't lock it properly." said Yugi.

"Oh I see. Good thinking." said Eligh.

"You were plannin on tellin us right Yug?" asked Joey.

"Of course I was. Like I would just leave without you. I mean if I didn't find a way out then I would have just returned and only said something if you asked. And if you're wandering, I didn't tell you where I was going because I knew you would have followed me." answered Yugi.

"Right." said Joey, pleased with that answer.

Soon they came to a double, steel bar gate, that was sure enough locked with a padlock and chain. Before Eligh attempted to pick the lock they looked outside and saw that it was no longer raining, however from what they could see the clouds still threatened to pour down when ever they left.

Thanks to the drainage systems the ground was a little wet but it wasn't like ankle deep or anything so they decided to leave after every one was sure that going home was what they really wanted.

Once the lock was picked and everyone was out, Eligh locked the lock again and then they made their way through the car park. Joey soon found a trolley and Tristan decided to get in and ride it while Joey steered.

When they reached the end of the car park, Tristan got out of the trolley and Joey put the trolley in a near by trolley bay before they left.

They walked on the side of the road in the direction to home. About half an hour after they left it started to rain but it wasn't light sprinkles it was pouring down. About five minutes after the rain had started they were soaked, literally dripping and they had to run to get home. It took them maybe ten minutes after the five that they finally reached Duke's home. They all stopped there for a bit as Duke's was the closest to the shopping centre. Duke unlocked the door and let everybody in.

Yugi and Atem had decided that it might have been best if they went home as the game shop was only a block away. Sharay and Eligh decided to go with them, thinking it would be best if they went so they could protect Yugi if they were attacked, this they didn't say to them.

Hesitantly Duke let them go and when they were gone, he started a wood fire and got towels for everyone.

Yugi, Atem, Sharay and Eligh ran towards the game shop, Sharay and Eligh slightly behind them as they didn't know which way to go. As they neared the game shop they saw that the lights were on. This surprised them as they thought that they had a blackout, but then again, maybe they just missed it.

When they reached the game shop Yugi hurriedly got out his house key and unlocked the door. He noticed that the sign said closed and when he opened the door and let everyone in, it swayed a little before he closed the door behind him.

It was now that Sharay had a chance to ring her hair and Eligh and Atem could attempt to dry theirs the best they could.

"Yugi? Atem? Is that you?" called grandpa's voice as he came down the stairs. Straight away he saw Yugi and Atem, along with two others. Another man walked down after Solomon and that was Arthur. Arthur went back up stairs and got towels for the four. Solomon walked the four upstairs and in to the lounge room. He made them a cup of hot chocolate each and told Yugi to go upstairs and take a shower after he told them that they had missed the blackout.

Yugi did as he was told and then it was Atem's turn. Since Eligh was around Atem's size he was aloud to borrow some of his clothes until his was washed and dried. Luckily for Sharay, grandpa kept a suitcase full of Aisha's clothes incase she came to stay.

When the four was showered and dressed into fresh, dry new clothes, grandpa put their wet one's in the wash and turned on the washing machine before going out to meet them in the lounge room.

Each of them had a hot chocolate in their hands and was currently telling Arthur what happened. He knew that Rebecca was at Dukes and was thankful that she was safe. When they were done with their story he decided to leave and go pick up Rebecca and take her home to the apartment.

"But it's raining." said Yugi.

"Yes well I'm not walking there you know. I'll drive her home." said Arthur before bidding them good bye.

"Ok, well Yugi, Atem, off to bed, I don't want you two to get a cold now. Don't worry about Sharay and Eligh, they can stay here for the night. Apparently it wont rain tomorrow but it will be a bit overcast, I think the weatherman has got it wrong again." said grandpa happily. Yugi and Atem smiled before saying goodnight and walking up the stairs to their rooms.

Solomon sighed before going to get a couple of sleeping bags for the two. When he returned he gave a blue sleeping bag to Sharay and a red one to Eligh.

"I see you haven't forgotten my favorite colour." said Sharay as she put the blue sleeping bag on the ground and snuggled up inside it. Eligh got her a pillow which she appreciated before getting inside of his sleeping bag too.

"What do you two think your doing? It is nice to see you again, especially you Sharay but…" started grandpa in a voice a little higher than a whisper.

"He's back. We saved Yugi from Kielnah and Nahthaies. If it wasn't for us, Yugi wouldn't be breathing. We would have gone and left before Yugi woke up and we would have told his friends not to tell him that he was just about to die but since he's coming back we decided to show ourselves to see if Yugi would get his memory back." explained Eligh in a voice a little higher than a whisper too.

"I see. Does he know?" asked Solomon.

"No. We suspect that he's remembering a little because he recognized us when we first met and he said Sharay's name before anyone told him what it was. Also we've been monitoring him while he sleeps and we think that he's dreaming events of his past, but he hasn't said anything so we think that he thinks that they're just dreams." answered Sharay.

"Well then, as long as you don't show your wings around him until he knows I'm fine with you hanging out. I thank you for saving him that day and I suggest that when you go to stretch your wings you do it at night time." said grandpa.

"No need to worry gramps we got ourselves an apartment." said Sharay.

"Ok that's good. While Yugi's awake, we don't know each other right?" asked grandpa as he reached the stairs. Sharay and Eligh nodded. "In that case, it's nice to meet you Sharay and Eligh I hope you have a nice sleep." he continued before leaving.

At that Sharay and Eligh turned around and went to sleep.

Grandpa walked up the stairs and saw that both Atem's and Yugi's doors were closed. He guessed that they were already asleep so he went into his room and shut the door.

**Yugi's dream**

**It was night time. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The stars twinkled and the lake sparkled in the twin moonlight and both the moons shined brightly. I was sitting on a rooftop of a tall church, watching the moons reflection on the water of the large lake. My wings weren't folded yet they weren't spread out either, they were just relaxed and seemed to hang down my back. My legs hanged over the edge of the roof which was maybe ten stories high off the ground. **

**Tonight I had learnt that I was the legendary angel and tonight I was told that Darcy and I could no longer be friends. Earlier I had flown off on the king after having an argument with him. I wasn't going to go see Darcy, not like this. Darcy had never seen me like this. I was so angry with the king right now. If only he would see it the way I do. I don't understand why they don't give him a chance. **

**Apparently the demons want to claim dominance over the angels and Darcy's the one that's going lead them to victory but I don't think that's true. I think other demons would be able to try but not Darcy. He's not like that. **

**It's funny. Usually he's the one that come's to me when he's been in an argument with his king or if he's just bored, but look at me. I wont even allow myself to go to the demon world and see him. He tells me everything so I have to be strong for him, even if I am just a year younger than he is. **

**At least now I know why my wings are a little larger than everyone else's and why they seem to glow in the moonlight, and why I appear to be stronger than everyone else. I can not believe that king of mine. He doesn't want me to get hurt, yeah only because I'm his _only_ chance on surviving. Surviving what anyway? We're not going into war their's no point. Why cant we just live peacefully with no conflict or anything? Why cant all angels and demons be like me and Darcy. **

**I hear flapping nearby. It's one person and I know that they're coming to see if I'm ok. The person flaps twice more before landing behind me. Its an angel and judging by its footsteps it's female. **

"**Hey! Just came to see how you were doing." she said. It was Sharay. God bless her. She was always so caring and that's why I loved her. Sure she could get really angry if someone pissed her off but I have to admit that she looked kind of sexy when she went off her head. I may be stronger than her but I still don't want to be the person she's yelling at.**

"**I'm fine." I answered as she came over and sat down next to me. Unlike me she folded up her wings, kind of like how birds fold up theirs when they're not using them. She followed my gaze I could tell that much. **

"**Is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked. She knew what was on my mind because she and Eligh was there when I found out, so why is she asking me if there's anything I want to talk about?**

"**No. There's nothing to talk about, you know it all already." I answered. I felt her grab my hand from my lap and put it around her arm as she came closer to me and hugged me.**

"**I know. But you'll feel better after you talk about it, even if you say it to someone that already knows. Besides, I'm your girlfriend and I love you so you should know by now that I'm always going to be here for you no matter what the problem is. You can tell me anything from the most irrelevant things like a flower grew another leaf to the most secret and important things like you found out the world was actually going to end tomorrow." said Sharay. She always did have a weird way with words but she was right. I could tell her anything. I was a really bad liar anyway and it was true. She loved me and she wouldn't hold anything against me no matter what troubled me. **

"**If it helps, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, just take your time. I'll wait for you." she continued. She was so sweet. There's definitely not going to be another one. She was mine. I loved her because of her kindheartedness. Perfect example in the speech she just gave me. No, she's my angel and the only one I'll ever love. **

"**Yugi." she said. **

"**Yeah?" I answered.**

"**I love you." she said afterwards. She always said she loved me. Once or twice a day usually. If I didn't hear it all it would have been because I didn't see her that day but I would always get it. Sometime's she'd just say it for the hell of it.**

"**I love you too." I replied like usual. You know how when your parents say that they love you and you would reply with I love you too but sometimes you would only say so they would get off your back or it was because it was a habit? Well I would say I love you too to Sharay as a habit but the difference was that I meant it. No one could ever replace Sharay, she was just so perfect. **

**It was silent for a while and I know that Sharay was just waiting for me to tell her how I felt about me being a legendary being. I held the hand that she had used to get mine around her as she snuggled up closer to me and nuzzled my neck. She was always like that; affectionate I mean. **

"**Sharay." I said.**

"**Yeah?" she asked as though she was surprised to hear me speak.**

"**I love you." I said. I think she grew a little bit worried because I would never say I love you out of the blue like that. I don't even know why I said it, I just felt like it.**

"**I …love you too. Are you ok?" she asked as she looked up at me.**

"**Yeah I'm fine. Why? Cant I say I love you anymore?" I asked and on purposely sounded offended. **

"**No you can it's just you never say I love you for no reason." she answered.**

"**Well, I'm going to have to change that then wont I?" I asked, not expecting an answer. I look down at her and I see her looking up at me with a worried expression written all over her face. She then smiled sweetly and leant up to kiss me. We kissed briefly and then I kissed her on the forehead before looking out to the lake again. She cuddled me again and I felt her shiver a little. **

**I knew she was cold so I lifted my right wing and wrapped it around her to keep her warm. I knew she liked it because I had to admit that my wings were very soft. Another advantage I suppose for being the legendary angel. **

**Damn it I cant stop thinking about that. Why do I have to be the legendary angel? Why can't I just be a regular one? I don't want to be the legendary angel. **

**End of Yugi's dream**

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Yay I finally finished it. In time too! Yeah who's da girl? Anyway, I suppose I should have really checked this before I asked for ideas for two more dreams because when I looked at it this morning before continuing on it turns out that I had already three dream written up. (smacks self on the back of the head) I'm such a nimrod. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I cant wait to see the reply I get from the conversation between Sharay, Eligh and grandpa. Oh and I finally announced that Yugi and Sharay are going out. In his dreams so far but yay! Anyway I should get going now so I can start the next chapter so I don't have to put his story on hold…**

**Later.**

**Next chapter: Voices**


	16. Voices

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 15. Voices**

**Sorry I'm late, only finished this today. Sorry sorry. Oh ho ho do I have a surprise for you, trust me if you think that my last chapter caught you off guard you'll be a little surprised when you find out why grandpa knows. Anyway…I made some small changes to Angel's and Demons and An Angel's history. Not much I just made Kielnah slightly scratch Atem on the cheek while she was examining him and I just mentioned that Yugi noticed the scratch in his POV and Atem wiped the blood clean from his cheek. Yeah not much, I've been meaning to do it for a while but couldn't be bothered. Its not really much of a big deal but one of my reviewers wanted to see or read about Atem getting hurt. This wont be the only time by the way and I'm not going to go absolutely ballistic on him so again don't worry. I should stop talking now so …(scuttles off to the side a couple of times before running out the room). Now before I go, with the voices how they're at different lengths and all, the further they are to the right of the page, the more clearer they are and it didnt work exactly the way as I planned so just ignore the dots before it ok. Now with that said, I really think I should go now because I've talked waaay too much.**

**And now…the continuation!**

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

Damn these damn dreams. Why do I keep having them? That was weirder than the last few though. First I was having just normal or as normal as they come dreams and now I'm dreaming that Sharay and I are going out? Is that some kind of sign or something? I don't know.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_My angel …"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... "_I love you! …"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... "_Don't worry …"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_I'll wait for you …"_

... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_Legendary angel!…"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_NO!! …"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_I'm; sorry." _

I sat up quickly after hearing that. I then held my head and closed my eyes. That was creepy. Who were those voices? Most of them were female, except the one that said legendary angel. Maybe I'm coming down with something. Serves me right for running around in the rain. All well, I'll get over it.

It's weird because in my dreams I'm this angel and now I'm hearing voices. I'm surprised I was able to make them out, what with them coming in almost in the middle of the previous one said. I suppose it was because some were clearer than others. Especially that last one.

I suppose I should get up, its around the usual time that I get up anyway. Atem and grandpa will be up. I slide my legs out from under my blankets and touch the ground. I look up and out my window and I see the sky still overcast. It wasn't raining and the clouds weren't so black, instead they had been replaced by a much lighter grey that looked white in some places.

Hm. Maybe the weatherman was right. Maybe the storm will pass over soon. I get up and walk over to my door. I walk out and I see Atem's door left ajar. Yeah he's already awake. Figures. He's always been energetic. I've grown used to it though, what with all the times he used to _accidentally_ wake me up while he was inside the puzzle. Maybe that's why I sleep in longer than anyone else. Probably just a habit now.

I walk into the bathroom, do my usual thing and then get my now clean and dry clothes. I notice that Sharay's and Eligh's clothes have been replaced with the clothes that they wore last night after taking their shower. So they're obviously awake too. I smiled at that. At least now I don't have to be quiet while walking down to breakfast.

I walk back into my room and shut my door before getting dressed into my usual clothes. That felt better. Finally wearing my usual clothes but this time they were clean instead of being worn for almost a whole week. I make my bed like usual and then go downstairs to breakfast.

I reached the top of the stairs. I wander what I'm going to do toda…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_You are the legendary…"_

_..._ ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_I'm sorry I have to do this to you…"_

..."_YUGI!!"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_I'll wait for you…"_

... ... ... ..."_You are my angel…"_

... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_Hey! Would you say that … I made my brother proud?"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_I'm; sorry." _

Those voices. Again. This time the first two and the third last were male and the others was the same female from before. Each of the males were different. The first one sounded older while the second sounded like it came from a teenaged male. The last male one sound like… me. It all sounds so familiar. But why? What's happening to me? That female sounded like…but it couldn't be. No. It's just something I'm coming down with. Yeah that's it. I just need more sleep. I definitely need more sleep. Now that I think about it I feel like I'm hardly getting any sleep with all these dreams haunting me. Cant this weirdness just annoy me in my sleep? I hear and see movies in my dreams, now I'm hearing them when I'm awake? Could this get any worse?

Well that was good. Usually in a cartoon or some other kind of fictional communication things that are worse happen when people say could this get any worse. At least I know I'm living. It was now that I notice that I had stopped and had leant on the wall. It was a good thing I didn't make any noise because everyone probably would have come to see if I was ok. Hm what would I say if they asked me that. Oh yeah just hearing voices its all good. Damn it! I suppose I should get down there and have some breakfast. Maybe once I'm preoccupied the voices might not hound me for a while.

Once I get down the stairs and walk into the kitchen, I notice that it's empty. They're probably in the lounge room so I'll just have breakfast and then join them. I get out a bowl, a spoon, the milk and a box of cereal and eat breakfast. I had maybe three bowls of the cereal which was weird. Usually I only have one. All well, I've started to notice a few new habits lately, like since when have I started to think the word damn? All well, I'm not saying it, yet. I put the box of cereal and milk away and put the bowl and spoon in the sink before walking into the lounge room.

No one was in the lounge room so I guess that they're downstairs in the game shop area. I walk down the stairs and sure enough there they were. Grandpa was behind the counter watching Sharay and Eligh play duel monsters with the mats. Sharay was standing next to grandpa and Eligh was on the other side of the counter with Atem next to him. It looked like it was Sharay's turn. Wow. Her hair looks so shiny today. I love how her blonde hair compliments that black, flowing fringe of hers. She and Eligh wore the same clothes that they wore when we first met but they were clean and fresh and not soaked in rain water.

I walk over and stand at the end of the counter and looked at the cards in play. So far it looked like Sharay had the lead and I gather that its her turn. Eligh currently had no cards in play and five cards in hand, however, he had six cards in his graveyard. Sharay had two cards in her spell and trap card zones and two monsters; Sonic Duck and Cyber Tutu. She had 5 cards in her graveyard, it was her turn and she had three cards in hand. So far no one had lost any life points, that I could tell because there was a piece if paper with both their names on it and it both had 4000 LP.

If Sharay played a high enough monster, she could win this now. I looked at her. She was looking down at her cards, probably adding up how much damage she would deal if she was to attack now. I look at Eligh and he was looking at Sharay with a half worried look and a look that said "Come on hurry up and make a move." To be honest I don't think he'd want to be thinking that. I look back at Sharay and she's looked back to her cards. She then looked over her cards and at Eligh with a look that said "I win." or "You wont be ready for this." It's thanks to Joey that I know these looks, however I always win anyway, leaving him stumped. That was before I stopped though.

She placed down her card and it was a monster card, face up and in attack mode. It was Sonic Shooter. I know what that card does. It's bad news for Eligh though because he doesn't have any cards in his spell and trap card zones. But that's not exactly what I mean by bad news. Eligh only has 4000 LP like Sharay but Sharay has Sonic Shooter now with 1300 ATK points, Cyber Tutu with 1000 ATK points and Sonic Duck with 1700 ATK points, all in total adds up to 4000. Sharay just won and they both know it. Sharay now has a pleased look on her face which definitely says "I won." Eligh's still looking down at the playing field, trying to figure out how he lost.

"Th-that's not fair." he said.

"What's that make it? Five to zero. I'm sorry brother but I won again." said Sharay as she packed up her cards. Eligh simply put his cards down and crossed his arms. This was great. I mean not the fact that Eligh lost but the fact that Sharay was good duelist. I don't know why this was so good. I suppose it was because she and I had a fair bit in common, this I know because of all the time we spent together, she looks so cute and she's good at dueling. God I think I'm in … no! No I cant think that. I'm letting these dreams get to me. We're just friends Yugi, get it memorized before I make you tattoo it on yourself.

... ... ... ..."_You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._"_Hey, we're friends right?"_

_... ..._"_Don't go." _

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._"_Hey! Would you say that …I made my brother proud?"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_Damn it why? Why does he have to go?"_

... ... ... ..."_Why cant you see it the way Darcy and I do?"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_Why do they … have to fight? Why?"_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._"_I'll wait for you."_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... "_You're my angel."_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._"_Yugi! You! You are the legendary Angel."_

_..._"_Angel." _

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_Angel."_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_Angel."_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_My angel."_

"Yugi? Are you ok?"

"Angel."

"What?"

Huh? Those voices again. It was more intense though. I'm holding my head and looking down at the ground with my eyes closed. Wait, what must this look like to them? I look up and they're looking at me. They look shocked. Like I've said something wrong. What's up with that? I haven't said anything ye…wait. I didn't say any of that out loud did I?

"What?" I answered in reply.

"Y-you. Sharay asked you if you were ok." Eligh said.

"And you said "angel"." Sharay said.

"Oh did I? I must have been thinking about something else sorry." I said in reply. It was honestly the quickest thing I could come up with. Damn it. Why'd I say angel for? I couldn't possibly be one could I? No! That's not possible, they don't really exist do they? "I'm going to go for a walk ok?" I continued before heading towards the door. I unlocked it and opened it but was stopped.

"Can we come?" Atem asked.

"I think I just need to be alone right now. Sorry guys. I'll catch you later ok?" I said.

"Yugi I really don't think you should be walking around outside alone. You might catch a cold if you don't already have one." grandpa said. Bless him. Always thinking about my health.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry. If I catch a cold I'll get over it anyway. Later." I said, leaving afterwards so I wasn't stopped again.

I don't want to be with anyone at the moment and I know that if I walk around the park or the block, someone, probably one of my friends is bound to find me alone, so I need to go somewhere where no one would expect me to be and secluded from people by a fair distance, now where would one of those places be? Maybe I should just keep walking. Walking usually relaxes people, or so I've heard.

**End Yugi's POV**

* * *

"So he's started to hear voices now. Unless his head was just hurting and he felt like saying angel." said Sharay who was still behind the counter with grandpa. Eligh and Atem were still on the opposite side. Atem and grandpa have no idea that they both know about Yugi, so hearing Sharay say this alarmed them.

"I agree. I think it's nearly time. Just a couple more days maybe." said Eligh as he turned to look back at the door.

Atem and grandpa cleared their throats at almost the same time to get their attention.

Sharay turned to look at them and then realized that they didn't know that they both knew.

"It's ok. You both know that Yugi's an angel." she said simply.

"What?" said both grandpa and Atem at the same time before realizing that they had done so.

"Oh ok." said Sharay with a sigh. "Atem knows because he was there when Yugi was attacked by Nahthaies and that sister of his and Solomon knows because umm…he's Yugi's grandfather." said Sharay, pausing only to decided whether or not she should tell Atem grandpa's secret.

"Oh right. Does that mean grandpa is an angel too?" Atem asked, not sounding alarmed at all.

"Yeah. I'm an angel." said grandpa, releasing his wings from hiding. They were large and angelic like. They were the same as Eligh's and Sharay's except showing a little more use in his. The feathers were soft, clean and silky. When they spread out a couple of feathers were released and they slowly fell to the ground.

Eligh and Sharay then let their wings go too, stretching afterwards as they had decided to sleep that night instead of going for a fly. Atem stared at grandpa's wings, surprised that he had been living with two angels for a little more than a month and when he was in the puzzle for a few years. He shook himself out of his trance and wandered off to the door, looking outside and wandering when Yugi would be home.

"Hey shouldn't someone be with Yugi? You know in case he's attacked again." said Atem, turning around quickly.

"Your right. But he doesn't want to be with anyone at the moment." said grandpa.

"So what you're suggesting we stay here?" asked Atem.

"I'm suggesting we go quietly and make sure he does not know we are tailing him. Atem you can come so if he come's back you don't have to lie to him." said grandpa as he got out a piece of paper and wrote on it: Yugi! Gone out be back soon. He then left the piece of paper on the counter before grabbing his keys and walking out the door with Eligh and Sharay behind him. Atem followed soon after, wandering how exactly he could come and wandering what they were going to do if a neighbour saw them just walk out of the game shop with giant angelic wings.

"How exactly can I come?" asked Atem as grandpa flew up high in the air after locking the door. Sharay soon followed him, leaving Atem alone with Eligh. Eligh walked behind Atem and put his arms around him, holding his other arm before spreading his wings.

"Don't worry cause I don't swing this way and don't scream, cause that will hurt." he said before flapping hard and into the air. Atem was forced to bite his finger to stop him from screaming. Once he was in the air though he couldn't help but look down and see that they were already flying high above and in the clouds. Eligh had already caught up with Sharay and grandpa but Atem didn't notice this. Atem was too busy thinking and breathing hard.

'_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Oh for the love of Ra this is it.'_

"Relax. I wont drop you don't worry." said Eligh in his ear.

"We-we're flying." said Atem.

"Well what do you think these wings are for, showing off?" asked Eligh as he dodged Sharay from almost colliding into him. "Sharay would you watch where your flying?"

"Sorry. It's just been so long since we had this much space to do whatever we want." she called as she swirled around while flying like she had been flying for years. Then again, she's had her whole life to just fly around.

"I see you haven't changed much have you?" asked grandpa, smiling at the youthful angel.

"Nor you old man." said Sharay.

"We're supposed to be looking for Yugi not criticizing each other." said Eligh.

"Down there. There he is." said Atem, managing to make himself use his right arm to point where Yugi was. Yugi was currently walking with his head down, probably thinking and not paying any attention to where he was. He managed to find himself at the wharf where he and Joey fought a couple of years ago when Joey was under Marik's mind control.

Eligh went to find a place to put Atem and so he would be hidden while Sharay and Solomon flew over to the roof of a building behind him. They crouched when they landed just incase Yugi had turned around.

"Stay here, don't make a sound and if someone attacks Yugi, just let us handle it ok." Eligh told Atem quietly before flying off to the roof to join his angel friends. Atem was put down behind a few boxes and next to the building that Sharay, Eligh and grandpa was on and another. When Eligh left he peeked over the boxes to look at Yugi, who had reached the poles that stopped anyone from falling in the water. He leant on them and watched the water birds swim and dive into the water for their daily breakfast.

* * *

"He's alone. Now would be perfect. Please, let us go kill him now so we can finally claim what we deserve." pleaded Kielnah as she kneeled down to one knee, her left leg in front of her, her head bowed and her right arm raised to her left shoulder. Nahthaies did the same next to her. In front of them both, was Darcy, standing tall and looking through a small glass ball that showed Yugi along on the wharf in Domino.

"No. It will be so much more fun when he's an angel." said Darcy coldly.

"He's almost there though. He's already started to wander if he is. Of course he's shooting the idea back down by saying they don't exist but he's considering the fact. My lord, he's started to hear voices of his past, and he's having dreams of his past in his sleep. He's nearly there." said Nahthaies.

"Are you questioning me?" shot Darcy.

"No my lord he isn't but he has a good point. My lord, if he was to see us do you think that he would get his wings?" asked Kielnah, saving her brother from being punished once again in his life.

"No but that raises a good question. I wander if he was to see me if that would speed up the process. I will go with you. But you are not to kill him. You are not to touch him and you are not to tell him his past. Seeing us shouldn't kill him but it should cause him to reconsider his previous thought on angels not existing." said Darcy as he turned and walked between both Kielnah and Nahthaies. They waited until he was past them when they got up and followed.

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

So let me get this straight. My friends and I were at the shops, we go past those plastic doors and walk through an almost endless maze of corridors, we find a room and then …nothing. And then I wake up and see Sharay and Eligh for the first time and they're familiar to me. I start to have dreams of the three of us being angels and then I start to hear voices and some of them sound like me and some sound like Sharay and the others are just other people. Why is it the whole angel topic is haunting me? Hell I even got this strange thought that I could be an angel, and I know that cant be because they aren't real. I keep telling myself that but there's something inside me that just doesn't and refuses to believe it.

..."_Angel" _

... ... ... ... ... ..."_Yugi, you can't deny what you are. You are an angel yes but you're stronger than the rest. You are the legendary Angel Yugi. You!"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_I'll wait for you ok?"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_Hey! Would you say that__…__I made my brother proud?__"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_Yugi? I love you."_

... ... ... ... "_Darcy's the name."_

_..._ ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_Yugi! I'm sorry that I have to do this to you."_

... ... ... ... ..."_Sharay no! SHARAY!!"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_You are … my… angel! My angel!"_

**End of Yugi's POV**

"Oh get out of MY HEAD!" said Yugi as he held his head, closed his eyes and fell to the ground, his head feeling like it was about to explode with all the voices saying almost everything at once.

"Poor little Yugi. What's wrong hearing voices are we?" said a female voice from somewhere behind him. When he heard her voice, the pain stopped. He got up and turned to see, three people with large bat like wings. There was two males and the female. The male in the middle had black ruffled hair and dark brown eyes that could have been mistaken for black. He looked like he hadn't slept for ages but it didn't look like he cared much. This boy, only looking a year older than him, looked so familiar to Yugi, but this time Yugi knew almost why. This boy was in his dream, only in his dreams he looked less tired. The female and male was too. The male he had almost caught his name but he couldn't make it out.

Yugi looked at their wings before his gaze turned to them. He was a little shocked at first but then looked as though the sight hadn't fazed him.

"I've seen you three before." said Yugi, eyeing each of them as Kielnah slowly walked right and eyeing Yugi with a look that said "Oh the fun I would have with you." and Nahthaies did the same just to the left and had a look that said "Just do what I ask and say something that will piss me off so I can kill you where you stand."

Darcy, the middle demon stayed where was but eyed Yugi with a look that said "I'm sorry it had to come to this but I have no choice."

"Oh little Yugi doesn't remember us…" started Kielnah.

"That really hurts right here." said Nahthaies, pointing to his chest and pretending that it hurt.

"Will you two stop fooling around." said Darcy venomously.

"Darcy? Right?" asked Yugi now just watching Darcy. He couldn't care less where Nahthaies and Kielnah went.

"Right Yugi. It's hard to see you again." said Darcy, more calming then before.

"I'll take that as a compliment." said Yugi.

"Hmph. You were always like that." said Darcy.

"So its true then huh? You're a demon and what, I'm an angel." said Yugi. He then slightly shook his head before turning around to look out at the ocean before him.

* * *

"He knows. Should we…?" asked Sharay from the roof.

"It would have been ok if Darcy wasn't here. We wouldn't be able to take on Nahthaies and Kielnah and protect Yugi at the same time." said grandpa.

"We may as well make out presence known. Instead of snaking around." said Eligh. At that the three spread their wings and jumped off the roof, landing quietly and softly on the ground behind Kielnah. Kielnah turned to see them and looked pleased to see that Solomon was there.

"Aha. Grandpa Solomon has finally decided to show his wings." she said as she slowly made her way towards her brother.

Yugi turned when he heard this and his gaze stopped on Sharay, Eligh and his grandfather, each of which had large, human sized angelic wings.

"Sorry Yugi but we were sworn to secrecy." said Eligh.

"Its true. You hear your past before you learn it you die." said Darcy.

"Wait a minute. The shopping centre. That's where we first met. You said that a couple of kids played a prank on us…" started Yugi.

"Kids? You called us kids?" asked Kielnah angrily, mainly directing her anger at Sharay.

"Well it's true isn't it?" shot back Sharay.

"Don't you remember that I'm older than you by a couple of days?" asked Kielnah.

"In your case, numbers don't count." answered Sharay.

"Say that again. I dare you." said Kielnah.

"In your case Kielnah, numbers…don't…count. Did I say it slow enough for you to understand or do you want me to say once again?" asked Sharay.

"Hey, hey don't argue. Not yet, I'm still trying to get my head around this." cut in Yugi, stopping both the angel and demon from something that could have ended up hurting physically.

"Damn it Yugi. Don't you get it yet?" asked Darcy.

"No I get it. I'm some kind of angel and so is my grandfather and my friends but I don't understand why I'm human. I mean did something happen that made me loose control and become human? And if so then is that why I'm having these dreams and hearing these voices?" asked Yugi.

"That's right Yugi." said Eligh.

"What part of it?" asked Yugi.

"All of it." answered grandpa.

"You mean…I did loose control? But how what happened?" asked Yugi.

"We cant tell you that. You have to figure that out yourself." said Sharay.

"But what could've been so bad that I could have lost control anyway?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_Why are you doing this?" "I…want to make my brother proud! That's my dream, to make him proud."_

... ... ... ... ... ..."_Yugi? I love you."_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_Hey! Would you say that … I made my brother proud?"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... "_I'll wait for you." _

It was silent for a while, all six of them waiting for Yugi to speak. Unknown to most of them except Sharay, Eligh and grandpa, Atem still stood behind the boxes. Luckily he was close enough to hear what was being said. He was joined by Joey, Tea and Tristan soon after the pause had started and he told them that Yugi know's he's an angel and that he was told to stay down and stay quiet. Remarkably Joey hadn't made a noise and instead was paying close attention. He asked who the other demon was and Atem told him that his name was Darcy and he suspected him to be the legendary Demon as his wings were larger than Kielnah's and Nahthaies and that he didn't refer to Yugi as little.

"Sharay. You…you said that you would wait for me. I know that if I ask this then I'll probably die if you answer it, but what was I going to do that made you want to wait for me?" asked Yugi…now with slightly watery eyes.

"I …" started Sharay. She looked at Eligh and he nodded so she turned back to Yugi and continued. "I told you that I would wait for you to tell me how you felt about being the legendary angel."

"But I… don't want to be the legendary angel, I don't even want to be an angel I just want to be …me. I don't want to be someone I used to be." said Yugi.

"Oh poor Sharay. It looks like you've lost him." said Kielnah.

"I lost him ages ago Kielnah. I knew and know that I would never get my Yugi back again so that comment doesn't really faze me." Sharay said slightly sadly.

"He's in here somewhere right? Just waiting to come out." Yugi said more to himself then anyone else

"No little Yugi. You are him…" started Nahthaies.

"No I'm not. I've seen him. He looks like me and has the same name but he's not me. He's this legendary angel and I might be too but we're not the same. We've experienced different things and that's why we're different. He's experienced actual love before and I've experienced hurt and friendship…" started Yugi.

"And he hasn't? Yugi he's experienced those feelings too. He's lost two good friends to him. I wont say who they are because that's too much information, but Yugi he's felt it too. Hell when he lost one of his friends, he nearly killed himself, along with every angel and demon alive, and that's not to mention what would happen to Earth and all of its inhabitants. Damn it Yugi, you two are the same people. Sure you two might be slightly different but that's only because he's been brought up as angel and you've been brought up as a human. Take out that difference and he is standing exactly where you are, thinking what you're thinking, acting as you're acting, feeling what you are feeling. Just without wings at the moment." said Sharay. She was slightly angry at Yugi for saying what he said before but she knew that he didn't know who those friends were. She was mainly angry because Yugi made it sound like his past self had it all good but that wasn't true at all. "Just please don't say that your past self had it all because unlike you in this life, one of his friends died and the other turned on him." at that, Darcy looked away guiltily but Yugi didn't see this.

Yugi was lost words. He didn't know that his past self had actually lost a friend that wouldn't come back. He thought that Atem wouldn't come back but then again, Atem was 5000 years older than Yugi.

"This is boring. Can we kill him now?" asked Kielnah.

"You wont."said Yugi confidently.

"Oh and why not little Yugi? N'case you havent noticed just because you know some parts of your past that doesn't give you the power to protect yourself and survive." said Nahthaies.

"Because I don't want him dead yet." said Darcy.

"YOU SHOULDN'T WANT HIM DEAD AT ALL!" Sharay yelled at Darcy. He wasn't looking at her, he refused to make any eye contact with anyone. "He. You. Its just not right. You and he were like brothers, you were best friends and now you want him dead and all because you were told that angels deserved to die." she continued. Her voice wavering a bit as she forced herself to hold back tears.

... ... ... ... ..."_My name__'__s Darcy. What__'__s your__'__s?__"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... "_We're friends, right?"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... "_Hey Yugi! I got in trouble again, so I was wandering if you wanted to hang out._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... "_You like her don't you? Don't worry I wont tell her."_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_I already know Yugi. And since you know now you obviously know that we cant call each other friends anymore." "Yeah I know." "Then. It's been nice knowing you Yugi." _

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_I'm sorry I have to do this to you Yugi!" "If you want to be sorry about anything, be sorry that you still hold our friendship close to your heart. Because I don't want to have to do this either."_

"Darcy and I were friends until I learnt that I was the legendary angel. But he didn't want to not be friends." said Yugi.

"What? How can you be siding with him after what he…" started Sharay.

"Because it's true. He and I were best friends, and we were forced to let it go. We threw it away yes, however not entirely. Because we still kept it close to our hearts." said Yugi. "You said that I lost two friends. One turned on me and the other died. I know that Darcy is the one that turned on me. But the other, wasn't just my friend was she Sharay?" Sharay looked away at that question, begging herself not to cry. "She was … my angel."

Everything was silent after that. Kielnah looked really bored as she was now taking in the surroundings. Yugi turned around to lean on the metal fence once again. Sharay made no eye contact what so ever. Eligh walked over to her and hugged her. Solomon watched his grandson take in all of this. Nahthaies had his arms crossed, waiting for an order or something to do.

Darcy soon decided to leave. He felt that he had done his part now and was glad that Yugi now knew that he was an angel.

"Kielnah, Nahthaies, we're leaving." he said as he turned to leave. Nahthaies and Kielnah turned also without question and walked through a portal their master had opened. Darcy paused and waited for Nahthaies and Kielnah to leave. "Yugi. I'm sorry I had to do that to you."

"If you want to be sorry about anything, be sorry that you still hold our friendship close to your heart." said Yugi, quoting something that he and Darcy once exchanged. Darcy then adopted a look of regret and sadness before walking through the portal, allowing it to close.

Slowly, Atem, Tea, Joey and Tristan came out of their hiding place and joined Eligh, Sharay and grandpa.

"Whoa gramps is an angel too?" asked Tristan.

"So you all knew but me huh?" asked Yugi.

"Yugi we're sorry but you already knew that we couldn't tell you." said Tea.

"I know. At least now I know why after I woke up why you were all distant with me. I don't believe it. Out of everyone, it concerned me more yet I was the last to find out. So tell me, do you all know the full story or not?" asked Yugi a little angrily but tried to keep his emotions in check.

"No we learnt more today. We had no idea you and Darcy used to be friends or that it was Sharay that died." said Atem.

"Right so what now? I'm this angel so does that mean that when I get my wings that I have to leave, go do my duty as the legendary angel, attempt to save the world and hope to Ra that I don't mess up this time? I cant do it, I'm only 16..." said Yugi, turning around to face them.

"Den again, you were 16 when ya messed up pal." said Joey.

"Thanks Joey I think. But why now? Why couldn't it have been before like a couple of years before? Why did it even have to happen anyway?"

"That Yugi is something we cant tell you." said grandpa.

"Umm guys, I hate to interrupt but do you think that we should talk about this at the game shop or somewhere because it's during the day and people might think about coming down to fish and that?" asked Tea.

"We'll walk this time." said grandpa.

"Thank Ra!" said Atem as they left. Yugi had already started walking when Tea made her point half way through her speech. The others followed, Eligh, Sharay and grandpa putting their wings away so as to not attract any unwanted eyes. The eight of them walked to the game shop quietly, deciding that there was nothing really much to talk about besides the obvious. Yugi practically knew everything he could know and the rest he had to work out for himself. Atleast he knew now to take his future dreams seriously.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Wow! I loved writing this chapter. I honestly didnt think that I was going to make Yugi figure it out this quickly. All well, I was a good girl by not making him figure _all_ off it out. And he's not an angel yet, no I know what I want to do with that. You know, I made Darcy seem like he wasn't that bad a guy. Ni! This chapter was hell fun to write, I just hope that the whole dot thing was ok. They were supposed to be where they are just withouth the dots. Well I'll try update soon but I have a major history assignment I gotta get finished so I'll write more of the next chapter whenever I can. I'll tell you what though, even though I had fun witing this chapter the dots were a pain so I dont think I'll be doing anymore voices. Oh maybe once or twice just so it falls in with the story but chances are I wont. Anway...**

**Later.**

**Next chapter: I am what I dont want to be.**


	17. I am what I dont want to be

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 17. I am what I don't want to be**

**Ok well, thank you for the help. My fault for all the Eligh Nahthaies mix ups. I've got this like program thing that turns off my computer after two hours and I was spending most of that time writing the chapter so I didn't have that much time to edit the smaller parts. I suppose I could have just waited for an hour and then fix it up but I didn't think about that until today when I was editing it. I replaced the chapter so it's all fixed now. There was actually a part in there when Yugi was hearing the voices and it mentioned that they were female and three were male. I fixed that too because that didn't make sense. Anyway, IF you read it again you'll see what I mean. Anyway, not exactly expecting you to re-read it but hay! I don't know if I should make Yugi go back or not, at the moment I'm thinking about making him stay cause I'm thinking of possibilities of what could happen after the main event and I've totally ditched the idea of making him go. Anyway again, writing too much. These long messaged really should be at the end. All well, enjoy!**

**And now … the continuation!**

* * *

When they had arrived home that day, they walked straight up to the lounge room. After taking their shoes off before the stairs of course. Yugi didn't sit down on a chair, instead he walked off to the window and looked outside, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed as he did so, waiting for Eligh, Sharay and grandpa to explain as much as they can.

Joey, Tea, Tristan and Atem were interested in what they were going to say so they sat down on the lounge. Tristan sat on the arm of the armchair that Joey sat in, while Atem and Tea sat next to each other on the lounge.

Grandpa, Eligh and Sharay then walked in with their wings out. Not to make Yugi uncomfortable but because it wasn't really an angels nature to have them in all the time. Solomon had grown used to it as he had to live with Yugi and he went for a fly every night after Yugi was sleeping.

When they entered the lounge room, Yugi didn't look back he kept his gaze focused outside. The others didn't seem fazed when they walked in as they had grown used to the fact that Sharay and Eligh were angels. To them at the moment, grandpa being an angel was completely normal.

Yugi was still a little freaked out but with good reason but he was mainly confused and upset that he was something else and not what he thought he was, human.

"There's nothing else really that we can say Yugi." said grandpa.

"Can you tell me how Sharay is alive?" asked Yugi, still not looking away from the window. At that question, Sharay looked at Eligh as though to say "Yes Eligh, tell us how I'm alive."

"She came back the same way Atem did." answered Eligh.

"And how did I come back?" asked Atem.

"Someone awakened yours and Sharay's spirit and brought you back because you two were necessary to help Yugi on his quest. He needs everyone that's most important to him, in his current life and his past and he cant move forward if you and Sharay weren't there for him." answered Eligh.

"But what if I don't want to move forward? What if I want to stay human and just forget that all of this ever happened?" asked Yugi.

"Well we can sort of answer you that. Um, ok lets put it this way. If you stay human then your putting everyone on earth and all the angels in danger. We cant tell you why but at this rate you'll know soon enough. And if you don't move forward you'll end up wanting to because the voices and dreams will not stop until you are physically an angel and remember the main events in your past." answered grandpa as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"So really I'm either going to get wings and attempt to save the world even though there's a risk that I could end up destroying it and having to do this whole thing over again or I'm going to ignore my past and let the world be destroyed or what ever it is that they want to do." said Yugi. "Hmph. No pressure!"

"We know it's a lot to take in but you'll get used to it Yugi trust me." said Sharay.

"Yeah I'll get used to it if I can convince myself to accept it. But so far it's proving to be a difficult task." said Yugi. After that was said, the room fell silent. It was half awkward really. Eligh, Sharay and Solomon were dieing to tell Yugi everything but couldn't; Tea, Atem, Tristan and Joey no longer felt that they needed to be there but Yugi enjoyed the silence. Finally things started to make sense and if he needed to ask anyone to clear anything up, they were already there, waiting for the silence to broken.

"We umm…we might leave you four alone so you can talk ok?" said Tea standing up. Atem, Joey and Tristan did the same. They then walked past Eligh, Sharay and grandpa and walked down the stairs and out the door.

"I'll be back before dinner ok." said Atem before he left.

Now it was just Sharay, Eligh, grandpa and Yugi, four angels inside one living room, except three felt guilty and the other was trying to make sense of everything he had learnt.

* * *

In the demon world, Nahthaies and Kielnah had been dismissed for the time being. Darcy was currently in his room, thinking about what had happened today so far. He regretted hurting Yugi the way he did in his past but at the time he didn't have a choice.

'_Hm. If I had of said that then, Sharay would have said yes you did, everyone has a choice.'_ he thought. Yugi was right today. Darcy still held their friendship close to his heart, and after seeing him and being closer to him than he had been for 16 years, it made him realize this.

Right now, Darcy wanted to be alone, but he was disturbed by a knock on his bedroom door.

"What?" asked Darcy, refusing to unlock his door and expecting his visitor to tell him through the door.

"My lord. The door appears to be locked." called the demon from the other side of the door after attempting to open it.

"No shit! Do you really think I'm going to keep it unlocked if I wanted to be alone?" asked Darcy angrily.

"No sir! I'm sorry sir." said the demon.

"Just get to the point and don't piss me off while you're at it."

"Right. Some of the demons are getting uneasy. They're saying that you should have killed little Yugi earlier. Some are also wandering when they're going to get any jobs since you've apparently been "slacking off" lately. There not my words I'm just a messenger." said the demon.

"So they arent happy with the way I'm dealing with things? No wander why those angels don't like us demons. Bloody hell! Go tell them to relax, go home, get laid, cook, what ever and I'll deal with Yugi when the time is right and if they say that it's the perfect time now then tell them to bring it up with me." said Darcy.

"Yes sir…" said the demon, still staying just incase there was something else to be said.

"Your still here? Go get out of here!" said Darcy, sending a slight shockwave towards the door, causing an effect that would happen if he had of kicked the door hard.

"Oh right! Sorry my lord." said demon. It then sounded like the demon spread his wings and took flight.

"That idiot." said Darcy before he threw himself on his bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Nahthaies was currently walking down the hall way inside his home that lead to the master bedroom that he shared with his girlfriend, Tracinta. Two other females often stayed there and acted as though they were going out with him but Tracinta knew that Nahthaies truly loved her.

When he walked into his room, he saw Tracinta still in bed sleeping. He smiled and climbed in underneath the covers like her and placed a hand on her waist and pulled her towards him, so her back was pushed up against his front. He then kissed her on the cheek and then her neck, stopping when he got to her shoulder.

"You're late." she said with her eyes closed.

"Sorry about that. Should I make it up to you?" asked Nahthaies, pushing his waist forward a bit and getting his legs to rub up hers a little.

"I'm too tired." she said as she often liked to play hard to get.

"No your not…don't you want me anymore?" joked Nahthaies as he got out of bed. He stopped though when he felt a tug on his arm. He smiled but didn't look back.

"Of course I want you…I'm sorry. Come back to bed I'll make it up to." she said as she held onto his arm.

"I' too tired." said Nahthaies. Tracinta narrowed her eyes as she had said that before. She got up so she was standing on the bed. She then walked over to him and turned him around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, pulling him down so he was laying on top of her and between her legs as she did so.

* * *

Eligh and grandpa was now downstairs, giving Sharay and Yugi sometime to talk things through about their past personal lives. Atem, Tea, Joey and Tristan still hadn't come back yet and they figured that they'd be home by tonight anyway. Tonight Eligh and Sharay were going to spend the night in their apartment, as they could now get there knowing that it wouldn't rain anytime soon and that Yugi would be safe.

In the lounge room, Sharay had taken a seat on the lounge, watching Yugi as he watched outside.

'_He's so quiet. I know this is a lot to take in, but he needs to talk about it.'_ thought Sharay.

'_She's so quiet. I know she wants me to talk about everything but she already knows it all.' _thought Yugi.

"Yugi. I know that you know that I think that you should talk about everything, and I know that you think that the reason why you wont talk about everything is because I already know it all, but Yugi it helps to talk about things, even if that person already knows." said Sharay.

"Yeah. You've told me something along those lines before." said Yugi.

"So you remember that huh? In that case you should already know how close we used to be." said Sharay.

"Yeah. But Sharay, you have to understand, you fell in love with him, not me. He's the one that experienced everything we did together, he's the one that returned the feelings that you once felt. I wish I was the one that did but he was the lucky one there in that department." said Yugi.

"I know that yours and his experiences are different; and I know that because it wasn't you as you are now that didn't experience the things we did you couldn't feel the same way. If you did, I wouldn't know if it was real or if it was just based on what you've witnessed. But I still share those feelings, nothing has changed. I cant tell you to love me like you did, I just want you to know that I have accepted the fact that you may never love me back. Not the way you did before." said Sharay.

"That's what I've been thinking about. When I first saw you I knew you looked familiar, and I no longer had a crush on Tea, instead I was more interested in you. I don't know if they're my feelings or his. I want them to be mine but now that I know that I used to be someone else, every time I try to convince myself that they are mine I keep thinking that they're not." said Yugi, feeling slightly happier that he knew Sharay still loved him but he couldn't help but feel guilty that his feelings for her might not be his.

Sharay silently got up and walked over to him, holding his hand and squeezing it, but not tightly. Subconsciously, Yugi squeezed back too and that made Sharay smile.

"Yugi?" asked Sharay.

"Yeah?" asked Yugi.

"I love you." said Sharay. _'Now lets see if he says it. If he doesn't then that means that the feelings he feels is purely his and not the Yugi before.' _

"I … know you do." said Yugi.

"Thank you for saying that." said Sharay, pulling his arm so it was around her shoulder and leaning her head on his shoulder.

'_I remember this. But why did she say thank you. I thought she would have been happier if I said what he used to say.' _"Your welcome but why are you happy that I said that instead of "I love you too."?"

"Because if you had've said I love you too, I would have known that the feelings you feel are his and not yours. You thought about saying I love you too but you didn't. Now that I've said that, you and I both know that you feel the same way as he did, which makes me happy."

"But I didn't experience the things you and he did." said Yugi as he subconsciously lightly rubbed her hand that was holding his around her shoulder.

"Does that matter? Honestly Yugi, he and I loved each other before most of the things that you've witnessed. Just because you haven'experienced what we shared, that doesn't mean that you can never have a go." said Sharay. After that it fell silent, Sharay enjoying the moment of being close to Yugi and Yugi thinking of everything so far that has been said. After a short moment, Yugi broke the silence.

"Sharay?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Sharay smiled at that, knowing that this was a new beginning.

"I love you too." they both then looked at each other before coming closer and letting their lips meet, engaging each other in a kiss that they hadn't shared for 16 years. During the moment, they both could have sworn that Yugi's past self had his back turned to them but looking back at the couple, smiling before turning and walking off, however they didn't break apart.

… … … … … … … "_Good on you Yugi! I've had my chance and I failed. Now it's your turn. Don't let her down, she's been through too much. Take care of her for me cause she was once my angel but now, she's yours." _

* * *

"Oh I cannot stand him!" said Kielnah from within a dark room inside the house of a demon that was otherwise known as the demon oracle. The demon oracle was male and had long white hair and his eyes were milky white too but he wasn't blind. He stayed in his home all day and would never go outside. Instead he would have servants that would get his food, do his bidding, be his messengers, anything that he required from outside.

She was currently standing over a large bowl of blue liquid that showed anything the demon oracle summoned. She had asked him to show her Yugi. "I just want to kill him. I don't understand why Darcy doesn't just kill him now. He says that it would be more fun when he's an angel but by then it might be too late." she continued.

"Your doubting young Darcy's abilities?" asked the demon oracle.

"No of course not but Yugi's an easy target right now, and Darcy's stalling. If he keeps on waiting then Yugi's going to become an angel again and we'll be in danger, especially if Darcy forgets where his loyalties lie. Damn it doesn't he realize that now is perfect?" said Kielnah angrily but her speech wasn't directed at the oracle, instead at Darcy.

"Young Darcy still holds his and Yugi's friendship close to his heart. To have a strong bond with someone and then be torn apart isn't an easy thing to get over, especially when one once felt like a brother to the other and then be forced to kill him." said the demon oracle.

"But he's a demon, he's not supposed to be friends with an angel in the first place."

"You need to understand though my child, young Darcy is a legendary being, they may differ to those that are regular."

"Like you and I?" asked Kielnah.

"Like you and I yes." answered the demon oracle.

"Darcy wants Yugi to become an angel before he kills him right? Well what if I find a way to speed up the process?" asked Kielnah, obviously scheming something evil.

"What you planning young one?" asked the oracle.

"For your own safety I'll keep it to myself. Until then, thank you for your assistance my oracle." said Kielnah before she started leave, bowing to him before she left.

The oracle then walked off into another room that branched off the room he was in.

'_This is perfect. This plan is perfect. Puuure Genius. I cant tell Nahthaies, he wont do it and then he'll tell Darcy and wont I hear it then? No, maybe a couple of others that would gladly help. Or m__aybe I just need one. This can be his chance to prove himself.' _thought Kielnah as she raised her wings before taking flight towards a black looking castle.

"So how do you think it's going for our little angel?" asked Tristan as they had reached the park and had seated himself on one of the swings.

"I don't know." said Atem as he lightly pushed Tea as she sat on the swing.

"He'll be fine. It's just gonna take some time to get used ta da fact dat he's an angel." said Joey as he leant on the poles of the swing.

"True. I hope he'll be ok." said Tea.

"Oh I don't know if he's going to be ok but I can tell you that little Yugi is fine at the moment." said a voice from a nearby tree.

They recognized the voice to belong to Kielnah and they stood up quickly and turned to face her. She and another demon with bright red hair jumped off from the tree and looked at them.

The other demon was male, and beside's the blazing red hair he also had red eyes. He wore a long black coat along with a black shirt, long black pants and big black boots. He had chains hanging from the pockets on his coat and pants. He also wore a thick, black studded belt and had two pairs of small, silver sleeper earrings. They found it weird how he wore black eye make up that came down his cheeks and met at the bottom. He too had large bat like wings.

"Kielnah. Can we help you?" asked Tristan coldly.

"Oh I think you can." said Kielnah as though she was bored. She clicked her fingers and the male demon spread his wings and made his way towards the four.

Atem stepped in front of Tea and eyed the demon dangerously. Joey and Tristan then stood on either side of Atem and told her to run. She refused and instead stayed close to Atem.

The male demon laughed at them as he continued to get closer. The four backed away and until they were forced to run for it. Joey ran right, hoping that the demon would chase him and not the others, Tristan ran left with the same intentions, while Atem grabbed Tea's hand and run straight hoping that he could get her somewhere safe before he caught up.

The demon stopped and looked at each of them. He figured that Joey would be the easiest, however Tristan was closer so he flew after him and caught him.

"Hey let go of me you giant ... bat winged ... freak!" said Tristan as he attempted to get away, but to no prevail.

...

Kielnah leant on the tree and looked at her nails, waiting for the demon to return.

'_That idiot better not mess this up for his own sake. It honestly shouldn't take that much to capture a couple of kids.' _she thought. The demon then returned with Tristan unconscious.

"Good boy Kaz. There might be some hope for you yet, but you still have three left so what are you standing around here for?" asked Kielnah. The redheaded male demon, now known as Kaz, bowed his head before spreading his wings and flying off towards Joey.

Kielnah looked down at Tristan and crouched down in front of him, caressing his cheek as she did so. She then playfully slapped him on the cheek before standing up and watching Kaz struggle to keep Joey still.

"That idiot!" said Kielnah before looking back down at Tristan and tying him up to the tree with Black Magic. She then spread her bat like wings and flew after Atem and Tea

* * *

Atem and Tea kept on running until they came to an alley between two buildings. They refused to let go off each other's hands. Tea looked around but couldn't see anyone chasing them.

"He's not following us. Oh I hope Joey and Tristan are ok." she said. At that, Atem stopped and so did Tea after realizing that he did. "What do we do? We cant just leave them to be attacked can we?"

"I don't know Tea." said Atem, catching his breath while looking out for any sudden movement.

"You realize that a mere human cant outrun a demon don't you?"

At that, Atem and Tea looked to where Kielnah's voice was heard. She was currently leaning on the wall behind them with her arms crossed. Atem made the mistake of making a sudden move and his punishment was a punch to the stomach that made him fly backwards and slide on the ground.

Tea raised her hands to her mouth to stop her from screaming but it didn't help all that much.

"ATEM!! Are you ok? Oh my god."

"Yeah, I'm fine." came Atem's voice but with a little trouble as the impact had winded him.

"Damn. I'll have to try harder then." said Kielnah as she got ready to take flight towards him.

"No, don't hurt him." said Tea as she grabbed hold of Kielnah's arm in attempt to stop her.

"Foolish human." said Kielnah as she viciously push Tea up against the wall, causing Tea to let go of Kielnah and fall to the ground unconscious.

Kielnah then flew towards Atem and held him up towards the sky by the throat. He grabbed her hands, trying to free himself. Kielnah used this opportunity to tie his hands together with Black Magic. She kept tightening the Black magic until he let go of her, that's when she let go of Atem and guided him over to Tea.

Kielnah picked her up and slid her through Atem's arms so it was like he was hugging her. She then picked Atem up and flew back to the tree where Tristan was kept.

When she got back, she saw that Kaz had returned and Joey was sitting down unconscious next to Tristan. She nodded at him once before opening a portal and flying through it without landing. Kaz picked up Tristan and Joey and then left through the portal behind her.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**This is a little shorter than usual sorry, but I don't know what to write after that. I hope you enjoyed, I had a little trouble figuring out how to get Atem hurt. Ooh notice that I made that guy that attacked Yugi at first come back and he has a name now. I got sick of writing the male demon so Kaz it is. Yay I made Yugi and Sharay finally get together and Tea and Atem are slowly getting closer. Anyway I suppose I should attempt to figure out how to start the next chapter. **

**Later.**

**Next chapter: The angel's first flight. **


	18. The angels first flight

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 18. The angels first flight.**

**Ooh. Running out of ideas. The next chapter you might find boring but it's the obly thing I can come up with. Damn it, I have no idea what to write. Sorry The Danvers Girls if this chapter slightly disapoints you as there is little fighting. Oh and Dancers of the night, I put in something you may like in this chapter(wink wink). Oh and sorry if the next chapter and the one after are a little slooooow but I cant think of anything at the moment. **

**And now…the continuation!**

* * *

Eligh and Solomon were still downstairs, looking out the window silently. They still had their wings out as they saw no reason to keep them in.

They were soon joined by Sharay and Yugi. Yugi was walking slightly behind Sharay as they came down the stairs. Eligh turned to see them and smiled when he saw that they were walking hand in hand.

'_It's just like before now. Just…different.'_ thought Eligh before turned to look outside again. Sharay and Yugi walked to the window and a few second later something caught the eye of all four of them.

They saw, falling to the ground in front of the game shop, a green jacket. They went out side and examined it. They usually wouldn't have take notice but something about it looked familiar, and there in Domino, they didn't usually get a lot a falling jackets for no reason.

Eligh, Sharay and Solomon stood still while Yugi stepped forward and crouched down in front of it. He picked it up and when he did, a silver necklace, a pink flip top cell phone, a brown wallet and a pair of keys fell to the ground. He picked up the keys with one hand and the necklace with the other. On the necklace was a silver cartouche with hieroglyphs on it. Unfortunately, Yugi hadn't got around to learning how to read hieroglyphs so he ignored it, but he had the distinct feeling that it belonged to Atem. He picked up the wallet and opened it. Inside was a picture of Joey's sister Serenity.

"This is Joey's wallet. Then this must be Atem's necklace and these must be Tristan's keys and this has to be Joey's jacket. So…Tea's phone?" said Yugi as he picked up the phone and opened it. The background was white with writing on it. Usually it was a picture of her and her friends, so Yugi found this interesting so he read it. But that wasn't the only reason why he read it. In big letters it said: LITTLE YUGI, call the first number in contacts.

Sharay, Eligh and Solomon came over and examined the other objects, while Yugi went to contacts within the pink mobile. The first contact on the list said: THIS NUMBER! So he called it.

Silently he waited for someone to pick up and then he got someone.

"**H-hello?" **came Tea's voice. She sounded scared so this worried Yugi.

"Tea? Are you ok? Where are you? What about everyone else?" asked Yugi quickly.

"**Yugi! We tried to get away, we're sorry Yugi…" "Little Yugi. Somehow I just knew you would call." **First it was Tea speaking and she sounded distressed and worried but then someone that sounded like Kielnah started speaking.

"Kielnah! What have you done with them?" asked Yugi.

"**Oh they're going to be fine. Tristan's still unconscious, and Atem probably has a soar throat, young Tea here has been very helpful except she got in the way before I took her so she's just woken up from unconsciousness. Young Joey's fine if not a little angry…" "A _little _angry. Oh when I get my hands on you I'll show you how angry I am." **That last voice was Joey with gritted teeth.

"What have you done with them? Where are they?" asked Yugi.

"**They're here, in the demon domain. And I didn't do all that much, but little Yugi, if you want them to return home to Earth unscathed, I suggest you get your little angel friends to bring you here. That is unless you've gained your wings. But I don't think you have. When I hang up, go to young Tea's pictures and show the first one to one of your angel friends and tell them to take you there. We're inside there. Got it memorized little Yugi? See you soon." **She then hanged up.

"So what did Kielnah want?" asked Eligh.

"And what about the others? Are they ok?" asked Sharay.

"Um. Kielnah wanted me to get one of you to take me to the demon world. Apparently that's where she's keeping them and if I wanted them to come home safely then I'd have to come." said Yugi, going through to the pictures and selecting the first picture that showed a warehouse like building and showing it to Sharay. Eligh looked over her shoulder and so did Solomon. "We have to go there."

"Yugi, it's too dangerous…" started Eligh.

"That's precisely why we have to go. We're angels, angels stand a chance against demons but they're not. They're my friends. They're our friends." said Yugi.

"You're aware that this is probably a trap?" asked Solomon.

"Yes of course but I don't care. I have to save them, or at least go there. Just to make sure they're ok." said Yugi.

"Ok, well, we'll take you there." said Sharay.

"Sharay…"

"Eligh!"

"…Oh fine." Eligh said reluctantly as he walked over behind Yugi and picked him up from behind before flying off into the air. Sharay and Solomon soon joined and opened a portal to the demon world.

* * *

"Damn it Kielnah, you've done it dis time. How come you had at go an' get Yugi involved in all dis? What couldn't take us on by yourself?" asked Joey angrily.

"You idiot. If I wanted to I could kill you right now with one hit, but with you dead, little Yugi would have no reason to come here." said Kielnah.

"You couldn't kill me." said Joey confidently.

"Joey, don't antagonize her. We don't want you dead." said Atem.

"How about I prove that I'm capable of killing you when little Yugi gets here. I want to kill him anyway. It would be like hitting two birds with one stone." said Kielnah.

"You wont kill him, he's not an angel yet so you cant kill him. Dat legendary demon o' yours don't want him dead. You'd be goin against his orders oderwise." said Joey.

"You idiot. Haven't you caught on yet? Darcy doesn't know about this, that's why I had to get you four here, so I could lure little Yugi here." said Kielnah.

"That's sick, using Yugi's friends just to get to him…" started Tea.

"Ooh. If you don't shut up I swear I'll shut you up myself. Honestly, how can little Yugi put up with you lot? You just don't shut up." said Kielnah angrily as she finally pocketed her phone and started to slowly pace.

After that, they stayed quiet. Or they were quiet until Tristan woke up.

"Huh? Where are we? Last thing I remember was being chased by that demon."

"We're in the demon world. And Kielnah is using us to get Yugi to come here." answered Atem.

"Don't you dare say anything or I promise you I'll kill you where you sit." said Kielnah before Tristan could say anything.

Tristan was currently sitting down next to Joey, who was next to Tea and then Atem was on the other end. Each had their hands tied up behind their backs with black magic so it made it hard for them to stand so they didn't bother.

Atem moved as much as he could towards Tea and moved his arms so he could hold Tea's hands. She caught on and held his too. Atem hadn't made eye contact with Tea since they got to where they were now because he felt guilty for her being here.

"Tea. I'm sorry…" he started.

"Don't be. It's ok, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you." she cut in as she knew what was on his mind. She gave him a reassuring smile, which made Atem finally look at her in the eyes and smile back.

Soon a portal opened up on the other side of the warehouse and out came Sharay, Solomon and Eligh who was carrying Yugi.

"GUY'S! ARE YOU OK?" called Yugi once he was let down and started running towards them.

"They're fine. But little Yugi, I think you should be more worried about yourself." said Kielnah from behind Yugi. When the portal opened she had flown upwards so she could attack Yugi from behind. When she said her last word, she summoned a fist full of black magic and sent it his way. Yugi turned and his instincts kicked in and he ducked, making the black magic fly over his head and distinguish when it touched the wall.

Solomon flew over to Yugi and stood in front of him when Kielnah sent another black magic wave. Solomon spread his wings in hopes of protecting Yugi but Yugi had other plans and ducked underneath grandpa's wings and stepped in front of him, taking the full blow before grandpa could react.

"YUGI!" screamed his friends, angel and non.

Grandpa went to help but was pushed back by more black magic so he couldn't get close to Yugi, instead he got further away. Yugi fell to one knee, panting as pain coursed through his body.

Kielnah tsked as she clicked he fingers and as though on command, many more demons came out and kept Sharay, Eligh and Solomon busy while the others surrounded Yugi with Kielnah also in the circle.

"Looks like I still hit my target even with silly grandpa Solomon's lousy protection." said Kielnah. "Clear that area. I want his friends to see this." she continued and the area of demons behind Yugi cleared away so his four friends could see him, kneeling down in pain.

"Yugi?" said Atem.

"Yug talk to us man." said Joey.

"There's no point. Yugi? Do you know why I wanted you to come? It's honestly not the hardest thing to work out." asked Kielnah.

"Yeah. You want me dead right? I gathered that much. I'm guessing Darcy doesn't know about this then" was Yugi's slightly breathless response.

"Your right he doesn't know. The original plan was getting you to get your wings but then I thought that once you got them I'd be putting myself in danger, not to mention that you would already be in the demon world so I would be putting everyone else in danger, so I changed my plan and has decided to kill you now. Once your dead, sure Darcy will be angry with me but there's nothing he can do about it. He'll have no choice but to move on with his plan so us demons can finally claim what we deserve." said Kielnah. "Now that I've explained myself for no good reason, its time to make my kill and make all these demons happy." she continued before summoning more black magic around her fist and throwing it at Yugi.

Yugi was still looking down at the ground but he had stopped panting. Just before the black magic could touch him, he raised his hand as though to hit the black magic away but instead white magic was summoned from his hand and it cancelled Kielnah's attack.

This surprised everyone including Kielnah and soon all the demons except Kielnah became uneasy. Their wings began to twitch nervously and they started to look around scared but few of them eyed Yugi cautiously. Kielnah ignored the sensation of power that had suddenly made itself known and instead spread her wings and flew towards Yugi, black magic seemingly following her wings.

Yugi didn't even look up but instead brought his right arm down as it was still raised, in attempt to protect himself and just as he did so a white magic shield was produced and Kielnah was forced to cancel her attack but unfortunately she couldn't stop quick enough, so when she collided with the shield Yugi pushed her away with the shield, causing her to fly backwards and slide across the ground. The shield then distinguished and Yugi still hadn't looked up.

"Damn it! How can you use white magic when your not an angel just ye… unless." started Kielnah as she started to get up. "That means I have to kill you quickly." she continued. "LADIES! IGNORE WHAT YOUR FEELING CAUSE WE'RE HAVING ANGEL TONIGHT. SO SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND SHOW THOSE FANGS, AND DON'T HOLD BACK…go." at that all the demons in the room, followed her order and flew towards Yugi.

"YUGI! NO GET OUT OF THERE!! YUGI!!" called his friends but Yugi made no sign of moving. All the demons surrounded him and looked like they were all trying to get at him. His friends thought that he was probably already dead, so when a light sphere of light hit the demons away causing some to save themselves in the air and then land on the ground and others to just land and slide on the ground, it surprised them.

"_Whoa!" _whispered Tristan.

"_Look at dat!" _whispered Joey.

"_They're beautiful." _whispered Tea.

"_Yugi!" _whispered Atem.

Yugi, still kneeled on the ground, looked unscathed, and now he had large spread out angel wings. They were slightly larger than Sharay's, Eligh's and Solomon's. They were spread out so the feathers looked well detailed and the end feathers were by far the largest of the rest. They didn't move at all until they slowly moved down and then back where they were as that was Yugi first flap. Slow, steady and calm. They seemed to glow slightly and they also seemed brighter than the other angels, but that might have been because they were fresh and new.

"_Damn" _whispered Kielnah. The demons that had been repelled looked at Yugi and then realised what had happened and started to back away. Yugi gave another slow flap and the demons overreacted and tried to make their escape but couldn't as black magic swarmed in and stopped the demons from leaving. It wasn't from Kielnah though, no it was from Darcy.

Darcy flew down and landed softly on the ground. The demons turned to face him and bowed down to him. Nahthaies was with him and he didn't look to happy. Kielnah took a breath and walked over to him and bowed.

"I'm sorry my…"

"No your not. Go back to the castle. I'll deal with you then. I WANT ALL OF YOU TO GO TO THE CASTLE TOO AND I WANT YOU TO STAY THERE. I wont be too long. WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE GO!!" yelled Darcy and with out question, Kielnah and the other demons spread their wings and flew out through the window that Darcy and Nahthaies came in from. "Nahthaies, you too. I wont be long just keep them at the castle." Nahthaies bowed his head and left.

Eligh and Sharay flew over to Atem, Tea, Tristan and Joey and untied them with white magic as they couldn't touch the black magic. Solomon just kept watching Yugi as he slowly flapped his wings up and down once and then giving it a rest. About once a minute he'd slowly flap his wings once. He still hadn't looked up and he hadn't risen from the ground.

Darcy walked over and paced in front of Yugi, not looking at him. It was now that Yugi finally made a move other than slowly flapping his wings and he stood up.

"It seems that Kielnah has gone behind my back to speed up the process of you getting your wings. I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to be like this." said Darcy calmly.

"You wanted to kill me once I got my wings." said Yugi. "What's taking you so long, I'm right here."

"Now's not the time. You and your friends should leave. The Innocents(1) will get killed otherwise. Leave. Take them home, and do not bring them here again." said Darcy spreading his wings and leaving. It then fell silent.

Yugi's wings slowly flapped once before he folded them up behind his back. Solomon walked up behind Tristan and picked him up before flying up and opening a portal back to Earth. Eligh did the same to Atem and Sharay picked up Tea. Yugi turned and walked towards Joey, who was amazed at the size of Yugi's wings. He didn't even realize that Yugi had picked him and flown through the portal and closed it.

* * *

It was now night time on Earth, which at first confused Tea, Tristan, Joey and Atem. The portal had opened up at the game shop and when they were all through, it closed. Almost as soon as Yugi had gently placed Joey on the ground and he had landed himself, he collapsed to the ground, slipping into unconsciousness.

Joey turned when he felt Yugi fall and caught him before he hit the ground, his wings becoming limp. Joey put one of Yugi's arms over his shoulder and dragged him inside the game shop and up the stairs and into his room and placed him on his bed.

When Joey returned he asked what happened.

"He's exhausted. Gaining his wings is probably a big process and his back is probably agonizing him. He held on this long so he could get you back, otherwise he would have passed out back in the demon world. Right now, he's not only recovering from the trauma his body is going through, all of his memories from when he was an angel is coming back to him. He'll wake up tomorrow and when he does he'll know everything about his past." answered grandpa.

"Well, we should take you home. So your safe and we know that you wont be attacked." said Eligh as he started to walk out. Tristan followed and so did Joey, but not before saying goodnight.

"I'll go see to Yugi, just to make sure he doesn't have a fever or anything." said grandpa as he left for his grandsons room. Sharay then left to go with Eligh, leaving Atem and Tea alone.

"So our Yugi's finally an angel." said Atem.

"Yeah. It's like…he's growing up. Go how beautiful his wings were and how gracefully they moved." said Tea. The two didn't even realize that they were holding hands.

"Oh why does it have to happen? Why now? Everything was going smoothly and now this." said Tea, almost crying as she wrapped her arms around Atem's neck and hugged him. Atem found himself blushing but nonetheless he still hugged her back.

"I know. But there's nothing we can do about it. If we want to help him then we should give him support. Everything's going to be ok. Don't worry." said Atem as he rubbed his hands on her back in a circle like motion.

"I hope so. I just don't want anyone to get hurt. I was so scared today. When you got hurt my Kielnah, it scared the hell out of me. I'm so relieved that your ok but I felt like I was actually going to lose you today. And when Yugi was surrounded by those demons. But for some reason I knew he'd be fine. I was just so worried about you." said Tea.

"I'm sorry. For scaring you and failing to protect you. I don't know what I'd do if you were to get hurt because of me." said Atem. Tea then blushed before kissing Atem on the cheek and releasing him from the hug. She was about to leave but Atem held her hand and gently pulled her towards him and lightly kissed her on the lips, which she returned.

The two soon after broke apart.

"_Love you." _whispered Atem.

"_You too." _whispered Tea and she gave him one last kiss before leaving.

Eligh, Sharay, Tristan and Joey were outside waiting for Tea. Joey had picked up his wallet and pocketed it and pulled on his jacket and Tristan had pocketed his keys and picked up Tea's phone and Atem's necklace. Tea took her phone and raced upstairs to give Atem back his necklace.

She found him at Yugi's bedroom door, leaning on the frame. Solomon was inside and Yugi was still unconscious on his bed. She tapped Atem on the shoulder and he turned around to see her. She picked up Atem's hand put his necklace in it before lightly kissing him and leaving. He watched her leave and looked at what she had placed in his hand. He smiled before putting on his silver cartouche necklace and then focused his attention to Yugi again.

Yugi was laying on his stomach and his wings were still limp. His right wing hanged off the bed and rested on the floor. Solomon had pulled his blankets up over his legs and stopping a few inched below where his wings sprouted out from his back.

Grandpa and Atem then left and closed Yugi's bedroom door before returning downstairs for dinner.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Hope you liked! I mentiond a (1) in there somewhere. Ah there it is:**

**(1) Innocents ok umm innoncents is another name for humans. Kind of confusing though cause not all us humans are innocent so... Oh and only some demons refer to humans as Innocents. Angels do to but again, not all the time. Demon's mostly refer to humans as anything that describes them as inferior to them but there are some that refer to humans as Innocents.**

**Oh just to clear this up...since demons are beings of darkness they have what I call black magic, which is like this black smoke like thing but it is really powerful. Angels cannot touch it as it burns their skin however there is a less effect to Yugi as he is a legendary being of light. Angels also have this attack but its called white magic and it is the same as black magic just it effects demons. Yugi and Darcy, being legendary beings have two kinds of magic. Darcy: black magic and Darkness magic. His black magic is more powerfull then the other demons black magic and the Darkness Magic is what makes him a legendary being do thats what makes his wings larger and look more silkier than the others. Yugi: white magic and Light magic. Again, the white magic is the same as Darcy's white magic just with angels white magic and the Light magic is what makes Yugi a legendary being and is what makes his feathers more softer, larger is why his wings have that slight glowing effect. I dont know why but I had to just say that.**

**Anyway Later.**

**Next chapter: Dreams**


	19. Dreams

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 19. Dreams**

**Ok. Sorry for the wait, but this chapter was hard to write, however easy compared to my next one because I haven't started that one. Will heed suggestions (he he hint wink wink). Anyway, a good reviewer of mine is ashamed of anyone that it reading my story and not reviewing it, so on her behalf, if you are reading this story and not reviewing, please just spend an extra minute of your time and tell me what you thought. Even a simple good/bad would be good. You're reviews will be appreciated and you will earn yourself a spot on my last chapter as will everyone else. I am not so sure when the last chapter will be as I am not sure what will happen in the next chapter. Hopefully it will come to me. Helpful criticizing will be carefully noted and will help to make this story better than what it is. With that I will let you enjoy my latest installment…Also...thankyou to everyone that has reviewed my story so far, honestly I'm ecstatic when I'm reading them so Thank you!(happy tears TvT)**

**And now…the continuation!**

* * *

**Yugi's dream 1**

"**YO DARCY!!" called Yugi as he flew over to him. Darcy was sitting down on a tree in the angel world, admiring the view of the ocean. He turned around to see his best friend flying his way and landing next to him on the branch.**

"**Hey, what's up Yugi?" asked Darcy.**

"**Oh nothing, nothing. Wandering what you wanted to do today though." said Yugi as he looked out to the ocean, his wings shining slightly in the sun light. **

"**I don't know Yugi. I mean hell we've done everything around here. And we cant go to the demon world cause they'll hunt you down even if you are…you know… able to get away." said Darcy, pausing before he accidentally let his secret out about Yugi being the legendary angel.**

"**Well, we haven't done everything." said Yugi.**

"**What are you talking about? What else is there that we could possibly do?"**

"**We've never been to…the Innocents world."**

"**What? Yugi are you serious? Please tell me your joking, your joking right. C'mon Yugi, I'm bored too but the Innocents world? Its too dangerous and we'll get it loads of trouble…" started Darcy quickly.**

"**Who cares? Honestly Darcy, if we get in trouble what's it going to do? They wont kill us because they know that we're stronger than them for some reason, so therefore the most they could do is scold us because they wouldn't dare hurt us. And gee, scolding. What has that ever done? Hell don't you think it would be worth it? Its something we haven't done before and there's plenty of places to explore and things to try." said Yugi as he jumped off the branch and flew in front of Darcy, staying in the air with little effort from his wings. Darcy sighed while watching Yugi, contemplating on whether he should stay or go. "Ok. Bad idea. I know lets stay here and watch the sun all day. You never know, maybe something exciting will happen like maybe it'll blow up or something." said Yugi as he flew on top of the branch above Darcy and hanged down, watching the sun upside down, his wings hanging down and slightly spread out behind him lasily.**

**Darcy stood up and in front of Yugi before deciding to go.**

"**Fine we'll go. I can never win with you can I?"**

"**Well I suppose it is technically possible but I'll never let you win." said Yugi giving Darcy a cheeky smile before lifting himself up and flying around him and opening a portal in the air. Before he flew through it though, he turned to face Darcy who was still standing on the branch but facing him. "Oh and Darcy. You'd have to come anyway. Seeing as this is my birthday present to you."**

"**So you remembered?" asked Darcy with a grin as he flew towards Yugi.**

"**What? I'd forget?" asked Yugi before disappearing through the portal. Darcy followed and once through, the portal closed**

**Yugi's dream 2**

**I'm walking down the beach for some reason. I don't know why, I just don't feel like flying today. Yesterday was so fun. For the first time I actually went to the world of the Innocents. It's amazing how well technologically they've advanced. Yesterday was Darcy's 17th birthday. I cant wait till I turn 17. Just the … what, rest of the year to wait? On the Innocents world, it would be on the day of their Christmas. I wander what I' going to do today. I want to go back to the Innocents world. There's just so much to do, so many places … to … explore that's not right. What are they up to? Ahead of me are two angels arguing with a gang of other angels. Usually this wouldn't concern me however one of those angels just full on decked one of the two. **

**He's male and he looks to be protecting a female. I should go break it up before it gets too problematic. I land there and stop a white magic attack from the male angel that had punched the boy laying behind me. The female was crouching down beside him and he just looked up at me. **

"**What are you doing?" I asked the attacking angel as he backed off. He had black hair, pulled back in a ponytail. The boy on the ground had blonde spiky hair with black streaks through it and the girl had blonde straight hair with a black fringe. I didn't take all that much notice as now wasn't exactly the best time for that.**

"**Stay out of this angel, this doesn't concern you." said the male as he went to punch me. I blocked his attack and held him still with my white magic which was stronger than his. Although white magic doesn't burn the skin of angels it still has the same kind of effect just without the burning. **

"**It concerns me now. What's your problem? You're an angel, and angels arent supposed to be fighting." I said.**

"**Oh yeah that's right. We're not supposed to be fighting other angels we're supposed to be fighting demons. Maybe we should pay a visit there and unleash our rage upon them." said the male angel. Surprisingly the others that are supposed to be on his team arent doing anything. God knows why but hell, it makes my life easier I suppose. **

"**Angels arent supposed to be fighting period. If your angry fine, have a go but don't resort to violence its just proving to your enemy that they're getting to you." I said, releasing the angel.**

"**Oh really? Then how come angels and demons have been fighting for years then? How come we're not living peaceful lives like we're "supposed" to be living?" he asked.**

"**Because both the angels and demons refuse to accept each other for what they are, that's why." I answered. **

"**That's a load of shit and you know it. There is no way that an angel can become friends with a demon. There's just too many differences." **

"**Oh so your saying that this boy here is a demon? Honestly he doesn't look it to me and if he isn't then you must be the demon …" I started. I knew I was getting to him now. You could see it in his eyes. I don't know why though, I was hardly doing anything.**

"**He started it…" he started.**

"**I don't care who started it I'm finishing it. You got something to say?" I asked angrily. I know I'm getting angry over really nothing but he's really starting to get on my nerves. Heh, for him, not a good thing. He looked like he was about to say something but he closed his mouth again before he took off, his friends close behind him. **

**I sighed. Thank god that was over. I turn around and looked down at the two angels I just basically saved. They looked a little scared but they still looked up at me. I give the male my hand for him to take but he still didn't take it so I gave him a reassuring smile, and then he took it. **

**He was holding his right cheek so that's probably where he was hit. I walk him and the girl to edge of the water and I got him to lower his hand. His cheek was red and if the angel had of hit any harder it would have broke the skin. This boy's going to get one hell of a bruise I'll give him that. I cupped some water in my hands and lightly padded it on his cheek. It's hard work when he's crouching down, which I also got him to do as I crouched down to get the water. **

"**Hey thanks … for back there." he said, making sure to make no eye contact with me. **

"**No problem. What was that about anyway?" I asked. I've always been the curious type. Meh, what can you do about it?**

"**They were trying to hit on Sharay." he started as he looked towards the female. Ok so her names Sharay. Pretty name. And now that I actually have a proper chance to look at her, I don't blame them for wanting to hit on her. She's gorgeous. STOP! Don't think about that yet, you have other matters to be thinking about. "So I stepped in but things kind of got out of hand." he continued. I looked away from Sharay and continued to tend to this boy. I wander if they're going out. I hope not. **

"**Kind of? You're going to get one hell of a bruise. Hell he if had of decked you any harder, he would have broke the skin." I said. Well I wasn't going to lie to him and tell him that everything was going to be ok. Well they are now because I'm here but he was going to get a bruise and I had to tell him that. **

"**Interested in medicine and that are we?" asked the boy. Where'd he get that idea from? Oh that's why. **

"**No. Just a bit of experience. Hmph, demons." I said. Damn, what'd I say that for?**

"**Demons? You've had a quarrel with demons?" he asked.**

"**Uhh, quite a few times actually." I said. I wasn't going to tell him about Darcy. No way! No. No. No… "Actually it was because I was protecting a friend of mine named Darcy. Stupid me made the mistake of sneaking into the demon world and I happened to have stumbled upon Darcy being told off by the king and the guards ended up chasing me. Darcy joined too. It was funny actually." Damn. Why? Why do I do that?**

"**Darcy? Wait you mean the demon Darcy? The "Legendary" demon Darcy?" asked Sharay. Oh god her voice is so pronounced. She has this light British accent and it sounds so good coming from her mouth…wait did she say Legendary? She's right about the demon part and he is good at fighting but he's not legendary. **

"**Legendary? Nah, he's good but he's not that good to be legendary. Heh, there's no way that he can be a legendary being. They don't exist. He's just stronger than the other demons, kind of like me. We're just stronger for no reason that's all." I said as I stood up with the boy.**

"**Uhh yeah. Sharay knew that, she was just testing you." said the boy, eyeing Sharay dangerously which she caught and hastily looked away. "I'm Eligh by the way, and this is my sister Sharay."**

"**Oh well, Eligh, Sharay…" I started. Her name just rolls off of my tongue. Concentrate Yugi. "I'm Yugi. Its nice to meet you." I said with a smile. **

**End of Yugi's dreams**

**Yugi's POV**

"_Wow. So that's how we met…" _Ow ow ow! My head kills. Damn it why? I close my eyes in attempt to block out the pain, but like that's ever worked.

**F/B**

"**She didn't deserve to die." I said as I stood in front of Sharay, who was lying on the ground motionless. Every where around me were demons and angels fighting but I couldn't care less. There she was, on the ground, her eyes closed, her hair covered her face. She was missing some feathers in those beautiful angel wings of hers. **

"**It should have been me." I said truthfully, for that's what it was. It was nothing but the truth. She didn't deserve it. She was a normal angel, caring, loving, kind hearted, she deserved to keep living. It was supposed to be me. I couldn't protect her. Its my fault she's lying on the ground lifeless. I could have saved her. I could have protected her. But I … I just stayed there, watching as she took the blow from … from Darcy. He killed her but I failed her. I let her down. I failed to protect her. I may as well as call my self the murderer, its my fault anyway. **

**F/B 2**

"**Yugi?" she asked as we sat there on there on the roof of the church, watching the twin moonlight's reflection.**

"**Yeah?" **

"**I love you." she replied. **

"**I love you too." That's right. I really do. We may be young but I honestly think I've found the angel for me. My angel, my angel now and many years to come I know it. **

**F/B 3**

"**I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! HURRY UP I CANT CONTROL IT FOR MUCH LONGER." I yelled. I was in pain. So so much pain. My head felt like it was going to explode right there on my shoulders. My wings felt like they were going to take off without my body. Every inch of my body ached as it surged with an unfamiliar power too strong for my body and my mind to handle. This is too much. Just 15 minutes ago, Sharay died and Darcy and I fought. I was too strong for him now. He was almost forced to retreat because all the demons decided to bail. Only few angels would approach me and that was the king, grandpa and Eligh. Darcy didn't leave but I honestly don't care who's here right now I just want this pain to go away. **

"**DAMN IT WHAT ARE YOU DOING? JUST WATCHING ME? FUCK I WANT THIS PAIN TO JUST GO AWAY. I DON'T LIKE THIS POWER IT'S TOO STRONG." I yelled again. **

"**There." said the king. Damn it I hated him so much but when he said there I knew it was something that was going to ease the pain. **

**It was raining, storming even. It was dangerous for us to be here but honestly I think its dangerous for me to have this kind of power at my disposal. I was ready to just let it go and I would have but I know that I have to hold on. Ironic really cause I'm holding on to my head. Like that will ease the pain. **

"**Yugi! How long can you hold on for? Because if you let go it's the end of the world for the demons, angels and the Innocents." asked the king. Now he's getting on my nerves once again.**

"**GOD DAMN IT DOES IT LOOK I CAN HOLD ON FOR MUCH LONGER? JUST MAKE IT GO AWAY." I yelled. My eyes were bloodshot I know it cause it stung when I opened them. I was crying but I didn't care, the pain was just too much to worry about forcing myself to stop crying. **

**The king nodded and then looked down at this book ... thing he had in his hands. My wings are twitching in pain furiously. They honestly felt like they were going to take off any second. Heh, anything to get away from the pain right? Oh god!!**

**F/B 4**

"**Woo hoo! Having fun Darcy? Man why didn't we do this before aye?" I asked while flying in the air of the Innocents world. It's night time and almost in the middle of a not so much inhabited town so I know that we're ok to be flying around. Darcy was behind me. It was his birthday and this was my present for him. A trip to the Innocents world where the questions never stop rising. **

"**Yeah this is great Yugi. Thanks for bringing me here. We should do this more often…Yugi! Yugi in front of you, look in front of you damn it!" he answered. What was he going on about? I was perfectly…fine…oh shit.**

**In front of me was one of those tower things that send power to the houses so they have electricity I think they call it, and I was too close to stop however I still tried but unfortunately I crashed into it. **

"**AAAHHH. OW THAT STINGS, OW. S-SHIT. DAMN IT!" I yelled as my wings became in tangled with some of the lines and they immediately electrocuted me. I was stuck and that wasn't good because it kept on giving me electroshocks. I'm not sure how big the volts were but I am so lucky that I'm an angel and not an Innocent because if I was I'd be dead quicker than I'd have time to yell out.**

"**YUGI? Yugi are you ok? You know you really should look we're your going." said Darcy as he flew over and carefully dodged the now broken lines of electricity. What is he doing? He'll get himself stuck in here and then we'll both die, which will be weird because when the electricity people come and see what the problem is they'll find a demon and an angel in one of these. At least it will explain the blackout but everyone will leave town. **

"**Darcy …ow… what are you… ow…doing?" I asked. It was hard to talk. I'm guessing a few thousand volts were coursing through my body. **

"**Saving you. What does it look like? Do you really think that I would leave those sorry wings here?" asked Darcy. I would like to answer but I cant. Note to self: Do not fly into tall electricity tower thing.**

**Darcy managed to grab my hand. For some reason he didn't get electrocuted. All well, not the time to be thinking about it. **

"**Hold on tight. This will hurt." he said before he pulled me out hard. When I came out I screamed in pain and collided with him. It caught him off guard and we fell to the ground. I landed on top of him and I would have lifted myself off but I couldn't. Hell I couldn't even move my wings let alone lift myself off of him. **

**Darcy slid out from underneath me and rolled me over so I was on my side. **

"**Hey! You doing ok?" he asked me and he sounded concerned. **

"**Yeah…thanks… You really… saved my life just then." I managed to say, a few volts still making their presence known. I was missing a few feathers and my hair was more spikier than usual, if it could get any spikier. **

"**Hey! We're friends. Right?" asked Darcy with a smile. I didn't need to answer that question. Hell he just saved my life and he already knew we were friends.**

**END F/B's**

**Yugi's POV**

Whoa. Suddenly I know everything about my past. Those flashbacks I'm guessing I had to see but I still know everything. Like, my mother here on earth is my mother here on earth but she's not my angel mother. I remember my 10th birthday. I actually do remember that event when I had that run in with the demon guards and when Darcy and I played a prank on our king. Heh, that was a good day that one.

Its now I realize that my head doesn't hurt anymore. Thank Ra. Also I'm laying on my stomach. That's weird. I never sleep on my stomach. I attempt to roll over and now I know why I am. As I started to turn over my back automatically hurt. Ok so I wont roll over instead I'll attempt to lift myself up.

I manage to get up. I now know that I wont be staying on my stomach for the rest of my life. However I do learn that I have my wings. Shocked me at first but then I remembered what happened in the demon world. How I came to rescue my friends.

Right now my wings are limp so they're dragging on the floor, which is only going to hurt, so I force my self to fold them up. Took some effort due to the pain but I got there. Now I check the time and it's a fair bit past midnight. 12:42 to be exact. Everyone's probably in bed. Lucky for them. I'd try going back to sleep but I'm just not tired.

I decide to quietly open my door and sneak downstairs and into the lounge room. Sharay and Eligh arent sleeping here anymore as they have their own apartment. I walk over to the window and I can see the moon. I wander what the moon is like on the angel world. They have two apparently. One's smaller than the other but they still have two.

* * *

**Atem's POV**

Ow. Not exactly the best way to wake up. With a soar throat. I didn't think Kielnah was that strong but I don't think she was using all her strength. I mean I know she's strong but my throat feels like it's been hit with a cricket ball.

Maybe I should get up and get a drink. It'll probably hurt more but there's no harm in trying. Well in this case that phrase means nothing because if it doesn't sooth it then yeah, it'll hurt. I get up and notice the time on the alarm clock. Its 12:45 in the morning. Obviously the morning it's still dark outside.

Anyway, I get up and open my bedroom door. I notice Yugi's bedroom door is open. Bathroom. Probably the bathroom. I ignore the matter and continue to quietly walk down the stairs. I reach the kitchen and I get myself a glass of cold water. I should probably have something hot but that would be too noisy. I'll have something warm tomorrow.

I walk into the lounge room with my glass of water, expecting to find it empty but instead I see Yugi standing in front of the window looking outside. His wings seems to glow in the moonlight outside the window along with the bed of stars that twinkled as though they were dancing. Wow. Where'd I come up with that? All well no matter. Point is, Yugi's awake. Probably cant sleep. No wander. His back is probably hurting him too much.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked. Well he knew I was here. No surprise really.

"No. Throat hurts too much. What about you?" I answered and asked. Damn it hurts to talk. All well. I'll get over it I suppose.

"Just woke up and I'm too energetic to sleep right now. Maybe you're coming down with something. Have you tried having some medicine?" he asked.

"No. I figure I'll have something warm tomorrow. Soup, noodles, something soothing. And I really don't think I'm coming down with something Yugi." I answered as I walked up next to him and followed his gaze towards the moon.

"When I was on the phone Kielnah said that your throat was probably soar. Did she do something to you?" he asked. Man why does he have to ask so many questions?

"No not really. I made the mistake of moving in front of Tea too quickly and she grabbed me by the throat and held me up. Honestly I didn't think demons were _that_ strong but it appears that I was wrong."

"She strangled you?" he asked as he finally looked at me.

"Well she didn't shake me or anything she just held on a little bit too tightly for my liking that's all." I said obviously trying to make peace. Since Yugi was an angel now and a pretty powerful one I don't want him to get too angry over something small.

"Well at least she didn't use all her strength. If it hurts any worse I want you to go get it checked out ok?"

"But Yugi…"

"Atem."

"Oh…fine. But it's honestly nothing. Really. So you know everything then?" I asked. I really wanted to change the subject. I hated it when Yugi did that to me. All well, its for my own benefit I suppose.

"About my past? Yeah. You know I've been to Earth before when I was an angel? Pretty funny actually, I was with Darcy and I flew into the electricity towers. The really high voltage ones. Weird way to celebrate Darcy's birthday. Heh, nearly getting killed by electricity. And you know what's cool?" he asked calmly while he watched the moon again.

"Mm?" was the response he got from me. I honestly didn't feel like talking.

"The angel world…has two moons. Every night I used to go up to the top of the church and sit on the roof, just watching the twin moonlight reflection on the water. It was so peaceful at night time. It's what went on during the day that troubles me. Just all the arguments between the angels and demons that would sometimes resort to violence." he answered. Wow! Who'd to think that there would be so many arguments during the day. I would have thought the angel world was as peaceful as Yugi made it out to be at night.

**End Atem's POV**

"You know? I just noticed that we don't spend all that much time together any more." said Yugi.

"Well we haven't really been given the chance, what with all the whole angel demon business and all." said Atem with a little trouble.

"Hopefully this doesn't take so long. Hey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the dreams and the voices but I know you would have worried about me." said Yugi.

"Its fine but Yugi, you know you can tell me anything right?" asked Atem, taking a sip of his water and squinting a little as the cold liquid made its way down his throat.

"Yeah I know." said Yugi. After that it fell silent, both boys watching the moon and every now and then Atem took a sip from his water. "I kissed Sharay."

"Uhh, congratulations?" said Atem unsurely.

"Yeah. So we're going together now. And before you think it, we're not going out because of the kiss, its real."

"So Tea's free then?" asked Atem with another sip.

"She was free before. Why? Do you like her?" asked Yugi, his last question in a sing along kind of fashion.

"I kissed her." answered Atem.

"You what? And what did she do about it?" asked Yugi, slightly shocked. He honestly didn't expect that.

"She returned it. So…we're going together too. The same deal for you by the way." said Atem, meaning that them two going together was real too.

"Well. Congratulations. Its about time you two decided to go out." Yugi said smugly.

"W-what do you mean? And wait, you're not angry?" asked Atem.

"Of course I'm not angry, I lost interest in that way for Tea when I saw Sharay and I mean that it was obvious that you two liked each other. Even if you two never admitted it, it was still visible." answered Yugi.

"Oh. So what now?" asked Atem.

"Hmm. We get Tristan and Serenity together and we hook Duke and … Rebecca up." Yugi answered as a joke.

"I honestly don't think Rebecca will appreciate that Yugi." laughed Atem.

"No probably not. Ok what about Bakura? Her and Bakura? Maybe Eligh. Nooo, I know who. Mokuba." said Yugi.

"I don't know if Kaiba will appreciate his little brother going out with Rebecca."

"Yeah same. I wouldn't do that to Mokuba anyway."

"Oh no, not you." Atem said as a joke.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Yugi.

"Don't worry. So really, what now?" asked Atem, taking another sip of water afterwards.

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe we should all go out somewhere." suggested Yugi.

"I'm not talking about what we should do tomorrow…" started Atem.

"Today." corrected Yugi.

"Today. I mean, what's your next move? You have your wings now, Darcy said he's just waiting for the "right time"."

"He's not waiting for the right time he's stalling. He doesn't want to hurt me and he's letting his emotions get in the way of his goal." said Yugi, seriously now.

"Are you sure that its _his _goal?" asked Atem taking another sip.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that maybe Darcy was pushed into it or something. Maybe he has no choice."

"Everybody has a choice Atem. If Darcy was given a choice about that kind of thing, he would have known there was a choice and considering our current situation, I guess he's made his decision, no matter how much he regrets it." said Yugi in a slightly sad tone.

"But you didn't have a choice did you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you became an angel. You didn't have a choice if you could change or if you could stay human did you?"

"Oh…no. It sort of just … happened." answered Yugi.

"Well since you didn't have a choice to become an angel, couldn't there be a slight possibility that Darcy doesn't have a choice to kill you?"

"Well…when you put it that way…I guess you could be right."

"Hmph. I still wouldn't knock back your point of view though Yugi. We're just going to have to put everything together when we have more information." said Atem.

"Yeah. Everything will make sense in the end. Well. I suppose I should go and get some more sleep. Atem, if your throat hurts don't worry about making a little bit of noise when making something hot ok. Honestly, we'd rather you be feeling 100percent then being woken up because of a little noise." said Yugi as he turned to leave the lounge room.

"Ok. Thanks Yugi." said Atem and then Yugi disappeared behind the wall as he went up the stairs.

"Oh and Atem." said Yugi when he came back down and poked his head around the corner. "Good on ya with Tea just … make sure you use protection k? I don't want to find out one of my best friends is pregnant at this age, especially with that dream of hers." continued Yugi after Atem had turned around. Yugi winked once before left quickly, leaving Atem in the lounge room, slightly open mouthed, bright pink and … glassless. Just after Yugi had left and he had realised what he had said, he dropped his glass and it landed on his bare foot.

"_Ow." _whispered Atem with a slight hiss beforehand. He bent down and picked up the glass. Thankfully, it was empty and they had carpet so it didn't break, however it did hurt Atem's toes.

Atem walked back in the kitchen, put the glass in the sink and went back upstairs to bed, hoping that his throat wouldn't hurt so much tomorrow. If it did, he might see if there was anything they had for soar throats and if they didn't, he'd see if there was a pharmacist open around town and get something for it.

* * *

**To be continued. **

**Ok so it's about time I got that chapter finished. I have a question for dancers of the night… do you think I should get Atem and Tea to move further on in their relationship later on in the story or keep this story as sexual as it is (which isn't really)?**

**Also, this goes to everyone, what are you expecting for the next chapter? I NEED HELP!! Okay ranting on…lol so much for _my_ story huh? All well. Already written it, cant be bothered deletin it(meaning this sentence by the way).**

**Later.**

**Next chapter: Kielnah strikes back**


	20. Kielnah strikes back!

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 20. Kielnah strikes again!**

**Hey, sorry I'm late, this chapter was hard but don't worry, I have a plan. Ok, so Dancers of the night, I will make Atem and Tea progress in their relationship but it wont be in this chapter; it doesn't really fit in this chapter and you would be expecting it, so it will be hopefully out of the blue.**

**And now … the continuation!**

* * *

Later that morning…overcast, cold, but thankfully not raining. It was 11:21 when Sharay and Eligh came over to the game shop. Grandpa was downstairs in the game shop area, talking to Arthur on the phone and his wings were retracted. Atem was still sleeping, which was unusual for him, and Yugi had decided to finally clean up his duel disk.

Grandpa greeted Sharay and Eligh and told them that Yugi was in his room and that Atem was still sleeping. Sharay and Eligh retracted their wings before quietly going up the stairs to Yugi's room.

Yugi had just finished cleaning it and had thrown himself facedown on his bed when Sharay and Eligh knocked on the door. He answered and they came in.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" asked Sharay as she came to sit on the end of his bed while Yugi got up and sat normally. Eligh remained standing with his arms crossed.

"I'm fine. Wont be sleeping on my back for a while though." answered Yugi.

"So what are we going to do now? It's your move." asked Eligh.

"No. It's Darcy's move. I'm just waiting for him to decide when the "time" is right." said Yugi.

It was quiet then so they decided to go out and hang in the lounge room, where it was more comfortable. Grandpa was still downstairs and he had got off the phone now. Apparently Arthur and Rebecca were leaving Domino and going back to America. The Domino blackout had ended last night after Atem and Yugi had gone to bed after their talk.

The TV was turned on but they weren't watching it, instead Eligh was telling Yugi and Sharay about his life after Sharay had died and Yugi was reborn. So far they had learnt that he was married to an angel named Kyeyah and she was currently 6 months pregnant. They still have the same angel king; Yugi didn't know how to react to that as he knew that his previous self hated the guy but he had never met him, so he decided to wait until he met him. Other than those two events, nothing special had really happened during the whole 16 years.

Soon Tea came over almost at the same time that Atem had woken up. Atem walked into the lounge room and was greeted with a good morning from Sharay and Eligh, which he nodded in reply as his throat was still bugging him. Yugi answered for him and said Kielnah grabbed him by the throat. The two nodded in reasoning when Tea came in.

"Good morning." she said to them all as she came over to Atem. "What's wrong?" she asked when he smiled at her as to good morning too.

"Kielnah's fault." Yugi answered for him, yet again.

"Oh. Have you had something to sooth it?" she asked him. He shook his head no so she took him downstairs to see grandpa.

"Are they…?" asked Eligh once they had left.

"Yeah. Yesterday." answered Yugi.

"Right." said Eligh as Sharay made her way over to Yugi to sit next to him.

* * *

Over in Kaiba Corp…Kaiba and Mokuba were in Kaiba's office. Mokuba was sitting on a desk and he looked bored while his brother Seto Kaiba was at his desk working on his computer when two people came in and slammed the door open. Both the Kaiba brothers looked up quickly at the disturbance and saw a female and male. The female was none other than Kielnah; she had obviously gotten away from Darcy, and the other was Kaz, who had fled before Darcy could tell the other demons off.

"Seto Kaiba I presume and his younger brother Mokuba Kaiba?" asked Kielnah.

"Who are you? How did you get past security? And state your business here and make it quick." ordered Kaiba.

"Typical humans. So full of endless annoying questions and non threatening orders." said Kielnah more to herself than anyone else. "You don't need to know who we are and as for security, I'd say you have to upgrade a bit on your air defenses. Your goin good for you ground suits but the air was how we came in, not so much used to walking around otherwise _these _would just be for show." continued Kielnah, actually talking to Kaiba this time and referring to her wings when she emphasized the word "these".

"What do you mean by _Typical humans_?" asked Mokuba.

"Don't know anything do you? We're demons love. You know about demons, everyone does, its just no one has ever seen one before so they guess what they look like." answered Kielnah.

"Quit the charade and tell me what you came here to do, otherwise I'll ask you to leave. I'm a busy man after all and don't have time to mess around with kids that think this is a Halloween party." said Kaiba in his usual cold voice.

"Come now Kaiba. Honestly out of everything that has happened to you in your life there's seriously no more room for one more adventure? That's too bad then. It looks like your not going to be one happy camper." said Kielnah.

Kaiba had enough of the taunts so he pressed a button on his phone and called for security. Kielnah looked as though the soon intrusion didn't faze her so she walked over to Mokuba and gently caressed his face. Kaiba saw this and went over and grabbed Mokuba's arm and pulled him away.

"I swear if you touch my brother again I'll drop you till you reach hell." threatened Kaiba as Mokuba hid behind him.

"That wouldn't be so bad really. You see what you call hell, we call the demon world and that is where we live. It's not so bad as you humans make it out to be as well." said Kaz for the first time since coming there.

"The kids right. Sending us to hell wouldn't stop us from coming back after all, that's where we came from before coming here Kaiba. Besides, you wouldn't be able to send us to hell, the most a mere human can do to us is give us entertainment while we can kill you with one touch. But hey, if you think you can drop us then…Kaz go." said Kielnah and at her command, Kaz raised his wings before quickly getting behind Kaiba and taking Mokuba to Kielnah before Kiaba had time to react.

"MOKUBA! What kind of trickery is this?" asked Kaiba angrily.

"Oh believe me Kaiba. This is no trick, now what are you going to do? We have your brother so are you going to "drop" us or are you going to back down and do what we say? Remember Kaiba, we move much quicker than you so as soon as you start to come our way, little Mokuba here will sprawled on the ground lifeless. And believe me that's no threat, that's a promise." said Kielnah.

Almost as if on cue to back up her "promise", four men in suits came racing into the room and went to grab Kielnah, but that plan didn't work as she sent them flying out of the room and into the opposing wall with one quick move. Kaiba saw them hit the wall unconscious. Except the one she hit that sent the others flying behind him, died.

"So… everything I said before we were interrupted. Your answer?" asked Kielnah as though nothing had happened.

* * *

"We interrupt this television broadcast to cross over live at Kaiba Corp, where it looks like humans with large bat like wings have surrounded the building." said a lady on TV. This caught Yugi's, Sharay's, Eligh's, Atem's and Tea's attention. Atem and Tea came shortly after they left and had made Atem something warm to drink.

On the TV, it switched from the news studio to a live footage being recorded. It showed many demons flying around Kaiba Corp and others sitting on the roof as if they owned the place.

"We are not sure if we should call these people wearing a new invention or a new race that has evolved to look like humans but many have been sighted on and around the building of Kaiba Corp. We have news that so long ago, Mr. Kaiba requested security to his office shortly after these winged humans appeared." said the lady at the desk once more behind the footage. "We cross over to Deb, our reporter that will be investigating the matter."

"Good morning Cass, Deb here inside the Kaiba Corp building heading up to Mr. Kaiba's office now." said a girl with blonde hair pulled up in a short ponytail. She was trying to look in the camera which stayed on her but also tried to see where she was going. "As you know, sightings of human like creatures with large black bat like wings have been flying around Kaiba Corp and acting as they own it. We are heading to Mr. Kaiba's office now to see how he is doing and hopefully ask him if he knows anything about what is going on. We're nearing his office now, right there inside that room should be Mr. … oh my god!" she stopped talking because right then, four men in suits was thrown backwards and against the wall before sliding down to the ground. Deb and the camera man ran over to them and Deb checked their pulses. "Only one of them is dead. Get a paramedic in here. I …oh, look in there." continued Deb, pointing into Kaiba's office. Inside was Kaz and Kielnah. Kaz had hold of Mokuba while Kaiba wore an expression of defeat on his face.

"Kielnah. Should've known." said Sharay. Almost as soon as she finished talking the phone rang and then stopped. Grandpa had answered it and soon he called Yugi down. Yugi came to his call and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"**Yug. Are you watchin TV at da moment. Kaiba's been outrun by dose demons again. And guess whose in charge. Dat Kielnah brat." **came Joey's voice.

"I know Joey. And that demon that's next to her, the one with the red hair, he's the guy that attacked me during that duel." said Yugi.

"**Whoa! Are ya serious? So he's a demon too huh? Damn, what do we do?" **

"I don't know. I suppose Sharay, Eligh and I…"

"And me don't you forget me young man." said grandpa.

"should go and save Kaiba and Mokuba and handle the little demon problem." continued Yugi.

"**Well we're coming too, we'll help…" started Joey.**

"No. I want you to stay. It's too dangerous…"

"**Dat's precisely why I'm comin Yug. Dere's no way dat I'm letting you go handle dis by yourself, even if you have Sharay, Eligh and gramps dere wif ya. I'll call Tristan and Tea and we'll meet you at Kaiba Corp ok? You can bring Atem, he wont let you leave alone anyway."**

"No Joey! Just to let you know, Tea's here but it doesn't matter. I don't want you involved, this is my fight and I don't want you or anyone else in danger. Joey? Joey?!" said Yugi before Joey hanged up. "_Damn it!" _whispered Yugi as he put the phone back.

"So are we going?" asked Eligh who was at the foot of the stairs with everyone else behind him. Grandpa was at the door though, already with his wings out.

"Yeah, but Atem and Tea stays here. Joey's probably ringing Tristan and he wasn't listening to what I was saying so we're going to have keep Joey and Tristan out of the way." answered Yugi.

"No. You're not … going without us Yugi." said Atem with a little bit of trouble.

"Your throat is too soar and I don't want it getting worse and there's no way that I'm leaving you here by yourself so Tea's going to stay. This way you both are safe." explained Yugi.

"No. Atem's right. You don't have to do this alone Yugi…" started Tea.

"I do if it means that you guys will be safe." said Yugi as Sharay and Eligh walked past Yugi to grandpa, extending their wings so they were out like grandpa's.

Before Atem and Tea could protest, they were gone. Out the door and in the sky, flying towards Kaiba Corp. Tea and Atem ran out the door and saw the four flying. They could tell which one Yugi was as his wings were slightly but noticeably bigger than the others and he was flapping at half the speed of the others.

* * *

Joey had already called Tristan and Mai and they were waiting near Kaiba Corp, waiting for Yugi and co to come. They had decided to wait for them to come, so Mai could drive the two to the game shop and pick up Atem and Tea. They knew Yugi wouldn't let them come, so they knew that they'd be at the game shop still, so their plan so far couldn't fail. Unless the angels saw them, but they had made sure they were completely hidden.

* * *

When Yugi, Sharay, Eligh and grandpa arrived they stayed in the air and caught the attention of the demons in the air and the ones sitting. They immediately sensed the angels there but one of them was stronger so they knew that it was Yugi.

"What do we do?" asked Eligh.

"Take them to the angel world. They wont stand a chance there. I'm going to go see Kielnah." answered Yugi.

"Right." said Eligh and grandpa as they left and made the demons chase them a bit, every now and then attacking them to lead them on before opening a portal to the angel world and flying through it, the demons following suit. Sharay stayed with Yugi the whole time. He knew he couldn't win with her so he didn't protest.

* * *

"Ok we can go now." said Mai as she jumped in the drivers side of the blue convertible. Joey sat it the passengers side seat with Tristan in the back and soon they were on their way at a fast speed.

* * *

"So they're gone." said Tea.

"Yeah." said Atem, not really wanting to use his voice that much.

"I hope they'll be ok." said Tea.

Atem moved closer to her and held her hand. She knew he was hoping the same thing and held his hand back.

Soon, just after they had turned to go back inside the game shop, they stopped and turned to see Mai, Joey and Tristan speeding their way in the blue convertible. They stopped on the sidewalk and told them to get in, which they obeyed and hopped in the back with Tristan. Mai then did a U turn and drove quickly back to Kaiba Corp.

* * *

Yugi and Sharay flew to the front of Kaiba Corp and didn't land as they flew through the building. Up several flights of stairs and through several long corridors until they reached Kaiba's office. Deb, the news reporter was on the ground next to the unconscious security guards, unconscious. The camera man also laid next to her unconscious, his camera laying in his hands still filming.

Yugi and Sharay landed in the doorway of Kaiba's office to see Kielnah and Kaz in front of them. Kaz holding Mokuba and Kaiba scowling dangerously at them both. He looked quickly at Yugi and Sharay and saw that they also had wings, but angel's wings.

"Yugi! I should have known you would have been involved in something like this." said Kaiba.

"Ah, little Yugi. So you've come out to play. How are you adapting to your new physical change?" asked Kielnah.

"Just fine Kielnah thank you. Now tell him to let Mokuba go and we can settle this out evenly." answered Yugi, trying his best to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Well it seems as though I don't have much of a reason to keep little Mokuba in my custody, considering I was going to use Kaiba to lure you to come out and play. But your already here so, Kaz let the kid go." ordered Kielnah. Kaz did as he was commanded and let Mokuba go, who straight away ran to Kaiba's side and hid behind him, Kaiba's hand well and securely placed on his shoulder.

"Now would you mind telling me what is going on?" asked Kaiba angrily.

"This is Kielnah and she's a demon. She came here to use Mokuba so she could use you so she could bring out Yugi so she could attempt to kill him. Since Yugi's already here, you two are no longer needed." explained Sharay.

"Right. Demons. And what are you? Angels? I always figured there was something feminine about you Yugi." said Kaiba.

"Kaiba. Let me ask you how you think angels are born. They're not all females you know." said Yugi.

"So. Not under Darcy's orders again I presume." said Sharay.

"No. He probably already knows but I honestly don't care. This is the day that Yugi stops breathing for the rest of time. This is the day that I'm finally going to make sure that his spirit rests, like it so rightfully deserves." answered Kielnah.

"I would love to see you try Kielnah." said Yugi.

"Then how about I make my superior happy. I hope you don't take this the wrong way because it's nothing personal." said Kielnah, lunging herself towards Yugi. He deflected her attack and grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall, which she hit hard, sending a few cracks in the wall before sliding down to the ground, half conscious.

"KAZ YOU NUMSKULL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE IN AWE, KILL THAT DAMN ANGEL." yelled Kielnah as she struggled to stand. Sharay moved over to Kaiba and Mokuba, who took a few steps back. She outstretched a hand for them to take but they didn't.

"Its ok. I'm going to take you two out of the building and to safety. It's too dangerous in this room." she said. They still didn't move and was fed up. So she went over to them and grabbed Kaiba's hand and flew out the window. Mokuba held tightly onto Kaiba and Seto refused to let go. She set them down out the front of the building gently before flying up to Kaiba's office.

* * *

Eligh and grandpa soon returned and when they did, straight away they spotted Mai, Joey, Tristan, Atem and Tea in the blue convertible outside the Kaiba building watching Kaiba's office. They both flew down and greeted them.

"Sharay just flew out of Kaiba's office with Kaiba and Mokuba and set them down over there before flying back up to the office. It's too high so we don't know what's going on and we cant get inside the building any other way. How's your end?" asked Tea.

"We took the demons to the angel world. Everyone knew what was happening and with the demons in the angel world, they were taken care of quickly. We didn't let any escape, which was probably doing Darcy a favor." answered Eligh as he looked up to where Kaiba's office would be.

Soon Kielnah and Kaz was seen flying out through the window, Yugi and Sharay close on their tail, or in their case, wings. Sharay chased off Kielnah, the two flying like they were dancing and had been practicing for years together. Yugi chased Kaz who maneuvered talentedly and Yugi moved just a little more gracefully as his turns, twirls and flaps were more pronounced and precise. They had to admit, Yugi was fast, real fast and they were surprised at how little he had to flap his wings.

Kielnah opened a portal and both she and Kaz flew through it. Yugi getting there just in time to stop Sharay as she was too close to stop herself. Sharay panted as the portal stayed open teasingly. Sharay hung herself around Yugi's neck and closed her eyes, while Yugi eyed the portal before clicking his fingers, which closed it.

Sharay released Yugi from the hug and the two held each others hand while flying down to meet Eligh and grandpa. Yugi didn't look at his friends, instead he seemed to be lost in thought while looking up to where the portal was.

"We cant stay here any longer." said grandpa, catching the attention of those in the car.

"Wait. You mean…?" asked Tristan.

"We're going to have to return to the angel world." said grandpa. "Would you…like to come with us?" luckily, Yugi either didn't here the question or was too busy to bother questioning grandpa's decision.

Atem went to speak but stopped himself when he felt a sharp pain in his throat, which felt like there was this tiny little creature nesting inside with a dagger, cutting him every time he spoke or attempted to. Instead of speaking he nodded but unfortunately no one saw him so he decided to raise his hand like they had to at school to get the teachers attention.

"I'll come." said Tea.

"Yea me too." said Joey.

"Well if Joey's coming I suppose I should be there to make sure he stays out of trouble." said Mai.

"And your not leaving me here by myself." said Tristan.

"So just the four of you then?" asked grandpa. It was then that Atem decided to try and raise his hand higher.

"Then I suppose we should go now then." said Eligh flying up high and out of sight. Sharay grabbed Mai and Tea by the hands and flew them up as Yugi opened a portal for her before coming back down and grabbing Joey from behind and flying him through the portal after Sharay. Grandpa grabbed Tristan from behind and followed suit, leaving Atem alone in the car, with his hand still raised.

He honestly thought that they had left him behind but luckily that was just a thought as Eligh came from behind him and scooped him up and flew him through the portal just before it closed.

* * *

**In the demon world.**

Kielnah and Kaz flew through the demon world, until they reached the top of the black castle, causing every demon to look their way.

"UNFORTUNATELY WE LOST THAT BATTLE, BUT MARK MY WORDS WE WILL BE THE ONES THAT WILL WIN THE WAR. IN JUST A FEW NIGHTS, IT IS ONE ANGEL PER DEMON FOR DINNER, LUST OR ENTERTAINMENT. IN JUST A FEW NIGHTS IS GOING TO BE THE END OF THE WAR AND IN JUST A FEW NIGHTS, WE WILL MAKE HISTORY AS WE ANNIHILATE LITTLE YUGI AND CLAIM WHAT IS OURS. FOR FAR TOO LONG WE HAVE WAITED FOR THE LEGENDARY DEMON TO COME AND GUIDE US TO VICTORY AND NOW WITH LITTLE YUGI, THEIR LEGENDARY BEING AT ONE OF HIS WEAKEST POINTS, OUR LEGENDARY BEING IS STALLING. SO I, KIELNAH MYAN IS GOING TO BE THE ONE THAT LEADS US TO VICTORY. IN JUST A FEW NIGHTS, YOU WILL BE TASTING THE RICHEST BLOOD YOU HAVE EVER OR WILL EVER TASTE. THE RICHEST AND MOST PURIST BLOOD WILL BE OURS TO DRINK AND THOSE FANGS OF YOURS WILL BE SINKING THROUGH THE SKIN OF THE MOST PURIST OF LIGHT BEINGS, THE BEING THAT IS THREATENING OUR SURVIVAL, THREATENING OUR ADVANCEMENT IN THE CYCLE OF LIFE." called Kielnah, pausing to catch her breath as she caught the wrapped attention of many demons. "FOR FAR TOO LONG WE HAVE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT, AND NOW, UNDER MY RULERSHIP, WE WILL FINALLY TAKE WHAT IS OURS. OUR SUPERIORITY OVER THE ANGELS WILL PREVAIL. I ASK FOR THOSE WANTING FREEDOM AND THIS DREAM TO BECOME A REALITY TO SERVE ME IN THIS LAST FIGHT AND THEN YOU WILL ALL BE FREE. FREE TO DO WHATEVER IT IS YOU WISH, KNOWING THAT YOU ARE A MEMBER OF THE ULTIMATE RACE AND THERE IS NOTHING ANYONE CAN DO ABOUT IT. DARCY WILL BE OUT OF THE PICTURE, LITTLE YUGI WILL CEASE TO EXIST, DEMONS WILL RULE OVER ANGELS AND ANGELS WILL COWER UNDER OUR ION-FISTED REIGN. DEMONS WHO ARE WITH ME, TAKE FLIGHT AND FOLLOW AS WE PREPARE FOR THE ANGEL'S LAST STAND AND THEIR SURRENDER. WE PEPARE FOR THE LAST WAR TO TAKE PLACE AND THERE WILL BE NO ONE TO STAND IN OUR WAY. NOT THE ANGELS, NOT LITTLE YUGI, NOT EVEN OUR OWN LEGENDARY BEING. WE ARE OUTCASTS AND WE ARE TAKING OVER FROM HERE." she continued before spreading her large bat like wings and taking off, making sure to break down a gargoyle statue that was on the roof. The rest of the demons that were paying attention to her, followed as did Kaz, leaving the town almost deserted except for a small army that had remained loyal to Darcy, Nahthaies included.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Ok so yeah. I am so sorry for the long wait, hopefully I can make it up to you in the next chapter or the next one after if I havent already with this one. Better late than never right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed and Danvers Girls I cannot believe you actually did put a link on your profile page. Thank you though, hopefully I get more reviews from it. HOPEFULLY. Anyway, hope you liked if I havent already said that. Gets on knees and motions hand to a praying position and looks up with huge watery eyes. "I'm soooooooo sooooorrrrry for the wait. You have permission to tie me to a chair and send me to NASA so they can send me to the moon and leave me there where I will watch over Earth begging for forgiveness about the wait" Lol. I had to say that I just couldnt resist. **

**Later.**

**Next chapter: The angel world.**


	21. The angel world

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 21. The Angel World**

**And now****…****the continuation!**

* * *

It was night time in the angel world. No angels were outside except Yugi, Sharay, Eligh and grandpa. They had opened the portal in the town square. Not exactly the middle as there was a huge fountain there to take that place, but near it. The angels put their friends on the ground before landing themselves.

On their right behind the fountain was a huge building that looked sort of like a church. It had wide steps leading up to the front door. Ahead of them was an inn and next to that was a flower shop. Next to that was a small grocery store. Small yet it had everything you could need or want. Behind the church was the beach and above the church were the twin moons. One of them slightly smaller and behind the other one.

On their left was a pathway to a village of peaceful houses. None of the lights were on so they guessed they were all sleeping. The houses weren't neatly placed in rows or columns, instead they were pretty much placed so that everyone could see everyone when they walked out the front door. The pathways weren't concrete, they were dirt tracks and the grass was a healthy and alive green.

Behind them was a long pathway, leading to a white castle. This building had its lights on so the king was probably awake. Yugi let go of a sigh before spreading his wings that definitely glowed in the moonlight(but didn't have this white aura thing around them) and flew up to the top of the church and disappeared. They figured he was probably watching the twin moonlight reflection on the water.

"Come on. You five can stay at the inn." said grandpa as he started to walk ahead towards the inn. He opened the door and let the non-angels inside before he continued in after them.

Eligh turned and headed towards the village of houses to go home to his wife. Sharay, now left alone went to go see Yugi.

* * *

Inside the inn, grandpa rang a bell but got no answer so he got behind the counter and searched through the book that was left on the counter.

"Ok. We have three rooms left. One with a single bed and that's it but it does have the better bathroom, the other two have double beds but a more romantic setting." said grandpa as he got out his wallet and paid for the three rooms.

"Whoa gramps, you don't need to pay for us…" started Tristan.

"Oh yes I do. Between the two worlds our currency is different to yours." answered grandpa

"Oh." said Tristan. "Well I want the single bed."

"Fine wid us." said Joey. Mai bit her bottom lip with a look of cheekiness and lust in her eyes while Tea and Atem slightly blushed. Grandpa passed them and walked up the stairs on the right and then down a corridor. Grandpa had three keys with him and when he came to the last three rooms he unlocked the three rooms. Tristan went in the first, Tea and Atem the second, and Mai and Joey was the lucky last.

Grandpa was right, the double bed rooms did have a better view outside, plus it seemed more comfortable, like they were made for couples. Once the angel had said good night to the non, he turned and left to go home.

Tristan looked his room. Although it was probably not as good as the double bed rooms, he still had a reasonably good room and plus he had the better bathroom. He walked over to his window and although he could see the beach he couldn't quite see the twin moonlights reflection on the water so he went to go check out his bathroom.

* * *

Mai threw herself on the double bed as soon as the door closed and relaxed while Joey walked over to the window and looked out at the view. They could see the water but unlike Tristan they had the twin moonlight's reflection. He looked up at the church, hoping to see Yugi on the roof but he couldn't. he shrugged off the matter and went to check out the bathroom.

"Joey come to bed would you?" Mai asked playfully as she got up on her knees.

"Hang on. Oh man, we have a …" started Joey when he felt Mai gently nip his ear. He smiled before turning around to face her.

"Come to bed now?" asked Mai as she jumped on him, knowing that he would catch her. He did and carried her to bed, kissing her lightly on the neck while she intertwined her fingers within his blonde hair.

Mai managed to work off Joey's green jacket and throw it on the floor while Joey took off Mai's purple and white shirt. Joey pouted when seeing that she was wearing a black, lace bra but nonetheless, he kissed her down her neck and to her collar bone before throwing her on the bed and landing himself between her legs. She wrapped her left leg over his leg and slid her right leg up a little and then back down as the adrenaline inside her was building up.

Joey slid his white shirt off so their stomachs could touch. Her soft skin against his made him start to stiffen up but he ignored it and slid his lift hand up the side of her torso. She quietly moaned at his soft, delicate touch as their free hands took hold. He began to kiss her down her chest until he got to where here heart would be, then he just rested his head on her chest, listening for the heart beat.

"Your hearts beating pretty fast. Is someone getting excited?" asked Joey as he looked up at her.

"I think I know who's getting excited Joey." answered Mai as she nodded her head towards his lower half of his body. He lightly laughed and adopted a light pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Joey. "Cause we don't have to if you don't want to."

"Are you chickening out on me Joey?" asked Mai.

"What no." answered Joey, pretending to sound hurt. She licked her lips which gave him the sign to keep going. He smiled and crawled up the bed to kiss her on the lips as their stomachs touched again.

* * *

In Atem's and Tea's room, Atem was resting on his side of the bed closest to the window with his hands behind his head. Tea had just left the bathroom as she was checking it out earlier.

"Well even though Tristan has the better bathroom we still managed to score a bath. If only I had my clothes with me. Tomorrow I'll ask Sharay if she could drop me off home so I can pick up a few things. Are… you? Are you ok?" asked Tea, noting the worried expression that was hidden behind a smile. Atem nodded, although Tea knew that he was worried about Yugi.

She came over to the bed and crawled underneath the covers and then cuddled up to him the best should could. He too climbed under the covers so it made it easier for her to cuddle him. Once both were comfortably under the blankets, she rested her head on his chest and he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Your worried about Yugi. But its ok, he'll be fine. He's got us to back him up and there is nothing that our friendship hasn't gotten through." said Tea as she held his free hand. He lightly squeezed her hand in reply and she planted a kiss on his lips before turning over and getting comfortable.

"Well good night. Love you." she said. He looked down at her before turning to face her and placing a hand around her waist and pulling her slightly towards him so her back was against his front. She didn't mind though and before he fell asleep he kissed her on the cheek and continued to snuggle up against her. It seemed as though their body's matched perfectly like they were meant to be together as his body molded and fitted perfectly behind hers. Soon their breathing was soft and calm as sleep had taken over them both.

* * *

"Yugi?" came Sharay's voice as she landed on the roof behind Yugi, who sat on the edge of the roof, watching the twin moonlight reflection on the calm water of the ocean.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as she came over to sit next to him.

"Nothing much. Just how much my life has changed this year. I was a human just a few days ago, now I'm a legendary angel. It's amazing how much one persons life can change in just a few days. Also, how quickly one persons life can end. It just proves that everything living is pretty fragile. It's that thought that just makes you want to do everything before you lose the chance." answered Yugi calmly.

"Life seems almost too short huh? You know…maybe this time; just maybe, we'll get to live our whole life instead of living until its forced to end." said Sharay.

"Our life would be complete then."

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" asked Sharay

"I don't know. What would most likely happen tomorrow?" asked Yugi.

"Hmm. I suppose Eligh will be staying home with Kyeyah. The king is going to want to see you. That leaves grandpa and I with everyone else, but that's ok because we can show them around and stuff."

"I wander how long the king will want to talk to me for." wandered Yugi.

"Don't know. I can sense it though. A war is coming. A real big one. We should probably get ready for it tomorrow."

"Yeah s'ppose. Why do we have to go to war though? Why cant we just … talk about it?" asked Yugi, more to himself then to anyone at all. Sharay stood up and then knelt behind Yugi, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and gently hugging him. He smiled but his mood didn't rise too much.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Sorry, real short… but this wouldn't have been updated for a couple more days otherwise. My future chapter may actually be a little bigger or roughly the same size as this so…you have been warned. **

**Later.**

**Next chapter: Tomorrow**


	22. Tomorrow

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 22. Tomorrow**

**Okay, the title has nothing really to do with the chapter, I just couldn't think of anything. Anyway, yeah I think I will start writing my chapters yay long for now on. It's easier this way. **

**And now…the continuation!**

* * *

"It seems that the war is nearing. Yet it is not going to be led by our legendary being of Darkness but by a more demonic soul. Kielnah Myan, the young demoness. It seems that her heart is more tainted than one thought. What is to become of the future? With the power the angels possesses with young Yugi leading them and the anger and will power young Kielnah wields. Young Darcy does not wish to fight his former best friend and believes that he will not be the one to kill him, yet he's the only one that can." said the demon oracle from inside his study with the bowl of liquid in the centre of the room. He was currently looking out the window until he turned on his heal and walked towards the large bowl. He placed both his hands just above the water, spreading out his fingers that had long, sharp and almost dead looking nails. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The water in the bowl began to lightly ripple before slowly swirling in an anti-clockwise rotation, changing direction when he began to chant. _"__Spirits of the cosmos, the foretellers of our future, I ask of thee please give me the power, the power of sight. Spirits of the cosmos, the foretellers of our future, I ask of thee please give me the power, the power of sight.__"_

When he finished he looked up, milky white eyes wide open and he looked as though his soul was currently not in his body, yet there only to keep him standing.

A few minutes of standing there silently and wide eyed he finally took a breath as though his life had abruptly returned to his body. He looked down and closed his eyes as he relaxed his hands, the water coming to a stop as the concentration had ceased.

"_I see. So, that is what is to come. It seems that I must prepare myself." _he whispered to himself before leaving his study and into a room that branched off on the left.

* * *

Darcy sat on the shore of a beach in the demon world. The colour of the water was blood red and it glowed scarlet in the moonlight. He was resting his right arm on his right knee and was staring out at the clean, yet red ocean, thinking about Yugi and the gaining of his wings.

'_Now I have no reason not to kill him. Damn it! He's got his wings now so that means I'm going to be pressured into some war that will determine where we stand but I don't want to do it. Kielnah's gone and taken a whole heap of demons after her. She'll launch her assault in one week. My options; hmm. I could find her and punish her and the demons that have betrayed me. That would mean no more trouble but then again, without her there would be no motivation at all, everything would be at a stand still. Umm, I could ignore her but then one week will pass, she'll launch the attack and they'll be at war while we're stuck here doing nothing, but then again the angels have Yugi to protect them so those traitors wouldn't stand a chance and I'd be here with only half of the demon population left. Oh WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO DAMN HARD?' _he thought as he grabbed his black, ruffled hair as though to pull it out before relaxing. "I cant kill him. He's too important to me. And there's really no reason to kill him. It…it wouldn't be fair and it wouldn't prove anything." he told himself in a tone just higher than a whisper.

His lonesome was cut short however when he was a joined by a familiar energy that could only belong to Kielnah. She was standing behind him, frowning as she had overheard what he had said. It felt as though she was alone so Darcy didn't bother in getting up and turning to face her.

"You have a lot of nerve to be showing yourself around here Kielnah. What do you want?" Darcy asked coldly.

"Oh nothing much but your right about the fact that I have a lot of nerve. Hell I have a lot of everything. Pride, strength, honor etc. … I even happen to have the secret to little Yugi's weakness. I admit that I have yet to master the ability but nonetheless, in one weak, whether you like it or not, little Yugi will be on the ground either in front of you or in front of me, dead. It's up to you Darcy…" answered Kielnah but was cut short.

"Darcy huh? I see you've totally deserted me." said Darcy as though he wasn't that amused.

"Hmph. I'm my own leader now, so that means I don't have to call you "my lord anymore. Anyway, its all up to you so which is it?" asked Kielnah. Darcy made no answer while Kielnah eyed him. She knew she had him beat because she knew he didn't want to turn his back on his race but he didn't want to kill his friend either.

Darcy stood and turned to face Kielnah but refused to look at her. His action didn't faze her as she had a backup plan if something was to happen to her. He stood next to her and continued to watch the ground, Kielnah watching every move he made.

"You realize that since you've gone and abandoned me, I wont be there to protect you against Yugi right?" he asked quietly but loud enough for her to hear clearly.

"Yes." she answered in the same tone he used.

"Then in that case; I see no reason to be staying here talking to you." he said before walking past her and flying off towards his castle.

"Hmph. Very well. I see no reason to be staying here at all anyway." Kielnah said after he left before spreading her wings and taking flight to where she was taking refuge.

* * *

It had been a while since Sharay had left Yugi alone on the roof top of the church and had gone home to bed. Yugi was just getting up to fly off to the white castle. He decided that he should go see the king now, figuring that he should know as soon as possible that he has returned.

When he reached the castle he landed before it, walking up the path and to the castle doors. Two guards were outside and they looked big built which suited their job as guards. He walked up to the door and stopped as they looked at him. They realised the difference between his wings and theirs before sensing that he was much more powerful than they are so they escorted him inside and left him with another guard just on the inside before going back to their duty.

Yugi figured this was just a safety precaution, but why they had to be uneasy with other angels was beyond him. The guard and Yugi made it to the kings study after walking up a few flights of stairs and down a few halls. When they reached the room, the guard knocked three times and was then greeted by a tired voice that said enter. The guard opened the door quietly and let Yugi in, who walked in quietly because the angel inside sounded tired, although how he walked in didn't really matter much anyway.

"You have a visitor my lord. You will want to see this one." said the guard, who waited at the door.

"Yes, leave him here. Your dismissed thank you." said the voice. It came from a desk and when Yugi looked towards it he saw an angel slouched in his chair and lying on his arms on his desk. He looked as though he was about to fall asleep but his mood seemed to have perked when Yugi walked in the room.

The guard angel bowed his head before leaving, closing the door behind him as he did so.

"Yugi. It's good to feel your presence again. Tell me. How does it feel to be an angel again?" asked the male angel who, Yugi guessed, was the angel king.

"To be honest I don't really know. It feels weird being a human and then an angel but I cant really tell you what it feels like to be an angel _again_." answered Yugi. The angel king let out a chuckle before perking his head up, to gaze at the stronger being.

"I had a feeling you would come up with an answer like that. So how long have you been an angel?"

"Not long. Couple of days. I thought you would have known that by now." answered Yugi as he watched the older angel.

"It appears that news does not travel quickly between the two worlds Yugi. Oh how I would love to hear about your second life story but now that your back, I suppose Darcy wont be waiting for a while. He'll try to kill you, you know? And if that's the case, then we should start preparing for the worst." said the king.

"I suppose. But to be honest, I don't think Darcy will come at me for at least a couple of more days. He's gonna stall it, otherwise he wouldn't have waited till I got my wings or he would have killed me when he had the chance." said Yugi.

"True, but Yugi; he was the one that killed Sharay so if I were you I wouldn't think of him too lightly." said the king.

"Hmph."

"I hear that two Innocents named Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were attacked today by demons. And I also hear that it was that grandfather and friend of yours that brought the demons here. We managed to dispose of them but…" started the king.

"It was my orders. They asked me what to do and I told them to bring them here because I knew they wouldn't have stood a chance against more angels than they can handle." Yugi cut in quickly.

"I see. How many Innocents were killed?"

"One that I know of. The others were knocked out but I'm not so sure about everything cause we didn't stay long after Kielnah and Kaz left. We kinda managed to let them escape."

"Its ok. Darcy will handle them." said the king as he stood up and walked over to Yugi, who didn't move, just watched him carefully. He could understand why his past self didn't like him. It was just the aura and feeling that the angel gave off. It wasn't a warm and caring feeling either, in fact it was quite the opposite.

The king circled Yugi, examining his wings carefully, even getting to the point where he lightly touched them, making them twitch. Yugi caught on and knew that the king wanted a better look so he slowly spread his wings and feathers so every detail could be seen.

The king looked pleased as he smirked and walked past Yugi and over to the window, Yugi folding his wings back up again and rubbing them against each other as he got them to sit comfortably on his back.

"So what's the plan?" asked Yugi, causing the king to look back at him with a half evil kind of smirk.

* * *

**To be continued. **

**Sorry for the wait but at least now I've made up my mind of how long these chapters are going to be. Ok I should go and start this net chapter otherwise it will be as late as this one. BTW, I'm just making up random names for the chapters that I have no idea what's going to be in them k. So remember...random.**

**Later.**

**Next chapter: Visit to Earth.**


	23. The visit to Earth

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 23. The visit to Earth**

**Ok..thank you Dancers of the night for putting a link to this on your profile. Now two people have done that for me...thank you I'm grateful for the two that have. Also, highschool, you'll be fine, you might get a little lost at first but it'll be fine other than that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy but just a warning, nothing real exciting happens in this. Just a warning. **

**And now… the continuation!**

* * *

The next morning, Atem, Tea and Tristan were downstairs at breakfast. They were talking about what they should do today and Tea had mentioned that she was going to ask Sharay if she could drop her home to pick up a few things and Atem and Tristan then agreed that they would do the same thing. Atem's throat wasn't hurting as much now. He felt better after he had a drink supplied by the angels. He called it angels magic as he found that he could now talk, even though it did hurt a little, but thankfully the pain had been reduced to almost nothing. Although his throat was still red and was starting form little bruise marks where Kielnah's fingers had been.

The trio was soon joined by Joey and Mai, who were tired from just waking up but also seemed pleased and happy for what reason the trio will remain in the dark. The couple joined their friends and got themselves something to eat when Sharay and Yugi came in the inn at almost the same time.

Yugi took a seat next to Atem who was holding Tea's hand under the table. Tristan was seated next Joey, who was holding Mai's hand under the table too. Sharay sat next Tristan who was opposing Atem so Sharay was facing Yugi.

"Morning." said Yugi and he got a reply from everyone at the table except Sharay, who had greeted him outside.

"So Sharay, can we ask you a favor?" asked Tea.

"Yeah sure." answered Sharay who perked her head when she heard her name.

"Well we were wandering if you could drop us off home so we can pick up a few things." said Tea.

"Sure. I mean I wont be able to do it all by myself but yeah I could arrange something. You want to go today right?" asked Sharay.

"Today would be preferable. But if we cant today then we can wait." answered Atem, receiving nods from the rest.

"Well we're not doing anything today that I know of, so I suppose we could spare a few hours." said Yugi.

"No, we wont take a few hours. We'll make it as quick as we can." said Tristan.

"Yeah. After all, we gotta be here to help right?" asked Joey.

"Besides its not like we can stay home right now anyway." said Mai.

"Yeah, everyone at home will probably interview us and everything. We wont be left alone so here is probably the safest place to be." said Tea.

Yugi looked away at this, mentally berating himself for his friends involvement. _'They don't need to be here. It's too dangerous they could get killed. And if they did, even if they just got hurt, it would be my fault because I didn't keep them at home. They don't need to be involved in this, they don't need to help. Right now is probably the safest place for them because of all the protection but still... I'm grateful that they want to help but they could get hurt.' _

Atem, who was watching Yugi, knew that he didn't like the fact that they were there because they might get hurt, and was about to reassure them but didn't get that chance as Sharay stood up and dragged Yugi out the inn, telling the gang that they were going to get some angels that were willing to help out with the whole transporting thing.

"Don't you think its weird how the angels around here don't fly everywhere and would prefer to walk?" asked Tristan as they watched Yugi and Sharay walk past the window and towards the village of houses.

"Wander why that is." said Tea.

"Maybe we should ask dem when dey come back." said Joey, digging in to his fifth bowl of cereal. After that it fell silent, each of them pouring some more cereal into their bowls and eating.

A couple of hours later and the gang, Yugi, Sharay and three other male angels from the village, were flying through the portal to Earth.

* * *

They had arrived behind the game shop and closed the portal quickly after arriving. Yugi, Sharay and the trio of other angels waited as the Innocents walked casually to the front of the game shop. Yugi had given Atem his keys so he could get in. Yugi and the others decided to wait for them all to return for two reasons. One, because Yugi still hadn't learnt how to retract his wings and two, because it saves Sharay and the others from retracting them and then extracting them.

Mai had decided that she would drive everyone to their house so she, Tea, Joey and Tristan walked off in the direction to Kaiba Corp where she had left her blue convertible. Atem went directly inside the game shop ad up the stairs. The angels, just waited patiently.

"So what happened to you last night?" asked Sharay as she leant on the wall against the game shop. The other angels looked at her, wandering if she was talking to them or not but saw that they weren't so they relaxed. Yugi sat down on the ground and leant against the wall casually.

"What do you mean?" he asked back.

"I mean after I left. What did you do?" asked Sharay.

"I went to go see the king. That's where I came from when I saw you about to walk in the inn this morning." answered Yugi.

"Didn't you get any sleep?" Sharay asked worriedly this time.

"No. But I'll get some sleep tonight don't worry." answered Yugi with a reassuring smile. Sharay smiled back and got off the wall to sit in front of Yugi and between his legs so she could lean her back against his chest and her head on his shoulder. He held her as though to cuddle her while they waited for their friends to finish packing.

* * *

The gang, bar Atem, had finally reached the car ad got in without hesitation. Luckily no one saw them although they didn't think it would really matter if someone saw them anyway, as they weren't seen in the camera, just maybe with the angels. They sped off once they all had their seatbelts on, determined to get their things and be off. Mai dropped Tristan off first and then it was off to Tea's house. Tristan had told them not to pick him up as he would drive himself to Yugi's house on his bike so he got it out before going inside and getting his things.

Once Tea was at her house, she thanked Mai before going upstairs to her apartment. She told herself that she would pack quickly so she could pay a visit to the chemist nearby to get Atem something to further soothe his throat. She also said that she would do that before Mai came back to get her.

Mai then ducked into the chemist nearby before dropping Joey off. She and he figured that they should buy some protection as they were now up to that stage and didn't plan on having baby Joey's or Mai's running around right now. Especially with what's going on with the whole angel and demon thing. Once they were done and got the protection they wanted they left for Joey's house.

* * *

Tea had finally finished packing her things and she knew she still had time to spare. She figured Mai had probably just got to either her house or had just reached Joey's house to drop him off so she got her keys and left her apartment and raced down the stairs for the chemist.

When she got their she walked in, slightly puffed from the running, but thankfully she was fit so she wasn't panting like a dog. She walked down an isle and browsed a shelf that had all sorts of medicines for saw throats. She didn't find any that she thought would help so she decided she's walk to the counter and ask. On the way she walked past the protection isle and thought that she might get a pack just in case. They were getting closer she could feel it and she didn't think that he would have one in his wallet so just to be on the safe side the picked one that she assumed was the most reliable and then reached the counter.

She put the pack of condoms on the counter before asking if they would have anything that could sooth a saw throat that wasn't from a cold. They gave her a small packet of butter menthols, saying that they might work and if it didn't the best her friend could do was relax and try not to talk too much. Tea paid for her items and thanked them before leaving, racing home before Mai arrived to pick her up. She was lucky too, because just as she had got home and put her items in her bag with everything else, Mai and Joey knocked on the door. She patted down her hair and straightened herself up so it didn't look like she had been running before answering the door.

"Wow. You guys didn't take too long." said Tea as she picked up her bags and walked out her apartment.

"Yeah well, we didn't want to be too long." said Mai. Tea, Mai and Joey got down stairs and Joey took Tea's bags to put in the car so Tea could pay for her apartment. She gave the man more money than what she was supposed to, saying that she might not be back for a while and if not that was the rent that she wouldn't be able to pay. He nodded and smiled before Mai and Tea left.

Mai's and Joey's bags were already in the boot and Joey had just shut the boot lid and got in the front passengers side seat when Mai and Tea came out and got in the car. Mai then drove off towards Yugi's house.

* * *

Atem, Yugi, Sharay and the other three angels were waiting patiently for the others to return. Atem's stuff was already back in the angel world and in the room he shared with Tea. He told himself that he would un pack later and until then, wait for the others to return.

They soon heard the sound of a motorbike, which suited well because Tristan soon pulled up wearing two back packs. One on his back and the other on his front. He stopped his bike and put down the stand and then got off, pocketing his keys as he did so.

Yugi opened a portal and held out a hand for Tristan to take, which he did and was pulled towards Yugi, who jumped and wrapped his arms underneath Tristan's before flying through the portal to the angel world.

Sharay was going to close the portal however decided against that idea as Mai, Joey and Tea pulled up. Mai opened the boot and got out her things, Joey and Tea following suit. Atem helped Tea with her bags and the angels help Mai and Joey with theirs. Mai locked up her car and soon they were all flying through the portal, which closed behind them when they left.

* * *

Later that day, Yugi, Sharay, Atem, Tea, Mai, Tristan and Joey were at the beach behind the church. Their bags had been unpacked and Tea had spoken to Atem concerning the reason why she brought the protection. He had agreed to keep a packet in his wallet just in case and had thanked Tea for buying him the butter menthols.

Atem, Tea, Mai, Joey and Tristan was in the water, playing and splashing each other. They caught a few other angels attention but then they remembered that they were friends of Yugi's and dismissed the matter.

Yugi was where they were picnicking, resting his head on Sharay's stomach, who lightly caressed his forehead and fringe, which he found relaxing enough that he could have fallen asleep.

"So what are you thinking?" asked Sharay sweetly.

"Right now? That I'm the luckiest guy in the world." answered Yugi.

"Which one?" asked Sharay.

"Umm…all three." answered Yugi which caused Sharay to lightly giggle.

"What about you? What are you thinking?" asked Yugi, looking up to Sharay, their eyes meeting and locking. She realised he was looking up at her and quickly looked away, thinking of an answer to his question.

"Hm. Well…right at this moment…I'm thinking of an answer to give you."

"So what's the answer?" asked Yugi, smiling at her cheekiness.

"That…this wont last forever." Sharay answered sadly.

"What do you…oh. Don't worry. Everything … will be alright. I promise." said Yugi, looking away and at his friends.

"I'll hold you to that." said Sharay, following his trail of sight. Yugi smiled before getting up and taking off his jacket and shirt. He was already wearing board shorts and he wasn't wearing his belts. He placed his jacket and shirt on the picnic blanket and looked over to his friends again, the winding swaying in his hair and throughout his feathers.

"Well. I'm going to go join them. You wanna come?" asked Yugi.

"Yugi. What happens if you cant keep your promise?" asked Sharay, looking up at Yugi, who had turned to face her, the wind still making his hair and feathers sway. Her hair and feathers were swaying too. He crouched down to face her, caressing her cheek as he did so.

"Don't worry. Trust me…I'll put an end to this war and everyone will be able to live very peaceful lives ok. I'm not breaking my promise. I cant…and I refuse to." said Yugi, lightly kissing her for reassurance. She returned it with a light pink hue across her cheeks. They broke apart and smiled at each other. They got up and looked at their friends in the water. Sharay was already wearing her swimmers so thankfully she didn't have to take off any over clothes.

She glanced at Yugi and then back to their friends before smiling cheekily, playfully and evilly.

"Race ya." she said, running towards the group in the water before taking flight. A smirk grew on Yugi's face as he too ran forwards a couple of steps before taking flight.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Later.**

**Next Chapter: First time**


	24. First time

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 24. First time**

**Warning: This chapter has a sex scene in it but it will have in BOLD where it begins and where it ends, so for those who do not wish to read it, look out for the BOLD warning k.**

**And now…the continuation!**

* * *

"Concentrate Kielnah, you need to concentrate." said a demon named Fridderick. He was Kielnah's mentor as a child when she learnt how to fight and even though she's old enough now that she doesn't need a mentor, he still teaches her sometimes.

"I'll concentrate on hitting you if you keep on telling me to concentrate old man." mumbled Kielnah as she began to store up dark energy in her left hand until the dark energy started to spark with electricity.

"That's it, that's it. There we go, see what a bit of concentration and practice can do? Now…release it… whoa hey not at me…" started Fridderick who flew up high to dodge the dark electricity ball that Kielnah had released.

* * *

In the angel world, it was night time and Yugi, Sharay, Mai, Joey, Atem, Tea and Tristan were downstairs of the inn, talking about what would be happening down at Earth. Mainly talking about Kaiba and his recent encounters with demons and angels.

"So what kind of excuse do you think Kaiba's made up?" asked Tristan.

"Probably that they were new cards and they _didn__'__t _have a malfunction in their duel disks. Anything that says that they weren't real but it wasn't his company's fault." answered Mai.

"Damn rich boy. When will 'e learn dat dese kind of tings are real?" asked Joey.

"Maybe he wont but it's not like it would change much if he did." answered Yugi.

"Well I'm gonna go catch some z's. G night." said Tristan as he stood up and walked up the stairs to his room. Everyone else had the same idea too and soon everyone had left downstairs of the inn. Yugi was staying at a house that grandpa lived in with Sharay.

* * *

In Atem and Tea's room, Tea was in the bathroom, getting ready to take a shower while Atem was in the bed room, sitting on the side of the bed, reading the back of the packet, wandering when he and Tea were going to go to next step.

No later that he had thought that particular thought, he heard the shower start. A few seconds afterwards he heard her call out to him. Absent mindedly he got up and walked to the door but he knew better than to open the door so he called back from out side.

"Do you want a shower?" asked Tea after his reply.

"Yeah I'll have one after you." answered Atem. After his answer he heard the shower door open but the shower was still running, and then the bathroom door opened and Atem was pulled in. "Tea? Tea what are you…oh." started Atem but then realised what she wanted when she kissed him. He blushed as he realised they were making out in the bath room and she was wearing nothing but a towel, not to mention he still held the packet in his hands.

She worked off his jacket and then started fiddling around with his belt, determined not to break contact with him but she had to as she was having trouble with his belt.

**Warning: Lemon alert. I promise to let you know when its over ok.**

He looked down and undid his buckle, still holding the packet but paused and grabbed her hands before she could drag down his pants.

"Are you sure you wanna go this quickly?" he asked her. She smiled and grabbed the little square packet in his hands and threw it on the bench next to the sink.

"My mum put me on the pill a few months ago and I took the last one this morning when we were home. You get to keep it for a little longer." said Tea, referring to the packet she took from him, before taking his belt off and sliding down his jeans to show that he was wearing silk, black boxers. She noticed he was starting to get hard and smiled to herself.

She walked closer to him and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, therefore letting the towel fall to the ground. While they were kissing they managed to take off Atem's black shirt and boxers. Lost in the sensation of what was coming, Atem lifted her up so she was straddling his waist and carried her inside the shower.

He set her down and closed the shower door, the warm water falling on both their skin. He turned and advanced on her, pushing her up against the shower wall before kissing her lightly and then tracing her jaw line with his tongue, her breathing wavering at the soft, cool touch.

She ran her hands through his hair as he tenderly kissed her neck and every now and then, nibbling at the skin. She rubbed her leg against his and he was hard enough now but she wouldn't let him in yet. She pushed him off her, which he responded by giving her a confused look. She smiled before getting down on her knees and lightly running her finger down his member to the tip. He bit his bottom lip at her touch and watched as she lightly licked a straight line from his abdomen to his belly button, sending a cold shiver across his abdomen.

She got her hands and slowly slid them up his thighs, causing him to look up and close his eyes, wanting more than anything for her to stop playing with him and take him in. He got his wish, as when he looked up and closed his eyes, she took him in her mouth, causing him to gasp and look down at her. On the way back she on purposely grazed her teeth against his member, licking him afterwards as though to make it better.

She then stood, brushing her body against his, her stomach against his member, her chest against his stomach and then the two were eye level. She nipped at his neck, pulling him close to her so he could push her against the wall again.

He pushed her against the wall with his body, his hands on the wall next to her head and he kissed her shoulder just before she stopped at his neck, her hands entwined within his hair. He used his left hand to lift up one of her legs and put it around him before positioning himself. But before he made the plunge he whispered in her ear.

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_With my life." _she answered and a few seconds later, she felt it. She let out a wavering moan of pain and pleasure as she felt her virginity barrier break as he dove in. He didn't pull out though because he wanted her to get used to him being inside her this way.

"_Are you ok?" _he asked.

"_Yeah I'm fine. Keep going." _she answered and at her command he slowly pulled out to the tip and then dug himself back in but slower than his first entrance. She tightened her grip on his hair but it didn't hurt him. He suckled her neck as she moaned as his pace got quicker and harder with every sound she made.

Soon they were both at the end of their climax. Her moans had gotten louder and he was now panting as his pushes were now frequent and much harder. He then gave it the big finish when he finally came inside her. When he did she let out the biggest moan she had made all night and accidentally pulled his hair a little two hard.

"_Ow." _he said when she pulled.

"_Sorry." _she said as she released her grip. He pulled out of her slowly, the two of them now panting hard.

**Its over now it's safe for you to read…Its ok, this way, come on, just a little further….that's it. **

**In the demon world. **

Another black electric ball was sent flying in the air before it dispersed into nothing.

"Kielnah you know if you plan on taking down little Yugi you're going to have to try harder than that." said Fridderick from behind an angry and panting Kielnah.

"Yeah well I'd like to see you try and fuse electricity with black magic." hissed Kielnah as she summoned another black magic ball. The ball began to gain electricity and when Kielnah was ready she let it go in the air, hoping that this time it would work. Unfortunately it didn't work though as it did the same thing as before. "GOD DAMN IT! Why isn't it working?" asked Kielnah to no one in particular.

"Its because your not concentrating hard enough." answered Fridderick.

"Oh I swear to god. How many times do you have to mention concentration?" asked Kielnah, turning to face her mentor who wore an expression of calmness.

"Until you master the ability. Kielnah before you try again I want you to do as I say." answered Fridderick.

"What's that? Concentrate?" asked Kielnah coldly, turning her back on him and raised her hand to summon another black magic ball but before she could she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Relax. Close your eyes." he said in a tone just higher than whisper. She lowered her raised hand and hesitantly did as he said. When she closed her eyes he continued to speak. "Kielnah Myan, demoness that swears to make her race proud. How can you do that if you continue to refuse to let your body control the electricity that runs through your system?…" asked Fridderick as he let go of Kielnah's shoulders.

"What do you mean refuse to let my body? I'm trying to …" started Kielnah, opening her eyes and turning to face him.

"Turn around, close your eyes and let me finish." Kielnah muttered something under her breath as she did as he asked again. "Now. The power of electricity runs through your system you just have to find a way to tame the beast. Electricity is fierce, violent and merciless but that does not mean that it can not be put into its place. The electricity in your system in particular needs you to be alive for it to live and it is refusing to let you be in control, so what are you getting out of this deal? It doesn't seem fair when you put it that way does it? You say you want to get rid of little Yugi…how will you do that if you continue to let his weakness control you? You are the only reason why the electricity in your system, in your possession, is alive so don't you think that you should be in control? You think your in control because you manage to summon the most the electricity is willing to give but that isn't enough to harm a human despite how powerful it looks. You are the master, you're the only thing keeping the electricity alive, if you truly want to put an end to this war and to little Yugi then by tonight the electricity will no longer be your superior and you will be able to summon enough electricity to take down little Yugi once and for all." he continued, pausing to let his words sink in while he watched every movement Kielnah made. She was relaxed and heeding every word he said. She seemed stronger now, which was a good sign.

"Now. Keep your eyes closed and focus on your attacking hand but don't summon anything, just focus your power to your palm. Relax, focus and keep your eyes closed. When you feel it summon a black magic ball and electricity at the same time but power it up using the power you focused to your hand." said Fridderick. He watched Kielnah carefully as she summoned a black magic ball and electricity at the same time. It didn't look powerful at first, which is why it was a good thing that Kielnah had her eyes closed, but then the electricity seemed to get stronger and the sparks became more frequent, random and thicker. She waited for him to tell her when to release it and until he told her to, the black magic ball continued to grown in strength.

"Now. Release it now." said Fridderick and at his command, she released it. She opened her eyes to see the black magic ball surrounded in electricity fly up into the air and explode, causing lighting to strike the ground as the energy in attracted the electricity.

"Very good. By the time the week is over, you will have gained the trust of the electric element and you will be in control but not only that, you will have mastered little Yugi's weakness. Perhaps, we do not need our legendary being to put to this war. Keep practicing if you wish." said Fridderick, spreading his wings and flying off, leaving Kielnah in awe.

'_I did it. I actually did it. It's only a matter of time now. I can already taste the fresh blood of victory. One week little Yugi. That's all you have. Spend your time wisely since your time started yesterday. Only six days left and then I'll be bathing in your blood, you girlfriend's blood and everyone else's blood that belonged to the lives that I ended.' _thought Kielnah as she too spread her wings and left to go freshen up. Tomorrow was a new day and she needed to in top shape if she wanted the best results for her new ability.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Yay, this chapter is done and I have to say, I'm pretty proud with my self about the moment between Tea and Atem. It's different for me, and I said to myself it was lemonish but I don't squirm or anything when I reread it. All well, it's the first sex scene I've written and it's pretty good for a first timer if I do say so myself. Ok bragging on now… shut up DQ shut up. Anyway's, hope you enjoyed.**

**Later.**

**Next Chapter: Five Days to go.**


	25. Five days to go

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 25. Five days to go**

**Well done to Dancers of the night for figuring out Yugi's weakness. Yes it is Electricity. It's funny because Yugi's weakness was first introduced in his dream on Darcy's b'day and at first I wasn't even planning on Yugi having a weakness. **

**And now…the continuation!**

* * *

In the white castle in the angel world, a meeting was in place. The king, sat in his throne in front of a long white desk. Angels that would be in charge of their little group of angel soldiers sat in chairs up and down the long white table. Yugi leant against the wall, listening in on the conversation, Eligh and Sharay were waiting outside the room. No one knew they were listening in on the conversation but Yugi.

"So does everyone know the risks?" asked the king.

"Sir, yes sir." the angels at the desk replied in unison.

"Good. You leave now then. Oh and angels. Be careful. A war is coming, and if you really want to piss off those SOB's then you might want to try staying alive. The main point in winning something is having at least some of your men living to celebrate with." said the angel king, standing and saluting his angel soldiers.

They stood and saluted him back before leaving to get their groups. Yugi stayed put, his arms crossed and he was still leaning on the wall.

"Yugi." said the king, taking note that he didn't leave.

"Is this too soon? Are you sure that we should be making a move this quickly?" asked Yugi.

"We're not fighting just yet Yugi we're just seeing what they're up to. If it comes down to it, then we'll fight. You should go too. Just to make sure everything goes as planned." answered the king. Yugi got off the wall and made his way to the door.

"Can you keep an eye on my friends? I don't want them hurt." asked Yugi as he got to the door.

"They'll be top priority." answered the king.

"Good." said Yugi before leaving the king alone. Sharay and Eligh followed behind him.

* * *

"So your leaving us here?" asked Mai. The gang was sitting in inn downstairs, Yugi sat across them while Sharay leaned on the frame of the front door. Eligh left to go say goodbye to Kyeyah.

"We're coming back. And you'll be protected. We wont be that long." answered Yugi in a reasoning kind of tone.

"But your still going?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah, just to see what they're up to so we have an idea of how to protect ourselves in the most affective way possible." answered Yugi.

"Can't the other angels do that I mean if it's just to see what they're doing why do they need to send in their strongest angel?" asked Tea.

"I'm only going to make sure everything goes as planned and to protect the other angels if things get out of hand." answered Yugi.

"But what if you get hurt?" asked Atem. Yugi didn't get to answer this question as Joey had stood up and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. They looked into each others eye's for a bit before Joey nodded in understanding and then turned to the gang. Yugi smiled and stood.

"Yug knows what he's doin. This is 'is place, its 'is territory. We can't protect 'im anymore cause we don' need to. 'e wont get hurt, cause none of dose demons can land a blow on 'im. He's too strong. We've always been dere for 'im, so let's believe in 'im. He doesn't need us to protect 'im anymore, instead he needs us to support 'im." said Joey, receiving nods from the gang after they had fully taken in what he had said. Joey smiled and then turned to Yugi. "Go get 'em Yug." he said. Yugi smiled and the two half high fived **(1)**.Yugi and Sharay then left the inn. The gang followed them outside and watched. Sharay and Eligh flew up high. Yugi stayed on the ground and kept walking until he was out of the shade. The suns reflection shined down on his wings, again making them seem to glow. Yugi stopped and looked up. Sharay and Eligh were circling over head, eager to get this over and done with.

Yugi smirked before slowly raising and spreading his wings. He flapped hard against the wind but stayed on the ground, a couple of loose feathers falling to the ground as he did so. He then jumped up high and flew through the circle Sharay and Eligh were flying in. Seconds later, groups of angels took flight from a block over. Yugi opened a portal and was first in, the others followed.

* * *

Yugi and the other angels flew through the portal and separated quickly through the night sky, making sure not to be seen by any wandering demons, although that was a hard task as their wings made them stick out a mile like a person wearing a red shirt in a crowd wearing black. Yugi, Sharay and Eligh stuck together while the other angels explored the area quietly and without being seen. Yugi, Sharay and Eligh then flew up high in the sky, towards the black castle.

The trio landed on the roof of the black castle where Kielnah had been when she rebelled against Darcy. They noticed that a gargoyle was missing, the same with a few roof tiles. Sharay crawled down the roof down to the window, clutching onto the tiles so she wouldn't slip.

She scanned the whole room but it was fully empty. She looked back to Yugi and Eligh and shook her head "no". Eligh jumped off the roof and flew down a wall so he wouldn't be seen through the window and when he got to a window, one floor down from Sharay's he peeked through it. But again, no one. He did the same as Sharay and flew up with her. The duo joined back to Yugi and watched out, just incase they were being watched.

* * *

Kielnah had returned to town where she rebelled against Darcy. She saw Sharay, Eligh and Yugi on the roof of Darcy's castle. She stopped in midair and watched what they were doing. All they were doing was watching for other demons that could be watching them. Kielnah tsked and then continued flying to the house that belonged to the demon oracle.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**(1) half high fived. Umm, you know in one of the episodes where Yugi and Atem as Yami high five but their hands slide off so it looks like they high five with one side of their hand and their hands just keep going. Bad description I know, unfortunately its the best I can do.**

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to end it here 1-because it's been a fair while, 2-I just figured out the actual plot that you will not expect and 3- in the plot this is where this chapter ends. I've written the plot down roughly on paper so I'm going to start the next chapter now. **

**Later.**

**Next chapter: Failure before conducted. **


	26. Failure before conducted

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 26. Failure before conducted**

**Enjoy is all I can say...**

**And now…the continuation!**

* * *

The angels had been gone for two hours when they returned to the angel world. Yugi had reported back to the king that they had found nothing. They didn't see Darcy at all while they were there and the only conversations they listened in on was what they were going to do on the weekend, their recent innocent hunts and sex. But other than that, nothing about an upcoming war or a plot against angels to put them in any kind of harm.

The angels that went on the scouting mission were relaxing and at ease, however they all stuck together, waiting for another mission. Eligh had gone to check up on Kyeyah yet again and Sharay and Yugi were with the gang.

The king had come out of his castle, two guard angels at his side too, and was about to make an announcement but his intentions were put on hold as the sky's started to glow a real bright light. Then suddenly, everyone started to feel a strong tug that wouldn't stop pulling them up into the sky. Even Yugi couldn't break free of the invisible-like force.

* * *

In the demon world. Darcy had just returned from searching for Kielnah by himself. He landed on the roof of his castle and looked down at his town. He sighed before noticing a white wing feather. He picked it up and examined it. It glowed in the moonlight and he instantly knew it was Yugi's.

"Yugi's wings always glowed like this. He's been here, I wander why." Darcy told himself.

Seconds later, Darcy had to shield his eyes as the skies glowed suddenly. Demons everywhere started to fly every where, frantic at the impending light. Then, a tug with such force, pulled every demon towards the light and none could resist it.

* * *

Mai and Joey awoke in an underground tunnel of dirt and rock. They sat up and crawled to each other, asking if the other was ok, both answering that they were fine in almost perfect unison. They stood up and looked around. Mai called the names of their friends while Joey tapped the walls as if to find a hollow spot.

Surprisingly they heard the voice that belonged to Tristan answer Mai's call. The couple met up with him when they followed his voice down the tunnel.

"Yo Tristan. You ok?" asked Joey.

"Yeah. What about you two?" asked Tristan.

"We're fine. Do you think Tea and Atem are here too somewhere?" asked Mai.

"Probably. I mean we're important but we're not protagonists right?" answered Tristan.

"Den lets find 'em. Dey cant be to far." said Joey. And at that the trio walked down the dark tunnel in search of Atem and Tea.

* * *

Atem had awoken in a real dark and cold cavern. He tried lifting himself up but as soon as he tried he felt a weight on top of his stomach. He looked down and saw Tea still unconscious.

"Tea?! Tea wake up." said Atem quietly incase he woke up something that could possible eat them or maul them to death, but loud enough to wake her up. She winced before opening her eyes. She looked up at Atem and groggily got off of him.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know. But I don't like it here. I think we should find the others." answered Atem as he stood. He helped her up and the two walked over to a wall and followed it until they came to an exit. They held hands so they wouldn't loose each other too.

* * *

The demon oracle stood up and brushed himself off before looking around. He didn't look confused or surprised at his location, which was a dirt and rock tunnel, but then again, he had silently predicted that this would happen.

'_So. The time nears.'_ he thought before he was joined by an angel that came around the corner and hadn't looked up. "So what will you do now? Will you find your angels and attack thinking that it was the demons fault for bringing you here?" asked the demon oracle, though he didn't need to ask this question.

The angel king looked up and stopped himself from gasping. He settled after the seeing that it was just the demon oracle and he approached him calmly.

"You are correct. After all, I know I didn't bring us here, I admit, I do not have the power to bring me here. So where are we?" asked the king.

"And you think that we demons have the power to bring you and every other angel and demon here?" asked the demon oracle, ignoring his question as he was not certain of their whereabouts.

"What do you mean every other angel and demon?" asked the king.

"Come now. You are important, as the angels king but your not that important." answered the demon oracle.

"WHAT?! I'M NOT THAT IMPORTANT? HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO OLD MAN?" yelled the king in nothing but pure anger and hatred.

"Yes of course. I did just call you the king you know. And I suppose you are important…but that time was long ago. You are no longer needed in the circle of life for the angels." the demon oracle answered calmly.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" yelled the king as he summoned a large white magic ball and through it at the demon oracle. But luckily for him, he had already foreseen this fight and knows how it ends, so he dodged the attack and turned to face the king. He held out his hands at his sides and raised them as if beckoning someone to rise. Two balls of rainbow coloured swirled at the palms of his hands and soon his body started to glow a bright white light. The king was confused as he had no idea what was happening. As soon as the demon oracle was glowing enough so he couldn't be seen, he released the balls at the king and the white aura followed and weaved in between the two balls of energy.

The attack hit the king and sent him flying into the wall, creating a cave, big enough for someone to stand and lie flat in. The king, now resting on the ground and leaning against the wall, close to death, looked up when the demon oracle approached and stood in front of him, the white aura trail hovering above his head, eager to attack the angel and end his life.

"For future reference, which you will not be using, it would be wise not to attack an oracle no matter which race they are from. Not when we oracles not only have our race trait power but Spirit magic**(1)** as well." said the demon oracle before the white aura raced down at the demon king and dug itself into his chest.

* * *

Mai, Joey and Tristan were having no luck in finding anyone or a way out. They felt like they had been walking for ages and in circles because every wall looked very close to the same, just rock, dirt and the occasional dead root that stuck out of the roof and along the floor. They started to wander if they were the only ones there, but then they wandered if they were going the right way and if there was anything living in the tunnel that would be hungry.

They turned a sharp corner and hoped that it would be the end but, as if just to spite their wishes, they came to another tunnel of rock, dirt and the occasional dead root that stuck out of the roof and along the floor. They hung their heads and let their arms become limp.

"Awwww." said the trio in unison.

"Damn it." said Joey afterwards.

* * *

Atem and Tea walked down a tunnel outside the cavern. They had been walking for about half an hour now and they had no idea if they were going the right way or not. They turned right and kept walking but soon stopped when they heard someone walking towards them from behind a corner on the left. They couldn't see the person, they just heard their footsteps. They wandered if it could be their friends but then they wandered if the person was good or not.

Their wandering was ceased when Nahthaies walked around the corner with his head down and his hands in his pockets. He looked up and jumped when he saw Atem and Tea. He didn't expect to see them here.

"You!" the trio said in unison. They happened to have said it a bit too loud because it echoed through the tunnel and they heard a loud bang noise come from the tunnel behind Nahthaies. Nahthaies turned to see a large solid boulder rolling towards him real fast, so he acted on instinct and flew towards Atem and Tea and sub-consciously picked them up and flew down the tunnel Atem and Tea had come from.

"Whoa!" escaped Tea's mouth as her feet left the ground and her hands were separated from Atem's.

"HEY LET US GO!" shouted Atem before he and Tea looked to where they were. Their eye's grew wide when they saw the boulder almost on their tail. Atem and Tea then decided to hold on to the arm that was carrying them and they held it tightly.

"Dont let us go." they said in unison as Nahthaies raced through the tunnel as fast as he could. Although it did prove difficult as the tunnel was too small to reach Nahthaies's wing span. He'd have no problem if the tunnel was bigger but he would have to make do with what he's got.

* * *

The demon oracle was now sitting down crossed legged in the cave where he had murdered the angel king, who had dispersed when the white aura had finished sucking the life out of him. There was now no evidence that the king had been there in the first place, except the cave he left, but that could be excused.

The demon oracle sat silently with his eyes closed, listening to nothing but silence and his thoughts as they were his only company. However, he was soon jogged out of his trance as a large bang was heard outside and up the tunnel. He did know the future events but he was startled by the disturbance because he did not know every detail of the events to come.

He quietly sighed, and went back to his meditation, waiting for his moment to shine. Possible litterally.

* * *

Joey, Mai and Tristan was walking down the tunnel they had turned into. Joey was of coarse, in front, leading the small group of friends with his eyed closed and his head held high for a reason that remained unknown to Mai and Tristan. Due to Joey's lack of perceptiveness, he failed to notice a thick root sticking out of the ground and in result, he tripped over it. He was quite lucky though because he grabbed onto a branch that was sticking out of the wall but it turned out to be a lever which made the floor beneath him collapse.

"Whoa! Help me." said Joey as he hung onto the lever branch so he wouldn't fall into what seemed like a bottomless pit. Mai and Tristan raced over to where the floor ended and reached for Joey. Joey let go of one hand and attempted to grab Tristan's but couldn't, so Mai held onto Tristan's waist while Tristan leaned in closer to Joey, stretching out his arm as much as it would allow him.

"Justa … little … more." said Tristan as both he and Joey held out there arms.

Their fingers brushed against the others which inspired them to reach further until they finally grabbed each others forearms and held on tightly. The branch was becoming loose under Joey's weight. That much was evident because it slowly budged it's way out further from the wall.

"Joey jump, I've got you." said Tristan. Joey nodded and let go of the branch and kicked off the wall towards Tristan, grabbing hold of the floor edge as he did so. Just in time too, because when Joey let go of the branch, it was freed and fell. Whether its fall ended only it, and the ground would know. Tristan pulled Joey up until he was half on the ground. Then Mai let go of Tristan and helped him pull Joey up.

Once up, the trio collapsed on the ground, panting hard.

"Danks guys. … I … owe ya one." said Joey as he lifted himself onto his elbows.

"No problem…Joey." said Tristan.

"When we … get back home…remind me to … get you a leash." said Mai.

"A set o' wings wouldn' be too bad." said Joey.

"Heh, if that's the case, sign me up too." laughed Tristan.

The trio then stood up and looked at the pit in front of them pitifully.

"Well, looks like we aint goin dat way anymore." said Joey. Mai and Tristan nodded before turning around and looking up at the tunnel they had to climb. They had been travelling downwards for a while now and they had just rescued Joey from falling into a whole, now they had to walk up the same tunnel they were previously coming down from.

"Awwww…" said the trio after Joey had turned around and had come to the same conclusion the other two had.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**(1) Spirit Magic: Okay, spirit magic is a special type of magic that only beings with a connection to the cosmos, like the demon oracle, can use. No demon or angel is even capable of using or learning it like Kielnah is with electricity, and it's very powerful since it uses the spirits of their ancestors to litterally suck out the victims life.**

**Ha heh heh…if you couldn't tell I just wanted to have a bit of fun with all of them in this chapter. Hey I have to have a bit of a humor fic in this story somewhere right? Anyway, this chapter still runs along the storyline so I guess its kinda a filler fic but its not, you know? Anyway, I did finish this last night, but my internet wasn't working so that's why I've posted it today, bright and early. Well it is here anyway…Also I hated the angel king, I have no idea why I made him, I guess that's why I made Yugi's past self hate him too and why I killed him in this chapter. He he, evil. Anyway, hope you enjoyed…**

**Later.**

**Next chapter: New Alliances**


	27. New Alliances

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 27. New Alliances**

**I'm baack. Okay sorry for the real long wait, but I knew what I wanted to write I just couldnt figure out how to write it, so I slept over my friends house and she gave me some hell good ideas so here's my latest installment. And I've written down a rough copy of the plot and stuff so my chapters shouldnt take as long as this one took. It's no promise though.**

**Thank you my reviewers, I love you all. Enjoy!!**

**And now…the continuation! **

* * *

"A cavern should be coming up." said Tea as she held onto Nahthaies's arm as he flew through the tunnel with the boulder on their tails. Nahthaies heard her but made no sign of it as he was half berating the boulder for chasing them and half concentrating on flying. Normally he wouldn't have to but if he didn't then they wouldn't be flying because the tunnel was too small to take his wings full capacity.

Not long after they came to the cavern Tea spoke of. Nahthaies was able to get Atem and Tea in the cavern but the boulder was too close and as a result it smacked right into his left wing just as he landed inside the cavern.

Nahthaies let out a scream of pain as he fell to the floor holding his wing, the boulder kept rolling down the tunnel they broke from. Nahthaies would have managed to get in the cavern safely if the entrance was wider but it wasn't so he decided to put Atem and Tea through first and he would have stepped forward and folded his wings if he had the chance, but unfortunately that didn't go so well.

Tea and Atem watched what happened and had no idea what to do so they stayed still. The first to recover was Tea as she walked over to a now sitting Nahthaies who was still holding his wing. Atem held out a hand to her but she was already over with Nahthaies.

Tea walked behind him and removed Nahthaies's hand from his wings. He didn't reject her help like he normally would have but he figured he was in too much pain to refuse anything.

Atem walked cautiously to them while Tea examined Nahthaies's wing as he restrained himself from crying. It was silent while Tea compared both of Nahthaies's wings, checking to see what exactly was wrong. Atem sat down in front of Nahthaies and watched him carefully, just to make sure he didn't play anything smart that would injure Tea in any way. Nahthaies knew that Atem was watching him but he didn't care, he was more focused on keeping himself from forming tears.

"Why'd you do it? Save us I mean. We're grateful for it, don't get me wrong, but you wouldn't have a broken wing if you just saved yourself." asked Tea as she finished looking at his unscathed wing and went to the wing he injured which he had broken at the top where it folds.

"I guess…I figured I had no reason to leave you two there to die. Your Innocents, you don't deserve to die in a world that you don't belong." answered Nahthaies, not looking at either of them.

"So where are we anyway?" asked Atem.

"I don't know. This isn't the demon world so it could only be the angel world or the Innocent world." answered Nahthaies.

"Well this isn't the angel world because that's where we were." said Tea.

"I see. So what were you doing in the angel world anyway? You don't belong there and what's going on has nothing to do with you." asked Nahthaies, sub-consciously twitching the top half of his wing, which sent a painful stinging sensation throughout the part of his wing that wasn't broken and down his spine. He winced at the pain but chose not to voice it, which proved difficult but he managed.

"Your right. It has nothing to do with us but we're Yugi's friends and whatever trouble he's in, we're always going to be there, every step of the way and supporting every step he takes." answered Atem.

"With us with him, there's nothing he cant get through because nothing is stronger than our friendship." said Tea with a soft smile.

'_They don't understand. This is much bigger than what they're anticipating. I admire their courage and how they're supporting Yugi but they're going to get themselves killed.' _thought Nahthaies as he looked up at Atem as it hurt to much to face Tea.

"You realize that this journey may be one you wont come back from right?" asked Nahthaies.

"We know." answered Atem.

"But it's a small price to pay if we know that what we're doing is helping Yugi. He's too important to us for us to just sit back and wait to see if he comes home or not." said Tea.

**Nahthaies's POV**

What? They're willing to give up their own lives just so Yugi can have a better chance at winning? Don't they realize that just because he has a better chance at winning, that doesn't guarantee that he will? Innocents are strange creatures. They live and act on their emotions and instincts and in this case, they don't care if it kills them. Hmm, strange. Three worlds each with different beings. The angel world with beings of light, they use white magic and that's their power. The demon world with beings of darkness, we use black magic and that's our power, and then there's Earth with beings of Innocents who don't seem to have any power at all. If they're that much inferior to us demons and angels then what's the point of their existence, unless their emotions are their power because they seem stronger when they act on them, for instance. But then again, we demons and angels have emotions too, maybe the Innocents have learnt to rely on them more. Yugi and his friends did help the pharaoh on his quest for his memories and mainly by sticking together and "supporting" each other, so maybe with this much courage and determination and "the power of friendship" maybe Yugi can get through this. I have to say, with this encounter with two of his friends I do have a new perspective on Innocents. Hell Kielnah and I tried to kill Yugi and here's one of his friends, what's her name? Tea? Yeah, here's Tea helping me, or at least trying her best. I bet she has no idea what she's doing. I don't blame her, hell if I was in her case I wouldn't know what to do either.

The pains not so bad now, it still hurts a lot and it is going to kill when I stand but at least its not hurting as much. I gotta find another demon. They'll be able to help out with this wing of mine. Damn it, I just had to go and save them didn't I? Wait, I saved them. I acted on instinct and it saved their lives, and saving them actually felt …good. I wander what the difference is between Innocents and demons besides the obvious. When I think about it there really isn't any, maybe Innocents and demons aren't that different and if we arent, then maybe demons and angels aren't all that different either.

"So what do we do now?" Tea suddenly asked, which startled me. I must have been lost in my thoughts. Wow, didn't think I could lose track of the things around me so quickly. She has a point though. What do we do?

"We look for other people that are here. Maybe they'll know something. Besides we have to find Mai, Joey and Tristan so they don't get into trouble." Atem answered. Mai, Joey and Tristan? Who were they again oh wait, those three? Yeah I know who they are.

"Wait, we cant just leave Nahthaies here and he's too hurt to go anywhere." Tea said. Damn she's worrying about me now? I don't deserve that, at least not from her anyway.

"I'm fine. I have to get up anyway and this isnt the worst pain I've been in." I said as I lifted my right wing and flapped it so I could get up. Luckily we've been trained just in case one of our wings were damaged in battle or something. I managed to get on to my feet and although we've been trained it still doesn't stop the pain from making its presence known. I accidentally made it show but I didn't fall, I was lucky enough to catch myself before loosing my balance.

Atem stood up and they both came to my side in case I fell. Its so strange how Innocents can be so … forgiving. I tried to kill Yugi, I've killed other Innocents, my sister almost killed them, yet they're here at my side wanting to help.

I fold my right wing and hold my left with my right hand. It hurt but at least now it wont move as much, which will not only make it not hurt so much but it will help in the healing process. I walk forwards, knowing that it might not be the wisest move to walk down the tunnel we came through. Atem and Tea followed. I don't know why but I don't really care.

This cavern is dark, they probably cant see in this but we've been in here for a while so their eyes might have adjusted. I don't know, I don't know how they work. I wander if they can see me. Considering I'm wearing all black and my wings are black. They probably can but I'm also probably not making it easier to see me either. Does that make sense? Meh I don't care.

**END Nahthaies's POV**

* * *

Mai, Joey and Tristan were walking up the tunnel that seemed like to go on forever. They had walked to where they had started and was now walking a bit further.

"Hey this is where I was when I heard you call out." said Tristan, pointing to a reasonably large rock sitting against the wall. This wasn't much of a big deal so they kept walking.

"Yo Tristan, did you walk up 'ere before Mai called out?" asked Joey.

"Nah. I just woke up when I heard Mai." answered Tristan.

"Then maybe there will be a way out this way." said Mai, running forward. Joey and Tristan realised what she said when she started running, and followed suit with the same hopes.

They soon reached another tunnel on their left that branched off the one they were on. The tunnel they were on kept going but it looked like it came to a dead end so they took the tunnel that branched off.

When they reached the end of the tunnel they were met with three more. One on the left, one on the right and the other in the middle.

"Which way do we go?" asked Mai.

"I tink we should split up. Dat way, we can cover more ground." said Joey.

"Wow Joey that sounded so smart coming from you, except there's a problem. Wouldn't it be safer if we stuck together?" asked Tristan.

"Maybe. But if we all go together it'll be harder to escape anyding. If we go separate ways, we may be able ta find a way out and if we don't den at least we know dat one of dese will be a way out. And if they're not, den we've just saved us some time. Beside's we have our phones if anyding goes wrong right?" asked Joey.

"Yeah I s'pose." answered Tristan.

"Okay. So how do we decide who goes where?" asked Mai.

"Scissors, paper, rock. Da first one ta win one goes through da left tunnel da second da middle and da loser goes through da right." answered Joey.

"Ready?" asked Mai as she, Joey and Tristan raised their hands in front of them and formed them into a fist.

"One, two, three." they said in unison as they shook their hands at the same time they spoke. The trio landed on rock, then scissors, then paper, then paper again. Then Mai chose scissors while Joey and Tristan chose paper. Mai was now out of the running and bid them good bye as she went to go through the left tunnel. Joey gave her a kiss before she left and whispered in her ear "be careful.". She gave him a soft smile and left.

Joey and Tristan then played and Tristan ended up winning so they bid each other good bye and left through their tunnels; Tristan the middle and Joey the right.

**To be continued...**

**Again sorry for the wait, I'm gonna go and start the next chapter now. Ta.**

**Later.**

**Next chapter: Escaping**


	28. Escaping

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 28. Escaping**

**And now … the continuation!**

* * *

Mai kept on walking down the tunnel she was stuck with. She never realised how lonely it could be until now. It was dark, lonely and cold in the tunnels and she didn't like the air of the tunnel, it felt so evil and dead like.

She reached a corner so she turned into it since it was the only way to go. She happened to have turned into yet another tunnel so she walked down it for a while. She stopped when she reached a section of the floor missing. She couldn't go on since the gap was too large and it went from either side of the walls. Subconsciously she looked to the wall on her right and saw a small hole in it, like something had been pulled out of it. She then looked across the gap and saw that the tunnel on the other side led upwards.

"Well at least I know where this tunnel would have lead us if the floor didn't give way." said Mai before sighing and turning to go back. "I wander if the other two are having better luck."

She walked around the corner and soon reached the cavern of which she started in. No one was there, so she got out her phone and went through her contacts till she found Joey's name. Before she pressed the button that would call his number, she glanced up at her reception bar and saw that she didn't have a single bar, so she ditched that idea and pocketed her phone and waited for one of them to return, if they would.

* * *

Tristan walked and walked and kept on walking for what seemed like hours when really it was only about half an hour. At the end of the tunnel which he neared, it started to get lighter and soon he could see the end of it. Now with his spirits up he had more energy and he began to run towards the light.

When he got there he saw outside. He stopped though, and looked out at the large, open, circular like field in front of him and filling that field were angels on one side and demons on the other. Both sides had their wings spread and some were flapping eagerly. Some demons had their fangs bared and both sides looked like they were arguing, however many at the back of the groups looked like they just wanted to fight.

"This doesn't look like its gonna end so good." Tristan said quietly.

* * *

Atem, Tea and Nahthaies, who was in the middle, walked to the end of the cavern and through a tunnel they found. They kept walking till they were forced to turn right and no far along the tunnel they turned into, they found a small cave but the tunnel did keep going straight.

As they neared the cave they saw someone in there so they started to turn towards it. Inside the cave sat a demon who was sitting peacefully with his wings folded behind him and his eyes closed. He looked old since his wings, hair and skin were scarred with age.

Nahthaies recognized him straight away and walked over and knelt before him with his head bowed and his eyes closed. Half to show respect and the other half to try and drown out the pain.

Atem and Tea walked closer together and watched Nahthaies bow down to the demon they found. The demon that was meditating opened his eyes to show that they had no colour whatsoever, and instead they were milky white. They looked like white marbles had been placed there to replace his eyes and this sent a cold shiver running down Tea's and Atem's spine. They wanted to look away but they found they were glued to mystical yet creepy looking eyes.

The demon oracle looked down at Nahthaies and placed his index finger under his chin and lifted up his face. Nahthaies opened his dark brown eyes and looked into the white ones of the oracle. The oracle wore an expression of contemplation and seriousness, even when he snuck out a bottle and handed it to Nahthaies and also getting out a white bandage.

Nahthaies looked at the bottle and saw that it was something to numb the pain so he took it and seconds later after the liquid was gone, the oracle stood u, walked behind him and spread his broken left wing. Nahthaies's eyes widened as he used his right wing to flap hard, sending him into the wall. He let out a scream of pain when the oracle touched his wing and held onto the wall with his eyes tightly shut.

The oracle spread his wings and used them as sort of a barrier so Nahthaies could not escape if he tried. The oracle picked up Nahthaies's limp wing and he felt Nahthaies's body tense tightly. The oracle started to bandage his wing when it was in place so it would heal properly and when he was done, he released Nahthaies and stepped back.

While Nahthaies's wing and the oracles wings were spread, Atem and Tea noticed the small sections on the bottom of their wings missing, like they were battle wounds that would not heal, like scars. The oracle had less surprisingly but they figured that Nahthaies probably went out more.

"How did you know to bring a bandage?" asked Nahthaies after calming his breathing.

"Must you ask stupid questions young one?" asked the oracle, wearing a warm smile on his face now but still eyeing Nahthaies carefully.

Nahthaies slowly turned to face him and behind him he saw Atem and Tea, still standing there with a look of slight confusion and fright on their faces.

"By the way sir, this is Atem and Tea, they're …" started Nahthaies.

"Friends on young Yugi's I know. In case your wander young Innocents, I am the demon oracle, just call me sir, and do not fear, I will not harm you. I predict we will go now and continue your search for your friends and a way out." said the demon oracle as he passed both Atem and Tea without looking at them and turned right.

"Is he blind?" asked Atem.

"Atem." said Tea, elbowing him in the ribs.

"No. He's the oracle. Despite his appearance he's the wisest demon alive and he can see perfectly clear. The milkyness is a sign of the oracle. They're kinda different to us normal demons too, kinda like Darcy and Yugi, just not as powerful." answered Nahthaies as he walked after the oracle and beside Tea and Atem.

"I see. So he said predict…" started Atem.

"He talks to the cosmos and it talks back, telling him parts of the future. But before you get your hopes up, he cant tell the future unless he has his bowl of water…" said Nahthaies.

"Its called an urn and the water is spirit water Nahthaies." cut in the oracle.

"Same dif, anyway, he cant tell the future without it." continued Nahthaies.

"I see." said Atem. And at that they continued to walk in silence.

* * *

Joey kept walking. He had no idea if he was getting anywhere because all of the corner were right ones and since there was no signs saying "This way.", "You're getting closer." or "Buffet this way." he had no idea if he was going somewhere or walking in circles, but he kept going. He had a feeling he wasn't walking in circles because all the tunnels were slanted downwards and if he was walking in circles there's be one going upwards.

He did notice however that the length of the tunnels got smaller as he entered a knew one so he figured that sooner or later, he'd come to the end.

* * *

Darcy walked out of an exit to a small cavern he was just in. He still held Yugi's feather which wasn't glowing anymore. This slightly disappointed him. Even though Darcy was a demon and because of the demons dark nature, he could see very well in the dark, however he would have preferred it if Yugi's wing still glowed to give him at least a little bit of light.

He walked down a tunnel that followed the cavern and turned a few corners till he reached a larger cavern. In the cavern was more darkness except a small circle in the centre. Darcy looked up at the roof and saw a circle missing in the roof which allowed light from outside to enter the cavern.

Tall, thin stone and rock pillars acted as supports throughout the cavern and they looked to be naturally placed there as there was no specific order of their arrangements.

On the other side of the cavern, a bright glow caught Darcy's eye, so he looked to where it came from and saw Yugi enter the cavern, his wings actually glowing brightly behind him. He looked up and saw Darcy before examining the cavern as if he hadnt seen him yet.

They both then eyed eachother carefully and walked closer to the middle, approaching the light circle in the middle of the cavern.

* * *

The demon oracle and the three lesser beings walked down the corridor until they came to a corner on their left, which they took and then turned right into another tunnel, and at the end of that tunnel were three more tunnels and Mai, waiting patiently. Mai looked u and saw Atem and Tea and then saw the two demons and a look of hate, disgust and fear came upon her face.

Atem and Tea approached her and said it was ok, while the oracle walked over to the left tunnel and Nahthaies waited in the centre between the Innocents and the oracle.

"You four should go through the middle tunnel and meet up with your friend. I will go down this one and collect your other friend and meet up with you soon." said the oracle before spreading his wings and flying through the tunnel on the left, being careful not to hit his wings on the walls.

"Wait! Will he kill Joey? Is he in save hands…or wings?" asked Mai.

"Your friend will be fine. The oracle doesn't like to kill Innocents for anything so he'll be fine. Lets go." answered Nahthaies as he started to walk down the middle tunnel. Atem and Tea soon followed with a reluctant Mai just behind.

* * *

"Corner number … 15. Oh boy I have got ta stop. My legs are killin me. I'll just wait a little bit, dey wont mind if I'm a little late." said Joey as he rested against the wall of the tunnel and slid down. He felt a hot sensation in his legs as they relaxed. He didn't know how many corners he had turned but he decided to start at one when he started, which was 15 corners ago.

He closed his eyes and fully relaxed. Soon he was awake again and it only seemed like seconds since he closed his eyes. The first sight he saw was an old looking demon with milky white eyes staring down at him at a close range.

"Come on. I'll take you to your friends." said the demon, not even caring if his fangs showed. Joey took in a deep breath and didn't let it go as he struggled to stand due to his still sleeping legs. He managed to get up however and leant on the wall for support and kept his sight on the demon. Joey seemed incapable of talking at the moment and he thought he was having a nightmare. "I wont hurt you. Do not heed my appearance. I am the demon oracle but you may call me sir. I know who you are young Joey, and I know where your friends are. They are currently walking down a tunnel leading to the outside of this cave, now come. They await us. It will be quicker if we fly." continued the oracle, taking Joey's hand and picking him up and flying in the direction that he came. Joey was too scared to fight back so he closed his eyes and didn't make a sound.

The oracle flew quickly around the corners until he came to the tunnel with the three branching off. He stopped in mid air and quickly flew into the middle tunnel with one flap of his wings.

* * *

Nahthaies, Tea, Atem and Mai reach the end and find Tristan staring out in the open. They see what he's looking at and it's the angels and demons, eyeing each other down. Both sides seemed more fierce then before but they still hadnt started to fight.

"Hey. Where's Joey?" asked Tristan after he took a look at the group behind him. He ignored the fact that Nahthaies was there, thinking it might not be wise to announce that a demon was with them considering there was a whole army of demons and angels in front of him in a bad mood.

"He's here." said the oracle who had just arrived. He set Joey down and stayed with the tunnel, which was ok because he could still see what was going on and he wasn't outside so he would not lose his sight, which he still needed.

When Joey touched the ground he ran over to Mai and gave her a hug. She held him close, hushing him down and running her hand in his blonde hair soothingly.

Seconds later, the angels and demons struck each other and the war between light and darkness was on. Some angels and demons took their fight to the skies, others stayed on the ground, either way, both sides pounced, punched, summoned magic and dodged blows. Some demons and angels were ganged up upon but then others would come and help. Seconds after the fight was started, blood had already been shed, pain had already been spread and lives were nearly lost.

* * *

Yugi and Darcy eyed each other for minute before Darcy broke the silence.

"You came to the demon world, I'm not angry at you for doing so but I am left curious as to why you came."

"Just following orders. We wanted to know if your demons were scheming anything that would harm the angels." answered Yugi in a not so casual tone.

"I see." said Darcy.

"So are you going to kill me? I've been an angel for a few days now and you've technically been alive longer than I have so you would have the upper hand." asked Yugi as they both started to walk in a circle, eyeing each other all the while.

"Do you really want to die by my hand?" asked Darcy.

"I don't want to die at all, let alone by your hand but in the end we're gonna have to fight anyway right? I mean one of us is the key being that will decide what happens for the future. We both know that there's gonna be a fight, and we're both ready for it now so what are you waiting for?" asked Yugi.

"I don't want to fight you Yugi."

"I know. I don't want to fight either, but we don't have the power to stop the inevitable."

"Yugi listen, I'm not going to fight you…"

"SO NOW WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU WON'T FIGHT? IF I KNEW AND IF THE FUTURE KNEW OR WHATEVER KNEW YOU WEREN'T GOING TO FIGHT ME, THEN WHY WOULD I HAVE BECOME AN ANGEL? I COULD HAVE STAYED HUMAN AND LIVE MY HUMAN LIFE WITHOUT THE FAINTEST IDEA OF ANGELS AND DEMONS ACTUALLY EXISTING. I'M NOT REGRETTING BEING AN ANGEL BECAUSE OF SHARAY AND ELIGH AND NOW I CAN BE WHO I AM BUT I KNOW I CHANGED FOR A REASON. THERE ISN'T A REASON IF WE DON'T FIGHT AND DECIDE THE FUTURE NOW."

"YUGI HAVE YOU EVER WANDERED THAT MAYBE THE FUTURE DOESN'T NEED TO BE SETTLED BY A FIGHT?"

After that they both looked up as they heard fighting outside. They looked at each other before flying up high and out through the whole in the roof. Once out they looked at the open field and saw smaller caves surrounding it. Angels and demons were fighting everywhere, white and black magic was being scattered and matched, more and more blood was painting the ground yet thankfully, no one had died yet.

On the other side of the field a large cave as big as the one that Yugi and Darcy was hovering over, stood. At the entrance was Nahthaies, Joey, Tea, Atem, Mai and Tristan. The oracle was further behind them, standing inside the tunnel entrance.

Darcy and Yugi watched in awe at their demons and angels. They glanced at eachother before flying up higher over the battling beings.

Darcy and Yugi summoned a black and white magic ball in the palms of their hands and held them. Yugi's wings glowed a bright white light and each feather was spread to its full potential. Darcy's wing lost its shine and a black aura surrounded both wings and they became a deep, solid black, his wings also spreading as though they were growing with the power in them.

Both Yugi and Darcy released the white and black magic balls at the same time that they flapped their wings once in perfect unison, hard against the air, sending not only their white and black magic down at the angels and demons, but light and darkness magic as well which appeared as a white or black wave of energy that followed the white and black balls closely behind.

The black and white magic balls separated into many and each white magic ball hit a demon and each black magic ball hit an angel, temporarily stopping them from attacking. Then the light and darkness magic blanketed every angel and demon, stopping them from attacking period.

The angels and demons blanketed in the air and the angels and demons blanketed on the ground looked up and saw Yugi and Darcy, eyeing them all dangerously and with disgust. They all then saw no need to fight at the moment, not when Yugi and Darcy were there and had thankfully held back their power so they wouldn't've died when they were hit with their magic.

"DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING? HOW IS ENDING OTHER PEOPLES LIVES GONNA SOLVE ANYTHING. THAT'S EXACTLY HOW THIS FEUD STARTED. WITH A SIMPLE MISTAKE. DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT THE MORE YOU KILL AND FIGHT, THE MORE PAIN THERE IS TO SPREAD? THE MORE HATE THAT IS FELT AND THE MORE LIVES THAT ARE ENDED? IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE THEN STOP FIGHTING. IF WE DIE HERE, THERE ISNT GOING TO BE ANY ANGELS OR DEMONS LEFT TO START AGAIN. REALLY, THERE'S NO POINT TO FIGHT. YOU ANGELS SEE US AS EVIL, BACK STABBING, SNAKISH, COLD, HEARTLESS SOB'S BUT WE'RE NOT IF YOU JUST GIVE US A CHANCE." started Darcy but stopped when he received yeahs and whoo's from the demons. "SHUT UP. YOU DEMONS ARE JUST AS BAD. YOU WONT GIVE ANGELS A CHANCE EITHER. HONESTLY LOOK AT SOME OF THE ANGELS YOU'VE COME ACROSS, NOT ALL OF THEM ARE NON-CHANCE GIVERS ARE THEY? ALL I'M SAYING IS THAT NEITHER OF YOU WILL GIVE EACH OTHER A GO AND ACTUALLY GET TO KNOW THE REAL DEMON AND ANGEL INSIDE. THAT FACT ALONE MAKES ME ASHAMED OF BEING ONE OF YOU. NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO BE SETTLED OVER A FIGHT AND AS SOON AS YOU COME ACROSS A DISAGREEMENT, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO HATE THAT PERSON. SURELY NONE OF YOU HAS A FRIEND OF THE SAME RACE WITH EXACTLY EVERYTHING IN COMMON. ANGELS AND DEMONS ARE BASICALLY THE SAME, EXCLUDING THE PHYSICAL DIFFERENCE WHY WONT YOU LEARN THAT?"

After that, every angel and demon practically forgot they were previously fighting and they were taking in every word that Darcy said. Ever Yugi was contemplating this. That and also berating himself from wanting to fight earlier.

The demon oracle, who had already foreseen this whole event was previously leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. He got off of the wall and uncrossed his arms and raised his wings and took flight high up in the sky. He wouldn't have long until he lost his sight of the oracle but he knew what he must do.

He flew higher than Yugi and Darcy, catching everyone's attention and confusing others. He stopped abruptly and spread his wings. His body started to glow white and the sky began to darken but not with clouds, it just grew darker and soon a ribbon of blue, green, yellow, orange, red, pink and purple swayed gracefully across the sky, glittering as well and moving as though it was made of velvet.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Okay, that last thing, the wave of colours, it was my description of the aurora borealis otherwise known as the northern lights. I never actually seen a real one I just know they change colour (I think) and I added the little glittering and velvet thing (Heh, I don't know if its like that but it makes it sound prettier) Okay I wrote this in as soon as I finished my last chapter as sort of a treat for waiting so patiently. **

**I have some bad news though. This is the second last chapter, the next is the finale. I'm so sorry, sorry sorry sorry but it has to end sometime. There is one thing though, there's next chapter which is the last and there's gonna be chapter 30, which is going to have thankyous and yeah. Again I'm sorry. I'll try and make it a good ending though. I do not know when it will be up because I have to think of another poem to serve as a prophecy so…**

**Tell me what you think and please don't hate me for ending it so suddenly. The story plot kind of ends like the next chapter anyway, I just didn't think I would get there so quickly. SOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYY!**

**Later.**

**Next Chapter: Prophecy**


	29. Prophecies

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 29. Prophecies**

**Here it is, the end. Enjoy, sorry it's not as long as I thought it would be but I didnt think the ending would be so quick. I'll admit this would have been up earlier if I wasnt busy looking for a song to put in this and wasnt trying to think of a prophecy but I'm not good with rhyming and I scrapped the idea of putting a song in so here it is. **

**And now…the finale!**

* * *

He flew higher than Yugi and Darcy, catching everyone's attention and confusing others. He stopped abruptly and spread his wings. His body started to glow white and the sky began to darken but not with clouds, it just grew darker and soon a ribbon of blue, green, yellow, orange, red, pink and purple swayed gracefully across the sky, glittering as well and moving as though it was made of velvet.

Everyone below watched the light show in awe. It was stunningly beautiful with the way it shimmered and waved, sparkled and glittered. Rays of light joined the show around the oracle, drawing everyone's attention to him again.

He spoke, and although he was high up in the sky and speaking normally, his voice echoed through the area loud and clear. He sounded almost like a god. He spoke an dead language, known only to the angels and demons except Yugi and Darcy. When he was done, there was very little commotion and the oracle turned to face Yugi and Darcy, both of which were just as confused as Atem and co.

"Two sacrifices are needed for the fighting to stop." the oracle simply said. Both Yugi and Darcy knew what he wanted, so they nodded and flew over to him to be told what to do.

Darcy and Yugi got on either side of the oracle and he touched them on the shoulder before glowing a bright light, causing both Yugi and Darcy to shield their eyes. They felt their hands being grabbed and pulled. The looked at their hands and saw the oracle pull their hands to meet each others. When they touched, they felt their power being shared and they both glowed. The oracles glow dimmed and he fell to the ground, being caught by two angels and demons. Everyone else just watched Yugi and Darcy as they held the others hand as their power continued to exchange.

They looked at each other and nodded, in turn their glow got brighter, making everyone below shield their eyes. When everyone below looked again, they saw that they were back home. All the angels back in the angel world, the demons the demon world and Innocents back home on Earth.

* * *

On Earth, Atem and co first looked up to where they thought they would see Yugi and Darcy still in the sky, but instead they saw they were back home and behind the game shop. The skies were dark and swirling and a few bolts of lightning chose to show. Atem let them inn and just as they got in the door and closed it, it started to pour down and the winds raced through the street fast enough to be able to see.

They got up stairs and turned the TV on and watched the news. They learnt that it was just a normal a storm, it was global so people from all over the world were experiencing the Earth sized storm. People thought it was global warming, some people called it the end of days, but Atem, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Mai knew better. They some how knew that it has something to do with Yugi and Darcy.

* * *

On the angel world, the angels looked up to see the sky covered in darkness. The skies were swirling and there was a light patch anywhere. They knew what was happening but Sharay didn't want to believe that she would never see Yugi again.

"Maybe he's on Earth." said Sharay as she went to go open a portal to Earth.

"Sharay…" started Eligh but stopped when he realised he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop her. She tried to open it but failed, being shocked in the process. She took a few steps back and held her hand. Eligh came up behind her and held her on the shoulder. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing hard at the realization. The dark grey clouds cleared and was replaced by a baby blue sky. The angels began to glow and they no longer felt they needed to hate the demons anymore, in fact they felt they could very much live very comfortable lives with them. Their glowing stopped and all that was left in the sky now, was a single cloud that looked like an angel and a demon flying together.

* * *

On the demon world, the demons were doing the same, looking up at dark-clouded blanketed sky. Two demons held onto the demon oracle as he slowly got up. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. The demons holding him blinked two when they saw chocolate brown eyes where milky white ones were supposed to be. The oracle saw this as normal though, so he stood up and looked up at eye of the dark swirling clouds.

"Everything is up to Yugi and Darcy now. Both the angel and Innocent world are experiencing the same as what we are, and until everything is sorted, no portals can be opened, not until all three worlds have their links up again and are communicating." said the demon oracle. When he finished, the eye of the clouds dissipated and a light blue sky broke free and diminished the evil dark grey clouds.

Soon every demon started to faintly glow and they felt warm, refreshed and a new sense of reasoning with the angels inside them. The glowing stopped and they all looked up to the sky, where one cloud floated in the shape of a large demon and angel flying together.

* * *

On Earth, the storms suddenly stopped and the cloud's dissipated, leaving nothing but light blue sky. Atem, Tea, Joey, Mai and Tristan got up and walked outside. They looked up at the sky and they could hear and see birds singing and flying as though nothing had happened.

A large white feather fell from the sky and landed in front of Atem. He bent down and picked it up, noting that it was bigger than any bird feather so he held it up and it faintly glowed and automatically it clicked. They realised it was Yugi's feather so they looked back up and the sky and smiled.

Duke and Bakura, who were at the wharf at the time when it started to rain, was looking out at the calm ocean before them, watching the sea birds dive for their food. Duke spotted something falling from the sky nearby and they went over to see what it was. A large white feather fell and landed in the water. There it floated until Bakura and Duke arrived and saw it. Bakura bent down and scooped it up. He held it up to the sky and it glowed and the both realised it was Yugi's and then they realised that he must have saved the angels or something like that. That thought made them smile.

-XXX-

At Kaiba corp, both Seto and Mokuba were in Seto's office looking outside when they saw Yugi's feather fall outside in front of the window. Kaiba reacted when he saw it glow and leaned forward and looked up, looking for any sign of Yugi but to no avail.

-XXX-

The same thing happened to Rebecca and her grandfather over in America. The two were standing outside their caravan and looking up at the sky when the feather fell. The same with Marik, Odion and Ishizu. They were in Egypt and standing just outside Atem's tomb when a large white feather fell and landed in front of them. Marik picked it up and it glowed. They didn't know what kind of feather it was as they did not know about Yugi being an angel, however they knew it was special and when they looked up they saw two beings in the sky flying with each other. One had large black wings with white on the inside and the other had large white feathery wings with a few black feathers, mainly at the top where the wing folded.

As they flapped, the angel dropped a few feathers, though it seemed they grew back just as quickly and they left white and black trails behind them that would evaporate shortly afterwards. All it took was one blink of the eye and they were gone. They were no where to be seen, yet Ishizu, Marik and Odion now knew Yugi's secret.

* * *

The triple planet link was back up and angels and demons were aloud to travel again, and surprisingly they didn't go straight to Earth but instead they went to each others' worlds and no fighting was shared. Eligh and Sharay were met with Nahthaies and Kielnah and the four smiled before shaking each others hands.

The racial feud between the two was now history and life would be going on peacefully.

"And the darkness tainting those hearts, would be taken over by light when the Legendary beings of Light and Darkness, shared their power and became their ultimate form." said a female voice that could not be seen, yet it echoed throughout both the angel and demon world for everyone to hear.

* * *

_"Yugi. I wish I knew if you were alive. It's been four months since that day. Kyeyah had a boy and named him after you. It was sweet, but it makes be wander if your ok. I miss you so much. Every one does. By the way everything is great now. The angels and demons are getting along great. Yugi, your dream came true. There's no more fighting, no more greed and sadness. Everything was washed away that day but … so were you. Atem and every one are great too. Oh and guess what…Joey's gonna be a father. And Tea's taking professional dance classes. Solomon has returned to Earth to look after Atem and to keep the game shop running. They heard from three more friends of yours from Cairo, and they said they saw a demon with white on his wings and an angel with some black feathers. Oh and apparently every one of your friends on Earth got a feather and they knew it was yours. Does that mean that your still out there? Someone said you and Darcy became your ultimate forms. From what your friends in Cairo said, I'd say that that was you and Darcy in your ultimate forms. I wish you wouldn't hide though. I want you to come back. But I know you wont, so I'm writing this. In hopes that you'll get it. I hope your watching over everyone and keeping the balance in order because if it wasn't for you and Darcy, the angels and demons wouldn't be like this. I guess what I want to say is for everyone so…thank you. Sharay."_ Sharay put the note in bottle and set it down in the ocean on Earth. She then looked up at the sky and sighed, letting a single tear grace her face before opening a portal back home and leaving through it.

**FIN**

a

* * *


	30. Thankyou!

**Fallen Angel**

Okay thank you messages…

I wanna say thank you to all of my reviewers, without your help this story wouldn't have made it to the end, so Thank you to:

**WoAiNi edward: **Thankyou for surprising me by saying that you used your spare time in school to read this story. It's very flattering and greatly appreciated that you took the time for that to read my story. Honestly I knew it was good, but I didnt think someone would use their breaks to read it, thank you. Also for reading it all the way through for a total two months and staying with it.

**Keybladegirl1993:** for reviewing once and saying that this story is really good.

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt:** for reviewing twice. I was glad when you reviewed in chapter 10 because I know that you were still reading the story, so thank you.

**BookNerd-1:** for reviewing once, yeah I talk to you at school so thank you for reminding me about my story I already knew about. Lol, nah thank you.

**The Danvers Girls:** for reviewing every chapter from 11 and with your long reviews and compliments that made me all electric inside, thank you, you have been an awesome fan. Also thank you for the ideas for this story, mainly to do with Atem getting hurt in some kind of way and your sadistictism(not a word I know). Lol it was funny, and always made me smile when I read it. Thank you.

**Celeste5502:** for reviewing once, although only a first timer, your review was gratefully appreciated.

And last but not least,

**Dancers of the night:** I wanna say thank you to you for being with this story every step of the way and for reviewing every chapter from umber 1. Without you, this story wouldn't have made it so I wanna say thank you for all your help and I'm sorry I didn't understand you sooner but most of all thank you. You don't know how grateful I am to have you as a long term fan. Thank you soo ooo so much.

I hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope you enjoyed the ending. Just so you know, there wont be sequel to this, not unless I get any good idea for it, but I really doubt there will. I decided to leave it there like there would be a sequel because I didn't think peace should be delivered upon to sentient beings's death, so that's why I didn't kill of Yugi and Darcy, also, I don't own Yugi so I technically couldn't (I couldn't but couldn't) and I love Darcy so killing him was out of the question.

Love ya's all (BookNerd-1 don't think that over too much) and this isnt the last from me, as I'm writing a Final Fantasy fic. If not interested that's fine but I might write another Yugioh one if I get back into the craze. Now I will leave with a quote from Genesis from Final Fantasy, that best describes by leaving but not forever kind of thing.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall, my return."

**Later**

**DQ**


End file.
